Konoha School, mais uma história de amor
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A Yaoi Seria lindo ver um romance perfeito em uma agradável escola.. mas quem estamos querendo enganar? Confusões, paixões e acima de tudo, grandes amizades.. Isso é ser um colegial. CAP ONZE ON
1. Oüverture

OIEEEE XDDD

Sai: olá..

Hoje, eu e minha linda assistente, vamos publicar esse fic

Sai: Linda assistente..?

Feiosa..

Sai: Tá.. tá.. pode falar logo as advertências?

Certo, certo.. vou falar

1- A fic não está betada (AINDA), eu vou aproveitar o feriado para publicar três capitulos (o dois está quase pronto) e beta-los!!

2- Essa fic tem yaoi (não será nada forte e por mais que eu ame lemon não deve ter pq eu estou tentando fazer algo mais realista e deixar os personagens próximos aos do shippuuden, por isso vou levar em conta que menores de idade não podem fazer coisas 'feias' AINDA u.u/)

3- Naruto não me pertende (AINDA) mas eu sou muito fã do Haku e do Zabuza antes mesmo do Naruto virar modinha no Brasil e um dia pretendo me tornar o Sai perfeito, só falta a cirurgia de mudança de sexo XD

Sai: Você conhece Naruto faz tempo.. está ficando velha.. ano que vem você faz quantos anos? 18? 

Pare de me lembrar dessas coisas.. ¬¬

Sai: E pq você quer tanto ser como eu?

Você é sexy, falso e gay, tudo o que eu sempre quis para mim xD

Ok, mas agora indo ao que interessa, nesse primeiro capitulo é só uma introdução, não vai ter romance, daqui a pouco, umas trinta horas, (digo isso pq estou escrevendo agora) devo publicar o segundo capitulo e editar esse betando-o.

No segundo capitulo já vai começar o clima e vou por fã service dos casais mais populares (incluindo aqueles que eu odeio e acho impossível) mas isso não quer dizer que serão os casais fixos

E último comentário, não me pessam para por casais como SasukexIno pq como eu disse, me inspirei na saga shippuuden e a Ino está mais interessada no Sai do que no Sasuke, e ele nem sabe deve lembrar dela direito..

Ok, agora sim, último comentário 'xD

Essa fic vai ter yaoi, se você não gosta ainda assim recomendo que leia e critique, posso modificar o rumo de alguns dos casais para eles ficarem do jeito que vocês gostam.

No final do capítulo coloquei algumas informações (professores, máterias, alunos, turmas, etc)

MAIS UMA VEZ FALANDO: O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO É UMA INTRODUÇÃO, SEM ROMANCES QUE ABALEM O CORAÇÃO U.U/

**Konoha School - ouvertüre**

Konoha School, uma escola criada para cuidar da educação dos jovens do ensino fundamental e ensino médio, uma escola em alguns aspectos extremamente concervadora que só aceitava alunos com níveis academicos acima da média, em outros.. uma escola um tanto diferente...

- AHH!!! - gritava um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros bagunçados, estava na entrada da escola acompanhado de dois garotos e uma garota um tanto irritada.

- NARUTO!! COMO VOCÊ PODE TER ESQUECIDO AS MINHAS ANOTAÇÕES DE FÍSICA?? VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO DEMOROU PARA CONCLUI-LAS?? - disse uma garota de pele alva e cabelos claros em um tom rosado e olhos verdes azulados claros.

- Mas.. Sakura-chan.. não precisava ter me batido com tanta força.. - respondeu o garoto loiro passando a mão no rosto em uma parte que tinha ficado avermelhada devido a força do soco que acabará de receber.

- Hey.. o que está havendo? - perguntou um garoto um pouco mais alto que o loiro com olhos azuis escuros, quase que negros e cabelos no mesmo tom com a pele pálida e bem charmoso.

- Sasuke-kun, o Naruto andou fazendo besteira como sempre, dessa vez mesmo sabendo que não devia emprestei minhas anotações de física para ele e ele esqueceu de me entregar, justo hoje que tem prova!!

- O Naruto é mesmo idiota, heim? - disse um dos garotos que observava a discução desde o inicio, sua pele era meio morena e seus cabelos castanhos escuros bem curtos.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada, Kiba!! - respondeu o garoto loiro irritado diante a ofença do outro.

- Como é? Não sou eu que pego as anotações dos outros em vespera de prova e as esqueço em casa!! - respondeu Kiba com o mesmo tom irritado ao loiro.

- Kiba.. pare de arrumar confusão.. - disse o garoto ao lado do outro, ele tinha a pele clara e cabelos escuros nos quais usava arrepiados e usava também óculos escuros lhe dando uma aparencia meio sombria.

- Shino, mas o que eu posso fazer, ele é tão idiota.. - disse Kiba começando a rir.

- Tsc.. Sakura, mas você também deveria saber que não se deve confiar no Naruto coisas assim.. - disse Sasuke respirando fundo e  
olhando o loiro agir de maneira extremamente infantil diante as provocações de Kiba.

- Como é?? - falou o loiro ao ouvir o pouco caso que o Sasuke fazia dele

- É, mas o que eu faço agora, Sasuke-kun? Eu gostaria de revisar a máteria antes da prova.. - disse a garota meio aflita, ignorando os comentários infanties dos outros.

- Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.. - disse o loiro de maneira infantil - É que eu me mudei para os alojamentos essa semana e ainda fico meio perdido..

- Isso não é desculpa!! - disse ela olhando irritada para o loiro - Para começo de conversa, você que deveria fazer suas próprias anotações!!

- Feiosa.. tá aqui!! - disse um garoto semelhante a Sasuke em alguns traços físicos e tão charmoso quanto ele, apenas com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos e um comportamento um pouco estranho mas bem mais extrovertido.

- Como é que é?? - disse a garota se exautando diante a ofença do outro mas olhando os papéis que ele jogava em cima dela - O que é isso? - perguntou observando e vendo que eram algumas anotações das aulas de física.

- Não tá na cara? São as minhas anotações de física.. - falou de maneira cínica tentando menospreza-la - Provavélmente estão bem melhor que as suas, e ve se para de ficar enchendo os outros.. - disse andando em direção do prédio da escola.

- Eu não suporto esse cara!! - disse Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Perdeu a graça, vamos entrar, Shino? - disse Kiba saindo andando e sendo seguido pelo outro deixando Sasuke e Sakura de lado.

- Sai!! - chamou Naruto correndo atrás dele - Obrigado, eu estava ficando com um pouco de medo da Sakura-chan.. - disse andando junto com o moreno.

- Tudo bem, eu faço qualquer coisa por uma garota bonita.. - disse sorrindo para o Naruto.

- É.. - Naruto sabia que poderia dizer "EU SOU HOMEM!!" mas já estava acostumado com o pouco caso que o Sai fazia quando ele dizia isso então preferiu fingir que não ouviu tal comentário e o acompanhou pelo prédio da escola.

- Mas que idiota.. - falou a Sakura ainda na entrada da escola folheando as anotações de Sai, não gostava de ter que admitir mas elas realmente estavam muito bem feitas e organizadas, nem dava para imaginar que uma pessoa como aquela podia ser tão inteligente e organizada.

- Sakura, eu já vou entrar, vai ficar ai? - perguntou Sasuke para Sakura pronto para ir em direção ao prédio e entrar lá junto com os outros alunos.

- Ah, não, vamos indo, Sasuke-kun? - disse ela indo com ele em direção a escola.

- Uhm.. Sakura.. - chamou Sasuke meio pensativo entrando no prédio ao lado dela seguindo em direção das escadarias.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou deixando as anotações de lado e olhando para o Sasuke.

- O Sai.. É.. - estava meio sem graça em perguntar sobre o outro, não queria parecer uma garota fofoqueira e nem nada do gênero mas não entendia como aquele garoto ficava tão grudado no Naruto como se fossem melhores amigos - Desde quando ele é tão próximo do Naruto? - falou de maneira desinteressada tentando ao máximo esconder sua curiosidade.

- Ah, o Sai.. bem, isso foi antes de você voltar para escola então você não chegou a ve-lo entrando, né? - disse ela dando uma risada de leve ao recordar da história - Na terceira semana dele na escola ele já era esquisitão desse jeito e o Naruto não gostava nada dele, como foi mais ou menos nessa época que o Gaara estava no hospital o Sai acabou virando dupla do Naruto nos trabalhos de pesquisa e ai o Sai meio que se declarou para ele.. - falou tentando conter o riso e entrando na sala junto com o Sasuke.

- Se declarou? - perguntou meio impressionado, o Sai tinha se declarado para o Naruto? Tudo bem que ele tinha algumas atitudes estranhas, mas não achava que elas fossem sérias!

- É, mas não pense que foi uma declaração declaração, o Sai pensava que o Naruto era uma garota e o Naruto ficou em choque uns dois dias até entender o que o Sai tinha dito, mas quando o Naruto entendeu eles já estavam agindo como amigos e o Sai não tocou mais nesse assunto.. acho que ele ficou meio decepcionado com o fato do Naruto não ser o que ele pensou.. Mas cá entre nós, ele deve ser meio louco para confundir o Naruto com uma menina, não acha? - disse ela colocando o material em cima de uma mesa e vendo o Sasuke por o seu a umas duas cadeiras atrás preparando-se para se sentar.

- É.. - concordou - Mas ainda assim acho que tem alguma coisa estranha naquele cara! - diz fitando a janela, apesar da maioria dos alunos já estarem no prédio da escola a sala ainda estava vazia e quase todos da turma circulavam nos corredores.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, você ainda é o meu favorito! - falou em um tom brincalhão se sentando e dando um belo sorriso ao Sasuke que acabou por corresponde-lo.

Konoha School era uma escola dividida em quatro prédios, ensino médio, ensino fundamental, primário e um prédio aonde ficavam os alojamentos de alguns estudantes que cursavam o ensino médio. Naruto apesar de ter frequentado o ensino fundamental na escola agora no ensino médio tinha optado por se mudar para os alojamentos para assim não dar tanto trabalho ao seu tutor e professor do ensino primário, Iruka e para também facilitar que chegasse na escola sempre na hora, o que não estava adiantando muito já que para ele viver sozinho era ainda mais confuso do que viver com o Iruka no bairro vizinho da escola. O alojamento não era luxuoso, apenas possuia um refeitório e quartos individuais para cada estudante, mas boa parte dos alunos que os utilizavam era por mesmo sendo de classe alta possuiam alguns problemas famíliares, entre eles um dos melhores amigos de Naruto. Um garoto ruivo de olhos claros e um tanto anti social e indiciplinado, conhecido como Gaara.

- Bom dia.. - disse Gaara se aproximando de Naruto e Sai que comiam alguns pães e bebiam suco no terraço da escola com a intenção de matar os primeiros tempos de aula.

- Gaara, bom dia! - disse Naruto jogando um dos pacotes de pão para o Gaara - Não te vi sair do dormitório hoje.. - comentou Naruto mordendo mais um pedaço do pão que tinha nas mãos enquanto ao seu lado Sai comia em silêncio enquanto lia um livro chamado "porque é importante amar a sí próprio".

- É que eu acabei acordando tarde.. - disse sentando-se ao lado dos amigos.

- ... - Ao mesmo tempo o silêncio reinou no local enquanto Naruto e Sai o olhavam perplexos com o comentário.

- Ahm? - Gaara não entendeu direito o porque daquela reação dos dois.

- Desde quando o Sabaku no Gaara, o garoto capaz de varrer umas cinco noites sem dormir sem ficar abalado dorme até tarde? - perguntou Sai olhando-o mais de perto para se certificar que aquele mesmo era o Gaara de sempre.

- Isso mesmo! Desde quando você dorme até tarde, Gaara? - perguntou Naruto se aproximando também e olhando-o determinado.

- Acho que eu vou para aula.. - disse o ruivo levantando-se e andando em direção as escadas.

- Espera ai!! - disse Naruto e Sai ao mesmo tempo segurando as pernas de Gaara impedindo-o de ir.

- Teve uma noite longa? - perguntou Sai com uma pitada de malícia em suas palavras.

- Sai.. o nosso menino está crescendo.. - disse Naruto em um tom emocionado olhando-o com admiração.

- Parem de brincadeiras.. - disse Gaara ficando irritado com as insinuações.

- E então, vai nos contar o que houve? - perguntou Naruto abrindo espaço para que o Gaara se sentasse novamente.

- Pode nos contar.. - disse Sai entregando-lhe uma caixinha de suco de abacaxi.

- Abacaxi? - perguntou Gaara olhando a caixinha um tanto decepcionado.

- É que o Naruto bebeu todo o de uva.. - comentou Sai em um tom meio brincalhão e meio inocente.

- É, mas você tomou todo o de laranja.. - disse Naruto um pouco irritado.

- Tá, mas deixando isso de lado, pode começar.. - disse Sai olhando para o amigo que ainda fitava a caixa de suco com um olhar meio decepcionado e angustiado.

- Meu pai mandou os meus irmãos para escola para me vigiarem, tudo bem que isso eu já sabia mas agora eles começaram a vir falar comigo.. - falou meio cabisbaixo e tenso.

- O Kankuro e a Temari? Mas eles são legais.. - falou Naruto sem entender o porque da angustia do outro.

- É, eu sei, mas isso significa que ele quer que eu volte para casa.. - disse tirando o canudo da caixa de suco e a furando.

- O que?? Mas não foi ele mesmo que ficou te precionando para você fazer alguma coisa e quase que te obrigou a sair de lá? Como ele pode estar querendo que você volte? - falou Naruto meio exautado não podendo aceitar a situação.

- Eu sei.. mas parece que ele quer que eu faça o resto do ensino médio com professores particulares e possa começar a comandar parte de sua empresa.. Ele prometeu que seria diferente de antes.. - disse comendo um pedaço do pão com o olhar cabisbaixo não encontrando boas palavras para responder a Naruto diante aquela situação.

- Mas.. - Naruto não sabia o que dizer, como ele podia simplesmente estar aceitando as coisas assim?

- Você vai? - perguntou Sai calmamente sem deixar de fitar o Gaara.

- Eu não sei.. - falou sem muita coragem de encarar os amigos pois estava ciente que foram os mesmos que lhe ajudaram quando ele decidiu sair de casa, em principal o Naruto.

- Então vá logo - disse Sai dando um sorriso para o Gaara - Não deixe o seu pai sozinho.. - falou levantando-se e indo em direção as escadas.

- Sai.. - chamou Naruto em um tom baixo um pouco surpreso diante a reação do amigo.

- Naruto, o Gaara é um garoto rico que não pode contrariar um pedido do pai mesmo sabendo tudo o que ele lhe causou, deixe-o ai.. - falou Sai se virando para o Naruto sorrindo - Ele não é como nós..

- Sai.. - Naruto não entendia como o Sai podia dizer uma coisa daquelas mas no fundo sabia que de certa forma ele tinha razão, o Gaara não era como eles, ele era um garoto rico que podia estar em qualquer outro lugar e que no fundo só tinha se tornado amigo deles porque isso lhe quebrava a sua chata rotina, por mais que fosse terrivel negar sempre foi possível sentir uma barreira invisivel que o Gaara colocava entre eles - Vamos para aula.. - disse Naruto se levantando calmamente e andando em direção ao Sai.

- Naruto.. - Gaara viu o Naruto se afastar junto ao Sai, sabia que teria sido melhor se não tivesse contado aos dois, mas eles eram seus amigos, não é? Por que estavam então se afastando assim dele? Seria porque não queria enfrentar o pai? Só porque talvez saisse da escola isso não queria dizer que eles não se veriam nunca mais e perderiam o contato, mas por que então? Quando notou que os dois já desciam as escadas preferiu segui-los em silêncio preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

A aproximadamente dois anos e meio Gaara por ter se tornado amigo de Naruto tinha começado a faltar aulas para encontrar seus amigos na Konoha School, seu pai ficou irritado por ele estar faltando as aulas de sua escola de elite para encontrar simples garotos normais e pondo seu futuro em jogo. Gaara por já monopolizar uma pequena fortuna própria que tinha conseguido com seus próprios investimentos subornou a sua antiga escola e foi transferido para a Konoha School sem que seu pai soubesse. Foi a seis meses que o seu pai descobriu o que ele tinha feito e proibiu Gaara de encontrar seus amigos novamente, o relacionamento do Gaara com seu pai sempre teve diversos problemas já que o seu pai sempre o culpou pela morte da mãe que morreu durante o parto e deixou isso sempre bem claro ao Gaara. Naruto insentivou Gaara a se rebelar contra o seu pai e sair de casa, viveu dois meses na casa do Naruto e logo depois entrou como interno na Konoha School, seus irmãos começaram a frequentar o lugar e em pouco tempo ficaram amigos de algumas pessoas que estudavam ali e se negaram a ajudar seu pai a tentar continuar a controlar o Gaara. Um pouco depois do Sai ser transferido para escola Gaara enfrentou o seu pai que culpou Naruto pelo que estava acontecendo e em um surto acidentalmente atropelou Gaara e Naruto, porém foi o Gaara que saiu mais ferido e foi obrigado a ficar quase um mês internado.

- Então finalmente o trio alegria resolveu aparecer.. - disse a professora de lingua portuguesa aos seus queridos alunos que chegavam apenas 48 minutos atrazados para aula - Poderiam me explicar o porque da demora? - perguntou a mulher de cabelos escuros longos e olhos em um tom castanho avermelhado.

- Desculpa professora Kurenai, é que tivemos que resolver umas coisas.. - disse Naruto meio hesitante preparado para bronca que iria receber a professora.

- Ah, é mesmo? E eu poderia saber o que eram essas coisas? - disse ela deixando um sorriso bem irritado transparecer em seu rosto.

- É que.. - Naruto tentava inventar uma desculpa e olhou desesperado para o Sai e para o Gaara que estavam logo atrás dele.

- A vida não tem valor se não pudermos aproveitar um pouco da nossa juventude com algumas brincadeiras impróprias, não concorda, professora? - perguntou Sai ficando na frente de Naruto e dado um sorriso a professora.

- Claro Sai.. mas não durante a aula!! - falou rápidamente em um tom irritado pronta para dar uma detenção ao trio de encrenqueiros.

- Uhm.. - disse Gaara virando o rosto para o lado ignorando o que a professora dizia.

- Mas vocês são mesmo irritantes.. - disse ela já perdendo a paciência diante da atitude deles - O Sai e o Gaara pelo menos tem média na minha máteria, e você Naruto? Sabia que está quase indo para recuperação? - falou irritada ao loiro.

- Mas é que.. - ela tinha razão e o Naruto sabia disso suas notas eram as mais baixa entre os três, talvez até uma das mais baixas da sala, não podia levar mais uma detenção.

- Atacando os mais fracos.. não acho que essa seja uma atitude correta para uma professora.. - falou Sai de maneira reprovativa.

- Mas que pirralho prepotente.. tá legal, vão para os seus lugares! Mas a falta de vocês na primeira aula vai ficar registrada!! - disse ela desistindo de discutir com o 'trio alegria'.

Naruto se dirigiu para a cadeira vaga atrás de Sasuke, Sai se sentou ao seu lado e Gaara atrás de Sai e abriram os seus cadernos para começar as anotações que perderam no inicio da aula.

- Oh Sasuke!! - sussurrou Naruto no ouvido do Sasuke.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Sasuke um pouco mais mal humorado do que o de costume.

- Que bicho te mordeu, heim? - falou ao notar o tom hostil do outro - Bem.. é que você podia me emprestar o resumo da aula que eu perdi? - perguntou meio hesitante em pedir justo a ele.

- Idiota.. - disse Sasuke entregando-lhe o resumo - Mas ve se me devolve e não faz o que fez com as anotações da Sakura! - respondeu.

- Eu vou devolver!! - falou irritado - Obrigado.. - disse bem baixinho que tornará até mesmo dificil do Sasuke na sua frente ouvir.

- Hey, Naruto.. - chamou Sasuke baixinho para que a professora não notasse que estavam conversando. - Naruto! - insistiu ao notar que tinha sido ignorado.

- Que é? - perguntou impaciente copiando a máteria o mais rápido que podia.

- Por que perdeu o inicio da aula..? - perguntou meio hesitante.

- Para que você quer saber? - falou irritado, desde quando o Sasuke se importava com suas faltas.

- Responde logo! - disse meio impaciente.

- Eu estava conversando com o Gaara e o Sai no terraço.. - disse Naruto em um tom mais calmo.

- Conversando sobre o que? - perguntou Sasuke meio curioso.

- É que o Gaara está com alguns problemas.. mas nada demais! - respondeu ficando com a voz em um tom meio depressivo.

- Ah.. - Sasuke resolveu não perguntar mais por notar que o assunto era meio pessoal, mas no fundo não pode evitar de sentir um pouco de angustia com aquilo tudo, afinal, só tinha saido da escola por dois anos, por que parecia que o Gaara e o Sai tinham virado seus melhores amigos? Claro que o Naruto podia ser amigo de quem quisesse, mas ainda assim não era agradável notar que estava sendo deixado de lado.

- Bem, estudem o capitulo quatro para próxima aula e não se esqueçam que na próxima semana vocês tem simulado.. - disse Kurenai recolhendo o seu material. Já eram aproximadamente onze da manhã agora, faltava pouco para o intervalo, e todos os alunos já estavam inquietos.

- Simulado?? Desde quando está marcado esse simulado?? - perguntou Naruto meio confuso, não tinha estudado nada além de física esses últimos dias, não estava preparado para fazer um simulado com todas as máterias.

- Esse simulado está marcado a umas seis semanas, vai dizer que nenhum desses dias você parou para ler o quadro de avisos, Naruto? - perguntou uma garota que se sentava duas cadeiras na frente de Sai se levantando e indo até eles, ela era loira de cabelos bem claros e longos pesos com uma parte longa solta na frente e olhos azuis claros.

- Olá gracinha.. você esta linda hoje..- disse Sai sorrindo - Eu também não sabia do simulado, mas acho que não faz diferença se eu sei ou não dele, não acha? Afinal, a minha nota ainda assim vai ser boa.. acho que isso é uma vantagem de ser inteligente.. Diferente de certos alunos que por mais que estudem vão tirar no máximo um oito.. - comentou Sai gentilmente a garota.

- Bom dia Sai.. - disse ela sorrindo para ele - É, realmente para você as coisas são facies, o Naruto deveria tentar ser mais parecido com você.. - comentou ela meio abobada com os elogios sem entender a malicia que haviam nas palavras do outro.

- Mas que saco.. simulado logo agora, eu já estou cansado em ter que ficar estudando para os testes.. - disse um garoto que sentava atrás de Naruto meio preguiçoso.

- Ah, Shikamaru, para você é facil ficar falando, mas nunca teve que ir para prova final! - disse Kiba que se sentava na frente de Sasuke.

- Faltam só 50 minutos para tocar o sinal do almoço.. - comentou um garoto da outra fileira com os cabelos castanhos claros e o físico meio robusto olhando insistentemente para o relógio.

- Chouji, estamos falando das provas, será que pode parar de ficar pensando em comida? - disse a garota loira impaciente.

- Ah.. Ino, mas já estou com fome.. - respondeu Chouji diante a critica da garota.

- Sinceramente agora tanto faz.. não dá mais para estudar mesmo.. - falou Naruto encostando a cabeça na mesa - Estou mais preocupado mesmo é com a hora do almoço também..

- Será que dá para vocês fazerem silêncio? - disse Sakura sentada ao lado de uma menina de cabelos longos em um tom azulado e olhos perolados repassando a máteria da prova de física.

- Tá.. tá.. - disse a garota loira voltando ao seu lugar e se sentando conversando com os alunos das cadeiras mais próximas.

- Uhm.. Naruto, se quiser posso te ajudar a estudar para o simulado.. - falou Sasuke calmamente virando-se para trás.

- Sério? - perguntou Naruto surpreso e animado com a proposta.

- É, por mim tudo bem.. - falou deixando escapar um leve sorriso ao ver a animação do outro.

- Sério mesmo? - perguntou novamente com um olhar iluminado.

- É, já falei que tudo bem.. - disse meio sem graça diante a alegria que o outro tinha ficado por culpa disso.

- Sério mesmo mesmo? - perguntou ainda duvidando da proposta do outro.

- Já falei que sim, agora chega.. - disse ficando irritado pela insistencia em relação a afirmação que fizerá.

Segundos depois um professor moreno com o olhar irado entrou na sala e jogou seus livros sobre a mesa fitando a sala que no mesmo momento ficou paralisada e se manteve em silêncio fitando o professor com atenção.

- Abram os livros na página 114 - disse o professor.

- É, mas professor, sua aula é só depois do intervalo.. - falou Sakura um pouco hesitante temendo uma resposta muito direta do professor.

- Parece que o seu professor de literatura se atrazou de novo por isso vou ter que adiantar a minha aula.. - disse o homem irritado pegando um giz e começando a escrever o quadro.

- É.. mas.. POR QUE?!?!?! - perguntou Naruto assustado, por que o mais assustador e pior professor iria adiantar a aula que ele planejava faltar a tarde?

- Uzumaki, faça silêncio, eu já disse o motivo de estar aqui! - disse o homem impaciente.

- Mas professor Zabuza.. eu.. eu.. - Naruto precisava arranjar uma desculpa rápida para sair da sala, não aguentaria uma aula de história antes do intervalo do professor Zabuza Momochi, era como se estivesse pedindo para ser torturado.

- Já falei para fazer silêncio, não estou aqui para ouvir suas téorias e sim para dar a minha aula! Agora vamos logo, abram todos na página 114!! - disse em um tom autoritario.

A aula correu em silêncio, nenhum aluno se atreveu a falar sem concentimento do professor e a máteria foi dada sem interrupções, logo bateu o intervalo e todos se dirigiram aos jardins da escola para poder conversar e descansar daquela exaustiva aula.

- Eu não aguento mais.. prefiro morrer a ter que ter mais um tempo daquela aula.. - disse Kiba não se aguentando em pé e caindo sentado no chão ao lado de uma árvore.

- Como ele pode ser tão mal? - falou Naruto aflito. 

- Realmente, o Zabuza-sensei é as vezes assustador.. - comentou Hinata em um tom baixo sentando-se ao lado se Sakura perto dos garotos.

- Ter uma aula dele assim faz a gente até perder a fome.. - disse Chouji comendo um pacote de batatinhas fritas fazendo todos o olharem incredulos.

- Mas você também tinha que logo no inicio da aula provoca-lo.. - falou Sasuke colocando uma latinha de chá gelado na testa tentando fazer aquela dor de cabeça passar. 

- Isso porque vocês não são representantes de classe, sempre quando eu tenho que pedir que ele reveja alguma questão de alguma prova sinto que vou ter um infarto.. - falou Sakura abrindo a marmita que trouxe com seu almoço.

- Alguém tem que pedir para que ele mude de comportamento! - falou Naruto determinado.

- Ah, tiveram aula do Zabuza-sensei, não é? - comentou uma garota morena de olhos castanhos com os cabelos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, ela era uma aluna do segundo ano do ensino médio chegando perto do grupo acompanhada por outros três garotos do segundo ano e se sentando ao lado deles.

- Isso me lembra o que aconteceu no nosso primeiro dia com a aula dele no ano passado. - disse um dos três garotos que acompanhavam a menina e tinha cabelo preto liso cortado seguindo o contorno do cránio e sombrancelhas bem grossas se juntando ao grupo também.

- O que aconteceu, Lee? - perguntou Sai vendo os outros dois garotos dando um riso abafado ao ser comentada a ocasião

- Bem.. um garoto na nossa sala vomitou... e ainda levou suspensão - disse Lee tentando esquecer os detalhes.

- Gaara, você não está enfrentando ele, não é? - perguntou um dos garotos do segundo ano com cabelos castanhos acinzentados e olhos escuros com um visual meio exagerado ao irmão mais novo.

- Não Kankuro... - respondeu calmamente pegando um pote de lamen que o Naruto lhe oferecia.

- Mas quem enfrentaria? Ele é um demonio vivo!! - disse Chouji abrindo a sua terceira marmita já.

- Realmente, ele as vezes é assustador.. - disse uma voz feminina por trás das árvores dando uma pequena risada, se aproximando junto com outra menina do grupo.

- Haku.. - falou Naruto ao ver o garoto que mais parecia uma menina com cabelos longos castanhos e pele alva e um sorriso doce no rosto se aproximando junto com uma garota loira de cabelos cheios e um olhar confiante e se sentando no chão com eles abrindo ambos latinhas de chá, os dois eram alunos do terceiro ano.

- Mas vocês tem medo dele por enquanto, quando chegarem no último ano vão ver que ele é bem paciente e gentil e faz isso para tentar ajuda-los - disse Haku sorrindo e entregando um lenço ao Naruto ao notar a forma exagerada que ele comia seu lamen deixando seu uniforme sujo.

- Só você acha isso.. - disse a garota loira meio irritada com o comentário do amigo que menosprezava as dificuldades da aula de história - Se bem que no terceiro ano o nosso maior medo é o professor de química avançada.. - disse entregando a Gaara uma latinha de suco - Toma, comprei para você..

- Obrigado Temari.. - falou meio friamente para a irmã abrindo a latinha e bebendo um gole dando a latinha para o Sai - É laranja..

- Ele não dá medo, só é meio excentrico.. - disse um garoto de cabelos platinados com oculos sentando-se ao lado de Haku e Temari.

- Mas o Zabuza-san também não dá medo! - falou Haku meio ofendido.

- Vocês podem falar isso, afinal, são os queridinhos do Orochimaru-sensei e do Zabuza-sensei.. eu estou pensando seriamente em tentar imitar vocês.. será que o professor de literatura não quer uma companhia? - disse Temari em um tom debochado

- O QUE?!?! - falou Kabuto e Haku ao mesmo tempo - Não faça essas insinuações!! - falaram ambos totalmente irritados diante ao deboche da amiga.

- Hai, hai.. eu sei que o Kabuto é um CDF em todas as máterias e por isso se da bem com todos os professores, mas você só gabarita as provas de história, Haku.. - falou Temari dando um sorriso um tanto estranho para o Haku.

- Temari, por favor.. - falou Haku pedindo para que ela parasse com a brincadeira - Eu apenas me esforço mais nas máterias que eu gosto.. - disse incomodado diante a brincadeira da amiga.

- Haku, você pretende fazer faculdade de história, não é? - perguntou Sasuke comendo um bolinho de arroz.

- Sim.. - respondeu com um leve sorriso olhando para o chão levemente corado.

- O Zabuza-sensei também trabalha na faculdade, né? - perguntou Kankuro meio pensativo.

- Sim, mas.. - Haku ficou totalmente corado diante ao comentário de Kankuro fazendo todos lhe fitarem incrédulos.

- Eu ouvi dizer que na faculdade alguns alunos dormem com os professores para tirarem notas boas.. - comentou Shino desinteressadamente fazendo o silêncio reinar no local.

- Uhm, mas também quem seria corajoso a ponto de dormir com um professor como aqueles? - disse Sasuke tentando acabar com o silêncio.

- Eu dormiria.. - disse Sai pensativo.

- ... - o silêncio foi estabelecido por alguns segundos no grupo que olhavam o Sai perplexo.

- Com quem..? - perguntou Naruto calmamente meio curioso fazendo todos olharem para ambos um tanto assustados.

- Não quero nem pensar que tipo de conversas vocês tem quando ficam a sós. - comentou um dos garotos do segundo ano de cabelos longos castanhos e olhos perolados fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.

- Sei lá.. talvez com o Zabuza.. - disse Sai ignorando o comentário de Neji olhando para o Haku com um leve sorriso esperando ver a reação dele.

- Não!! - disse o Haku corando rápidamente e depois notando que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele - Eu quis dizer.. não acho que isso seja certo.. dormir com professores! - disse ficando ainda mais corado e tentando fazer com que os olhares parassem de ser sob ele - Sem contar que acho meio dificil um professor tão popular com as garotas querer se aproximar de um mero aluno.. - comentou Haku meio pensativo fitando o chão.

- É por isso que você quer ser professor, não é, Sai? - perguntou Sasuke de modo hostil.

- Se eu tiver alunas tão bonitas como a Naru-chan na sala então não haverá problema para mim dormir com alunos.. - disse Sai dando um sorriso tão hostil quanto o tom de voz de Sasuke fazendo o clima ficar meio pesado.

- Vocês são tão esquisitos.. - comentou Naruto comendo seu lamen sendo fitado por Sasuke e Sai confusos.

O intervalo prosseguiu com os mesmos tipos de comentários e hostilidade entre alguns alunos, mas todos se divertiram muitos, ao tocar o sinal cada aluno foi em direção a sua turma, o primeiro ano andou sem muita pressa para sua sala cientes que a sua aula seria agora aula de literatura e mesmo já estando na escola o professor sempre inventava alguma desculpa para se atrazar. Todos os alunos foram para suas cadeiras e se sentaram conversando aguardando a chegada do professor.

- Bom dia.. - falou o professor entrando na sala, seus cabelos eram em um tom platinado e usava uma blusa de gola alta que escondia parte de seu rosto, o professor colocou alguns dos seus livros em cima da mesa e repetiu mais alto que para que a turma notasse sua presença - Bom dia!!

- É.. professor.. já é tarde.. - comentou Sakura meio sem graça.

- Tanto faz, vamos começar isso logo.. - disse ele pegando sua pasta e tirando algumas folhas de dentro dela distribuindo-as para turma.

- Ah.. vai ter uma peça de teatro? - perguntou Sai ao receber a folha.

- Que problemático.. - disse Shikamaru ao notar que na ponta da folha havia escrito 'obrigatório para os alunos do primeiro ano'

- Peça? É sobre o que, sensei? - perguntou Naruto notando que não havia nada escrito sobre o tema da peça na folha.

- Ei, espera ai!! - disse Sakura se levantando - Professor Kakashi, todas as peças da escola são de responsabilidade do grupo de teatro, por que nós temos que fazer uma peça? E além do mais ela é obrigatória..

- Bem, a idéia não foi minha e sim da professora Tsunade, o tema da peça vai ser eleito por votação e nem todos aqui vão participar da peça, sempre tem aqueles que vão ser responsáveis por abrir as cortinas.. - falou Kakashi se sentando na cadeira. - E então, sobre o que vocês querem que sejam a peça? - perguntou meio desinteressado.

- Bela adormecida! - falou Ino levantando a mão e dando um olhar discreto para o Sasuke.

- Ino!! - Sakura chamou a sua atenção, como ela podia aceitar tão bem que haveria um peça assim?

- Sakura, foi algo que a diretora decidiu, sem contar que alguém tem que tomar uma decisão antes que os professores que as tomem.. - comentou Ino como se tivesse falando o óbvio.

- Ah, se for assim eu prefiro a bela e a fera.. - comentou Kiba.

- Eu gosto bem mais de drácula! - falou Shino e a discução começou a se estabelecer na sala sobre qual peça seria interpretada.

- É.. - Hinata levantou a mão tímidamente vendo o professor fazer sinal para que ela continuasse - Professor.. é.. bem.. não seria melhor.. é.. tipo.. perguntar aos outros alunos que peça eles gostariam de ver? - perguntou ela absolutamente corada ao terminar de falar.

- É uma ótima ideia, Hinata! - disse Kakashi sorrindo para a menina - Alguém tem algo contra? - perguntou para turma e ninguém comentou nada - Ótimo, apartir de amanhã vamos começar a perguntar para cada aluno das outras turmas que peça eles gostariam que fosse interpretada, a peça que ganhar fica decidida! Ah, só para lembrar que os testes vão ser semana que vem, então pesquisem logo qual será a peça, tá? Agora vamos começar a aula.. - terminou de falar o professor começando a escrever algumas coisas no quadro.

- Sasuke.. - chamou Naruto o cutucando.

- Fala.. - respondeu.

- Se a Sakura-chan ficar com o papel de princesa.. é.. tipo.. - Naruto estava meio constrangido em ter que fazer um pedido assim justamente para o Sasuke mas não iria desistir - Você me indica para o papel de principe?

- Ah? Você quer ser o principe? - disse tentando conter o riso.

- Idiota!! - falou Naruto o empurrando emburrado.

- Bastardo.. se você quer tanto ser o principe assim eu te indico, não quero participar da peça mesmo.. - respondeu Sasuke voltando a atenção para a aula.

A aula correu mais animada do que nunca, todos não paravam de falar da peça até que a professora de fisica entrou na sala junto com alguns inspetores para aplicar a prova. Ela era uma mulher normal com o cabelo castanho preso e extremamente organizada.

- Espero que tenham estudado bastante.. - disse ela colocando o seu material na mesa e vendo os inspetores separarem as cadeira dos alunos.

- Droga, tinha até esquecido da prova.. - falou Kiba jogando a mochila no canto da sala e se sentando aonde o inspetor mandava.

- Sorte que eu estudei - falou Naruto tranquilo - Shizune, a prova está fácil? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso animado para professora.

- Claro que não, Naruto.. - disse ela retribuindo o sorriso notando que diante ao seu comentário alguns alunos ficaram bem desanimados - Todos deem o melhor de si e boa sorte.. - disse ela se sentando e os inspetores entregando a prova para cada aluno. A prova durou em torno de uns 40 minutos, alguns alunos sairam da prova indiferentes, outros com um sorriso enorme e alguns prestes a chorar, todos se dirigiram ao pateo da escola para comentar sobre as questões da prova.

- Eu estudei tanto.. - falou Ino em um tom choroso para Shikamaru na saída da prova - Jurava que iria tirar um 10!!

- Eu gabaritei.. - falou Sai em um tom indiferente enquanto passava por Ino.

- Sabia!! Estava fácil demais!! - dizia Sakura ao Sasuke que se mantia indiferente - Como você foi, Sasuke-kun?

- Fui bem também.. - disse ele olhando a animação da amiga.

-Eu fiquei quase sem dormir a noite toda estudando com as anotações da Sakura-chan e acho que tirei só um cinco.. - falou Naruto em um tom choroso para Gaara que apenas tentava achar uma palavra para anima-lo.

- É.. vamos nos esforçar mais para próxima, Naruto! - falou Gaara meio constrangido por estar dizendo coisas assim.

- Quanto você acha que tirou..? - perguntou Naruto quase que chorando para o Gaara.

- Uns.. 10.. - falou meio hesitante.

- Tudo bem.. - disse tentando por orgulho parar de se lamentar.

- Hahaha, Naruto, quanto você acha que tirou? - perguntou Kiba com um sorriso no rosto.

- Para que você quer saber? - perguntou Naruto recuperando o humor e ficando irritado.

- Eu acho que tirei 6, devo ter ido bem melhor que você! - falou Kiba em um tom vitórioso - Hinata, tirou quanto? - perguntou Kiba ao ver a menina sair da sala.

- É.. uns.. 9.. - disse ela timidamente.

- Sasuke!! - chamou Naruto se aproximando dele e olhando-o irritado.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou Sasuke olhando Naruto daquele jeito determinado de sempre.

- Sua nota.. - perguntou meio hesitante..

- Melhor do que a sua.. - disse dando um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- SASUKE, NÃO VALE COLAR, SABIA?? - disse Naruto irritado tentando 'desmascarar' o amigo.

- Diga isso para o papel grudado na sua jaqueta.. - disse Sasuke saindo andando deixando Naruto constrangido por ter notado aonde estava escondida a sua cola ultra-secreta que nenhum dos inspetores da sala tinha notado.

- IDIOTA!! - gritou Naruto vendo Sasuke indo embora em direção as salas dos clubes - Na próxima eu te venço!!

- Você disse isso da última vez.. - comentou Sasuke ainda de costas acenando para Naruto e Sakura. 

- Mas que.. - Naruto estava pronto para xinga-lo mas notou a Sakura atrás dele - Sabe.. eu até que senti falta dele.. - comentou Naruto vendo Sasuke ir em direção do clube de arco e flexa.

- Eu também.. - disse Sakura passando a mão na cabeça do Naruto - Agora ve se na próxima estuda mais e não esquece minhas anotações! - falou ela meio irritada vendo Ino se aproximar junto com Hinata - Naruto, até amanhã! - disse ela indo com Ino e Hinata para o clube de arranjos florais.

- Até amanhã, Sakura-chan, I love you!! - disse vendo os alunos se dispersarem para cada um ir para o seu respectivo clube.

- Naruto, vamos? - chamou Sai que estava ao lado de Gaara o esperando.

- Vamos, mas tarde quero passar na casa do Iruka-sensei para pegar umas coisas, vocês vão comigo, né?

Naruto, Gaara e Sai foram em direção do prédio dos dormitórios, tinha sido um longo dia de aula hoje mas provavelmente não seria tão longo quantos os outros que eles aguardavam por essa semana que estava por vir. Diferente dos outros alunos os alunos do dormitório tinham autorização para não participar de nenhum clube já que os clubes eram feitos para os alunos não ficarem vagando por aí pelas ruas e morando na escola isso não é algo que se torne fácil de fazer.

A segunda parte já está quase pronta (falta apenas o momento flash back mas estou pensando-o em deixar para o terceiro capitulo se ficar muito longo) e essa fic ficou meio cortada porque eu estava escrevendo direto e não coloquei uma espaço para por o final.

Só para constar vou deixar aqui a lista de alunos, sua faixa etária e suas classes:

Primeiro ano (15 anos)  
Naruto  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
Kiba  
Shino  
Hinata  
Ino  
Shikamaru  
Chouji  
Gaara  
Sai

Segundo ano (16 anos)  
Kankuro  
Ten Ten  
Lee  
Neji

Terceiro ano (17 anos)  
Temari  
Kabuto  
Haku  
(talvez alguns outros, mas não sei se terei como encaixa-los)

Cursando a faculdade: (mais de 18 e menos de 24)  
Deidara  
Sasori (sim, aqui ele vai ser novinho com aquele rostinho de neném)  
Itachi  
Kisame  
(talvez alguns outros, mas eles não apareceram no resumo então tudo bem xD)

Professores

Ensino primario:  
Mizuki  
Iruka

Ensino fundalmental:  
E eu sei? o.O  
Sai: E ainda se diz autora..

Ensino médio:  
História (Zabuza)  
Literatura (Kakashi)  
Lingua portuguesa (Kurenai)  
Física (Shizune)  
Matemática 1 e 2 (Asuma)  
Química Avançada (Orochimaru)  
Biologia (diretora e professora Tsunade)  
Lingua estrangeira (Gai)  
Educação Física (Anko)  
Geografia (Ibiki)

Clubes:  
Naruto - Natação (por causa do bronzeado 8D)  
Sasuke - Arco e Flexa e Kendo  
Sakura - Arranjos florais e Teatro  
Hinata - Arranjos florais e Economia domestica (todas as garotas fazem pq elas são as 'flores' da história)  
Ino - Arranjos florais e poesia  
Sai - Desenho  
Gaara - (não faz pois tem psicologo alguns dias a tarde o.ô)  
Chouji - Francês   
Shikamaru - Xadrez  
Kiba - Mascotes (sobre veterinaria e animais em geral)  
Shino - Insetos e informatica avançada.. (virou um nerd.. 'xDD)  
Kankuro - Teatro  
Ten Ten - Arranjos florais e artes marciais  
Lee - Artes marciais  
Neji - Artes marciais e literatura  
Temari - Dança do ventre (xD deserto, ventre, leque, entendeu? Sai: Baka..)  
Haku: História, literatura e poesia (garoto ocupado o.ô)  
Kabuto: Natação e Francês 


	2. Amizade, Família e Sangue

OIEEE XDD  
Sai: Começando assim de novo? o.o  
o.ó Respeito ai, minha linda assistente, estamos apenas começando o primeiro capítulo de romances \o/  
Sai: E você já está escrevendo o quarto.. e betar que é bom, nada, né? u.u  
Eu sei.. mas deixando isso de lado, vamos para sua sessão favorita, hoje você faz as advertências o/  
Sai: Agradeço pela honra.. ¬¬'

Sai: Advertência 1 - Esse capítulo vai se iniciar as séries de romances, apesar de haver um pouco de fã service de yaoi o primeiro casal que vocês leram nesse capítulo não agrada a autora por isso não ocorreu agarração  
Advertência 2 - Naruto me pertence XD Principalmente depois do que vai ocorrer mais para frente, mas a autora não tem direito nenhum sob a série.  
Advertência 3 - O Sasuke é um babaca ¬¬

Xinga o Sasuke não i.i  
Sai: Começe logo o fic u.u  
Ok, capítulo dois:

** Konoha School: Amizade, Família e Sangue**__

Naruto, Gaara e Sai foram em direção do prédio dos dormitórios, tinha sido um longo dia de aula hoje mas provavelmente não seria tão longo quantos os outros que eles aguardavam por essa semana que estava por vir. Diferente dos outros alunos os alunos do dormitório tinham autorização para não participar de nenhum clube já que os clubes eram feitos para os alunos não ficarem vagando por aí pelas ruas e morando na escola isso não é algo que se torne fácil de fazer.

A noite chegou rápidamente e como sempre Naruto e Gaara passaram a tarde grudados no video-game enquanto Sai lia mais um dos seus livros, o de agora era 'não sou a mulher-maravilha'.

- Droga!! - disse Naruto jogando o controle do jogo longe, o quarto de Naruto era um tanto bagunçado e por isso o controle remoto caiu em cima de um travesseiro sem maiores problemas - Gaara, como você pode me vencer toda vez? - perguntou Naruto um tanto desgostoso diante a nona derrota no video-game contra Gaara.

- Não é tão díficil assim.. - falou Gaara notando que não importa o que dissesse naquele momento o Naruto iria sair correndo dizendo 'na próxima eu venço'

- Ahhh!! - Naruto pegou seus tenis e foi correndo até a porta gritando - Na próxima eu venço!! - e sai do quarto batendo a porta.

- Vou sair.. - disse Sai se levantando da cama de Naruto na qual estava deitado e vestindo o seu tenis ainda com a atenção voltada ao livro.

- Vai aonde? - perguntou Gaara se levantando e pondo seu tenis também.

- Ver a feiosa, ela deve estar saindo do clube agora.. - falou Sai se retirando do quarto.

- Você não se cansa de ofende-la, não é? - perguntou Gaara se preparando para sair e dar uma volta também.

- Nunca.. sem contar que ela ainda está com minhas anotações de física.. - respondeu Sai andando pelos corredores - Até mais.. - falou descendo as escadas do dormitório.

Gaara ficou pensando por alguns momentos para onde deveria ir e logo resolveu subir no terraço do prédio e ficar por lá atoa, era o mais interessante que poderia fazer agora depois de tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido. Subiu as escadas sem pressa e ao abrir a porta sentiu a brisa do vento já gelado com os últimos minutos de claridade que ainda restavam no céu. Gaara olhou com calma para o terraço e notou um garoto sentado no canto parecendo que tinha ficado ali observando o por do sol.

- Lee.. - chamou Gaara se aproximando ao notar que aquele era o seu amigo do segundo ano.

- Gaara, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lee notando a presença do outro garoto as voltando a olhar para o horizonte novamente através das grades que tinham ali.

- Eu que pergunto.. - falou Gaara voltando sua atenção para o horinzonte também e lembrando do que tinha ocorrido logo de manhã.

- Senta! - falou Lee ao notar o olhar meio angustiado de Gaara.

- Ah, eu não quero te atrapalhar.. - falou Gaara dando um passo em direção das escadas, não iria ficar ali sabendo que o outro chegou primeiro.

- Não atrapalha, pelo contrário, as vezes é até melhor ter alguém para conversar - disse Lee dando um sorriso para o Gaara que logo o retribuiu e retornou a se aproximar sentando-se ao lado do outro. - Sabe, eu sempre venho aqui quando tenho muitas coisas para pensar.. e você, por que está aqui? - perguntou Lee tentando fazer com que Gaara desabafasse pelo menos um pouco com ele.

- Pode-se dizer que pelo mesmo motivo.. - falou Gaara sentindo a brisa fria acariciar o seu rosto, normalmente não era o tipo de pessoa que se abria e falava dos seus sentimentos e para ele não era fácil mudar.

- Sabe, o Gai-sensei sempre me diz que quando temos problemas é bom termos alguém para desabafar, se quiser falar comigo.. - disse Lee calmamente inspirando um pouco de confiança para Gaara.

- É que hoje.. eu falei com o Naruto e o Sai.. - disse Gaara um pouco hesitante.

- Gaara, eu disse só se você quiser, saiba que quando tiver algum problema pode contar comigo para ouvir, mas não precisa forçar a sí mesmo.. - falou Lee se deitando no chão e olhando para o céu que agora tinha um tom em um misto de azul escuro e cinza.

- Lee.. o meu pai quer que eu volte para casa.. mas parece que nem o Naruto e nem o Sai gostaram da idéia, não quero voltar se for para perder os meus amigos.. - disse deitando-se também e começando a fitar o céu.

- Gaara, eles são seus melhores amigos, não são? - perguntou Lee sorrindo por perceber que o Gaara agora confiava nele.

- Acho que são os únicos verdadeiros amigos que eu já tive.. - falou Gaara deixando escapar um sorriso diante as diversas recordações que tiverá com eles.

- Provavelmente você também deve ser o melhor amigo deles.. eles só devem estar preocupados.. - disse Lee calmamente notando que o Gaara agora se virava para ele começando a fita-lo.

- Lee.. o que você faria? - perguntou Gaara com um olhar meio confuso.

- Eu faria o que eu quisesse, mas nós não somos a mesma pessoa então é normal termos decisões diferentes.. - falou Lee se virando também para fitar o Gaara frente a frente - As vezes você é meio distante, não é?

- Eu queria poder falar as coisas com mais facilidade.. - comentou Gaara em um tom baixo.

- O importante é saber quando se deve falar, são coisas assim que fazem que tenhamos verdadeiros amigos - disse Lee já tendo idéia do que se passava na cabeça do Gaara nesse instante.

- As vezes eu sinto que por mais que eu queira não consigo me aproximar totalmente deles.. - disse Gaara meio cabisbaixo.

- Eu entendo, isso é porque você tem medo, não é? - perguntou Lee ainda com aquele olhar que inspirava toda aquela confiança que Gaara precisava. 

- Medo..? - perguntou sem entender direito o comentário. 

- Medo de acabar se apaixonando.. - disse se virando e voltando a fitar o céu.

- Espera, eu não.. - Gaara por um momento hesitou continuar, no fundo aquilo tinha lógica, por que se não, qual seria o problema se continuar sendo amigo deles como sempre?

- Não se preocupe, não importa o que você venha dizer ou fazer acho que o Naruto não vai mudar com você, esse é o jeito dele ser.. - comentou Lee quase que dando uma risada.

- Eu.. não quero ir embora daqui.. - falou Gaara meio hesitante voltando seu olhar ao piso de cimento.

- Quer saber? Nem eu.. - disse Lee se sentando e fitando o Gaara animado.

- Ahm? - Gaara não compriendeu muito bem aquela reação do Lee.

- Gaara, de o melhor de sí.. quem sabe você não acaba conseguindo o que quer? - disse Lee se levantando e sacudindo suas roupas.

- Lee.. - chamou Gaara ainda deitado olhando para ele - Obrigado.. - disse meio tímidamente vendo o outro se aproximar.

- Você é um ótimo amigo Gaara.. - disse Lee se abaixando e fazendo um cafune na cabeça do Gaara bagunçando um pouco o seu cabelo - Naruto provavelmente sabe disso, então não hesite em tentar se aproximar.. - disse se levantando.

- Lee.. mas e se ele.. - Gaara não tinha coragem de continuar, seu coração se contraia só em pensar na possibilidade.

- Ai sejam amigos como sempre foram, sempre haverão outras pessoas.. - disse Lee se distanciando e acenando ao Gaara que continuou ali deitado voltando a fitar o céu.

- Sempre haverão outras pessoas.. não é? - disse Gaara observando o céu, talvez realmente não fizesse mal tentar, era melhor do que continuar a fugir e em todo caso continuariam a ser amigos...

Naruto começou a andar lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, via algumas pessoas ocupadas andando rápido como se estivessem todos tendo algo importante para fazer, de certa forma isso era incomodo, parecia ser o único que não tinha idéia de para onde ir e o que fazer. Sabia que tinha que ir na casa do Iruka buscar algumas coisas que estava precisando mas isso não era realmente importante ou necessário. Quando se deu conta estava em uma rua deserta e as luzes dela já estavam acessas, provavelmente todos estavam em suas casas se ocupando de alguma coisa para fazer.. Dessa vez sabia que não era como quando era criança, que iria para casa e não encontraria ninguém. Ele tinha o Iruka, o Sai, o Gaara.. mas porque será que aquele clima tão nostálgico lhe fazia se sentir sozinho? Não era nenhum orfão abandonado como as vezes parecia, seu irmão mais velho era dono de uma grande empresa e por isso passava maior parte do tempo viajando e também tinha o seu avô que estava sempre disposto a cuidar dele porém também passava boa parte do tempo viajando a procura de inspiração para a sua série de livros. Naruto ficou parado, estava ficando frio, a rua continuava deserta, não sabia para quais dos lados ir..

- Hey, bastardo.. - chamou uma voz conhecida que fez Naruto se virar para trás assustado.

- Sasuke.. - olhou-o perdido, era o Sasuke, ele estava usando um kimono antigo, provavelmente só tinha saído agora do clube de arco e flexa.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ao notar aquele olhar no Naruto, parecia que ele estava confuso, talvez até com medo, por que ele estava ali parado afinal?

- Ah.. - foi como se Naruto voltasse a si e se desse conta aonde estava - Já vou indo, idiota.. - falou Naruto em um tom meio emburrado como sempre saindo andando na direção de Sasuke e passando direto por ele sem sequer fita-lo.

- Naruto! - Sasuke segurou seu braço impedindo-o de ir, não deixaria-o sair andando daquela maneira.

- Ahm..? - explamou em tom baixo meio pensativo, estava mais uma vez confuso e distante e Sasuke notou isso, era estranho ve-lo daquele jeito, ele nem sequer começou a gritar como sempre fazia, apenas ficou parado olhando-o com um olhar um tanto vago.

- Tudo bem.. - falou Sasuke puxando Naruto para perto e colocando a cabeça dele em seu peito segurando-a e acariciando, como se dessa maneira pudesse conforta-lo mesmo que um pouco.

- Sasuke?! - Naruto não entendeu o porque daquela atitude, o Sasuke estava preocupado? Por que ele estaria preocupado? Se ele se importasse não teria ido para outro país por dois anos sem sequer se despedir.. mas ainda assim tinha que admitir que era confortante sentir que alguém se importava.. que o Sasuke se importava..

- Vamos.. - disse segurando o pulso do Naruto e puxando-o, como se quisesse leva-lo a algum lugar.

- Hey!! Calma!! - disse enquanto era puxado com força pelo Sasuke sem entender para aonde estava indo, apesar de tudo seguiu-o e quando se deu conta estavam em frente a uma grande casa aparentemente bem luxuosa e quando viu Sasuke apenas o puxava para dentro sem ao menos lhe dizer algo.

- Vamos! - falou quando finalmente largou o pulso do Naruto e abria a porta principal com uma chave, então Naruto lembrou, aquela era a casa do Sasuke, fazia pelo menos três anos que não entrava nela. 

Logo quando entraram uma empregada se aproximou de Sasuke e pegou sua bolsa levando-a embora e Sasuke lhe pediu que fosse levado chá ao seu quarto, ele começou a subir uma grande escadaria e Naruto olhava meio perdido para os lados, tinha que admitir que o Sasuke tinha uma casa bem grande e muito bem decorada.

- Anda logo.. - falou Sasuke já no meio da escadaria notando que Naruto continuava em pé no inicio da escada olhando meio perdido para os lados.

- Ah, tá! - disse Naruto subindo as escadas rápidamente e alcançando Sasuke que o guiou em silêncio até a porta de seu quarto.

O quarto de Sasuke era realmente grande e muito bem arrumado e decorado, mas aparentemente não haviam muitos objetos pessoais e fotos como tem na maioria dos quartos dos jovens, Sasuke foi até o seu armário abrindo-o e pegando uma muda de roupas mais informais e colocando-as sob a cama e se aproximou de uma escrivaninha e abriu seu laptop.

- Pode mecher se quiser.. - falou para Naruto abrindo espaço para que o outro se sentasse na cadeira - Eu vou trocar de roupas.. - disse pegando a muda de roupas de cima da cama e andando em direção ao banheiro.

Naruto não foi capaz de falar nada, apenas se sentou e ficou fitando o laptop, meio hesitante abriu os arquivos do computador e notou que em maioria estavam todos vazios, haviam alguns trabanhos de escola mas nada como músicas, fotos ou imagens. Naruto achou uma pasta que haviam alguns históricos de conversas de MSN e coisas do gênero e notou que na maioria das conversas o Sasuke não respondia os seus contatos. Naruto ouviu um barrulho na porta do quarto e rápidamente fechou a pasta virando-se para fitar quem entrava.

- Naruto.. então você realmente veio.. - disse um garoto alto com provavelmente seus 23 anos, se aproximando com uma bandeija de chá e colocando-a sobre a mesa e se sentando fitando Naruto na escrivaninha, o garoto era muito parecido com Sasuke, apenas possuindo um rosto mais fino e os cabelos mais longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e usava roupas casuais, uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa preta com vermelha junto com uma corrente com uma coisa que parecia ser uma nuvem de ferro esmaltado em vermelho.

- Itachi-san.. - falou Naruto se levantando e indo até a mesa se sentando ao seu lado e no mesmo instante sendo servido de chá pelo outro - Ah, obrigado.. - falou em um tom meio desanimado pegando a xicará e bebendo um gole.

- Algum problema..? - perguntou fitando o loiro que parecia estar muito desatento fitando a xicará de maneira estranha.

- Ah, não, não é nada! - disse abrindo um sorriso para o mais velho e colocando a xicará sob a mesa - Como tem passado, Itachi-san? Acho que já faz uns três meses que não nos vemos..

- Eu estou bem, mas você me parece desanimado, o meu irmão idiota lhe fez alguma coisa além de te trazer aqui e lhe deixar esperando sozinho? - perguntou calmamente tomando o chá.

- Não, o Sasuke não fez nada, é que eu tenho me preocupado demais com coisas meio idiotas.. - falou Naruto forçando uma risada e voltando a olhar para xicará.

- Você sabe que não importa o que aconteça sabe que pode vir falar comigo sempre, não é? - perguntou Itachi puxando um pote com alguns biscoitos e oferecendo-os a Naruto.

- Hahaha.. - Naruto não pode conter o riso ao notar o tom preocupado que vinha da voz do Itachi - Sabe.. no início eu tinha um pouco de medo de você.. mas agora que te conheço mais ou menos e sempre conversamos assim quando nos encontramos faz parecer que somos bons amigos.. - disse Naruto sorrindo levemente sentido que realmente poderia confiar nele.

- Amigos..? - falou Itachi meio pensativo e fazendo Naruto fita-lo meio confuso - Sabe, Naruto.. - disse Itachi segurando a mão de Naruto em cima da mesa e virando-o olhando com um olhar quase que triste - As vezes eu fico pensando em você e.. - Naruto não pode evitar de corar, o Itachi pensava nele? Mas preferiu continuar em silêncio ouvindo atentamente o que o outro dizia.

- ITACHI!! - disse uma voz extremamente irritada lançando uma almofada contra a cabeça dele que facilmente desviou mas foi obrigado a soltar a mão do Naruto.

- Sasuke, como você tem coragem de trazer o Naruto até aqui e sequer preparar uma recepção adequada para ele? Que tipo de anfitrião você quer se tornar? - perguntou Itachi com um olhar reprovador para o irmão que acabava de sair do banheiro, Sasuke vesta roupas semelhantes a do Itachi apenas com a blusa em vez de preta e vermelha uma blusa branca e roxa.

- E quem te convidou para entrar no meu quarto assim? - perguntou ele andando ainda mais irritado em direção do irmão.

- Eu apenas vim fazer companhia ao Naruto.. - falou como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah, por favor, primeiramente, Itachi-san, eu vim aqui de uma hora para outra, não fui muito bem convidado, e Sasuke, o Itachi-san veio apenas trazer o chá e aproveitou para me fazer companhia.. - disse Naruto tentando ser gentil e acabar com a briga dos irmãos.

- Quieto Naruto! - falou Sasuke irritado, não queria explicações, tinha visto muito bem o que o Itachi queria fazer com o Naruto, e ainda por cima em seu quarto, como ele podia ser tão pervertido assim?

- Sasuke, como pode trata-lo dessa maneira? - disse Itachi diante a reação do irmão se levantando e ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Ah, por favor.. - disse Naruto se levantando e ficando entre os dois.

- Eu trato ele como quiser, o Naruto é meu!! - falou Sasuke irritado fazendo Naruto e Itachi o fitarem incrédulos, só então ficou ciente do que tinha dito.

- Como eu suspeite.. meu irmão é homo.. que decepção.. - disse Itachi segurando a mão do Naruto e o puxando para fora do quarto - Vamos, é perigoso você ficar aqui! - disse levando-o em direção ao seu quarto.

- Solta ele!! - disse Sasuke meio corado, provavelmente tinha sido mal interpretado pelo que tinha dito, e espera ai.. perigoso? Era bem mais perigoso o Naruto ficar no quarto daquele pervertido!

- Mas o que?!?! - Quando Naruto se deu conta Itachi puxava-o correndo para seu quarto e trancando-os lá dentro, era possível ouvir a voz do Sasuke chutando a porta e gritando lá fora, mas foram para uma outra parte do gigantesco quarto aonde era a biblioteca e não havia nenhum barrulho.

- Me desculpe pela confusão.. - falou puxando a cadeira de uma mesa da biblioteca para que Naruto sentasse-se, e logo quando Naruto se sentou Itachi foi até as portas que davam para uma gigantesca varanda e abriu-as para refrescar um pouco o ambiente.

- Tudo bem.. - disse Naruto ainda sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido, tinha levado a história do Sasuke dizer que ele era seu e sobre ele ser homo como qualquer outra ofença que deve ser tida em brigas de irmãos.

- Agora podemos finalmente conversar em paz.. - disse Itachi sentando-se na cadeira em frente a de Naruto e fitando-o com atenção.

- É.. bem.. - Naruto não entendia, conversariam sobre o que? Sobre aquilo que o Itachi tinha começado a dizer..? Naruto não pode evitar de corar um pouco a notar o olhar do moreno fixo sobre ele.

- Pode me contar o que está havendo.. - falou abrindo um sorriso leve para o Naruto que o fez se sentir bem mais avontade.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, eu já disse, apenas fico pensando em coisas demais.. - falou Naruto em um tom sereno sentindo um vento frio da noite adentrar o local.

- Então me fale sobre essas coisas, estou aqui para ouvi-lo.. - falou Itachi ainda atento a qualquer coisa que o Naruto fizesse.

- É.. mas por quê? - foi uma pergunta um tanto inusitada para Itachi, mas Naruto queria saber porque alguém perderia tempo ouvindo-o se todos sempre são tão ocupados.

- Por quê? Bem.. talvez porque eu não seja uma pessoa tão ocupada e goste de ouvir o que você tem a dizer. - falou Itachi sorrindo esperando que o Naruto estivesse preparado para começar.

- Bem.. pode parecer esquisito mas últimamente as coisas andam estranhas.. a Sakura-chan, que é a menina que eu gosto, começou a conversar mais comigo, o Sasuke voltou e ainda somos amigos, o Sai se mudou para os dormitórios junto comigo e temos passado mais tempo juntos e nos tornando bons amigos, o Gaara estava lá também e não se machucou muito por isso saiu bem do hospital e parece que está voltando a falar com o pai, as minhas notas estão melhorando porque o Haku, um aluno do terceiro ano, tem me ajudado em algumas máterias, principalmente na do professor demonio e o Iruka-sensei está bem e mesmo ficando preocupado por eu resolver me mudar para os dormitórios apoiou minha decisão.. - falou pensativo, por que alguém ficaria preocupado com isso? Provavelmente deveria ser um tolo, todas essas coisas eram boas demais.

- É felicidade demais junta, não é? - perguntou dando um sorriso meio bobo, não esperava que o Naruto se preocupasse com essas coisas.

- É estranho, né? Eu deveria estar feliz, tenho tudo o que eu sempre quis mas isso parece tão.. - Naruto não sabia qual palavra deveria usar nessa situação mas logo ouviu a voz de Itachi dizer a palavra que tão procurava.

- Irreal? - perguntou não podendo conter o sorriso e levantando-se - É, não imaginava que você fosse tão parecido com o Sasuke, temendo a felicidade só porque está acostumado com a dor.. - comentou e Naruto logo o olhou descrente, Sasuke parecia com ele? - Naruto, talvez deva parar de temer o que tem e almejar o que não tem.. - comentou parando na frente do Naruto e apoiando a sua mão na cadeira dele aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

- Itachi-san.. - Naruto corou um pouco e instintivamente fechou os olhos, ele estava certo, talvez devesse continuar a procurar mais coisas do que gosta e tentar obte-as do que ficar sofrendo pelo que tem..

- PAREM!! - disse Sasuke entrando correndo na biblioteca e presenciando a cena, como podia? Itachi nunca iria parar de tentar tirar o que é seu? E agora ficaria dando em cima do seu melhor amigo?

- Sasuke.. - disse Itachi se afastando de Naruto e olhando para o irmão de modo hostil notando que em suas mãos estavam a chave mestra a casa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou mais irritado do que nunca, de maneira alguma deixaria o Itachi tocar em um fio sequer do cabelo de Naruto!

- Naruto, gostaria de jantar conosco hoje? - perguntou Itachi ignorando Sasuke e sorrindo para o Naruto que se encontrava em um misto de confusão e vergonha.

- É.. sinto muito, eu preciso ir! - falou Naruto se levantando e andando em direção a porta - Obrigado pelo chá!! - falou saindo correndo o mais rápido que podia.

- Viu o que você fez? - gritou Sasuke depois de ver a reação do Naruto.

- Foi você que fez ele sair correndo assim.. - comentou Itachi indiferente - O meu irmão gay agora assusta seus namorados só porque eles gostam de alguém mais maduro.. - falou Itachi em tom debochado saindo andando.

- Mas seu..!! - Sasuke não sabia o que dizer mas quando se deu conta Itachi já tinha saído dali, mas o que mais lhe pertubava agora é que, será que o Naruto tinha beijado o Itachi? O que ele tinha feito para merecer um irmão como aquele??

Naruto saiu da casa correndo até perder o fôlego e começou a andar calmante respirando fundo e andando calmamente por aquelas ruas desertas em direção da escola, agora, mais do que tudo, precisava achar algo para se distrair, seu coração estava disparado e seu rosto ainda corado, não sabia se tinha sido por culpa do que o Itachi fez.. ou melhor, do que ele quase talvez fizesse ou por ter corrido tanto. Mas o pior, por que deixava que ele se aproximasse assim dele daquela maneira? Definitivamente, precisava se distrair, mas quando se deu conta na rua da frente bem mau iluminada estava parada uma moto com um homem sentado nela como se estivesse esperando-o, Naruto apenas continuou a caminhar e quando já estava a alguns passos da moto o homem tirou o capacete e olhou-o de forma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem..? - perguntou olhando para o Naruto que ficou estatico ao ver a presença do outro ali.

- Itachi-san, não precisava se preocupar, eu estou bem, sinto muito por lhe preocupar mais preciso ir! - disse tudo muito rápido pronto para sair andando o mais rápido que pudesse mas quando se deu conta o moreno segurava o seu rosto e aproximava o seu rosto do dele calmamente.

- Naruto.. - falou ele em uma voz calma fazendo o coração do Naruto disparar e ele fechar os olhos com força..

Um beijo, Naruto abriu os olhos e pode ver, Itachi estava o beijando.. não era bem como ele imaginava mas se sentiu bem mais calmo ao notar que os lábios do outro se encontravam em sua testa e ele afagava seus cabelos calmamente se afastando segundos depois.

- Itac..chi..-san.. - Naruto estava mais calmo, com o rosto corado e fechando os olhos lentamente como se pedisse outro beijo.

- Até breve, Naruto.. - disse Itachi se afastando do Naruto e subindo na moto, Naruto ficou parado ali vendo-o ir embora, então era só isso..? Não é que quisesse ser beijado por outro homem, longe disso, mas aquilo mais parecia ser um beijo que uma mãe daria em um filho.. não foi muito o que ele esperava que fosse.

Naruto seguiu calmamente até a escola entrando no prédio dos dormitórios e notando Sai sentado no chão da entrada do dormitório com um lenço na mão no nariz que sangrava. Não era a visão mais agradável do mundo, mas já tinha uma idéia de quem deveria ter lhe feito isso.. Foi até o Sai que se levantou e parou em sua frente.

- Sai, o que houve..? - perguntou como se não soubesse, tinha sido socado bem no rosto, e provavelmente tinha doido pela quantidade de sangue que saia do seu nariz..

- Eu fui encontrar a feiosa.. - falou com um lenço na mão tentando conter o sangramento.

- Já imaginava.. - falou Naruto imaginando a cena, tinha que admitir que as vezes a Sakura era agressiva, mas jamais imaginaria que ela deixaria o Sai naquele estado. - O que você fez para ela dessa vez? - perguntou respirando fundo pronto para ouvir uma história muito violenta..

- Eu a ajudei.. - falou Sai sendo acompanhado pelo Naruto para dentro dos dormitórios aonde procurariam o responsável do andar que pudesse fazer um curativo nele.

**On - Flash Back **

Eram quase seis da tarde, alguns membros do clube de arranjos florais já saiam da sala animados, Sai estava parado em frente a sala com um olhar desinteressado vendo algumas meninas passarem e olharem para ele discretamente, aonde diante a tal ação ele apenas retribui-a com um sorriso amigável. Finalmente estava saindo um rosto conhecido, Hinata e Ten Ten saiam do clube conversando animadas e logo se deram de frente a Sai, se aproximando dele.

- Sai, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ten Ten olhando-o.

- Estou esperando a feiosa.. ela ainda está lá dentro? - perguntou Sai dando um sorriso para Ten Ten e Hinata deixando-a extremamente corada e nervosa.

- Ei, você não vai conseguir chamar a atenção dela se continuar chamando-a de feiosa.. - comentou Ten Ten meio desanimada, era incrivel como quando o Sai dava um apelido a alguém persistia com isso até o final.

- Eu não ligo a mínima.. - respondeu dando um sorriso ainda maior para Ten Ten e continuou - Ela ainda está lá dentro?

- Já deve estar saindo.. vamos, Hinata.. - disse Ten Ten saindo andando com Hinata, não perderia tempo discutindo com uma pessoa tão cínica quanto ele.

- É.. até amanhã.. Sai.. - falou Hinata se distanciando com Ten Ten e vendo-o o olhar dele voltar para porta do clube, por mais que todos achassem que o Sai fosse apaixonado pela Sakura ou que a odiasse e quisesse transformar a vida dela em um inferno era díficil de ve-lo como uma pessoa assim, ele parecia apenas uma pessoa que estava distante demais e talvez só a espera da pessoa certa para ele se aproximar.. pelo menos esse era o ponto de vista que Hinata sempre teve dele.

- Haha, meu buque ficou bem mais bonito que o seu, Sakura! - disse uma voz já conhecida por Sai sair da sala.

- Gracinha.. - falou Sai notando tanto Ino quanto Sakura sairem da sala.

- Sai.. o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ino meio sem graça, o Sai estava esperando ela sair? É, porque era meio díficil imaginar que fosse outra pessoa, até mesmo a Sakura.. sendo que ambos se odiavam.

- Estou esperando a feiosa.. - falou Sai calmamente olhando Sakura começar a se irritar atrás de Ino.

- O que você quer? - perguntou diretamente para ele se aproximando e pronta para lhe dar um soco.

- Um beijo.. - falou Sai em uma tranquilidade assustadora.

- QUE?!!? - Ino e Sakura tiveram a mesma reação, Sakura não pode evitar de dar alguns passos para trás e corar, como ele podia ser tão direto assim?

- É mentira.. - falou ainda com a mesma tranquilidade dando um passo em direção a Sakura - Quero minhas anotações de física.. - respondeu ele fazendo um misto de raiva e decepção cair sobre Ino e Sakura.

- Tá, tá.. - disse ela saindo andando com Ino - Minhas coisas estão no armário, venham.. - falou ela pensando em como o Sai era um estorvo para sua vida.

- Ei, testuda.. - falou Ino depois de pegar seu material em seu armário - Eu vou ter que fazer umas coisas antes de voltar para casa, por isso não vai dar para te acompanhar hoje, tá? - perguntou Ino colocando a mochila nas costas e indo em direção a saída.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã, Ino.. - falou Sakura vasculhando sua pasta a procura das anotações de física do Sai.

- Vai voltar sozinha para casa..? Já é tarde.. - comentou Sai olhando para fora e vendo que já estava escurecendo.

- Ah, eu precisava comprar umas coisas para o jantar mesmo.. - falou meio desinteressada pegando as anotações e fechando a pasta - Toma! - falou entregando as anotações ao Sai.

- Eu te acompanho.. - falou Sai andando em direção a saída e vendo Sakura o olhar perplexa.

- Ei, sabia que são apenas seis horas ainda..? - comentou ela guardando a pasta e andando em direção a saída parando na frente de Sai, não queria ser acompanhada por alguém, principalmente por ele.

- Eu já disse que te acompanho.. vamos logo.. - falou ele saíndo andando em direção a portaria da escola.

- Mas não precisa.. - falou fitando-o descrente.

- Vamos.. - insistiu.

Continuaram a caminhar pelas ruas agora já escuras em silêncio, Sakura interrompeu o silêncio quando se aproximou de um pequeno mercado.

- Sai, eu preciso comprar algumas coisas, se quiser ir embora já pode, tá? Minha casa fica perto daqui mesmo.. - falou ela entrando no mercado mas notou que o Sai apenas continuou parado ali fora esperando-a, como ele podia ser tão insistente e irritante? Será que ele não tinha notado que ela não queria ser acompanhada? Provavelmente notou, por isso estava a acompanhando, afinal, ele não era idiota.

- Ei, olha lá.. - comentou um garoto passando pelo mercado e olhando Sakura que estava agora pagando suas compras.

- É bem bonitinha.. - comentou o outro garoto que o acompanhava.

- Vamos chama-la para vir com a gente! - comentou o último do trio de garotos dando um sorriso.

- Certo, vamos convida-la.. - falou o primeiro dos garotos vendo Sakura sair e ficar na frente dela.

- Com licença.. - falou Sakura tentando passar mas sendo impedida pelos outros dois.

- Como você se chama, bonitinha? - falou o se aproximando um pouco mais de Sakura fazendo-a dar um passo para trás.

- Desculpa, eu estou ocupada.. - falou ela tentando empurra-los para passar mas sendo impedida mais uma vez.

- Ah, qual é? Eu quero apenas conversar.. - falou o garoto segurando o pulso da Sakura e puxando-a para mais perto.

- Por favor, me soltem.. - insistiu Sakura tentando puxar seu braço para que o garoto solta-se.

- Calma.. não vamos te fazer mal.. pelo menos não muito. - disse o garoto rindo e segurando os dois pulsos de Sakura impedindo-a de se mover.

- Me soltem!! Está machucando!! - falou mais alto tentando se soltar dos garotos e notando que o Sai estava apenas lá parado observando aquilo indiferente, como ele podia ser tão.. ele?

- Ah, não fica resistindo.. se bem que eu também gosto assim.. - disse um dos garotos aproximando a mão da saia de Sakura com intenção de levanta-la.

- AHH! - gritou um dos garotos caindo no chão segurando segurando suas pernas gemendo de dor.

- O que houve, você está legal? - perguntou o garoto que segurava os pulsos da Sakura olhando o outro caído ali e notando Sai parado atrás dele com um sorriso no rosto - O que você quer?? - perguntou o garoto um pouco hesitante.

- Eu não me importo de que a feiosa vá conversar com estranhos.. mas não posso ficar apenas assistindo quando vocês começam a tentar estuprar-la.. - comentou Sai sorrindo 

- Estuprar..? - perguntou o garoto que ia levantar a saia de Sakura descrente, a intenção era só brincar com ela, mas estuprar era uma palavra meio forte..

- Seu idiota! - gritou Sakura tentando se soltar para bater no Sai, como podia dizer uma coisa daquelas e ainda fazer pose de herói?

- AHH! - apenas foi ouvi o som do grito do outro garoto e ele cair desmaiado no chão.

- Você.. droga!! - o garoto que segurava os pulsos da Sakura apenas puxou um canivete de dentro do bolso e o aproximou do pescoço dela olhando em volta procurando Sai.

- Ah.. desse jeito a feiosa vai se machucar.. - disse Sai pensativo parando em frente aos dois olhando em volta procurando ter uma idéia.

- Se você se aproximar eu mato ela!! - disse de maneira cliche como todos os vilões fazendo Sai começar a rir descontroladamente.

- HAHAHAHAHA!! - disse colocando a mão na boca tentando abafar o som e se apoiando em um poste, nunca tinha rido tanto assim.

- Seu namorado é meio esquisito.. - comentou o garoto para Sakura enquanto o Sai continuava com seu ataque de risos.

- Ele não é meu namorado.. - disse Sakura mais irritada do que nunca - Sai, para com isso, está me envergonhando!! - falou Sakura em uma tentativa nula de faze-lo parar de rir.

- HAHAHAHAhaha - ria ele finalmente começando a se acalmar mas ainda rindo tanto o quanto antes.

- Olha aqui!! - disse o garoto notando que o Sai estava finalmente se recuperando - Se você não sair daqui agora eu machuco a sua preciosa namoradinha!

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado.. - falou Sakura ainda mais irritada.

- Vá em frente.. - comentou Sai finalmente se recompondo.

- Você podia parecer mais preocupado, heim? - comentou Sakura diante ao que ouvirá de Sai.

- Parem com essa briga estúpida!! - falou o garoto aproximando o canivete para mais perto do pescoço de Sakura arranhando-o

- Não deveria ter feito isso.. - Sai apenas correu para perto do garoto socando-o o estômago e puxando Sakura para sí abraçando-a.

- Seus..!! - o garoto não acompanhou a velocidade e quando tentou cortar a pele de Sakura tudo o que sentiu foi o cabelo dela em suas mãos - Mas o que? - disse ele fitando uma grande quantidade de cabelos em sua mão e fitando a menina abraçada no outro garoto.

- É.. - Sai notou o cabelo da Sakura cortado, soltando-a do abraço e olhando-a fixamente - Hahahaha, mais feiosa que nunca! - comentou ele tendo uma outra crise de risos.

- Meu.. meu.. - Sakura ficou em choque passando a mão pelos cabelos e sentindo-os terminar antes dos seus ombros, estava prestes a cair em prantos quando notou o garoto jogar seus cabelos no chão e sair correndo - AHHHH!! - Sakura correu em direção do garoto e socou-o com força fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito!! - repetia o garoto tentando se levantar, como aquela garota que antes parecia indefesa podia ser tão forte quanto irritada?

- Você!! Sabe quanto tempo eu perdia hidratando e cuidando do meu cabelo?? E você ainda os joga no chão como se fossem lixo!! Você vai ver o que é lixo!! - disse a Sakura espancando o garoto que em alguns segundos fugiu mancando.

- Hahahahaha.. - disse Sai finalmente parando de rir vendo a Sakura se aproximar dele e pegar suas compras e bolsa do chão e virando-se de costas sem coragem de fita-lo - haha.. feiosa..? - chamou Sai se assustando com a atitude da garota, não iria espancá-lo também?

- Me deixa em paz!! - disse Sakura saindo andando, sua voz estava em um tom triste e angustiado, como se ela pudesse começar a chorar em qualquer segundo.

- Feiosa.. - Sai se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás fazendo-a deixar cair suas coisas no chão - Está tudo bem.. - sussurou no ouvido dela e pode notar que ela começava a chorar agarrando com força os braços do Sai.

- Eu.. eu.. não queria que isso acontecesse.. - falou chorando agarrando os braços do Sai, nunca pensaria que pudesse chorar na frente dele.. não na frente dele, o garoto que ela mais odiava. E agora ele estava tentando reconforta-la? Por que fazia isso?

- Me desculpa.. se eu tivesse lhe ajudado antes isso não teria acontecido.. - disse Sai sentindo algumas lágrimas da Sakura cair em seus braços.

- É.. - disse ela começando a conter o choro.

- Mas tudo bem, foi só cabelo.. - continuou ele.

- Só cabelo..? - perguntou ela se virando para ele deixando agora suas mechas de cabelos curtas cair sobre seu rosto.

- É.. vai crescer.. - disse ele dando um sorriso para ela.

- Seu!!! - Sakura deu um soco forte no rosto do Sai, como ele podia dizer que era só cabelo? A culpa tinha sido dele por tudo isso ter acontecido, se ele tivesse impedido que aqueles garotos se aproximassem eles não teriam estado nessa situação.

- Ahh.. - disse Sai caindo sentado no chão e colocando a mão do nariz sentindo um pouco de sangue sair dele - Finalmente voltou a ser a feiosa de sempre? - perguntou ele se levantando ainda com a mão no rosto mas dando um leve sorriso para ela. 

- Sai.. você.. - Sakura não sabia direito entender o que tinha acontecido, ele tinha falado aquelas coisas para que ela parasse de chorar? Mas desde quando o Sai era uma pessoa assim..?

- Acho que agora já estamos perto da sua casa, né? Você pode ir sozinha..? - perguntou Sai limpando o sangue e olhando para Sakura.

- Desculpa.. - falou Sakura ao notar ainda um pouco de sangue no rosto do Sai - Eu posso ir sim.. - respondeu notando o Sai se virar na outra direção e começar a caminhar lentamente.

- Então boa noite, feiosa.. - falou Sai dando um sorriso para ela e voltando a por a mão no rosto tentando impedir o sangramento.

- Sai!! - falou Sakura indo até ele e lhe entregando um lenço - Usa isso.. - falou ela se virando de costas e voltando a pegar suas coisas caminhando na direção oposta.

- Sakura.. - chamou ele com o lenço nas mãos olhando-a mais distante virar em sua direção - Obrigado.. - respondeu pondo o lenço no rosto contendo um pouco o sangue que continuava a sair de seu nariz.

**Off - Flash Back**

- Ah.. então foi isso que aconteceu.. - disse Naruto sentado no chão na frente da cama de Sai que agora estava com alguns algodões no nariz, sentado, terminando de contar a história - Poxa, eu gostava tanto do cabelo da Sakura-chan.. se bem que ela é bonita de qualquer jeito.. - disse Naruto pensativo.

- Para mim ela vai sempre ser feia.. - disse Sai colocando o lenço ensanguentado no criado-mudo - E você? Para onde foi? - perguntou Sai ainda meio incomodado com a dor que vinha do seu nariz, que segundo pelo responsável do andar por pouco não quebrou, ficando apenas com um corte interno.

- Ah, é mesmo!! O Itachi-san me beijou!! - falou Naruto finalmente se recordando do acontecido, ficando levemente corado ao recordar a cena, afinal, o que tinha dado nele para não ter reagido em momento algum diante a aproximação do outro?

- O que..? O irmão do Sasuke? - perguntou Sai olhando-o do jeito calmo de sempre porém um pouco curioso.

- É! Mas não foi um beijo beijo, ele só beijou a minha testa.. - disse Naruto ficando pensativo por uns segundos - É, mas deixa para lá.. - disse dando o sorriso bobo costumeiro.

- Você foi beijado pelo irmão do Sasuke na testa e vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido..? - perguntou Sai sem acreditar na capacidade do Naruto de esquecer os acontecimendos do passado que tinham provavelmente ocorrido a uma hora atrás.

- É, não vale a pena ficar se preocupando com isso mesmo.. - disse Naruto deitando no chão e se espreguiçando - Sabe.. sobre o Gaara, seja qual for a decisão dele eu vou apoiá-lo.. - disse Naruto dando um leve sorriso agora já despreocupado diante aos acontecimentos a sua volta.

- É isso que você quer? - perguntou Sai se deitando na cama e continuando a fitar o Naruto, vendo-o fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça - Então eu também farei isso.. - comentou dando um sorriso quase que imperceptível mas dentre todos os sorrisos que já deu provavelmente aquele era o mais verdadeiro.

- Ah.. falando nisso, aonde está o Gaara? - perguntou Naruto se virando para fitar o Sai.

- Ele disse que ia sair.. mas não falou para onde foi.. - disse Sai voltando a se sentar na sua cama e no mesmo segundo ouvindo um som batendo na porta - Tá aberta.. - falou Sai notando que Naruto se sentava também e fitavam ambos a porta apreensivos.

- Oi.. - falou Gaara entrando no quarto e fechando a porta sentando-se no chão ao lado do Naruto.

- Falando no diabo - disse Naruto começando a rir.

- Uhm.. - Gaara voltou seu olhar sem entender e notou o nariz dele com alguns curativos - Você está horrivel.. - disse abrindo uma sacola que trazia e entregando um pote para o Naruto.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.. - falou Sai deslizando da cama e se sentando no chão - O que trouxe hoje? - perguntou pegando um pote que Gaara lhe entregava.

- Lamen para o Naruto, filé de frango para mim e salada para você.. - disse pegando alguns copos que tinham em uma mesa próxima e abrindo a garrafa de refrigeirante - O que houve? - perguntou em relação ao machucado.

- Foi a Sakura-chan.. - disse Naruto se servindo de refrigeirante.

- Você me trouxe só salada..? - perguntou Sai notando que em seu pote havia só uma variada quantidade de diversos tipos de saladas 

- Da última vez você disse que eu trazia comida com muitos carboidratos.. - falou Gaara meio indiferente começando a comer sua refeição.

- Só salada..? - perguntou ainda sem aceitar muito bem aquilo.

- Toma! - disse Naruto jogando um pouco de lamen em cima da salada verde.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho alface, couve e macarrão.. - falou fitando o pote um tanto decepcionado.

- Seja mais grato! Se não quiser devolve! - falou Naruto meio emburrado, mas logo depois todos fizeram suas refeições com calma e Gaara ouviu a versão um pouco mais exagerada da história do Sai narrada pelo Naruto.

- Ah.. eu queria dizer a vocês que liguei para o meu pai hoje.. - falou Gaara agora recolhendo os potes e colocando-os no saco para depois eles serem jogados no lixo.

- Gaara, nós queriamos falar sobre isso com você também.. - disse Naruto olhando para o Sai e fazendo um sinal afirmativo e voltando a olhar o Gaara - Queremos que você saiba que seja lá qual for a sua decisão nós vamos te apoiar, porque somos seus amigos! - falou Naruto determinado.

- Mesmo que você vá embora pode continuar a vir para cá e comer comida instantânia com a gente.. - disse Sai calmamente notando que o Gaara deu um leve sorriso diante aos comentários.

- Obrigado.. mas eu não vou embora.. - disse o Gaara calmamente, o Lee tinha razão, aqueles eram mesmo seus melhores amigos - Eu liguei para o meu pai e disse que quero continuar frequentando a escola com meus amigos..

- Gaara, tem certeza? Se você quiser ir saiba que nós adorariamos ir te visitar na sua mansão! - disse Naruto brincando.

- Tenho, meu pai pode cuidar das empresas dele sem mim e eu posso estudar por conta própria se precisar de algo mais específico mais para frente, mas não é sempre que eu tenho chance de passar o dia sendo entupido de lamen e comida instantânia pelos meus melhores amigos.

- Mas lamen é bom.. - repreendeu-o, Naruto não queria ouvir ninguém criticar seu prato favorito, todos riram.. No final até que o dia tinha sido agradável para todos.. exceto para o Sai.

Owari

No dia seguinte após a aula de educação física..

- Hey.. Naruto.. - chamou Sasuke enquanto os alunos se vestiam para aula.

- Que? - perguntou Naruto colocando a blusa.

- O meu irmão.. é.. ele fez alguma coisa com você? - perguntou hesitante temendo uma resposta positiva do amigo.

- Ele beijou o Naru.. - comentou Sai passando por eles ainda nú.

- Ve se veste alguma coisa! - falou Naruto jogando seu tenis nas costas de Sai - É.. Sasuke.. - Naruto voltou a sua atenção ao Sasuke vendo-o em choque - Você tá legal?

- uhum.. - murmurou Sasuke indo em direção aos chuveiros ainda vestido.

- Ele está agindo mais estranho que o normal.. - comentou Sai para o Naruto ainda nú.

- Você gosta de andar peladão, heim? - falou Naruto dando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Só de vez em quando. - comentou Sai vendo Sasuke ligar os chuveiros ainda vestido.

Mais tarde naquele dia o Sasuke soube que foi apenas um beijo no rosto sem maiores significados.

Fim do segundo capítulo XD

Esse capítulo teve um pouco de LeexGaara, ItachixNaruto e SaixSakura, no próximo vou apenas dizer que tem um yaoi que eu amo demais e acho que as fãs de yaoi também e um casal hetero que é sucesso em todo mundo.  
E dessa vez não será essa de 'só rolou um clima' e sim ação XD  
Vai ter um beijo no próximo capítulo.. com quem será??  
Sai: As vezes você é bem irritante..   
¬¬/ vou te apagar do próximo capítulo de não se comportar..  
Sai: Foi por isso que você tentou me matar, né? u.u  
Sem spoilers do terceiro capítulo, e hoje eu vou escrever o quarto 8D [participação especial do quarto hokage para comemorar

Sem querer ser chata, mas se vocês leram deixem reviews, tá? i.i


	3. Um passo de cada vez

OIEEEE XD

Sai: Tá, agora já foi demais ¬¬ EU VOU TOMAR O CONTROLE

:O sabia que você era o ativo..

Sai: Quieta ù.ú  
Aproveitando para responder algumas dúvidas dos fãs, sim, vai ser ShinoxKiba no capitulo 5, ele deve ser publicado terça feira e o quarto capitulo amanhã ou hoje a noite (o quarto capitulo em especial é ZabuzaxHaku)  
Essa fic não vai ser uma fic do tipo "todo mundo x Naruto", pq o Naruto não é dado, ele é meu ¬¬  
O Sasuke idiota ainda acha que tudo o que sente pelo Naruto é amizade, mas no capitulo 5 ele vai começar a notar a mudança de sentimentos em relação ao amigo..  
A única suruba que vai ter é eu(Sai)xNarutoxSasuke u.ú/  
O Gaara gosta do Naruto mas ainda não é amor, e com os planos que a autora tem não vai se tornar, já que o lema da autora a escrever essa fic é a amizade acima do amor.  
O casal oficial é eu(sai)xNarutoxSasuke, ela ainda não decidiu como vai ser o final, mas vai ser um de nós com o Naruto e alguns outros casais formados.  
Vai ter fãservice do ShikaxTemari, mas a autora é fã do ShikaxIno, tanto que nesse capítulo tem fãservice dos dois u.u  
A maioria dos casais não estão definidos pq ela quer a evoluição de todos os personagens u.u/  
E eu fico com o Naruto no final independente do que ela falar :P

Hai, hai, isso ficou meio grande, né? o.ó E desde quando você é tão estressado assim?

Sai: Deve ser porque alguém tentou me matar nesse capítulo ¬¬

Ah, só para avisar, eu não gosto muito do casal SasuxSaku mas mesmo assim encaixei um fãservice dos dois o.o  
Então podem aguardar 8D

Comentários sobre o capitulo no fim da fic

ADVERTÊNCIAS:  
1- Naruto não me pertence, mas escrevo essa fic por gostar muito da série.  
2- Esse capitulo contem yaoi (relacionamento entre dois homens)  
3- Esse capitulo, o capitulo anterior a esse e o anterior ao anterior não estão betados (com erros ortográficos corrigidos) mas devo ir dormir tarde hoje só para poder concerta-los XD

**Um passo de cada vez**

As aulas estavam cada vez mais dificies, alguns professores faziam revisão para o simulado da próxima semana, outros davam mais matérias esperando ver os alunos desesperados. Mas hoje toda essa pressão que os professores colocavam nos alunos não importava mais, em breve, mais muito breve mesmo o sinal iria tocar e todos iriam sair correndo dali, para poder aproveitar o momento mais sagrado da vida de um colegial.. o fim de semana.. 10.. os alunos contavam os minutos.. 9.. alguns alunos começavam a guardar seu matérial escolar.. 8.. a conversa começava sobre o que fazer nesse fim de semana.. 7.. algumas meninas retocavam sua maquiagem.. 6.. alguns se preparavam para as aulas do seu clube pegando seu matérial dentro da mochila.. 5.. Naruto bateu a cabeça na mesa quando tentava pegar seu estojo que tinha caido no chão.. 4.. Sakura se levantava ajudando o professor a pegar seus livros.. 3.. alguns alunos já saiam de suas salas andando pelo corredor.. 2.. os gritos começavam lá fora.. 1.. o sinal tocava.

- FINALMENTE!! - disse Naruto saindo correndo da sala e olhando para a confusão que se estabelecia no corredor.

- E então, vamos mesmo ao cinema hoje? - perguntou Sai saindo da sala acompanhado do Gaara.

- Espero que sim.. - respondeu Gaara ligando seu celular.

- A tantas coisas que podemos fazer!! - disse Naruto animado vendo Sasuke e Sakura sairem de sala - Sakura-chan, o que você vai fazer esse fim de semana?

- Ah, Naruto, as meninas e eu planejamos sair com a Hinata.. - disse ela se aproximando do grupo de meninos para conversar - E vocês?

- Cinema - disse Sai calmamente, parecia que o clima entre o Sai e a Sakura tinha voltado ao normal, a Sakura tinha ido no salão para ajeitar seu corte de cabelo, agora mais curto mas nem por isso feio comparado ao seu cabelo original. Mas mesmo com esse momento de calmaria ambos tinham começado a evitar as ofenças, a Sakura por ainda se sentir tola por ter precisado da ajuda do Sai, e o Sai por temer ter o nariz quebrado na próxima vez.

- E você, Sasuke? - perguntou Gaara notando que o outro se mantia apenas calado.

- Não sei ainda, amanhã de manhã eu tenho treino de kendo mas depois estou livre.. - disse calmamente, seu plano era aproveitar o tempo livre e estudar para o simulado mas tinha que admitir que sair um pouco não lhe faria mal.

- Ei, por que não saimos todos juntos? - perguntou Naruto como se tivesse tido a melhor idéia de todas.

- Seria legal, mas não sei se a Hinata iria querer.. - falou Sakura colocando uma faixa em seu cabelo para evitar que ele ficasse caindo no seu rosto.

- Por que? - perguntou Naruto fazendo uma cara meio emburrada, seria bem mais divertido para ele sair com todos do que se limitar a ir no cinema somente com o Sai e o Gaara.

- Naruto, é aniversário dela, sabia? - falou Sakura em um tom reprovadivo, dizer aquilo daquele jeito era um tanto egoista da parte dele.

- Aniversário dela? Ela vai fazer quantos anos? 15? - perguntou Naruto pensativo, não sabia que era aniversário dela e não tinha comprado nenhum presente além de não ter muito guardado, sem falar que nunca foi muito próximo dela e não fazia idéia do que ela gostaria de ganhar.

- É, por isso nós resolvermos sair só as meninas para comemorar - disse Sakura andando com eles para fora do prédio e se sentando com eles no gramado.

- Isso é meio estranho, não é? - perguntou Sai olhando para Sakura.

- O que? - perguntou Naruto sem entender.

- Ela está fazendo 15 anos, garotas como ela normalmente fazem grandes festas e aquela história toda de debutantes, não imaginaria ve-la passando essa data só andando por ai com as amigas.. - comentou Sai olhando ainda para Sakura.

- É.. - disse ela meio desanimada - É que parece que últimamente estão acontecendo algumas coisas na casa da Hinata e os pais dela esqueceram do aniversário dela, ela não teve coragem de comentar sobre isso por isso preferiu deixar para lá, foi decisão minha e da Ino sair para passear com ela.. - respondeu Sakura, não sabia se devia ou não estar falando sobre isso com eles, mas o dano não podia ser maior do que já era, afinal, tem algo pior do que seus próprios pais esquecerem do seu aniversário?

- O que será que aconteceu lá para que os pais dela esquecessem assim o aniversário dela? - falou Naruto emburrado, não suportava pensar na idéia de que existiam pais que não se importavam com seus filhos.

- Naruto, acho melhor você não ficar falando de coisas assim, muito menos para ela.. - disse Sasuke, não tinha conversado muito com a Hinata mas compriendia que certos assuntos não é bom envolver pessoas de fora.

- Ah, ei, mas por que não preparamos uma festa para ela? - falou Naruto recuperando o animo.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? Talvez ela queira ficar sozinha.. - disse Sai.

- É, Naruto, não seja precipitado.. - concordou Sakura, fazendo alguns olharem intrigados para ambos, era raro ve-los concordando com alguma coisa.

- De qualquer jeito, acho melhor tentarmos! - disse Naruto determinado.

- Idiota, e se ela não gostar? - falou Sasuke tentando repreende-lo

- Bem, se ela não gostar não gostou, mas é melhor do que ficarmos parados.. - disse Naruto emburrado.

- Bem.. até que me parece uma boa idéia, mas quem convidariamos? - perguntou Sakura aproveitando para tirar um bloco de papel de dentro da mochila e uma lapiseira.

- Hinata parece ser uma garota tímida, seria melhor só convidarmos os mais intimos.. - disse Sai vendo a Sakura começar a anotar algumas coisas.

- Podiamos fazer uma festa simples, com jogos e comida, mesmo que não fosse grande coisa é bom poder passar o dia com os amigos - disse finalmente Gaara, que até o momento se mantinha calado.

- Ok, então, aonde vai ser? Pode ser na minha casa mas não sei se meus pais gostariam de tanta gente lá.. - disse Sakura.

- Na minha casa, meu irmão normalmente passa os fins de semana saindo com uns amigos da faculdade, e lá dá para todo mundo ficar avontade.. - sugeriu Sasuke.

- E a comida? - perguntou Naruto ancioso - Acho que poderiamos ter lamen!!

- Põe ai um bolo, pizza e alguns doces e salgados.. - falou Sai para Sakura.

- Ei!! - Naruto tentou insistir com a idéia do lamen mas sem muito sucesso, depois Sakura pegou o celular e ligou para as outras meninas oficializando a festa surpresa.

No dia seguinte Naruto acordou cedo e saiu, ele ficou encarregado de comprar o bolo, todos dividiram o valor do que seria comprado por isso a única missão de Naruto agora era ir em uma confeitaria da cidade e pedir o bolo que ele achasse parecer mais gostoso, mas sem pegar aqueles com gosto estranho e frutas citricas. Naruto chegou em frente a confeitaria e notou uma presença conhecida lá dentro, uma menina de cabelos longos azulados e olhos perolados saia com uma pequena caixinha com doces dentro dela.

- Hinata, o que você faz aqui? - perguntou Naruto sem saber como agir direito, ela não podia descobrir que ele estava ali para comprar o bolo dela, se ele falasse algo que comprometesse a festa surpresa Sakura provavelmente bateria nele.

- Ah.. Naruto-kun.. é.. ah.. eu.. vim comprar isso!! - disse a garota totalmente corada esticando a caixa para que o Naruto pudesse ve-la.

- Os doces daqui são muito bons, né? - falou Naruto normalmente, fingindo estar ali só para comprar um doce qualquer.

- Ah.. sim.. - respondeu a menina timidamente.

- Hey, Hinata, eu vou apenas fazer uma incomenda rápida que o Gaara pediu, me espera aqui que eu já volto! - disse Naruto entrando correndo na confeitaria e pedindo ao atendente que lhe preparasse um bolo de brigadeiro com brigadeiro branco grande que ele voltaria em duas horas para busca-lo, Hinata apenas o esperou ali fora olhando-o corada - Vamos? - perguntou Naruto saindo da confeitaria com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ma..mas para aonde? - perguntou a menina confusa, não estava acostumada a ficar perto do Naruto, e muito menos sozinha perto dele, não podia evitar que o seu coração disparasse ao ve-lo sorrir.

- Você está ocupada? - perguntou Naruto olhando-a agir de maneira estranha.

- Não! Não é isso! - respondeu ela meio desconfortavel - É que.. que.. bem, eu só.. só.. queria saber.. - disse ela fitando o chão sem coragem de encarar o loiro.

- Ah, sei lá, dar uma volta por ai, ainda é cedo, podiamos andar um pouco, isso se você tiver tempo.. - falou Naruto observando-a, definitivamente algo grave tinha acontecido com ela, ela agia muito estranhamente.. ou ela era sempre assim?

- Tá..á.. - disse ela gaguejando um pouco e seguindo Naruto.

- Hey, sabe, Hinata, apesar de estudarmos juntos desde o primário nós nunca conversamos assim, né? - comentou Naruto apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando-a vir logo atrás dele parecendo tremer.

- É.. bem.. o Naruto-kun sempre esteve mais ocupado andando com a Sakura e o Sasuke, e agora se tornou bom amigo do Gaara e do Naruto, além dos problemas que enfrenta com a diretora Tsunade, acho que você não é uma pessoa que tenha muito tempo para pessoas como eu.. - falou ela fitando o chão, mesmo observando o Naruto a tanto tempo nunca tiverá chance de conversar assim para ele, poderia se dizer que esse era o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

- Haha, eu? Ocupado? O dia que eu me tornar ocupado o mundo vai acabar.. - disse Naruto rindo e notando o certo desconforto que a menina se encontrava - Hinata, hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Parabens.. - disse dando um sorriso para ela tentando anima-la.

- Na.. Naruto-kun.. como você sabia? - perguntou ela levantando o rosto para fita-lo.

- A Sakura-chan tinha comentado, sinto muito por não ter nada para te dar agora.. - falou Naruto ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto - Mas depois eu te compenso, tá?

- Não precisa! A maioria das pessoas não sabiam.. E acho que não é tão diferente hoje dos outros dias.. mas fico feliz que você esteja aqui me desejando feliz aniversário.. - disse ela dando um sorriso tímido para o Naruto que o fez parar e olhar sério para ela.

- Não, eu insisto.. - falou em um tom meio emburrado, nunca tinha notado direito mas a Hinata até que era bem bonitinha, lembrava dela como ela era no ensino fundalmental com o cabelo curto e sempre desviando o olhar quando ele olhava para ela, mas agora poderia até dizer que ela tinha se tornado uma moça, seu rosto estava mais maduro e seus cabelos bem longos e mesmo ainda muito tímida parecia estar mais confiante e capaz de sorrir.

- Mas.. - tentava achar as palavras para persuadi-lo, mas sabia que o Naruto era bem teimoso, as poucas pessoas capazes de tirar algo da cabeça dele o faziam irritando-o e ela não queria usar esses metodos.

- Eu insisto! - disse ele sorrindo para ela - Hinata, você está muito bonita.. - disse Naruto que se assustou ao ve-la abaixar a cabeça bruscamente e olhar para o chão deixando seus cabelos cair sobre seu rosto.

- É.. mas.. o que.. é.. Naruto-kun.. é.. que.. mas.. - Hinata não sabia o que dizer ou como dizer, ele tinha dito que ela estava bonita? Mas por quê? Ela era as vezes tão tímida, retraida e introvertida, por que ele a elogiava assim do nada? Não importa no que tentasse pensar seu coração estava disparado e por pouco não desmaiaria se ele falasse mais alguma coisa do genero.

- Você está bem..? - perguntou Naruto meio assustado colocando a sua mão no ombro dela vendo-a se afastar e cair no chão, não pode conter uma risada, não sabia que a Hinata além de tímida era tão atrapalhada desse jeito, era até divertido observa-la. - Vem! - disse ele esticando a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- É.. - estava muito nervosa mas ainda assim não foi capaz de recusar a ajuda, segurou na mão do Naruto e se levantou, seu coração estava batendo tão forte, se perguntava se o Naruto estava ouvindo-o também, esperava que não, nunca pensaria que se sentiria desse jeito.

- Poxa.. - disse Naruto se abaixando para pegar a caixinha de doces que a Hinata tinha deixado cair no chão - Acho que eles devem ter amassado.. - disse olhando para caixinha desanimado, era um desperdicio doces tão bonitos e gostosos estarem agora tão amassados.

- Ah, tud.. tudo bem! - disse ela pegando a caixinha e a abrindo-a vendo que realmente alguns doces tinham se danificado com a queda mas a maioria continuava intacto - A culpa foi minha.. - disse bem baixinho olhando para a caixinha, o que iria fazer com aqueles doces?

- Se quiser eu compro outro para você.. - falou Naruto olhando a Hinata parecer meio abalada, por mais que parecesse um desperdio eram apenas doces..

- Ah, não, eu tinha comprado mais do que precisava mesmo.. toma! - disse esticando um dos doces para o Naruto colocando-o em sua mão.

- É.. não precisa me dar um dos que ainda estão direitos.. - disse devolvendo-lhe o doce - Eu não tenho essas frescuras! - Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata e a puxou até uma pracinha que tinha ali perto colocando-a sentada em um banco - Espera ai!! - disse saindo correndo em direção a uma maquina de refrigeirantes.

Hinata ficou apenas observando-o se afastar ainda com o coração disparado, não é que estivesse desconfortavel com a presença do Naruto ao seu lado, mas estava parecendo algo tão bom que ela não tinha idéia de como reagir diante aquilo, quando notou que ele voltava a se aproximar voltou a fitar o chão. Estava acostumada a observa-lo mas sempre de longe, nunca imaginou poder ve-lo tão perto de si.

- Hinata, aqui! - disse Naruto colocando uma latinha de chá preto na mão da Hinata e se sentando ao lado dela - Eu não sabia qual você gostava então achei melhor trazer esse.. - disse Naruto pegando a outra latinha de chá preto que tinha comprado e abrindo-a tomando um gole.

- Ah.. eu gosto de chá preto.. - disse corada olhando para latinha, aquilo era como se recebesse um presente do Naruto, jamais esperaria receber algo dele e naquele dia ele estava lhe dando aquilo, não sabia como agradacer da maneira adequadra - Obrigado.. - Hinata abriu a caixinha de doces para que ambos pudessem comer os doces que tinham amassado e corou quando acidentalmente tocou na mão do Naruto quando ambos iam pegar um doce.

- Sabe, Hinata, antigamente eu te achava uma garota muito tímida e esquisita que parecia ter aversão a se aproximar de mim.. - comentou Naruto olhando umas crianças brincarem no parquinho.

- Ahm? É.. - Hinata não sabia se ficava decepcionada ou envergonhada com aquilo, então era assim que o Naruto a enchergava? Certo que ele provavelmente pensasse isso já que até hoje era assim que ela reagia perto dele, mas ainda assim tinha que admitir que ficou um pouco feliz ao saber que ele a notará.

- Mas falando com você hoje eu vi que tudo o que eu pensava sobre você era mesmo verdade.. - falou Naruto deixando a Hinata ainda mais sem graça - Mas você não é só isso, né? Você é bem esforçada e parece querer sempre tentar fazer as coisas sozinhas e aceita seja lá o que for imposto para você.. e quer saber? Eu gosto de garotas assim.. - disse ele dando um largo sorriso para ela, a Hinata corou violentamente ao ouvir isso, então o Naruto em parte gostava de garotas como ela? Isso lhe soava tão gentil da parte dele.

- Naruto-kun.. eu sempre te achei esforçado e que tentava fazer as coisas sozinho e eu sempre te admirei por isso! - se calou por uns segundos, aquilo poderia soar como uma declação mas ao ver o Naruto ainda com a mesma expressão no rosto notou que ele não tinha entendi isso como uma - E bem.. eu sempre quiser ser como você.. não queria aceitar as coisas, queria poder ser forte para lutar mais e mais e ter as coisas do jeito que eu quero.. mas as vezes eu sinto medo de arriscar.. - disse Hinata voltando a fitar o chão, talvez fosse doloroso falar sobre ela assim desse jeito, tentando ser algo e nunca alcançando esse objetivo, mas falar aquilo para o Naruto era como aumentar o seu insentivo de continuar tentando.

- Hinata.. - disse Naruto olhando para ela fazendo-a levantar o rosto para olha-lo - De o melhor de sí! Eu as vezes acho que as pessoas devem ser felizes do jeto que elas são, mas se quer saber, tentar mudar é um modo de ser também, e eu admiro muito esse seu modo de ser.. - falou ele se levantando e jogando a latinha de chá no lixo de uma consideravel distancia.

- Naruto-kun.. eu posso conversar mais um pouco com você? - disse depois se surpriendendo por não ter caguejado ou ficado nervosa em nenhum momento.

- Claro.. - disse ele com um sorriso e logo a viu se levantar e começando a caminhar com ele pelo parquinho.

- Naruto-kun.. sabe.. é.. a umas duas semanas meus pais tiveram uma discução.. segundo a tradição da família deveria ser feita uma festa para comemorar o meu aniversário e apresentar-me como a sucessora dos Hyuuga.. - disse ela sem olhar para o Naruto para assim não fraquejar e parar de contar sua história - É.. e então meu pai queria que eu tomasse uma nova postura, caso contrário ele acha que seria humilhante apresentar uma menina tão tímida e insegura como eu como sucessora.. depois de muita discução eu disse que rejeitaria o meu título e cederia-o para minha irmã mais nova que é bem diferente de mim, mas meus pais não conseguiam entrar em um acordo e aceitar minha decisão.. - Hinata respirou fundo - Eu quero mudar, quero ser forte o suficiente para que os meus pais se orgulhem de mim, mas as vezes parece que por mais que eu tente eu nunca vou deixar de ser eu mesma! - disse tentando imitar o Naruto e jogar a latinha de chá no lixo de uma distancia consideravel mas errando e fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Hinata.. - Naruto foi até a latinha e a pegou do chão e ao se levantar notou que a Hinata estava chorando? Realmente, ela era uma menina muito frágil, mas ve-la chorar assim lhe pertubava, como os pais dela podiam agir dessa maneira forçando-a tanto? - Você tem que parar de ficar preocupada em mudar pelos outros, se quer fazer isso faça por si mesma! - disse Naruto amassando a latinha em suas mãos e puxando a mão de Hinata e colocando a latinha na mão dela e a puxando para perto da lixeira. - Joga! - falou determinado, estavam apenas a um metro da lixeira tornando quase impossível de se errar.

- Mas.. - Hinata não sabia o que dizer, do que adiantaria jogar a latinha dali se já sabia que mesmo tentando joga-la de uma distancia maior não seria possível? Para que adiantaria tentar mudar se sabia que não conseguiria?

- Se você já sabe que vai conseguir então porque ainda insiste em coloca-la na lixeira? Pode parecer uma distancia pequena mas já é bem mais longe do que antes! - disse Naruto determinado, tudo bem que falar coisas como aquelas poderia parecer algo meio sem sentido, mas preferia tentar força-la a fazer do que ve-la continuar a se lamentar.

- Naruto-kun.. - Hinata não sabia o motivo, mas ele estava realmente tentando ajuda-la, não poderia decepciona-lo, mas ainda assim ela estava tentando aceitar que mesmo querendo muito para ela é impossível mudar algumas coisas, e uma dessas coisas é a sua personalidade - Mas.. do que adiantaria? - perguntou confusa.

- Porque se você quiser realmente, por mais que pareça tola e desajeitada agora se fizer as coisas no seu ritmo no final você vai conseguir! - disse Naruto segurando a mão dela - Hinata.. não é possível mudar que você é de uma hora para outra, mas se for algo que você realmente deseja pouco a pouco vai conseguir.. - soltou a mão dela e olhou fixamente para a lixeira - Tente..

- Tá.. - disse ela ficando corada observando o perfil atento do Naruto e jogando a latinha acertando-a, o Naruto estava certo, mesmo que fosse dificil pouco a pouco ela poderia mudar. Era por dizer coisas assim que ela gostava tanto dele.. - Naruto-kun.. eu..

- Hinata, continue se esforçando! - disse Naruto colocando a mão na cabeça dela - E quando você se der conta vai poder ser tudo o que quiser.. - ele sorriu para ela que não tardou de retribuir o mesmo sorriso

- Obrigada.. - disse ela corando mas ainda assim sem desviar o olhar do Naruto, ele tinha razão, por mais que fossem pequenos gestos isso iria ajuda-la a mudar.. e iria chegar o dia dela, que ela finalmente seria uma pessoa segura o suficiente para poder finalmente dizer aquela pessoa a sua frente o que sempre sentiu.. para finalmente poder dizer 'eu te amo'..

- Hinata, eu preciso ir agora.. tenha um ótimo aniversário.. - falou Naruto se afastando mantendo aquele sorriso sereno no rosto para ela.

- Naruto-kun.. até segunda.. - disse ela olhando-o se afastar que agora via ele voltar a ter aquele sorriso animado de sempre.

- Até segunda, Hina-chan! - gritou Naruto agora já andando mais rápido, afinal, já estava quase na hora de buscar o bolo e ainda tinha que arrumar algumas coisas na casa do Sasuke.

- Ahm.. - Hinata corou ao ve-lo se afastar, ele tinha a chamado de Hina-chan? Mesmo que só um pouco, as coisas entre os dois pareciam estar mudando, e mesmo sendo uma mudança pequena Hinata entendeu que aquela mudança para ela tinha grande significado.

Naruto buscou o bolo na confeitaria e correu para casa do Sasuke, precisavam organizar tudo, as meninas prometeram levar Hinata para casa em torno das cinco da tarde e tinham pouco tempo para fazer tudo. Mas mesmo sabendo que talvez a festa não ficasse perfeita o Naruto estava muito animado e ansioso para ela, queria poder ver a Hinata na festa se divertindo com todos, sem preocupações. Porque melhor do que ninguém o Naruto sabia que a melhor maneira de esquecer os problemas é estando ao lado dos amigos e queria poder proporcionar esse momento também para ela.

- Naruto idiota! - disse Sasuke ajudando Shino a carregar uns moveis da sala para outro comodo para dar mais espaço.

- Que foi? - perguntou Naruto encarando Sasuke, tinha acado de entrar na casa com o bolo em mãos.

- Por que demorou tanto? - Sasuke estava irritado, era para ele comprar o bolo e sair, no máximo demoraria quinze minutos mas ele demorou duas horas e meia.

- Porque eu quis encomendar o bolo.. - falou fazendo pose de ofendido e colocando o bolo em cima de uma mesa.

- E por que não voltou e ajudou aqui? - disse Sasuke já deixando a mesa de lado e andando na direção de Naruto irritado, como ele podia agir tão indiferente em relação a festa que ele mesmo insistiu em fazer.

- Bem.. é que foi.. - Naruto poderia simplesmente dizer, 'encontrei a Hinata', mas provavelmente se disse isso as pessoas sairiam falando que ele revelou sobre a festa surpresa e essa era a última coisa que queria.

- Naruto, pode me ajudar aqui? - perguntou Chouji trazendo algumas caixa de jogos, notando que Naruto não estava ocupado.

- Ah, claro!! - disse Naruto correndo até Chouji e ajudando ele a levar as coisas para o andar de cima, definitivamente estava com sorte hoje, fugir do Sasuke assim sem dar maiores explicações nunca tinha ocorrido antes.

As preparações para a festa ocorreram bem, foi discutido com o Itachi que naquele dia era para ele chegar tarde em casa para assim não atrapalhar as comemorações. No andar de baixo as meninas colocaram um grande cartaz na entrada escrito "feliz aniversário", no andar de cima estavam utilizando uma grande sala aonde arrumarão diversos jogos e o equipamento de som, a sala dava para uma grande varanda arredondada que ficava na frente da casa, tornando o ambiente muito agradável. Estavam faltando apenas quinze minutos para as cinco horas, as meninas tinham combinado com Hinata que o passeio seria adiado para tarde e que iriam no cinema, Sakura inventaria uma desculpa para passar na casa do Sasuke para assim deixar que a festa se tornasse uma grande surpresa. Foram convidados o grupo do primeiro ano e alguns amigos do segundo e terceiro ano, mas não foi organizado uma grande festa pois estavam cientes que muita gente ali deixaria a menina desconfortavel. A campainha tocou, todos se esconderam, Sasuke foi até a porta encarando o grupo de meninas que se encontravam ali na sua frente.

- Sasuke, você está com o meu livro aí? - perguntou Sakura sorrindo para ele, que logo abriu espaço para que aquele grupo de meninas entrassem.

- Esperem um momento, eu vou buscar lá em cima.. - disse naturalmente apontando em direção da sala para que as meninas fossem para lá.

- Vamos..? - perguntou Ino andando em direção da sala com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto abrindo a porta e fazendo que Hinata ficasse bem de frente para o grande cartaz.

- SURPRESA!! - gritaram todos saindo de diversos esconderijos, se aproximando da menina para parabeniza-la.

- Mas.. mas.. por quê? - perguntou a menina ao olhar suas amigas rindo para ela, não esperava aquilo, uma festa feita pelos seus amigos? Mas por quê? Pode-se dizer que ela considerava aquilo bom demais para ela.

- Como por quê? - falou Sakura meio emburrada logo depois abrindo um sorriso para Hinata - Você é nossa amiga..

- Hinata, você parabens! - disse Naruto se aproximando dela sorridente.

- Naruto-kun.. você? - não podia acreditar, então Naruto também estava envolvido nessa surpresa? Mas ele sequer falou qualquer coisa do tipo quando se encontraram mais cedo.

- Eu pensei que você fosse descobrir hoje cedo, ou você pensou que nós iriamos te deixar apenas com um cinema michuruca para comemorar seu aniversário? - falou Naruto rindo.

- Hoje cedo..? - perguntou Sasuke olhando desconfiado para Naruto, então ele tinha encontrado a Hinata de manhã? Isso explicava muita coisa.

- Bem, o importante é que ela não descobriu nada.. - falou Naruto ignorando o olhar de Sasuke - Parabens! - disse Naruto entregando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos de Hinata - Não é grande coisa, mas fiquei com vontade de lhe dar isso depois da nossa conversa de hoje cedo..

- Ah, Naruto-kun, é.. ah..não precisava me dar nada! - disse ela nervosa, depois daquilo tudo teria ainda coragem de aceitar um presente dele.

- Hinata, diga apenas 'obrigada' - falou Naruto sorrindo para menina.

- É.. Naruto-kun.. obrigada.. - disse ela segurando o pequeno embrulho com força, não entendia como alguém podia ser tão gentil como ele, mas definitivamente iria começar a se esforçar para poder se tornar um pouco mais parecida com ele.

- Tá, o casalzinho é uma gracinha, mas vamos logo nos divertir! - disse Ino empurrando os dois em direção do segundo andar para que fossem para a sala aonde tinham preparado tudo.

A festa correu tranquilamento, conversaram muito, comeram muita pizza e já quase dez da noite algumas pessoas já começavam a ficar entediadas. Talvez ficassem assim por acharem o clima da festa parado demais, mesmo alguns se divertindo apenas por conversar sempre existia aquele que queria mais ação.

- Eu vou ligar pedindo mais pizza.. - disse Sasuke se levantando e indo em direções a escada.

- Ei, gente, eu trouxe um jogo, tão a fim de jogar? - perguntou Kiba puxando sua mochila para perto e tirando um pequeno saquinho de pano com dois dados dentro.

- Que tipo de jogo? - perguntou Temari se levantando e se aproximando de Kiba para olhar os dados - Ah, esse jogo.. eu topo! - respondeu Temari pegando o bloco de notas que o Kiba lhe entregara e começando a anotar os nomes das pessoas ali.

- Que jogo é esse? - perguntou Naruto sem entender.

- É 'aquele' jogo.. Não sabia que você tinha algo assim, Kiba.. - falou Kankuro dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Seria ridiculo se eu não tivesse, esse jogo é feito para animar todas e quaisquer festas! - disse Kiba cheio de sí vendo as pessoas a se aproximarem dele.

- Kiba-kun, isso é.. - Hinata corou, era aquele jogo de casais, mas jogariam mesmo aquilo?

- Certo, antes de mais nada, quem aqui quer participar mesmo? Esse jogo é arriscado.. - falou Temari cortando o papel em vários pedacinhos e jogando-os dentro do saquinho de pano para embaralha-los.

- Eu tô dentro.. - falou Sai.

- Ah, mas vocês, heim.. - disse Sakura notando o que estavam escritos em cada um dos dados. 

- Isso significa que você não vai participar? - perguntou Sai dando um sorriso de deboche para Sakura.

- É claro que vou! - disse Sakura como se aceitasse o desafio.

- Ah.. - Naruto finalmente pode ver o que tinha nos dados, eram apenas aqueles dados, um escrito coisas tipo 'beijo, caricia' e no outro partes do corpo - Eu vou jogar também.. - disse esperando poder ter a sorte de cair junto com a Sakura.

- Ok, tem alguém que não quer? - perguntou Ino olhando em volta.

- Eu não.. - disse Haku levantando a mão.

- É só um jogo, por que não? - perguntou Kabuto diante a atitude do Haku.

- Eu não gosto de jogos assim, vou lá em baixo ver o que o Sasuke está fazendo.. - disse Jaku se levantando e indo em direção da escadaria.

- Certo, mais alguém quer sair? - perguntou Ten Ten olhando em volta - Então misture os nomes! - disse determinada para Temari que começava a misturar os nomes, todos se sentaram em circulo e ficaram um encarando o outro com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto.

- Acho que a Hinata deve ter a honra de tirar o primeiro nome, não concordam? - perguntou Temari e vendo todos concordarem passando o saquinho até ela.

- Tá.. - disse Hinata mechendo no saquinho e tirando o primeiro nome de lá dentro - É.. Shikamaru.. - disse Hinata repassando o saquinho até chegar no Shikamaru.

- Droga, isso vai ser problematico.. - falou mechendo um pouco o saquinho e tirando um nome deles e lendo-o - Eu disse que seria problematico..

- Quem é? - perguntou Shino olhando por cima do ombro do Shikamaru - Ino..

- Que?! Mas por que ele e eu?? - disse Ino começando a se irritar.

- Ei, sem reclamações, joguem os dados! - disse Temari jogando o dado da ação para Shikamaru e da parte do corpo para Ino.

- Tá, tá.. - disse Ino se acalmando e jogando o dado, Shikamaru fez o mesmo sem dar atenção as reclamações da loira.

- Começamos mal.. - comentou Kabuto vendo que era apenas caricia no rosto.

- É, se bem que nesses dados do Kiba o melhor que tem é beijo na boca.. - acrescentou Temari.

- Bem, vão lá! - disse Naruto começando a rir vendo Shikamaru e Ino se levantarem e irem um até o outro.

- Não chega muito perto! - falou a garota meio incomodada diante a aproximação do outro.

- Vamos logo com isso.. - respondeu Shikamaru.

- Ok, as regras são, que dure pelo menos 5 segundos! - falou Kiba - Vai, Shikamaru! - disse segurando o riso recebendo um olhar irritado do garoto.

- Droga.. - Shikamaru apenas aproximou sua mão do rosto de Ino acariciando-o de leve, Ino desviou o olhar para o lado corada, todos fizeram silêncio apenas observando.

- UHUUUUM! - falou o pessoal vendo-os se separar e cada um voltar para o seu canto e se sentar novamente.

- Ino, não sabia que vocês dois já estavam assim.. - falou Sakura rindo e sentindo Ino a empurrar com a cara meio aborrecida.

- Ok, agora passando o saquinho para Hinata de novo! - falou Kiba vendo as pessoas passarem o saquinho para ela.

- É.. hum.. - Hinata fechou os olhos com força e tirou um dos papelzinhos de dentro do saquinho de pano - É.. Naruto-kun.. - disse ela fitando o Naruto meio desconcertada.

- Ihh, tinha que ser justo comigo? - falou Naruto ficando com uma expressão meio emburrada e pegando o saquinho, quase que rezando para tirar o nome da Sakura dali de dentro - Pronto!! - disse ele puxando um papelzinho e abrindo-o - ...

- Tá com cara de quem não gostou do resultado.. - comentou Ten Ten rindo e se aproximando do Naruto para ver que nome tinha saído - Ohh.. - disse ela olhando atentamente para o nome meio aprienciva.

- Quem é? - perguntou Sakura sem entender o motivo daquela decepção toda.

- Sai.. - falou Ten Ten jogando um dos dados para o Naruto e o outro para o Sai.

- Espera, garoto com garoto? - disse Chouji olhando confuso vendo um clima estranho se estabelecer no lugar.

- Não se desesperem também, nem vimos o resultado ainda. - falou Kabuto esperando os dois jogarem os dados.

- Uhm.. - Sai apenas fitou o dado por alguns segundos e jogou-o de qualquer jeito, e Naruto emburrado jogou-o com força, todos olharam incredulos para os dois. 

- Tem certeza que são só amigos? - perguntou Lee olhando os dois que olhavam um para o rosto do outro assustados.

- Isso não tem graça! - disse Naruto se levantando e chutando os dados - Eu não posso beijar o meu melhor amigo!! - gritou.

- Vocês aceitaram participar, agora tem que ir até o final.. - disse Temari tentando achar uma solução melhor - Vamos fazer o seguinte, vocês podem fazer isso na varanda e apenas um de nós vai ficar observando vocês dois através da porta, ok?

- Mas.. mas.. - Naruto não sabia o que dizer, tudo bem que tinha aceitado participar da brincadeira, mas fazer isso era um tanto exagerado.

- Lembrem-se, tem que durar pelo menos dois segundos e tem que ser de lingua! - falou Kiba puxando os dois em direção a varanda e jogando-os lá dentro fechando as portas.

- Ei, mas eu não concordei com isso ainda! - falou Naruto irritado notando que agora ambos estavam trancados na varanda - Droga, abre aqui!! - falou Naruto batendo no vidro da porta.

- Eles estão levando mesmo esse jogo a sério.. - falou Sai vendo Temari se aproximar do canto da porta e ficar vigiando e os outros se afastarem para assim o 'casal' ter mais privacidade.

- Sai, e você, não vai dizer nada? - perguntou Naruto irritado com a indiferença do amigo.

- Se a gente não quiser não podem nos obrigar a nos beijarmos.. - falou Sai calmamente fitando a rua.

- Já estão nos obrigando nos trancando aqui! - falou Naruto irritado batendo o pé no chão com força.

- Você quer sair daqui..? - perguntou Sai virando-se para fitar Naruto.

- É claro que quero.. - falou Naruto emburrado.

- Faria qualquer coisa para sair daqui? - perguntou Sai dando alguns passos em direção do Naruto.

- É.. eu.. Sai.. - Naruto apenas se manteve parado desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer do chão sentindo o Sai cada vez mais perto, então eles se beijariam mesmo?

Enquanto isso, na cozinha Sasuke e Haku conversavam e Haku comentava sobre o jogo 'idiota' que Kiba tinha trazido, Sasuke fez alguns comentários ofendendo Kiba e Haku apenas riu em ouvi-los, estavam aguardando a pizza que não tardou de chegar.

- Aqui.. - disse o entregador dando-lhe a pizza e pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Sasuke.

- Obrigado.. - disse Sasuke andando em direção da porta de casa novamente notando Naruto e Sai na varanda sozinhos, o que estariam fazendo lá..?

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou Haku se aproximando de Sasuke a ajudando-o a fechar a porta.

- Ah, obrigado.. eu vou lá em cima ver o que está acontecendo, você vem? - perguntou Sasuke começando a subir as escadas.

- Claro.. - falou Haku seguindo-o

Na varanda Naruto continuava a desviar o olhar sentindo Sai cada vez mais próximo dele, se aproximando e tocando o seu rosto de leve fazendo o olhar de Naruto virar-se para o rosto do amigo. O coração do Naruto estava meio acelerado, não estava acostumado a beijar as pessoas e jamais imaginaria que acabaria fazendo isso com seu melhor amigo, mas ainda assim não conseguia se afastar.

- É só se você quiser.. - falou Sai olhando de forma serena para Naruto.

- Eu.. é.. eu não sei beijar.. - admitiu Naruto meio hesitante, talvez fosse por isso que tinha que admitir que tal chance era um tanto tentadora, afinal, nesses quinze anos de vida nunca tiverá a chance de beijar alguém, pelo menos não um beijo de verdade.

- Todos sabemos.. - disse Sai calmamente tentando tranquilizar Naruto e não rir do comentário do outro.

- Mas é que eu.. nunca beijei ninguém.. - falou Naruto ainda mais constrangido voltando a desviar o olhar do olhar do Sai.

- Naruto, apenas feche os olhos e se preferir, finja que eu sou a Sakura.. - disse o Sai começando a aproximar seu rosto do rosto do Naruto.

Fim..

ATÉ SEMANA QUE VEM..

Brincadeira..

- Sai.. eu.. - Naruto segurou no braço do amigo um pouco assustado diante a aproximação vendo-o observa-lo.

- Eu já falei, se você não quiser ninguém pode nos obrigar.. - disse Sai dando um sorriso como os que sempre dava, com um ar de falsidade pronto para se afastar mas sentindo o Naruto puxar a manga da sua blusa trazendo-o para mais perto de sí.

- Vamos sair daqui.. - disse tão baixo quanto um sussuro, sentindo a aproximação do outro, fechando os seus olhos, mesmo que ele dissesse que deveria imaginar a Sakura não conseguia pensar nela nesse momento, apenas sentir a respiração de Sai se chocando na sua e o vento frio batendo nos dois, junto com o seu coração que acelerava a cada segundo.

- Tá.. - respondeu Sai no mesmo tom de voz quase nulo.

Se aproximou do Naruto, tocando seu rosto com sua mão e tocando seus lábios com os dele, no inicio foi só um roçar de lábios, mas logo o Sai notou que o Naruto estava abrindo a sua boca lentamente. Sai apenas se aproximou mais do amigo fechando seus olhos também, e invadindo com sua lingua a boca do outro, no inicio apenas explorando-a, sentindo Naruto inesperientemente tentar movimentar sua lingua também, mas logo depois começando a massagear sua lingua com a dele, tanto Naruto quanto Sai sentiam o gosto um da boca do outro. Naruto segurou a manga da blusa do Sai com força, sentindo-o aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo, era um beijo delicado e gentil, como se o Sai esperasse o Naruto pacientemente a cada movimento, sempre correspondendo-o lentamente. Um beijo sem malicia, sem maiores caricias, ambos apenas sentiam a respiração um do outro, o calor dos seus lábios chocando-se um com o outro e sua linguas quase que brincarem uma com a outra. Finalmente o beijo começou a ficar falho e eles finalmente se afastaram, ofegantes, sem se atrever um a olhar para o outro, Naruto ainda estava agarrado na manga da blusa de Sai.

- Uau.. - exclamou Kiba que agora junto com todos estavam grudados na porta observando a cena.

- Quanto tempo foi isso? - perguntou Temari nervosa voltando a sí.

- 42 segundos! - falou Ten Ten deslicando o cronometro e olhando para os outros um tanto assustados.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sasuke e Haku chegando com as pizzas na mão, todos os olharam confusos, não acreditavam direito na cena que tinham presenciado - Aonde está o Naruto? - perguntou Sasuke olhando para todos, Sakura fez um sinal com a mão apontando para a varanda.

- De novo!! - gritou Kiba fazendo todos se aproximarem da porta para observarem a cena.

Sai estava se aproximando de Naruto mais uma vez, ambos estavam de olhos fechados, Sai se aproximou ainda mais de Naruto colocando ambos o corpos e o Naruto apenas abria a boca lentamente esperando receber um beijo tão intenso quanto o de antes. Sai voltou a tocar seus lábios com os de Naruto, repetindo o mesmo beijo que o anterior, dessa vez um pouco mais ousado, Sai sentiu os braços de Naruto se apoiarem em seus ombros e Naruto sentiu os braços de Sai circularem sua cintura puxando-os ainda mais para perto um do outro. Aquele gosto estranho que um encontrava nos lábios do outro, não sabiam se era ou não bom, mas sabiam que era diferente e ambos queriam senti-lo novamente, Naruto sentiu uma caricia suave nas suas costas feita por Sai, correspondendo-a com uma caricia no pescoço de Sai muito bem aceita.

- O que eles estam fazendo? - perguntou Sasuke nervoso vendo a cena que parecia se tornar cada vez mais intensa.

- Eles estavam cumprindo o resultado do jogo.. - falou Temari confusa, tudo bem que era para eles se beijarem mas a regra exigia apenas que fosse por 5 segundos e fosse um beijo de lingua e o primeiro pareceu durar 42 segundos e eles ainda deram outro.

- Que droga de jogo!! - falou Sasuke empurrando Kiba e abrindo a porta, entrando lá correndo e instintivamente empurrando Sai com toda força que tinha.

- Ah.. - Sai apenas sentiu-se empurrado e quando se deu conta estava separado de Naruto não conseguindo se segurar e batendo contra a bancada e caindo dela.

- SAI!! - gritou Naruto assustado, o Sasuke tinha empurrado o Sai do segundo andar? - Sasuke, o que você fez? - perguntou Naruto batendo com força no peito do Sasuke e correndo até a bancada olhando para baixo. 

- O que o Uchiha está pensando? - falou Sai que tinha conseguido se segurar na bancada e estava pendurado prestes a cair.

- Calma, segura minha mão! - falou Naruto esticando a mão para o Sai vendo-o se segurar nela e usando toda a sua força para puxa-lo para cima.

- Sasuke, o que você está pensando? - perguntou Kiba junto com os outros entrando na varanda depois de presenciarem a cena - Estava querendo mata-lo? É só um jogo!!

- Sai, você está bem? - perguntou Naruto agora já com Sai sentando ao seu lado.

- O que você estava pensando, heim, Uchiha? - perguntou Sai se levantando e indo até Sasuke empurrando-o. Sasuke não sabia como reagir, não acreditava que tinha mesmo empurrado o Sai daquele jeito.

- Não! - disse Gaara segurando Sai impedindo-o de começar uma briga.

- Você viu o que aquele cara fez! - falou Sai tentando se soltar do Gaara.

- Sasuke, o que você queria empurrando-o assim? - perguntou Naruto confuso diante a atitude do amigo.

- Sasuke, você está bem? - perguntou Sakura vendo-o se manter calado e meio assustado.

- Você ainda pergunta se ele está bem, sua feiosa? Esse cara é o pior! - disse Sai empurrando Gaara e andando em direção a saida.

- Eu também vou embora.. - disse Neji andando em direção a saída e sendo seguido por mais um grupo exceto Gaara, Naruto e Sakura que continuavam olhando para o Sasuke.

- Sasuke.. - Sakura não entendia porque o Sasuke tinha tido um comportamento tão ofencivo para o Sai, tudo bem que eles nunca se deram bem, mas empurra-lo do segundo andar era um tanto exagerado.

- Eu.. eu, não sei.. - disse Sasuke se sentando no chão e pondo as mãos na cabeça, como podia ter tentado empurra-lo? Tudo bem que ficou irritado em ve-lo beijar o Naruto, mas o Naruto era seu amigo, não podia agir daquele jeito insano e obsessivo.

- Não foi de proposito, não é? - perguntou Sakura se ajoelhando ao lado do Sasuke e colocando a sua mão no ombro dele, queria ouvir do próprio garoto que tinha sido acidente, que não era a intensão dele empurrar o outro tão forte.

- Eu.. não sei.. - falou Sasuke nervoso, não entendia como podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas, nunca tinha agido assim antes, Sasuke apenas fitou Naruto rápidamente quando notou-o dar as costas para os dois e sair dali sendo seguido pelo Gaara, deixando Sakura e ele a sós - Eu não queria.. - falou Sasuke engolindo a seco.

- Eu sei.. - disse Sakura ajudando-o a se levantar e levando-o para dentro, sabia que o Sasuke não tinha feito aquilo pensando em jogar o Sai do segundo andar, o Sasuke jamais seria esse tipo de pessoa, e esperava que todos depois daquilo pensassem assim também.

N/A:  
Bem, os casais desse capitulo foram em principal HinataxNaruto e SaixNaruto, Hinata não vai ficar com o Naruto nessa fic, mas gostei de escrever sobre os dois já que ela é a personagem que eu mais odeio (odeio mesmo o.ô) e queria poder tentar faze-la amadurecer um pouco com o contato com o Naruto.  
Achei o final bem satisfatorio e agora um pouco mais segura de sí ela será capaz de notar as pessoas a sua volta, incluindo uma pessoa que gosta muito dela (quem será?! quem será?! Ahm?! XD)  
Sai: ¬¬ Esquisita..  
Ah, não sei se já notaram (mas concerteza vão notar no próximo capitulo), apesar da história ser meio que feita através do que o Naruto observa começarão a surgir histórias individuais contanto o que acontecem com os outros personagens, por isso independente do casal que você gosta, acredite, ele provavelmente vai aparecer  
E eu não gosto de dar spoiler mas estou animada demais com o resultado que está ficando a fic, próximo capitulo vai ter muito drama na história zabuzaxhaku, mas no cinco o clima vai se suavizar 8D  
Yoidame: E eu apareço nele XD  
Hokage-sama, qual é o seu nome? o.o  
Yoidame: Não fale com os mortos.. me chame de Yoidame..  
[não sei o nome dele por isso o nomeei yoidame na fic..

Ah, e só para falar rápidamente dos meus gostos, infelizmente não vai ocorrer nada forte ItachixNaruto e o beijo do Sai com o Naruto não significou nada, era mais curiosidade mesmo de duas crianças do que amor, vai ser dificil formar um casal para o Sai porque ele diz 'não ter sentimentos' e eu vou levar esse fato a sério. Naruto não está apaixonado pelo Sai, ele só queria saber como era beijar [por esse mesmo motivo ele ficou passivo diante a aproximação de itachi)

Por favor, deixem reviews, é só apertar nesse botãozinho lilás aqui em baixo  
Uma review sua me ajuda a escrever mais 10 páginas o/  
Se não souber o que escrever apenas escreva "estou gostando, continue"   
Mas quero ter certeza que alguém está lendo. 


	4. O passado que todos temos

OIEEE XDDD

Sai: Vai ser sempre assim..?

Bem, primeiramente, quero agradecer muito a guisoau7 por ter me deixado um review com o nome do Yoidame :3  
Completei hoje o capítulo 5 e fiquei muito feliz com ele (foi muito engraçado), foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora e espero conseguir continuar nesse ritmo (pretendo fazer metade do capitulo 6 hoje já que terça feira tem aula e não vou poder escrever muito apartir de segunda)  
No capitulo seis não prometo por GaaraxLee, mas vou encaixar um pouco deles no sete.  
guisoau7, não sei como lhe responder por e-mail já que seu e-mail não apareceu no review o.O  
Mas gostaria de convidar você e todos os leitores desse fic a me adicionarem no msn (é só clicar no meu nome que vai para o meu profile e lá tem o meu perfil) para me darem sugestões sobre a fic e até mesmo dizer cenas que gostariam que eu colocassem (principalmente dos casais que eu não tenho muito gosto como gaaraxlee e shikaxtemari)

Sai: Posso dar as advertências agora? u.u

Claro xD

Sai: 1- Naruto não pertence a autora dessa fic, mas ela é uma sádica comigo e graças a deus não sou dela ¬¬ (se vocês acham pouco eu cair do segundo andar esperem até o capitulo 5)  
2- Essa fic contém yaoi (romance homossexual entre homens), se não gosta deixe um review dizendo qual casal quer ver.  
3- Esse capítulo não foi betado (com os erros ortograficos corrigos) e nem os anteriores, mas ela diz que vai beta-los e agora agora nada.

o.o Err.. não dá spoiler do capitulo cinco :/ Ah, e sei que não tem nada haver, mas acabei de comprar pela internet lentes sharingan para o meu cosplay de Sasuke shippuuden 8D

Sai: Não tem nada haver mesmo, ah, nesse capítulo tem muito ZabuzaxHaku..

É, por isso é drama (já que na serie original a história deles é triste, resolvi deixa-la triste aqui também).  
:3 Obrigada por lerem essa fic, comentários sobre ela no fim do capítulo. 

**O passado que todos temos**

No dia seguinte Sakura foi até os dormitórios procurar Sai para tentar explicar a atitude de Sasuke, não queria que aquele clima continuasse por mais tempo, ela sabia que o Sasuke não tinha feito de proposito e sabia que naquele momento Sai e Naruto estavam o condenando pela atitude. Porém tentar falar com o Sai para reverter a situação era o minimo que poderia fazer e preferia tentar do que ficar parada assistindo aquilo por mais tempo. Sakura chegou na frente da porta do quarto de Sai, batendo-a diversas vezes mas notando que ninguém a abria, estaria ele a evitando?

- Sakura.. - falou Gaara que saia de seu quarto e encontrava ela no corredor na frente do quarto de Sai.

- Ah, bom dia, Gaara, você pode me dizer se o Sai está? - perguntou ela forçando um sorriso, era díficil fingir estar feliz quando via seus melhores amigos, Naruto e Sasuke, se afastando um do outro por causa de um incidente como aquele.

- Ele está no quarto do Naruto vendo-o mofar.. - disse Gaara apontando para uma porta um pouco mais adiante no corredor - Recomendo que entre direto.. - falou saindo andando passando pela Sakura indo em direção do refeitorio.

- Obrigada.. - disse ela dando-lhe um sorriso e indo em direção a porta, será que deveria entrar mesmo sem bater? Bem, não havia tempo para ficar pensando, abriu a porta e notou Sai sentado na cama com um bloco de papel e lápis na mão desenhando o Naruto que estava sentado encolhido no canto do quarto.. ele estava mesmo mofando..

- Feiosa.. - falou Sai vendo a menina entrar, Naruto nem se mecheu, continuando a olhar para o nada.

- Sai.. eu vim aqui para conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem.. - disse Sakura se aproximando andando com cautela desviando de diversos objetos espalhados no chão.

- Eu não ligo para isso.. - falou Sai voltando sua atenção ao seu desenho.

- Pode por favor me escutar? - perguntou Sakura quase tropeçando em um sapato jogado no chão e se sentando ao lado do Sai na cama.

- Vamos dar uma volta.. - falou Sai se levantando e indo até a porta, ainda com o seu bloco de desenho nas mãos.

- Tá.. - disse Sakura andando mais uma vez por aquela pista de obstaculos, como o Naruto podia ser tão desorganizado? - Sai.. - disse ela seguindo-o pelo corredor e subindo as escadas com ele até o terraço.

- Escuta aqui! - disse ele fechando a porta do terraço e empurrando-a contra a parede segurando os seus braços com força com um sorriso estranho no rosto - Não me importa o quanto você gosta do seu amado traidor idiota, mas não pense que pode me usar para faze-lo recuperar a amizade do Naruto!

- Escuta aqui, você! - disse Sakura o empurrando-o e andando na direção dele irritada - Você acha que pode simplesmente chegar e tomar o posto dele? Acha que eu não notei? O Sasuke sempre foi o melhor amigo do Naruto, você não tem direito de atrapalha-los ainda mais! - falou tão alto que quase gritava.

- Ah.. agora entendi.. - disse Sai dando um sorriso leve e um tanto hostil - Você está irritada porque eu beijei ele..

- Você é um idiota! Não se importa realmente com o Naruto, não é? Só pensa em sí mesmo.. - disse ela analizando-o com calma, então era isso, ele era aquele tipo de pessoa, finalmente mostrando a sua verdadeira face.

- Nós dois então não somos muito diferentes, você também não liga tanto assim para o Naruto, só veio aqui para que depois o traidor pensasse, 'a Sakura é tão gentil, fazendo isso por mim, como não notei isso antes?', ou vai negar, sua horrenda? - falou ele parando de sorrir e sendo tão direto quanto ela nas acusações. 

- O que? Está tentando me comparar com você? Eu não sou idiota, eu sei o que o Sasuke sente! - falou irritada depois notando o que tinha acabado de dizer e tapando sua boca com as duas mãos.

- 'O que o Sasuke sente'..? - perguntou olhando-a curioso, então havia alguma coisa que ela sabia e ele não? Algo além da infantilidade dele diante a amizade de Naruto?

- Ah, também não se finja de idiota! - falou ela andando até ele e o empurrando - Você gosta do Naruto ou não? Por que se estiver tentando brincar com ele eu não vou te perdoar! - falou ela preparada para revidar qualquer movimento físico do Sai com um soco.

- Você gosta dele.. - falou Sai abrindo um sorriso no rosto, mesmo ela falando estar ali pelo Sasuke e tudo mais a raiva que estava sentindo era de ciumes.

- E mesmo se eu gostar, Sai? Quero apenas que fale com ele, diga que não tem nada contra o Sasuke e deixa que eu cuido do resto.. - falou ela se aproximando dele de modo ofencivo.

- Sua chata.. não pense que eu fico planejando estragar a vida dos outros, o Naruto é apenas meu amigo.. - disse ele pegando o bloco de desenho e jogando para a Sakura - Mesmo que eu não estivesse aqui antes já não basta eu estar aqui agora? - falou ele abrindo a porta e descendo as escadas deixando Sakura lá.

Sakura começou a folhear o bloco de desenho do Sai, tinha que admitir que ele desenhava muito bem, mas o que mais assustou a ela foi que todos os desenhos eram do Naruto. Ele o observava tanto assim? Talvez tivesse sido muito dura com ele falando daquele jeito, mesmo ele chegando depois dos outros ele estava lá agora.. ele era amigo do Naruto.. Sakura colocou no último desenho que o Sai tinha feito e que era o Naruto sentado encolhido no canto do quarto, foi então que notou uma pequena nota em baixo do desenho. "Não sei faze-lo sorrir.." o Sai estava planejando então desde o inicio tentar animar o Naruto? Então agora provavelmente ele tentaria faze-lo voltar a se aproximar do Sasuke e esquecer o ocorrido.. Sakura tinha que parar de julgar o Sai daquele jeito, ele concerteza era um amigo melhor para o Naruto do que ela mesma.

- Já sei.. - falou ela pensativa saindo do terraço, iria dar um jeito naquela situação sem precisar de muito esforço.

No quarto do Naruto o telefone celular dele tocava mas ele sequer se mechia para atender, Sai entrou no quarto e notou se aproximando e vendo o número que estava chamando, ele não iria mesmo atender?

- Se você não atende eu atendo.. - falou Sai pegando o telefone e atendendo-o - Alô?

- Eu não estou.. - falou Naruto quase como um sussuro olhando para parede.

- Sai..? - perguntou a voz já conhecida, era Sasuke no outro lado da linha. 

- Sinto muito mas o Naruto está disponível no momento, ele está se masturbando no banheiro.. - falou a voz do Sai com uma extrema calma que fez Sasuke se assustar.

- SAI!! - gritou o loiro irritado, como podia dizer uma coisa desse nível? Será que ele não tinha vergonha na cara?

- Naruto.. - falou a voz do Sasuke meio decepcionada, então ele estava o evitando e pedindo para o Sai inventar desculpas desse tipo?

- Ah, parece que eu errei, ele está aqui sim.. - falou Sai pronto para passar o telefone para o Naruto.

- Ei.. Sai.. - falou Sasuke antes que ele passa-se o telefone ao outro.

- Fala.. - perguntou Sai desviando do Naruto que queria bater nele por ter dito aquilo.

- Eu.. é.. sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.. - falou Sasuke meio desconcertado, não gostava de ter que se desculpar mas tinha que admitir que tinha errado.

- Não esquenta.. - falou Sai depois dando um sorriso meio malicioso ao ver o Naruto tentando tirar o celular dele, agarrando sua blusa e puxando-o - Ahhh.. Naruto, para.. você é sempre tão agitado.. calma.. - falou Sai tentando fazer uma voz meio.. err.. indiscreta.

- Sai, para com isso!! - disse o Naruto puxando o celular dele e o empurrando para cima da cama andando para o outro lado do quarto.

- Naruto?! - perguntou Sasuke meio assustado com o que tinha ouvido.

- É.. Sasuke.. - respondeu Naruto meio sem graça no telefone, se não fosse por culpa do Sai nem mesmo teria atendido a chamada.

- Você tá legal..? - perguntou Sasuke também sem graça, não sabia se tinha feito certo em ligar, mas queria saber como ele estava, se o odiava e se talvez realmente sentisse algo pelo Sai, não que quisesse ser indiscreto e perguntar coisas demais, só queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Sasuke, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, tudo bem? - perguntou em um tom calmo segurando o telefone com as duas mãos meio inseguro.

- Tá.. - respondeu Sasuke, para ele parecia conveniente demais esquecer o que aconteceu, mas o Naruto queria mesmo isso?

- Ei, deixa eu falar com ele! - disse Sai puxando o celular da mão do Naruto - O Naruto me escolheu, bye bye, Uchiha! - falou Sai desligando o telefone.

- Sai..o que foi isso? - perguntou Naruto irritado, como ele podia ser tão inconveniente assim?

- Quero comer alguma coisa, vamos procurar o Gaara e passar o dia andando por ai.. - disse Sai abrindo o armário do Naruto e jogando algumas roupas para ele vestir e poder sair mais apropriadamente.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir? - perguntou aborrecido.

- Quero comer alguma coisa, vamos procurar o Gaara e passar o dia andando por ai.. - repetiu a mesma coisa olhando para o Naruto calmamente. 

- E quem disse que eu quero isso? Não decida por mim! - respondeu irritado.

- Quero comer alguma.. - já ia repetindo a mesma coisa quando o Naruto começou a trocar de roupa.

- Tá, tá, já entendi, babaca! - falou tirando a blusa e colocando a outra - Vamos logo!

Segunda-feira, o pior dia para qualquer estudante colegial, o dia para sofrimento e tortura, completamente exaustivo para todos os alunos, mas também um dia para reencontrar os amigos nos quais você não teve oportunidade de ver no fim de semana. Porém para os estudantes do ensino médio essa segunda-feira estava um pouco mais desagradável do que as outras.

- ... - todos entraram na sala em silêncio, Naruto não gritava com Sasuke, as meninas pouco se atreviam a olhar para os garotos, tudo estava silêncioso demais para aquele grupinho de alunos um tanto bagunceiros, e a professora Kurenai pode notar isso.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntou ela mal humorada notando o silêncio no local, sentindo falta da presença de apenas uma aluna, a representante da classe, Sakura.

- Ah, bom dia professora.. - disse Sakura entrando na sala mesmo a aula já tendo começado a 30 minutos, ela apenas entregou um papel para a professora e falou algo para ela baixo e a professora não tardou de se sentar em sua cadeira dando espaço para a Sakura falar - Bem, como vocês sabem, temos que preparar uma peça de teatro, pedindo autorização da diretora eu visitei diversas salas e a que foi mais interessante foi a do terceiro ano, quando eles ainda frequentavam o primeiro ano fizeram uma peça também porém com alguns traços históricos, por isso a peça foi atuada somente por rapazes! - falou ela animada entregando um bloco para cada um dos alunos - As outras turmas fizeram uma votação e ficou decidido os papeis de cada aluno, a peça que vamos interpretar é cinderela! - falou ela animada.

- É.. Sakura, isso significa que nós vamos ter que nos vestir de garotas? - perguntou Kiba recordando que na peça cinderela haviam apenas três personagens masculinos.

- Isso mesmo Kiba, mas antes que começem a reclamar, vou mostrar algumas coisas para vocês.. - disse pegando um enorme poster que tinha no corredor e abrindo-o na frente de todos. O poster era de uma foto de uma garota no meio da neve cercada por dois garotos e uma garota que usavam roupas de cores berrantes com coisas que pareciam facas na mão - Esse foi o cartaz da peça dos alunos do terceiro ano, a história era sobre uma atriz de sucesso que em um outro universo teve três ninjas que eram ainda crianças para lhe proteger enquanto iam gravar um filme no país da neve que estava em caos. Depois os três ninjas descobriram que a garota no passado foi a princesa do lugar mas fugiu durante um ataque e nunca tinha voltado, a peça foi um sucesso quando eles apresentaram, a princesa da neve foi interpretada pelo Haku, algumas garotas que escreveram o roteiro e parece que o Kabuto fez o papel do sensei dos ninjas e uma das alunas do terceiro ano cantou uma música como encerramento da peça.

- É, ótima idéia, mas esqueceu que nessa sala não tem nenhum garoto com o rosto como o do Haku? - comentou Chouji e fazendo todos ficarem agitados com a idéia que parecia absurda.

- Bem, para isso alguns alunos do segundo ano nos deram a solução! As falas da peça vão ser em tom de comedia baseadas no que cada um que vai interpretar devido personagem normalmente falaria! - disse Sakura animada, tinha passado a noite sem dormir para escrever o roteiro.

- É, mas quem vai ser o idiota que pegou o papel de cinderela? - perguntou Naruto começando a ler o roteiro. 

- Bem.. é.. - Sakura hesitou por um momento em falar, mas respirou fundo - Os alunos das outras salas que decidiram e foi uma decisão unanime.. sinto muito, Sasuke-kun!! - disse ela nervosa.

- ... - Sasuke ficou em silêncio sem entender se aquilo era ou não uma brincadeira.

- Hahahaha, se deu mal!! - falou Naruto e Kiba rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Kiba ficará com o papel da irmã malvada.. - falou Sakura tentando impedir que o Kiba continuasse a debochar da escolha.

- Mas por que eu?? - perguntou se levantando num misto de raiva e vergonha.

- Lembrem que a peça é obrigatória! - disse ela começando a escrever no quadro quem tinha ficado com cada papel. 

- Isso não é sério, é..? - perguntou Naruto assustado vendo cada respectivo nome ao lado do personagem.

- Parece interessante.. - disse Sai dando um leve sorriso parecendo satisfeito com o papel que pegou. 

- Apartir de hoje todos estão liberados das atividades dos clubes e de algumas aulas, vamos ensaiar todos os dias, temos apenas duas semanas.. - falou Sakura determinada.

- DUAS SEMANAS?!?! - gritou a turma assustada.

- Sinto muito, mas foi o prazo que a diretora me deu, parece que o Kakashi-sensei tinha que nos entregar o papel sobre a peça a dois meses atrás mas ele esqueceu.. - disse ela com um pouco de rancor na voz.

- Espera ai, não podemos preparar uma peça tão rápido? - disse Ino se levantando, era loucura, havia ainda figurino, cenário, ensaios, além das aulas normais que tinham.

- Calma, não pensem também que isso é todo o mal, dependendo da nossa atuação na peça vai valer como o ponto que ganhariamos no simulado que não vamos precisar fazer.. - respirou fundo tentando fazer com que os outros se acalmassem.

- Viva!! - gritou Naruto animado, preferia fazer uma peça por mais que odiasse o papel que tinha recebido, que nem era tão ruim assim do que ter que estudar para o simulado.

- Bem, estão todos de acordo? - perguntou Sakura sorrindo ao ver a animação de Naruto.

- Mesmo que não estejamos você vai nos obrigar a participar, não é? - perguntou Shino.

- Claro! - respondeu animada.

- Então tudo bem.. - falou Shino que podia-se dizer que tinha pego um dos melhores papeis da peça.

- Bem, então depois da aula vamos começar os ensaios, as garotas vão para o auditório ajudar a montar o palco, parece que conseguimos algumas partes do cenário de peças anteriores.. - falou animada, concerteza essa peça voltaria a unir toda a sala.

As duas semanas se passaram rápido, todos ensaiaram a peça e tinham que admitir que o resultado não estava deixando a desejar. Os figurinos foram feitos por uma costureira que trabalhava para a família da Hinata e algumas providencias como enchimentos na roupa foram tomadas para dar ao visual de alguns alunos um pouco mais de formas. Alguns ficaram até o último minuto reclamando da peça falando o quanto era uma idéia ridicula, ou melhor dizendo, já era a noite da apresentação e o Kiba continuava a reclamar, já outros aceitaram bem seus papéis, ou melhor dizendo, só o Shino e o Sai que tiraram papéis que combinavam muito com eles.

Noite da apresentação, os alunos do primeiro ano chegavam na escola depois de terem ido para casa tomar banho mas aqueles que utilizariam seu cabelo na apresentação com ele já arrumado, os alunos do segundo e terceiro ano arrumavam algumas coisas para poupar tempo dos outros que começavam a vestir suas roupas, faltavam quatro horas ainda para peça mas queriam deixar em apenas três horas tudo pronto para poder abrir as portas do teatro.

- Naruto! - chamou um dos coodernadores da escola da porta do auditório.

- Oi? - perguntou Naruto ainda com suas roupas normais, calça capri jeans e clusa laranja e azul, sentado na beira do palco conversando com Shino, já que ambos seriam os últimos a serem vestidos.

- Telefone para você, vá até a sala de iluminação do auditório e atenda a linha dois - falou o homem saindo andando.

- Uhm.. quem será que é? - se perguntou Naruto andando até a sala de iluminação e apertando a linha dois atendendo a ligação - Alô?

- Naruto?! É você? - perguntou uma voz madura que Naruto conhecia muito bem, um misto de angustia e saudade nasceu no coração do Naruto nesse momento.

- Aniki Minato? - perguntou Naruto engolindo a seco.

- Naruto, é tão bom ouvir a sua voz, faz quase dois meses que não nos falamos.. - disse o homem animado - O Jiraya me ligou avisando da sua peça, eu estava planejando ir ai fazer uma surpresa mas acabou aparecendo um imprevisto, sinto muito..

- Ah, não, tudo bem, aniki, como você está? Poxa, você anda tão sumido que pensei que nem lembrava mais de mim.. - falou Naruto em um tom brincalhão.

- Como eu iria esquecer de você? Você é o meu único irmãozinho!! - falou rindo - Eu só estou ligando para lhe desejar boa sorte.. - disse em um tom meio triste, fazia tempo que queria ir visitar seu irmãozinho mas nunca encontrava tempo.

- Obrigado, o Iruka-sensei vai gravar a peça, depois eu a envio para você.. - falou Naruto tentando animar o irmão.

- Naruto.. de o melhor de sí hoje, tá? - falou animado.

- Você vai ver, vou ser o melhor! - falou determinado ouvindo o irmão rir do outro lado da linha - Aniki, eu preciso ir agora.. tente me ligar depois, sei que estamos em horários diferentes eu tenho muitas coisas para te contar.

- Pode deixar, até breve, Naruto - falou calmamente.

- Até, aniki.. - disse Naruto respirando fundo e desligando o telefone voltando a andar em direção do auditório, não sabia dizer o que sentia direito mas estava agora mais animado do que nunca.

- Naruto, pode levar isso para minha mochila lá na sala? - perguntou Sakura entregando a Naruto algumas latinhas de laque e duas escovas de cabelo.

- Tá, eu volto logo, Sakura-chan!! - disse Naruto pegando as coisas e levando-as correndo para a sua sala, colocando-as dentro da mochila da Sakura e voltando a caminhar em direção do auditório ouvindo um barrulho estranho vindo da sala do terceiro ano, indo até ali perto para espiar o que estava havendo.

- Haku, quero que pare com isso, isso está apenas lhe fazendo mal! - disse o professor demonio, Zabuza, segurando o pulso do Haku que apenas tentava se afastar dele.

- Não, não me peça uma coisa dessas!! Eu não vou deixar que as coisas sejam assim, não posso aceitar isso!! - falou Haku quase que aos prantos tentando se soltar do Zabuza, Naruto nunca visto o Haku tão desesperado assim antes.

- Não adianta insistir, você pode querer arruinar a sua vida, mas não vou deixar que arruine a minha também, acabou! - falou nervoso apertando com força o pulso do Haku.

- Mas.. por quê? - disse agora deixando algumas lágrimas cairem pelo seu rosto olhando para o Zabuza sem entender - Você não entende como eu me sinto? Por favor, não faça isso comigo.. - disse com a outra mão segurando a mão que o Zabuza usava para apertar o seu pulso.

- Você é só uma criança mimada, não entendi o que eu disse? Não dá mais! Eu pensava que você era pelo menos um pouco mais maduro, mas finalmente está agindo como você realmente é, uma criança! - falou Zabuza irritado soltando o pulso do Haku e o empurrando para o lado fazendo-o bater contra a mesa do professor, saindo da sala.

Naruto ao notar que ele estava indo em direção a sala entrou na sala da frente escondendo-se, mas afinal, o que tinha sido aquilo tudo? Por que o Haku ficou chorando daquele jeito na frente do professor demonio. Tudo bem que não era da sua conta ficar pensando no que tinha sido aquilo, mas ao ver o Haku saindo meio zonzo da sala se apoiando nas paredes enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair pelo seu rosto, Naruto correu para ajuda-lo, colocando a mão dele em torno do seu pescoço.

- Naruto..? - Haku o olhou confuso e envergonhado, não queria ter sido visto naquele estado tão lamentavel.

- Haku, tá tudo bem..? - perguntou Naruto meio triste olhando para o Haku, era triste, o Haku que era sempre tão gentil com todos tinha sido tratado daquele jeito por aquele professor demonio, como ele teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Você ouviu? - perguntou fitando o chão, deixando seu cabelo cair pelo seu rosto, tentando esconder o constrangimento que sentia agora por estar precisando de ajuda até mesmo para andar.

- Eu não entendo, como aquele demonio pode ter lhe tratado daquele jeito? Quem ele pensa que é? - falou Naruto irritado entrando no banheiro com o Haku para que ele pudesse lavar o rosto.

- Não.. ele está certo, a culpa é toda minha.. - falou Haku sentando-se no chão do banheiro e sentindo mais algumas lágrimas cairem, nunca sentiu-se tão angustiado daquele jeito, seu coração doia mais do que já imaginou que poderia doer.

- Como ele pode estar certo? - falou Naruto irritado - Não importa o porque, ninguém tem direito de tratar outra pessoa daquela maneira!! - falou Naruto cerrando os dentes, não iria admitir aquela atitude.

- Não.. a culpa foi toda minha, eu sempre soube que terminaria assim, coloquei-o em risco por culpa do meu egoismo.. - falou Haku colocando seus joelhos próximos ao peito e escondendo seu rosto neles, chorando ainda mais.

- Haku.. - Naruto não sabia o que dizer, não entendia o que tinha acontecido, e mais ainda, não entendia o porque dele defende-lo tanto. Ambos ouviram algumas vozes vindas pelo corredor e o Haku levantou o rosto assustado, não queria que ninguém entrasse ali e o visse naquela situação, Naruto instintivamente correu até a porta trancando-a.

- Naruto.. - Haku se surpriendeu com a atitude do amigo e ao mesmo tempo ficou grato por ela - Me desculpa por te colocar nessa situação.. - falou Haku escondendo o rosto mais uma vez entre os joelhos chorando.

- Haku, está tudo bem.. - disse Naruto se ajoelhando ao lado do amigo e o abraçando - O que aconteceu afinal para você ficar assim? - perguntou calmamente ouvindo o choro do Haku tão desesperado.

- Por favor, se eu te contar, prometa que vai manter isso em segredo! - disse Haku levantando o rosto e olhando o Naruto, o rosto do Haku estava encharcado de lágrimas e o Naruto tudo o que pode fazer foi um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e notou que o Haku escondia mais uma vez o rosto entre os joelhos e começava a falar lentamente - Foi quando eu entrei no primeiro ano..

**Flash Back - on**

No primeiro ano colegial do Haku o professor responsável pela turma era o professor mais temido de todos, Zabuza Momochi, todos ficaram assustados por logo de inicio pegar um professor daqueles e ficaram todos intimidados com sua presença.

- Escutem aqui, não quero desordem na minha turma, se vocês pensarem em fazer algo que venha a me prejudicar ou prejudicar a turma, mesmo que seja uma brincadeirazinha de nada, só por pensar nela vocês serão punidos! Não pensem que estou brincando aqui! - falou Zabuza batendo a mão com força contra a mesa fazendo todos tremerem.

- Ah, bom dia, essa é a turma do primeiro ano? - perguntou Haku entrando meio confuso na sala, e sendo olhado por todos com cara de pavor - É.. eu errei? - perguntou com um sorriso doce no rosto meio sem graça.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Zabuza olhando-o furioso.

- Muito prazer, me chamo Haku Shirai, eu acabei me perdendo então não sei direito se aqui é a minha turma.. - disse sem temer o olhar apenas com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eu não permito atrazos na minha turma, você vai ficar hoje até depois da aula! - disse o homem irritado com a atitude descontraida do aluno.

- Ah, sim, tudo bem, sinto muito pelo atrazo.. - disse Haku tímidamente olhando em volta - É.. aonde eu posso me sentar? - perguntou meio perdido olhando para os alunos.

- Sente-se ali! - falou Zabuza apontando para uma cadeira vaga no meio da turma, Haku apenas se dirigiu para a cadeira calmamente, sentando-se nela e abrindo a sua pasta em busca do caderno - Continuando, não quero nenhum ato indiciplinar vindo de qualquer um de vocês! Se eu souber que um de vocês esqueceu de entregar uma lição de casa para qualquer professor a turma toda será punida!! - falou Zabuza com o tom autoritário notando o garoto que chegou atrazado levantar a mão - O que você quer agora?

- Ah.. bem.. é para nós anotarmos isso ou apenas memorizarmos? É que eu sei que é algo que devemos memorizar, mas se for algo muito longo talvez seja melhor anotarmos e depois revisarmos.. - falou Haku pensativo.

- Você está fazendo gracinha comigo? - perguntou Zabuza andando até a mesa do Haku e batendo a mão com força nela fitando-o cara a cara.

- Não senhor, eu apenas quero ter certeza que não esquecerei de nenhuma regra sua.. - disse Haku sorrindo para o professor.

- É melhor que seja mesmo.. e faça como quiser! - disse Zabuza voltando-se para a frente da sala de novo e continuando o discurso.

Mas tarde naquele dia Haku se dirigiu a sala para ter que cumprir sua uma hora a mais na sala de aula devido ao atrazo que ocorreu de manhã, chegando lá e abrindo a porta vendo o professor anotar algumas coisas para dar na próxima aula.

- Olá.. - disse Haku em um tom baixo se sentando na primera cadeira da fileira do meio, colocado o seu material sob outra mesa e massageando a cabeça.

- O que houve? - perguntou Zabuza sem fita-lo mas já notando que em uma das mãos do aluno se encontravam um saco de gelo e aparentemente um corte na testa.

- O que? Isso? - perguntou apontando para sua própria testa - Acho que eu não sou muito bom nos esportes, bati a minha cabeça na trave durante o jogo de handball.. - comentou meio desanimado voltando a colocar o gelo sobre o corte sentindo um pouco de dor no contato do gelo com a pele.

- Uhm.. - foi apenas o que o Zabuza fez esticando sobre sua mesa um exercicio de história para que o Haku fizesse.

- Ah, sim! - Haku se levantou e pegou o exercicio na mesa retornando-se a se sentar e começando a faze-lo.

Passaram-se em torno de cinquenta minutos e Haku finalmente concluiu o exercicio colocando-o sob a mesa do Zabuza e retornando-se a se sentar na cadeira voltando a por o saco de gelo na testa, porém agora a maior parte do gelo estava derretida. Zabuza apenas pegou o exercicio e começou a corrigi-lo, fazendo isso em apenas dois minutos e levantando-se da cadeira.

- Acertou 80 - falou Zabuza guardando os seus livros e colocando o exercicio em cima da mesa de Haku que o fitou por uns segundos olhando as respostas.

- Obrigado.. - disse sorrindo para o professor e guardando o exercicio em sua pasta - Ai.. - disse massageando novamente a cabeça.

- Venha.. - falou Zabuza abrindo a porta da sala, Haku apenas se levantou e seguiu-o em silêncio, vendo-o parar em frente a uma maquina de refrigeirantes e comprando uma latinha gelada de chá e entregando-lhe ao Haku.

- Ahm? - Haku não entendeu, por que ele estava lhe dando aquilo?

- Coloca isso no corte, o gelo já derreteu.. - falou fitando o saco de gelo na mão do Haku.

- Ah..? É.. muito obrigado.. - disse Haku sorrindo vendo o Zabuza apenas sair andando sem sequer olhar para trás.

Talvez aquele fosse aquela ação do professor que tenha iniciado tudo, o Haku não tinha certeza mas desde aquele dia começou a se atrazar uns cinco minutos para a aula propositalmente para ter que ficar depois do horário, pouco a pouco durante o castigo o Haku começou a conversar com o Zabuza e as vezes até era respondido, nunca eram conversas longas mas Haku sentia que valia ficar ali uma hora se pudesse falar com o professor nem que fosse por um minuto, e sem se quer notar aquela admiração toda pelo professor tornou-se talvez um pouco forte demais, talvez obsessão. Foi então que o Zabuza começou a ignorar os atrazos do Haku sem lhe dar qualquer castigo, o Haku tentou chamar a sua atenção, cometeu alguns delitos escolares mas parecia que todos eram ignorados pelo professor, era como se ele não fizesse mais parte da turma, o professor nem sequer lhe olhava nos outros, o por que daquilo? Precisava saber se tinha feito algo, entender o motivo de estar sendo sempre ignorado, foi então que quando se deu conta estava o seguindo as escondidas, seguindo-o até em casa, até os lugares que ele ia, queria saber tudo sobre o professor, o que ele normalmente fazia, gostava, e quando se deu conta, na segunda semana viu o professor saindo direto da escola para um restaurante, um encontro..

Haku manteve-se quieto observando-o de longe, viu uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros, muito atraente se aproximar dele, colocando-o suas mãos em volta do seu pescoço e beijando-a, ciumes, foi isso o que o Haku sentiu ao ver aquela cena, ciumes, um sentimento um tanto despresivel. Haku observou de longe o restaurante, já estava escuro e frio, algumas finas gotas de chuva começavam a cair, mas mesmo assim ele não saiu de lá, queria saber o que eles fariam depois do restaurante, precisava saber.. aquela chuva que se iniciou fraca começou a piorar, mas ele não se moveu um centimetro sequer, continuou ali em pé observando com um olhar vago, estavam a quase duas horas no restaurante, a chuva estava forte e o vento frio, mas não era capaz de deixar aquele lugar, não sem saber o que iria acontecer.

- Droga! - falou Zabuza se levantando da mesa de jantar e fazendo sinal para o garçom pagando a conta, a mulher o olhou confusa sem entender o porque dele estar agindo assim.

- Zabuza, o que está havendo? - perguntou ela se levantando e andando com ele em direção a saída do restaurante, Zabuza nem esperou ela sair, foi andando em direção da forte chuva se aproximando da criança ali parada - O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou irritado, mas o olhar de Haku não era o mesmo de sempre, era um olhar vago e perdido - Me responda!! - falou de maneira ameaçadora.

- Zabuza, o que está fazendo na chuva? Quem é essa menina? - perguntou a mulher colocando o casaco por cima da cabeça tentando evitar de molhar seu delicado vestido azul, notando que o Zabuza estava parado olhando irritado para aquela criança que deveria ter no máximo 16 anos.

- O que você quer? Acha que eu notei o comportamento estranho e agora você ter começado a me seguir? - perguntou Zabuza irritado, mas Haku continuava imovel, sem demonstrar que iria falar algo - Pare de ser tão infantil! - disse Zabuza dando um tapa no rosto do Haku com força que apenas o fez virar um pouco o rosto mas ainda continuou imovel.

- Zabuza, coitadinha, é apenas uma criança! - falou a mulher se aproximando do Haku colocando a mão em seu rosto aonde ele tinha levado o tapa.

- Não.. me toque.. - falou Haku segurando o pulso da mulher com toda a força que tinha e tirando a sua mão de seu rosto, pela primeira vez na vida falava palavras com um tom cruel, mas sentia ódio daquela mulher, por ela poder ter o que ele não tinha.

- Mas que tipo de criança é você? - perguntou ela massageando o pulso que estava meio dolorido - Zabuza, vamos embora!! - falou puxando o Zabuza pelo braço mas ele se manteve parado sem deixar de fitar o Haku - Vamos!! - insistiu ela diante a indiferença do outro.

- Me deixe em paz! Eu estou ocupado agora para ficar perdendo tempo com uma mulher! - falou Zabuza de modo hostil para ela.

- Mas.. vai ficar ai com essa criança? Se não vier comigo agora garanto que nunca mais me verá mais!! - falou ela decidida parando ao lado do Zabuza.

- Então vá embora logo e me poupe de ver esse seu drama.. - falou Zabuza dando-lhe um olhar irritado que apenas fez ela se afastar alguns passos e virar as coisas e sair andando saindo daquela chuva - Era isso o que você queria, Haku? - perguntou Zabuza em um tom frio.

- Era.. - falou determinado dando um leve sorriso, mas não era o sorriso gentil de sempre, era um sorriso meio malicioso, como se tivesse conseguido acabar de obter uma díficil vitória.

- Sua criança irritante.. - deu mais um tapa no rosto do Haku com força - Venha! - disse Zabuza saindo andando e vendo o Haku segui-lo em silêncio, entrando no carro e abrindo a porta para que o Haku entrasse também, dirigindo em direção do seu apartamento.

Haku seguiu o Zabuza sem hesitar, no carro ambos se mantiveram em silêncio, entrou no prédio do professor e subiu no elevador sem sequer fazer perguntas, viu-o abrir a porta e fazer sinal para que ele fosse até a sala se sentar em um sofá, e depois viu-o trazer uma grossa toalha jogando-a para que ele pegasse e com uma toalha nas mãos secando-se também.

- Vamos! - disse pegando o telefone e jogando-o no sofá ao lado do Haku - Ligue para os seus pais, eles devem estar preocupados! - disse sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para o sofá notando que o Haku continuava com o mesmo olhar indiferente.

- Não estão.. - falou sem sequer expressar emoções, apenas olhando para o Zabuza como se analizasse cada movimento dele.

- Então me diga o seu endereço, vou leva-lo em casa.. - falou irritado, como aquela criança podia ser tão pretenciosa?

- Eu posso voltar para casa sozinho.. - falou colocando a toalha no canto do sofá.

- Ótimo, então faça isso!! - disse Zabuza levantando-se e abrindo a porta do apartamento - Vá embora! Já conseguiu o que queria, nao há mais motivos para você ficar aqui!!

- Você.. - Haku não sabia o que dizer, apenas se levantou e correu até o Zabuza com algumas lágrimas no rosto e começou a bater no abdomen dele, como ele podia falar aquilo? Por que não podia entende-lo nem que fosse um pouco? - Eu não queria isso!! - disse desesperado - Eu não queria que você me olhasse assim!! Eu não queria ficar obsecado assim por alguém!! - disse parando de bater no abdomen do Zabuza e encostando a sua cabeça no peito dele deixando as lágrima cairem.

- Você é só uma criança mimada.. - disse Zabuza empurrando o Haku para fora e trancando a porta, podendo através do olho mágico que ele continuava ali, parado no corredor, chorando, continuando assim por uns vinte minutos e depois se virando de costas indo embora dali sem olhar para trás. Mesmo que o Haku jamais soubesse, o Zabuza ficou esperando-o até ve-lo ir embora.

As semanas que se seguiram foram tão atordoadas como aquela noite, o Haku começou a evitar qualquer contato com o professor, faltando suas aulas, palestras e quando o encontrava no corredor ou se escondia ou passava olhando para baixo. Zabuza apenas ignorava a atitude infantil do aluno, sabia que tudo aquilo seria apenas uma paixão de uma criança que logo esqueceria de tudo aquilo. Mas não foi bem assim, o primeiro mês, o segundo, a nota do Haku era baixa mas o suficiente para ele passar, Zabuza pode notar que ele começava a se isolar, deixando de conversar até mesmo com seus amigos mais próximos, a diretora preocupada pediu para que o professor visse que estava acontecendo algum problema com o Haku, mesmo contrariado ele acatou suas ordens, e pediu para que um aluno o chamasse depois do horário para a sua sala. Foi apenas uma batida na porta e logo depois ela foi aberta e Haku entrou em silêncio sem fitar o professor ficando parado na frente da mesa dele esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- A diretora também está preocupada com as suas atitudes, Haku.. suas notas cairam e você parece estar se isolando do resto da turma, você está com algum problema? - perguntou meio indiferente ao silêncio do aluno.

- Você me chamou de criança mimada naquele dia.. - falou ainda sem fitar o Zabuza passando os seus dedos pelas imperfeições da madeira da mesa dele.

- É só por causa disso que você está agindo assim? - disse já sem paciencia, estava ficando cansado daquelas atitudes, não era obrigado a suportar uma criança como aquela.

- Eu andei pensando.. acha mesmo que eu sou uma criança mimada..? - continuou Haku como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta do mais velho.

- É claro que você é! - disse com um tom de voz firme se irritando com o descaso dele.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.. e eu fui infantil em insistir com aquilo.. eu te odiei, pensei que a culpa de tudo isso tinha sido sua, mas eu fui egoista por pensar assim, eu não sei realmente nada sobre você.. - falou parando de de mecher na mesa e fitando suas próprias mãos - Eu não acho que estivesse apaixonado mesmo por você.. acho que estava só me sentindo sozinho..

- Se já entendeu isso por que fica agindo desse jeito? - perguntou Zabuza em um tom calmo, sentia que era a primeira vez que o via falando de uma forma mais adulta e calma, normalmente era infantil, mesmo quando estava sorrindo.

- Acho que era mais fácil sorrir quando pensava que não estava sozinho.. - disse apertando uma mão com a outra ainda olhando para o chão - Eu gostaria de poder conhecer igual a mim.. - disse levantando o rosto e olhando para o Zabuza, com um sorriso no rosto - Eu acho que escolhi você por te achar parecido comigo..

- Você sabe que não está sozinho, tem seus amigos, sua família, ou vai dizer que isso não significa nada para você? - perguntou Zabuza achando que aquelas frases eram genties demais para serem espontanias.

- Não.. - disse balançando a cabeça mais sem tirar o sorriso do rosto - Meu pai me enviou para morar com uma tia por me considerar uma decepção.. eu não consigo fazer amigos por não ter estudado aqui desde o primário e as vezes ser meio inseguro.. - Zabuza ficou surpreso, aquilo era mesmo verdade? Parecia que ele era uma criança bem abalada, e não apenas uma criança mimada como pensava que ele fosse.

- Você.. está bem? - perguntou de forma cautelosa, não conseguia entender aquele menino, ele sorria uma hora e depois estava chorando, e agora parecia diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já tinha visto.

- Obrigado por ter se preocupado comigo.. - disse sorrindo andando em direção a porta - Mas eu estou bem! - disse seguro de sí e abrindo a porta.

- Venha.. - disse Zabuza levantando-se e andando pelo corredor, queria conversar mais com aquele garoto, queria entende-lo melhor, nunca tinha encontrado uma criança tão complicada como aquela.

- Sinto muito, mas eu já tenho que ir.. - disse sem se mover fitando o Zabuza ainda com o sorriso gentil no rosto - Eu preciso seguir o meu próprio caminho, não acha? - falou apenas virando-se de costas e seguindo pelo lado oposto do corredor.

Zabuza apenas fitou parado vendo-o se afastar, nos dias que prosseguiram notou o Haku se tornar mais extrovertido e viu-o visitar sua sala as vezes depois do horario para conversar. Uma estranha amizade começou a surgir entre os dois, eles não eram parecidos como tinham imaginado, mas por alguma razão acabavam se dando muito bem, em três meses já conheciam bem os hábitos um do outro, sabiam o que gostavam e desgostavam e mesmo que em raros momentos eram capazes de rir juntos. Até que um dia, as coisas começaram a mudar, Haku convidou Zabuza para dar uma volta com ele uma noite, em um dia frio de inverno, o local escolhido por ele um tanto inusitado, um cemitério, Zabuza parou seu carro na entrada do cemitério e foi andando até aonde o Haku se encontrava acenando para ele.

- Você veio.. - disse sorrindo segurando a mão do Zabuza e puxando-o para dentro.

- Que lugar.. - disse olhando em volta, lá o chão se encontrava todo branco devido a neve e estava bem escuro, tornando o lugar um pouco desagradável de se andar.

- Você ainda não viu nada! - disse rindo puxando-o ainda mais para dentro.

- O que você está planejando? - perguntou meio impaciente.

- Feche os olhos! - pediu, e o pedido foi atendido, Haku começou a guia-lo lentamente até um local e soltou sua mão - Pode abrir.. - falou dando um sorriso.

- Isso.. - Zabuza não sabia o que dizer, nunca tinha visto alguma coisa assim, dali era possível ver o céu imensamente estrelado e mais a baixo todas as luzes da cidade, nunca imaginou poder ver algo assim em um lugar como aquele.

- O que achou do meu lugar secreto? - perguntou rindo ao notar a surpresa do Zabuza.

- Agora entendo o porque de você gostar tanto de lugares assim.. - disse passando a mão na cabeça do Haku e logo depois ambos se sentando observando as estrelas.

- Que bom que gostou.. - disse Haku sorrindo de maneira extremamente gentil, o Zabuza não pode deixar de ficar desconfortavel com aquilo, notando com calma agora, a cada dia que se passava o Haku parecia cada vez mais uma garota, a única coisa que parecia não mudar muito é o seu corpo que continuava esbelto e longo, mas sem curvas, afinal, era um homem - Algum problema..? - perguntou ao notar o olhar perdido do Zabuza sobre ele.

- Não é nada.. - disse voltando a fitar o céu, notando que o olhar do Haku pareceu se entristecer um pouco.

- Zabuza-san.. semana que vem é seu aniversário, não é? - perguntou Haku tentando começar a conversar - Você vai fazer vinte e três anos, não é? - perguntou um pouco pensativo.

- É.. - respondeu Zabuza sem dar muita importancia a isso.

- Temos pouco menos de oito anos de diferença.. - disse Haku começando fazer uma conta utilizando seus dedos - Então daqui dois anos e sete meses e vinte três dias e quatro horas.. - disse dando uma pequena risada.

- O que? - perguntou Zabuza se virando para ele e olhando-o rir daquela maneira, realmente, o Haku estava se tornando muito bonito.

- Dezoito anos, falta só isso para eu ter dezoito anos.. - disse dando um sorriso leve e trazendo seus joelhos para perto do seu peito.

- O que pretende fazer quando tiver dezoito anos? - perguntou Zabuza sem entender direito o que o Haku queria dizer.

- Tentar fazer você me notar.. - disse deitando na neve e olhando para o Zabuza, era só isso que queria, ser notado, poder transformar aqui em um pouco mais do que amizade, só um pouco mais.

- Haku.. - sentia-se desconfortavel com isso, não queria olha-lo, mas notava os longos cabelos dele caidos sobre a neve, o sorriso formado em seus delicados lábios, mas sabia que não poderia, era seu aluno.

- Zabuza-san.. me beija.. por favor.. - falou quase como um sussuro fechando os olhos ainda deitado na neve.

- Haku, você é meu aluno.. - por mais que estivesse se acostumado com a presença do outro não podiam mudar o fato de que eram aluno e professor e isso não era permitido de maneira alguma, além do fato do Haku ser um menino.

- Por favor.. - falou movendo os lábios lentamente, talvez aquilo realmente fosse errado, mas naquele momento o Zabuza não pode deixar de tirar uma mecha de cabelo que caia sob o rosto do Haku e dar-lhe um beijo assim como o outro pedia. Aquele momento só podia ser descrito por uma única palavra.. inevitável..

Aquela noite nada além daquele beijo aconteceu, pouco a pouco aquele envolvimento entre os dois foi se tornando mais profundo, os sentimentos mais concretos e cada ato que ocorria entre eles um segredo só dos dois.

**Flash Back - off**

- Mas a pouco tempo o meu pai voltou a se contatar comigo, eu tentei ignora-lo mas ele contatou o Zabuza-san pedindo-o para me persoadir.. eu não queria que ele soubesse!! - disse Haku não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, Naruto estava apenas sentado na sua frente ouvindo a sua história atentamente com um olhar sereno, finalmente entendendo o que acontecia entre os dois, por mais que fosse estranho pensar nos dois assim depois de ouvir aquela história parecia que tudo acontecia de maneira tão natural.

- Você o ama..? - perguntou Naruto calmamente, vendo as lágrimas pouco a pouco pararem de percorrer o rosto do Haku e olhou-o para ele com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

- Amo.. aposto que você deve estar achando isso estranho.. - disse Haku usando a manga de sua blusa para limpar as lágrimas.

- Mas por que ele lhe disse aquelas coisas? De você estar arruinando a sua vida? - perguntou Naruto querendo entender mais aquela relação.

- Naruto.. aqui na escola é proibido que existam relacionamentos entre professores e alunos, o meu pai não sabe de nada mas quer que eu volte para casa, parece que a minha mãe está grávida e ele prefere que a família fique toda reunida com o nascimento do bebé.. por isso meus pais querem que eu volte para casa e faça minha faculdade por lá.. - disse pensativo, trazendo um pouco de tristeza em cada uma das suas palavras.

- Ou seja, ele falou aquilo para tentar faze-lo voltar para casa e ter uma vida normal? - perguntou Naruto sentindo-se mal por ver o Haku não triste assim.

- Eu acho que ele pensa que meus sentimentos são só de uma criança.. por isso acha que é bom terminarmos isso logo, antes que eu acabe fazendo alguma coisa que possa atrapalhar não só a mim quanto a ele.. - disse Haku se levantando e lavando o rosto, dando um sorriso para o espelho e continuando a sorrir daquele jeito para esconder a tristeza.

- Não! Não pode ser isso! - falou Naruto angustiado como espectador de uma triste história de amor - Se ele não sentisse nada não teria o beijado naquele dia! Ele deve te amar muito, mas está com medo de acabar estragando o seu futuro com os sentimentos dele!!! - disse o Naruto se levantando também e ficando cara a cara com o Haku mostrando determinação - Eu vou fazer alguma coisa!!

- Naruto.. eu sei como ele se sente.. - disse o Haku ficando um pouco mais animado ao ver a determinação do amigo - Mas não posso ser mais egoista do que já fui.. não posso dizer aquelas coisas de novo e chorar daquele jeito.. eu quero ser capaz de respeitar a decisão dele.

- Não, não pode ser assim, eu vou te ajudar!! - disse Naruto abrindo a porta do banheiro e saindo correndo.

- Naruto!! - Haku tentou acompanha-lo mas quando chegou no corredor já não tinha ninguém, temia que o Naruto fizesse alguma coisa que deixasse o Zabuza em uma situação pior ainda, mas não sabia se seria capaz de encara-lo agora e impedir isso.

Naruto correu por todas as salas procurando o Zabuza, e finalmente achou-o na parte de fora da escola sentado em um banco parecendo meio exausto, ficou parado na frente dele olhando-o determinado mas parecia que o Zabuza preferiu apenas ignorar a presença do menino.

- Você não pode dizer aquelas coisas para ele!! - falou diretamente apotando a mão para o rosto do Zabuza.

- O que você quer, heim, Uzumaki? - perguntou Zabuza respirando fundo, não conseguia suportar aquelas crianças que pareciam que estavam lá só para chatea-lo.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta? - perguntou Naruto irritado com a indiferença do professor - Então por que deixou ele chorando daquela maneira?

- Do que está falando..? - perguntou em um tom mais sério, não aceitaria ser chamado a atenção por uma mera criança.

- Do Haku!! - falou quase que gritando.

- Você não vai entender direito o que acontece comigo e aquela criança.. - falou Zabuza levantando-se para sair dali.

- Você sempre fica chamando todo mundo de 'criança', não é? Mas parece não notar o quão idiota e criança está sendo agora!! Aquele garoto lá dentro por mais que você veja apenas como uma criança tem sentimentos como qualquer humano, e os sentimentos dele são verdadeiros!! - falou irritado, como ele podia ser tão duro, parecendo nem se importar com o Haku?

- Você fala demais.. - disse saindo andando mas sendo seguido pelo Naruto.

- Você não está vendo que ele não quer ir embora? Ele quer ficar com você! E sabe por quê? Por que ele sempre esteve sozinho e achou que finalmente encontrou alguém, que encontrou você! - Naruto foi impedido de continuar falando quando sentiu a mão do Zabuza puxar sua blusa e ergue-lo no ar.

- Por que você não cala essa sua boca? Não fale como se soubesse de tudo.. - tinha perdido completamente a paciencia com aquele garoto.

- Eu posso não saber de tudo, e estar errado durante as questões de história na sua prova, mas quer saber? Nisso eu não estou errado! O Haku sempre fez tudo tentando ser notado por você, e quando ele sente que finalmente está perto de você, você vai e chega e estraga tudo!! Você realmente não sente nada por ele? Como pode ser tão frio assim, ele te ama!! - falou alto Naruto sem se intimidar, mesmo que apanhasse ali, precisava dizer aquilo, não podia ignorar a verdade, e não deixaria que o professor demonio fizesse isso!

- Você é insuportavel.. - falou largando Naruto e andando em direção a entrada da escola - Aonde ele está?

- No banheiro do segundo andar.. - Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo, ele iria procurar o Haku..

- Naruto!! - gritou uma garota da janela ao ver o loiro ali parado.

- Ino, o que houve? - perguntou virando-se e vendo a garota na janela nervosa.

- Vai logo para o auditório, você tem que se vestir, seu idiota!! - falou nervosa e Naruto correu em direção do auditório, tinha esquecido completamente da peça. Mas sentia que mesmo com o chilique que a Sakura iria dar por ter sumido isso teria valido a pena.

N/A:  
Yo XD  
Sai: Comenta logo..   
Tá, bem, esse capítulo eu contei a tão esperada (pelo menos para mim) história do Haku e do Zabuza, essa história eu escrevi para por em outra fic minha mas infelizmente não tive chance, então coloquei ela aqui mesmo! E teve um pouco do relacionamento de amizade do Sai com o Naruto também.  
No próximo capítulo a tão esperada (ou não tão esperada assim) peça teatral, ela vai dar um clima mais leve a história, espero ter uns três reviews nesse capítulo assim amanhã eu publico o capitulo 5.  
Sai: E essa sádica ai vai me amarrar  
:O não dá spoiler, não dá spoiler!!!  
Sai: tá.. tá..  
Bem, até amanhã então XD  
Vou escrever o capítulo 6..  
Ah, só para avisar, agora depois do feriado acho que só teremos um capítulo por semana, mas essa fic concerteza não vai ter mais de 15 capítulos então provavelmente termino ela no meio do mês que vem o/  
E preciso de sugestões, muitas sugestões sobre a história do Sai (fica díficil de adapta-la para esse U.A)  
Por isso só relembrando, quem quiser me add no msn e me de essas sugestões o/

Pedido: Leu essa fic, gostou? Please, deixe um review, é só apertar esse botãozinho lilás, você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ler uma crítica sobre essa história que eu dou meu suor e sangue para escrever.. i.i 


	5. Um pouco mais perto do céu

OIEEE XDD  
Sai: E lá vamos nós outra vez u.u  
Bem, acho que muitos queriam ler esse capítulo fofoso, né? 8D  
(cri cri cri)  
Sai: Se deu mal XDD  
¬¬ É.. acho que são poucos os que se interessaram por essa fic, mas tudo bem, sem extresse, esse é o último capítulo pronto já que parei o seis no meio e estou com preguiça de continuar..  
Sai: o.ó está falando sério?  
É, ninguém le.. deixa reviews.. gosta de mim ç.ç  
Sai: Fala logo as advertências e volta a escrever o capítulo seis ¬¬  
Ninguém me ama.. ninguém me quer..  
Naruto: Eu dou hoje as advertências, datte bayo XD  
Advertências:  
1- Eu não pertenço a essa autora não, mas ainda assim ela escreve sobre mim só pelo prazer de ver seu trabalho, sem ganhar nada em troca.  
2- Essa fic não foi betada, e desistam, ela é uma preguiçosa que nem o próximo capitulo tem vontade de fazer.  
3- Essa fic contém.. o que mesmo? o.ô  
Sai: Yaoi, eu agarro o Naruto aqui u.u

Bem, quem ler deixe um review, se não, agora com as aulas, minha fic não vai para frente sem a insistencia de vocês..

Capitulo cinco:

**Um pouco mais perto do céu**

Naruto correu até o auditório chegando próximo ao palco e vendo Sakura descabelada correndo por todos os lados tentando arrumar os últimos detalhes das roupas. Hinata estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Shino, costurando as mangas bufantes de sua roupa. Naruto tinha que admitir que aquela era a roupa mais feia que já tinha visto na vida, era verde e um tanto exagerada, como se fosse uma roupa de um jovem de época, cheia de detalhes e babados e a calça terminava um pouco abaixo do joelho com um elastico que a precionava para grudar em seu corpo e ele ainda usava uma meia calça opaca branca e um sapato marron com um leve salto.. Definitivamente, antigamente as pessoas não tinham senso algum de moda.

- NARUTO!!! - gritou Sakura correndo até ele irritada, como ele podia ter sumido por tanto tempo?? - SEU IDIOTA!! - disse batendo com força na cabeça do Naruto com o roteiro.

- Desculpa.. Sakura-chan.. mas eu pelo menos já cheguei.. - disse dando um sorriso observando a confusão em volta, o cenário já estava montado mas era possível ver alguns alunos acrescentando alguns detalhes.

- Deixa de ser lerdo e vai logo se vestir, vamos começar isso logo!! - falou irritada fazendo sinal para que ele seguisse até os camarins.

Naruto fez o que ela mandou, foi até os camarins e abriu a porta lentamente, notando a presença de alguém lá dentro, ele se deu de cara com uma menina muito bonita, de cabelos longos escuros e lisos, pele alva e olhos escuros e rosto de feições delicadas, era uma das meninas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto. Usava uma maquiagem leve apenas um pouco de brilho nos olhos e um batom rosado nos lábios, mas a garota se encontrava em uma situação um tanto indiscreta, tentando arrumar a meia calça na altura das coxas, com a perna apoiada em cima de uma cadeira, deixando a maior parte de sua perna a mostra.

- Ah!! Desculpa, não sabia que tinha gente!! - disse Naruto extremamente corado fechando a porta, seu coração estava disparado, nunca tinha visto uma menina trocar de roupa.. tudo bem que não a viu nua nem nada, mas ainda assim..

- O que você está fazendo..? - perguntou a menina abrindo a porta e olhando o Naruto assustado ali fora, sua voz não era tão graciosa quanto a sua aparencia, passava um ar calmo porém desinteressado, mas isso não a deixava menos atraente.

- Desculpa, eu não queria ter visto!! Juro!! - falou Naruto se afastando, notando que ela apenas lhe olhava confusa, quem era aquela garota afinal? Ela estava usando um vestido de época todo amarrotado e em tons marrons e beges fazendo parecer uma roupa de trapos antigas. Ela iria participar da peça?

- Bastardo.. - falou a menina saindo andando pelo corredor, Naruto apenas a acompanhou com o olhar.. Bastardo? Espera.. não poderia ser, ele não era mulher e não era tão bonito assim.. ou era..?

- SASUKE!! - gritou Naruto no corredor fazendo a menina se virar para fita-lo, definitivamente, era o Sasuke! - Você é mulher e não me disse? - perguntou confuso vendo o garoto olha-lo irritado, mas nem por isso fazendo-o parecer menos delicado.

- Vai se ferrar.. você vai ficar fazendo piada agora, é? - perguntou irritado virando de costas e andando em passos largos, mas que imbecil era aquele para perguntar uma coisa daquelas? Mulher..? Tinha que ser o idiota do Naruto para fazer uma pergunta como aquela..

- Naruto, por que ainda não está vestido? - perguntou Sakura no corredor irritada notando o garoto parado ali, será que ele não sabia que estavam sem tempo?

- Tá, desculpa!! - disse Naruto entrando no camarim e se vestindo apressado, faltavam apenas uma hora e quinze minutos para a apresentação, tudo bem que não seria o primeiro a entrar, mas não queria ver a Sakura tendo um infarto antes do final.

As pessoas começaram a entrar no auditório, as cortinas já estavam fechadas, lá atrás estavam já alguns dos alunos preparando as 'beldades' para a apresentação, Naruto ainda continuava no camarim com Shino, Sakura e Hinata, que arrumavam alguns detalhes de suas roupas e arrumavam o seu cabelo, Naruto estranhou ao ver os óculos escuros de Shino serem tirados e o seu cabelo sempre arrepiado sendo penteado e alisado para lhe dar um caimento liso e vendo Sakura prender um pouco do cabelo dele em um pequeno rabo de cavalo para trás, vendo o visual todo até que aquelas roupas tinham ficado legais.. Naruto fitou a sua roupa no espelho um pouco hesitante, iria mesmo aparecer vestido assim? E por que o seu sapato tinha salto? Tudo bem que ele tinha pego um dos sapatos mais baixos por não conseguir andar com eles, mas mesmo assim, como as pessoas daquela época poderiam usar saltos nos sapatos como se eles fossem confortaveis?

As palmas começaram a ser ouvidas lá fora, estava começando, a luz do teatro foi apagada, Ino chegou no meio do palco usando uma roupa de principe antiga e o rabo de cavalo mais baixo e um olhar sério, as pessoas aplaudiram e ela apenas se aproximou com um microfone nas mãos e parou esperando as pessoas ficarem em silêncio.

- Era uma vez.. - começou ela e o silêncio reinou no local, todos olhando atentamente para ela - Um conde que vivia muito feliz com sua esposa e filha, mas um dia sua esposa adoeceu e o conde ficou sozinho.. Preocupado em criar sua doce filha sozinho arrumou uma nova esposa que trouxe com ela de outro casamento duas filhas. As filhas e a nova esposa do conde invejavam a filha dele, ela era bonita, gentil, educada, mas ainda assim invejavam-a em silêncio.. um fatidico dia o conde adoeceu da mesma doença que sua esposa no passado tiverá e a sua filha ficou ao seu lado até os últimos segundos de sua vida, ao adormecer no sono eterno a sua madastra e suas filhas revelaram a inveja que sentiam pela bela filha do conde e começaram a trata-la como uma mera criada para ver se assim a beleza dela fosse apagada entre as cinzas e a fuligem nas quais elas obrigava-a a limpar.. logo a bela jovem foi apelidada de Cinderela por estar sempre suja daquelas cinzas da lareira.. mas nem por isso a inveja da madastra e de suas filhas acabou, por que mesmo suja ela continuava a ser a mais bela.. a bela Cinderela.. - Ino se afastou entrando no canto do palco.

As cortinas se abriram, dando-as para uma sala com uma enorme lareira, Sasuke estava abaixado no chão ao lado de um balde lavando-o, todos se surprienderam, ele estava mesmo belo com aquelas roupas, dificilmente seria reconhecido como um homem, Sasuke esfregava o chão de modo esforçado mas nem por isso mostrando tristeza ou cansaço.

- Cinderela!! - gritou uma voz um pouco irritante se aproximando do Sasuke.

Uma pessoa se aproximou no palco, era uma garota meio.. err.. feia, tinha cabelos marrons cacheados usados presos em duas maria-chiquinhas altas e um vestido grande rosa com babados brancos, sua pele era meio morena e sua maquiagem rosa com branco exagerada, possua nos ombros do vestido um decote que lhe dava uma aparencia meio lolita mas selvagem, ela olhava para a bela Cinderela com um olhar irritado.

- Cinderela, aonde está meu grampo de cabelo de rosa? - perguntou a garota irritada, era interpretada por Kiba, um papel parecia ter combinado perfeitamente com suas atitudes.

- Ah.. Belle.. - falou Sasuke meio desinteressado levantando-se - Deve estar na sua caixa de jóias.. - respondeu calmamente, notando a raiva que atingia a meia irmã nesse momento.

- Sua ladra!! - disse Kiba chutando o balde e deixando o chão todo sujo novamente - A Cinderela me roubou!! Devolva-me o meu grampo de rosa, sua ladra!! - gritava escandalosamente, prestes a partir para uma agressão fisica contra Sasuke.

- Mas que escandalo é esse? - perguntou uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis claros e um vestido vinho, seu vestido era bem exagerado mas não tanto quanto o da irmã, seus cabelos eram longos até quadril, com as pontas meio onduladas, sua maquiagem era leve, mesmo possuindo cores fortes como vermelho presentes nela. Usava no lado da cabeça um grande grampo de rosa.

- Anita.. - falou Kiba irritado se aproximando da irmã e puxando o grampo de cabelo dela - Isso é meu!! - gritou irritada.

- Não toque no meu cabelo! - falou Gaara demonstrando irritação.

- Então não pegue mais minhas coisas!! - respondeu ficando frente a frente com a irmã.

- Hohoho, mas que confusão é essa? - perguntou uma garota entrando no palco, seus cabelos eram pretos presos atrás da cabeça em uma especie de coque delicado, com uns cachos cairem sob o seu rosto, seu vestido era azul escuro brilhante com detalhes em prata, sua maquiagem era em tons lilás e azuis e apesar de agir de forma expressiva e exagerada tinha uma beleza comparavel com a de Cinderela.

- Mamãe!! - gritou Kiba ficando atrás da garota, interpretada por Sai - A Anita roubou o meu grampo de flor!! - disse em um tom quase que choroso.

- Mamãe, a Belle puxou o meu cabelo! - falou Gaara não tão irritado ou emotivo assim, apenas alisando os seus longos cabelos, fazendo diversos flashs de fotografia cairem sobre ele naquele instante.

- Hohoho, minhas lindas meninas.. - disse Sai puxando as duas e as abraçando - Não fiquem brigando assim, fazer cara feia dá rugas! Por favor, se animem, tenho uma grande noticia para as duas!! - disse indo com as duas se sentar no sofá e tirando uma carta de dentro do vestido, aonde deveria ser o sutiã - Bem, eu acabo de receber essa carta do palácio..

- Do palacio?! O principe é tão bonitinho.. - falou Kiba animado, se aproximando da mãe para ver a carta.

- Será que é uma festa? O principe está fazendo seus dezoito anos hoje.. - disse Gaara de maneira sonhadora fitando o chão de maneira meio tímida mais uma vez sentindo diversos flashs sobre ele.

- Ah.. - Sasuke virou-se limpando o chão se aproximando discretamente para ouvir o que elas estavam falando.

- Hoho, bem, é uma festa sim.. - disse Sai passando a mão na cabeça de Gaara - O principe está comemorando o seu aniversário e convida todas as jovens damas para sua festa, aonde, provavelmente, escolherá sua noiva.. não parece uma chance perfeita? - disse ela dando uma risada um tanto chamativa.

Enquanto isso atrás do palco Sakura e Ino observavam tudo, acompanhando cada detalhe lendo o roteiro para ver se tudo corria bem.

- Ahm.. Sakura.. - perguntou Ino meio hesitante - O Sai está levando meio a sério o seu papel, não acha? - perguntou fitando a amiga.

- É.. e o Gaara está fazendo bastante sucesso, não acha? - perguntou vendo mais uma vez diversos flashs cairem sobre ele.

- Eu ouvi dizer que vão tirar fotos de todos os meninos quando eles estiverem de aparencia meio meiga para venderem.. - falou Ino observando a peça.

- Ahh.. - Sakura apenas voltou a ficar em silêncio observando a peça.

No palco Sai se levantava andando de um lado para o outro maravilhado com a carta em mãos.

- Finalmente poderei apresentar a toda a corte minhas belas meninas, já estava na hora de arrumar um bom casamento para vocês.. - disse acariciando o rosto das filhas.

- Ah, eu não sei se tenho algum bom vestido para ir!! - disse Kiba se levantando meio assustado.

- Eu também não sei o que vestir.. - falou Gaara com um certo desanimo levantando-se também.

- Não se preocupem, minhas belas.. Anita pode ir com o vestido azul, para chamar atenção para os seus olhos.. e Belle, vá com o amarelo, precisamos esconder sua cor de pele impura.. - falou dando uma gargalhada fazendo Kiba e Gaara ficarem meio sem graças diante aos comentários e ouvindo a plateia toda ir.

- Mas mamãe.. esses vestidos todos eram da Cin.. - antes que o Kiba pudesse terminar sentiu o leque que o Sai tirava do vestido bater eu seu rosto.

- Não digam besteira, minhas meninas, são seus vestidos, assim como essa casa é minha e tudo o que está aqui dentro é meu! - falou de maneira meio irritada fitando o Sasuke com desprezo.

- É.. - Sasuke se levantou meio constrangido olhando para o Sai - Eu posso ir também..? - perguntou meio hesitante sem encarar o outro.

- Hohoho - disse batendo o leque com força contra o rosto do Sasuke fazendo-o cobri-lo com a mão e fita-lo com ódio - Claro que não, minha querida.. você iria nos envergonhar indo conosco, não quer que os outros pensem que somos uma família de mulheres feias e sujas, não é? - perguntou dando um sorriso cínico para o Sasuke.

- Ah, mas é que.. - Sasuke não suportava aquilo, a cena do leque não estava no roteiro - Eu realmente queria ir.. querida madrasta.. - estava prester a jogar o roteiro no lixo e partir para briga.

- Não, minha querida, você tem que limpar o chão hoje a noite.. - disse Sai se divertindo muito ao ver o Sasuke tentando controlar a raiva.

- Mas ele está quase limpo.. - falou em um tom hostil.

-Ops.. - disse Sai batendo com o leque em um vaso em cima da lareira e espalhando terra no chão - Acho que não, né? Bem, vamos nos arrumar, queridas!! - disse Sai puxando Kiba e Gaara para fora do palco e vendo Sasuke fitar com despreso o chão.

- É sempre assim.. - falou respirando fundo e voltando a encarar seu papel com calma e se sentando no chão perto da terra e começando a limpa-la - Sempre terá algo sujo para eu limpar.. Garotas como eu não vivem em contos de fada.. não encontram os seus principes encantados.. garotas como eu passam a noite do baile varendo a sacada.. - disse voltando a estregar o chão com um olhar triste fazendo diversos flashs cairem sobre ele e segundos depois a porta a cortina se fechando para uma pausa de cinco minutos.

- Corram!! - disse Sakura ajudando o Gaara a tirar o vestido.

- Droga, eu não consigo colocar esse sapato! - falou Kiba tentando vestir um sapato de salto alto.

- Hohoho.. - disse Sai aparecendo com um vestido azul claro do estilo da Cinderela dos desenhos animados e com uma peruca de cabelos meio soltos cacheados pretos e um cordão prateado com uma grande pedra azul de coração no meio.

- Uau, você se vestiu rápido.. - comentou Ino passando sobre ele e ajudando a modificar um pouco o cenário.

Passaram-se cinco minutos em grande correria pelo palco, mas logo depois as cortinas se abriram e todos respiraram fundo, Sasuke estava ainda com o mesmo vestido velho correndo atrás as irmãs e a madrasta já arrumadas.

- Eu terminei.. - falou respirando fundo como se tivesse acabado de correr uma longa distancia.

- Terminou o que, minha querida? - perguntou Sai abrindo o seu leque e se abanando com um sorriso hostil no rosto.

- Terminei o chão.. - disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Ah, minha querida, mas ainda tem a louça, as roupas, e você não vai esquecer de varrer a varanda, né? - perguntou Sai forçando um sorriso desanimado no rosto.

- Eu.. - Sasuke fez uma cara de decepcionado em ouvir aquilo e diversos flashs cairam sobre ele nesse momento, ele fitou apenas o chão sem saber o que dizer.

- Bem, vamos queridas.. - falou Sai saindo do palco como se entrasse em uma carruagem.

- Não pensou mesmo que fosse, não é? - disse Kiba dando um sorriso no rosto e saindo correndo em direção da carruagem.

- Tola.. - falou Gaara virando-se de costas e indo também.

Sasuke ficou ali parado vendo a carruagem que era apenas parte do cenário ser escondido no canto do palco e se sentou no chão triste, o palco ficou escuro apenas com uma luz sobre ele e uma música triste começando a tocar no fundo.

- Que esperança tola a minha.. - disse fitando o chão e sentindo alguns flashs sobre ele - Por mais que o esforçado tente vencer o gênio pelo trabalho duro.. por mais que a criança tente realizar seus sonhos e enfrente a indiferença dos outros.. por mais que todos tentem ser aceitos e acharem seu lugar.. não existe contos de fadas, a garota tímida não se declara, o garoto que vai embora não volta.. essa é a vida real.. - a plateia se emocionou, as palavras saíam no ritmo da música, era quase como uma canção, Sasuke se levantou e saiu andando com a cara desanimada mas logo ouviu um sonho forte de algo batendo.

- Ai!! - gritou uma voz forte depois do estouro - Nunca mais compro essas asas em liquidação.. - disse a voz irritada saindo de uma forte fumaça e as luzes do palco voltando sendo acendidas novamente.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sasuke meio hesitante olhando alguém sair da fumaça.

- Quem sou eu? Não está na cara? - perguntou Chouji saindo no meio da fumaça, suas roupas eram um vestido não tão chamativo quanto os outros usados na peça, todo cheio de gliter e com uma capa brilhante e um pequeno par de asas transparentes nas costas.

- Um demonio? - perguntou incerto olhando a figura desconhecida.

- Sua fada madrinha.. - falou em uma voz meio ofendida - Você quer ir no baile, não quer? - perguntou diretamente sem o sorriso doce que todos esperavam.

- Sim.. - perguntou dando alguns passos para trás quando notou a aproximação do outro garoto.

- Ótimo, então me traga dois tomates, três cebolas, duas cenouras, uma abobora e meia couve-flor.. - falou tirando a varinha da manga.

- Mas para que? - perguntou Sasuke sem entender, olhando ainda com um olhar desconfiado para a sua fada madrinha. 

- Vamos, não temos a noite toda! - disse ela e logo Sasuke saiu do palco e voltou com um cesto com tudo o que ela tinha pedido.

- Aqui está.. - falou colocando o cesto na sua frente e olhando-o meio hesitante.

- Perfeito, vamos começar - disse e a luz do palco ficou apenas voltada para ele deixando o resto escuro e uma músiquinha animada começou a tocar no fundo - Poderes que invoco do reino das fadas, façam o meu desejo se realizar, tragam-me aqui o que desejo e não me façam mais tempo esperar! - mais uma pequena explosão pode ser ouvida e as luzes do palco se acenderam e o lugar aonde ficava a cesta ficou com uma vasta fumaça.

- O que você fez?! - perguntou Sasuke assustado dando alguns passos para trás.

- Mágica! - falou de maneira obvia tirando de dentro da fumaça um prato de sopa de legumes.

- Sopa..? - falou meio hesitante ao ver a fada madrinha começando a comer a sopa esquecendo da sua presença ali.

- O que você queria? Eu estou com fome! - falou em um tom aborrecido. 

- Não vou perder meu tempo aqui.. - disse virando-se de costas e saindo andando.

- Espere!! Eu só precisava repor as energias, vamos logo! Eu te colocarei na festa! - falou Chouji determinado.

- Pode mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Sasuke olhando-o um tanto desanimado e desconfiado.

- Claro, mas você precisa confiar em mim.. - disse Chouji deixando o prato de lado e se aproximando do Sasuke.

- O que eu preciso para você fazer a mágica? - perguntou dando um sorriso meio de lado.

- Me traga flor, um rato e um pedaço de corda.. - disse retribuindo o sorriso animado, Sasuke se retirou correndo do palco e voltou com os itens na mão.

- Eu não achei outra flor além dessa.. - disse com o grampo de cabelo de Kiba nas mãos.

- Essa ficará perfeita.. - disse colocando o grampo no cabelo de Sasuke e mais uma vez a música começando a tocar e a luz ficar somente em cima do Chouji, dessa vez ele repetindo palavras mágicas um pouco mais longas do que as anteriores para ganhar tempo.

- Sasuke, aqui!! - disse Ino ajudando-o a fechar o vestido e Sakura colocando as luvas nele e uma mascara branca com detalhes dourados - Boa sorte! - disse Ino dando lhe um beijo no rosto e empurrando-o para o palco.

Foi tudo muito rápido, apenas um puff pode ser ouvido e muita fumaça em cima do palco quando ligaram as luzes, tinha aparecido uma pequena carruagem dourada no palco com um cocheiro dormindo no banco e o Sasuke agora se encontrava com um grande e reluzente vestido branco com detalhes preateados e dourados e uma mascara dourada no rosto.

- O que achou..? - perguntou Chouji em um tom orgulhoso por culpa do seu maravilhoso feito.

- Bem.. - Sasuke tirou a mascara e olhou para a roupa em geral - Até que está bonitinha.. mas o cocheiro poderia estar acordado e você poderia me lembrar de me fazer sapatos.. - disse levantando o vestido e rebevelando os seus pés sem sapatos.

- Ah.. seu ingrato.. - falou Chouji tirando os sapatos que usava, que eram transparentes como cristal e lhe entregando - Use isso.. - falou mechendo em seu cabelo.

- Não acho que esse sapato seja muito confortavel.. - disse fitando os sapatos e tentando coloca-los para ver se cabiam, entrando neles perfeitalmente.

- Tá, tá, agora entre logo na carruagem por que a magia vai desaparecer quando der meia noite.. - disse meio impaciente.

- Meia noite? - perguntou Sasuke sem entender.

- Nunca ouviu falar de 'uma noite mágica', só dura uma noite, meia noite é o dia seguinte.. - falou empurrando Sasuke para dentro da carruagem acordando o cocheiro - Cocheiro, vão para o castelo!

- Espera, mas você não me explicou nada ainda!! - a carruagem apenas saiu andando e as cortinas foram fechadas, todos correram estericos tentando mudar todo o cenário em apenas cinco muitos.

- Naruto, está pronto? - perguntou Sakura empurrando uma cadeira para o meio do palco e vendo o loiro ao seu lado.

- Estou! - disse meio nervoso, Sakura apenas o puxou e colocou-o sentado na cadeira.

- Não vá errar, heim? - disse ela correndo para trás do palco e Naruto notou Shino parar em pé do seu lado, segundos depois as cortinas se abriram com uma música instrumental antiga no fundo.

- A muitas moças belas hoje, meu principe, não vai dançar com nenhuma? - disse Shino para Naruto que estava sentado com uma roupa de principe em uma cadeira dourada com o estofamento vermelho e usando uma pequena coroa na cabeça.

- Por enquanto não, acho que nenhuma delas me chamou ainda a minha atenção.. - disse Naruto meio pensativo olhando diversas pessoas dançarem a sua volta.

Logo entrou no palco três mulheres com seus extravagantes vestidos olhando maravilhadas para a festa.

- Nem acredito que estamos mesmo aqui!! - disse Kiba animado olhando em volta as pessoas dançando.

- Vamos meninas, quero que vocês se apresentem ao principe!! - disse Sai puxando Kiba e Gaara pelo palco como se procura-se o principe.

- Ali, mamãe.. - disse Gaara apontando para a cadeira aonde Naruto estava sentado olhando desinteressado para o lugar.

- É.. - Sai apenas ficou de boca aberta, o Naruto estava muito bonito com uma roupa azul clara e aquele olhar entediado, ele ficava realmente bonitinho do principe - Meninas.. procurem outro, eu vou me apresentar ao principe.. - disse andando lentamente em direção a cadeira meio abobado deixando o leque cair no chão, diversos flashs foram sobre o Sai naquele momento.

- Não, não mamãe!! - disse Kiba agarrando o Sai pela cintura impedindo-o de se aproximar - Você já viveu sua vida, de a chance para os jovens!! - falou nervoso.

- Não, eu quero ver o principe, ainda sou jovem!! - falou Sai tentando se soltar de Kiba e se aproximar do principe.

- Aqui.. - disse Gaara tirando uma corta de dentro do vestido e junto com Kiba, colocando Sai sentado em uma cadeira no canto do palco e o amarrando, enquanto Kiba continuava de amarrar o Gaara apenas se aproximou do Naruto ficando parado na frente dele.

- Ah, olá.. - disse Naruto se sentando direito e olhando para o Gaara sorrindo - Como você se chama, senhorita?

- Anita.. muito prazer, principe Edward.. - disse Gaara reverenciando o Naruto.

- Você gostaria de dançar? - perguntou Naruto se levantando e estendendo a mão para o Gaara dando um sorriso gentil.

- Seria uma honra.. - disse retribuindo o sorriso meio sem graça e diversos flashs caindo sobre os dois no momento, e logo ambos começaram a dançar.

- Se me permite dizer, você é muito bela, senhorita.. - falou Naruto enquanto dançava com o Gaara e a luz do palco ficando sobre os dois.

- Ah, por favor, não diga isso, principe Edward.. - disse Gaara agindo de forma meio sem graça - Você já deve ter visto diversas moças mais belas do que eu.. - disse desviando o olhar um pouco do Naruto enquanto dançava.

- Sabe, senhorita Anita, existem dois tipos de beleza, aquelas feitas com roupas e maquiagem e aquela que Deus dá de dádiva as jovens damas, acredite, você é a da segunda opção.. - disse dando um sorriso delicado para o Gaara que o fez pisar em seu pé e ambos quase tropeçarem mas ainda assim continuarem a dançar.

- É.. eu.. muito obrigada.. - falou sem graça e a luz voltou para todo o palco mostrando Kiba se aproximar da cadeira do principe irritado e notando a sua adoravel irmãzinha dançar com o principe.

- Traidora.. - falou irritada cruzando os braços.

- Algum problema, senhorita? - perguntou Shino notando o mal humor da dama. 

- Ah.. não.. - disse Kiba voltando o seu olhar para Shino e corar levemente - É.. obrigado pela preocupação.. - disse meio sem graça.

- Gostaria de dançar? - perguntou Shino reverenciando a dama e esticando sua mão para ela.

- Fala sério? - perguntou Kiba olhando-o meio surpreso.

- Por que não falaria? - disse Shino dando um leve sorriso e fazendo todos tirarem fotos daquele momento histórico.

- Eu.. não sou nem de longe a mais bela daqui.. - falou Kiba fitando o chão meio triste.

- Não sei se é ou não a mais bela, mas foi a única que atraiu o meu olhar.. - disse Shino insistindo esticando a mão para ela.

- Eu.. adoraria.. - disse segurando a mão do Shino e ambos se dirigindo para o meio do palco e começarem a dançar, diversos flashs começaram diante a cena.

Agora Sasuke entrava no palco meio hesitante, olhando em volta e notando o Sai de mau humor amarrado em uma cadeira, Sasuke olhou em volta e logo localizou uma de suas irmãs dançando com um homem que ela não imaginava quem fosse, mas pode notar o sorriso dela. Olhando um pouco mais em volta encontrou o principe dançando com sua outra irmã, mas como? Tinha chegado tarde demais? Sasuke deu alguns passos para frente fazendo diversos casais pararem de dançar para observa-lo, e logo o principe e Anita fizeram o mesmo.

- Quem é aquela? - perguntou Kiba a Shino.

- Não sei.. - respondeu Shino olhando em volta e vendo o olhar do principe direcionado a menina que entrava no palco - Mas acho que temos uma vencedora..

- É.. com licença! - falou Naruto se reverenciando para o Gaara e se aproximando da menina que chegava - Bem vinda a minha festa senhorita.. - disse lhe dando um sorriso.

- Ah.. muito prazer, principe Edward.. - disse Sasuke estivando a mão para o Naruto para que pudesse beija-la, e assim ele fez.

- Dançaria comigo? - perguntou Naruto ainda segurando a mão do Sasuke.

- Claro, adoraria.. - disse Sasuke sentindo o Naruto se aproximar dele e ambos começaram a dançar juntos, as luzes do palco começaram a ficar azuis e ambos dançaram juntos enquanto os outros casais se retiravam do palco para dar mais espaço aos dois.

- E então, a dama misteriosa tem nome? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso bobo que fez Sasuke apenas desviar o olhar para o chão.

- É.. acho que vossa alteza não deveria se preocupar com nomes, todos nós continuaremos a ser seus suditos.. - disse meio sem graça mas dando um leve sorriso para o Naruto, que corou um pouco com isso.

- Entendo.. bem, ainda assim, a bela dama me permite ver seu rosto? - perguntou Naruto parando de dançar e aproximando as suas mãos da mascara dela.

- Eu.. tem certeza? - perguntou Sasuke meio hesitante, mas sem evitar que ele tira-se sua mascara.

- Você.. - Naruto não sabia o que dizer ao fitar o rosto dela por completo, antes a mascara que cobria os seus olhos fazia-a a aparecer a jovem mais bela do salão, mas agora o Naruto tinha certeza, aquela era a jovem mais bela que teria a chance de ver na sua vida.

- Eu, sinto muito.. - disse Sasuke meio corado tentando se afastar mas sentiu a mão do Naruto no seu pulso impedindo-o de ir.

- Por favor.. não me deixe.. - disse olhando-a perdidamente para ela, mesmo Sasuke sabendo que aquilo era interpretação se sentiu meio desconcertado com o olhar do Naruto.

- Principe Edward.. eu jamais poderia recusar um pedido seu.. - falou meio hesitante voltando-se a se aproximar do principe.

- Você é perfeita.. - falou Naruto passando a mão no rosto do Sasuke - Se eu pudesse passar a vida ao seu lado me tornaria o homem mais feliz do mundo.. - disse Naruto fechando os olhos e aproximando o seu rosto do rosto do Sasuke fazendo diversos flashs cairem sobre eles.

A música foi interrompida e um som de relógio começou a soar forte, Sasuke se afastou do Naruto e as pessoas voltaram ao palco continuando a dançar, a luz azul voltou a ser branca e alguns brindavam pelo aniversário do principe.

- Eu preciso ir! - disse Sasuke tentando sair correndo mas sentindo seu pulso ser segurado pelo o do Naruto.

- Mas por quê? Eu lhe verei de novo? - perguntou assustado vendo a reação da dama.

- Eu não sei.. - disse saíndo correndo e Naruto correndo atrás.

- Cinderela? - falou Sai ainda amarrado na cadeira ao notar o Sasuke passar correndo por ele e o principe correndo atrás.

- Espere! Qual é o seu nome? - gritou Naruto vendo Sasuke ainda correr.

- Eu sou apenas mais uma sudita.. - disse Sasuke tropeçando e entrando na carruagem - Vamos!! - gritou acordando Shikamaru que começou a correr.

A última badalada da meia noite tocou, o principe foi caminhando notando que a jovem dama tinha acabado deixando um pequeno sapato de cristal para trás. O Principe pegou o sapato e fitou a estrada, não havia mais a carruagem lá, o som da festa continuava agitado e o principe se perguntava se aquela tinha sido apenas a sua noite mágica que acabava na meia noite, e a paixão que pensou ter jamais existiria de verdade.. Mas não, não iria desistir, concerteza, acharia aquela dama, não seria dificil, deveria morar em seu reino já que a mesma se referiu a ela como uma de suas suditas.

As cortinas se fecharam, Sasuke trocou de roupa correndo, voltando a colocar o mesmo vestido do inicio da peça, o cenário foi mudado para voltar a ser a casa de Cinderela, Naruto parou na frente do Sasuke sorrindo.

- Sasuke, você está indo muito bem! - comentou animado.

- Acho que as coisas seriam melhores se não fossem tão corridas.. - comentou Sasuke vendo Ino se aproximar para arrumar o seu vestido.

- Sasuke-kun, você está arrasando! - disse Ino passando a mão na cabeça dele.

- Ei, Ino.. - perguntou Shikamaru ao ver a menina se aproximar.

- Por que toda essa intimidade com o Uchiha? - perguntou meio desinteressado ao notar que na primeira vez tinha sido um beijo e agora mechendo na cabeça dele.

- Porque ele é o principal! - falou correndo para trás do palco e logo tudo estava pronto e as cortinas eram abertas novamente.

- Cinderela, vejo que chegou bem em casa.. - disse a fada madrinha que aparecia na frente da menina que estava no chão exausta de tanto correr.

- Que tipo de fada madrinha é você afinal? Eu tive que voltar para casa a pé e ainda sem um dos sapatos.. - falou irritada jogando um dos pés do sapatinho de cristal contra a fada madrinha.

- Você perdeu o meu sapato de cristal? - perguntou irritada ao notar que só tinha um dos pés dele com Cinderela.

- Claro, eu tive que sair correndo de lá, e eu disse que esse sapato era desconfortavel! - falou irritada com a preocupação da fada madrinha com seu sapato.

- Esse sapato não era como a roupa que desaparece, ele custou dinheiro, sabia? - falou nervosa.

- E o que você quer que eu faça então? - perguntou irritada levantando-se para encarar a fada madrinha.

- Ah, se você soubesse.. - puff, fumaça apareceu e o palco ficou escuro, voltando a ter luz e o Sasuke notando que estava sozinho no palco agora.

- Fada madrinha? - perguntou olhando em volta e não achando-a em nenhum lugar.

- Não, sou eu! - disse Sai abrindo a porta irritado e se aproximando do Sasuke segurando-o pelo avental - Você foi a festa sem minha permissão? - perguntou irritado.

- Não.. não teria como eu fazer isso.. - falou Sasuke meio nervoso diante a atitude de Sai, ele estava levando a peça a sério demais.

- Mamãe, como pode nos tirar da peça assim?? - gritou Kiba irritado entrando na casa também sendo seguido pelo Gaara - Viu, ela está ai, não está? - disse irritado.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que a vi na festa! - falou Sai soltando o Sasuke e se aproximando de Kiba - Era ela, eu não tenho dúvidas!

- Não tem como ser ela, ela está imunda e com as roupas de sempre, não teria como ela tirar a roupa e a maquiagem tão rápidamente.. - falou Gaara respirando fundo e se sentando no sofá.

- Como foi a festa..? - perguntou Sasuke tentando disfarçar.

- Maravilhosa, eu conheci um rapaz incrivel.. - disse Kiba animado pegando uma almofada do sofá e começando a dançar com ela - Ficamos juntos a noite toda dançando..

- Foi legal, mas uma garota linda apareceu e roubou o principe de mim.. - disse Gaara meio desanimado.

- Foi ela!! Ela que roubou ele de você!! - disse Sai desesperado apontando para o Sasuke.

- Mamãe, pare de inventar coisas, você só está assim porque não dançou com o principe - disse Kiba colocando a almofada no sofá e olhando-o cansado.

- Mas.. mas.. eu tenho certeza que era ela!! - disse Sai confuso.

- Tá, tá, vamos dormir.. - disse Gaara levantando-se e saindo do palco sendo seguido por Kiba.

- Até amanhã.. - disse Sasuke se afastando e indo para o seu quarto nos fundos da casa.

- Aquela atrevida.. - falou Sai vendo Sasuke sair do palco e logo depois o palco ficando escuro e Ino novamente indo para o meio do palco com o microfone na mão.

- A madrasta de Cinderela não podia aceitar aquela situação, durante a noite foi até o quarto de Cinderela trancando-o com um cadeado para ter certeza que ela não sairia daqui até o dia seguinte. Enquanto isso o principe ao se encerrar a festa chamava toda a guarda real e preparava uma verdadeira expedição a procura da jovem dama misteriosa. Ao amanhecer sairia invadindo casa por casa até achar a jovem, não desistiria de maneira nenhuma, pois sabia que se não a achasse logo perderia a chance de viver com a mais bela dama que já puderá conhecer.. - disse Ino se afastando e saindo do palco e a luz voltando a ilumina-lo por completo.

Enquanto Ino falava a última troca de roupas ia sendo feita atrás do palco, Sai, Kiba e Gaara tiravam os extravagantes vestidos e colocavam os vestidos do inicio da peça.

- Naruto, se prepara! - falou Sakura deixando-o no canto do palco para se preparar quando fosse a sua entrada.

- Mamãe!! - gritou Kiba entrando na sala nervoso vendo a mão sentada lendo ao lado de Gaara no sofá.

- Belle, você sabe que não é educado ficar gritando assim.. o que houve? - perguntou a madrasta já esperando que fosse algum escandalo por um motivo ridiculo como um grampo de cabelo.

- O principe!! O principe está vindo aqui, mamãe!! - disse Belle animada.

- O principe? Mas por quê? Oh, será que ele veio para lhe ver, Anita? - disse Sai olhando para Gaara que estava meio surpreso.

- Não mamãe, parece que ele está a procura daquela garota misteriosa.. - falou Kiba calmamente.

- O que? Aquela garota? Sorte que a Cinderela está trancada, não deixem-a sair!! - falou Sai ajeitando as almofadas do sofá e pronto para receber a visita do principe em sua casa.

- Trancada..? - falou Gaara meio pensativo e logo o principe entrou no local.

- O principe Edward se apresenta! - falou Shino dando espaço para que o Naruto entre na casa.

- Olá.. eu estou procurando uma dama.. poderia ver todas as jovens da casa? - perguntou Naruto dando um sorriso.

- Para que, se me permite perguntar? - disse Sai meio sem graça diante do sorriso do principe.

- Eu gostaria que todas as jovens damas colocassem esse sapatinho de cristal que alguém perdeu ontem em minha festa.. - disse fazendo sinal para que o Shino mostrasse o sapato as damas.

- Eu coloco, eu coloco!! - disse Sai correndo até o principe.

- Sinto muito.. mas são só as jovens damas.. - disse Naruto meio sem graça e notou Gaara se aproximar dele.

- Principe.. - falou fazendo uma reverencia.

- Senhorita.. - Naruto apenas correspondeu a reverencia - Eu não sei se será necessário pois recordo do seu rosto, mas gostaria de experimentar esse sapatinho de cristal? - perguntou Naruto dando um sorriso para o Gaara. 

- Seria uma honra.. - disse Gaara sentando-se em um banco e Shino colocando o sapato em seus pés, logo vendo que ficavam grandes demais.

- A outra dama, por favor. - Naruto fez um sinal para que Kiba se sentasse no banco e assim ele o fez, e Shino se aproximou para experimentar o sapato nele.

- Nos encontramos de novo.. - disse Shino sorrindo para Kiba.

- É o que parece.. - disse retribuindo o sorriso e logo vendo que o sapato ficava pequeno demais.

- Há mais alguma dama nessa residencia? - perguntou Naruto olhando em volta.

- Não, mas nenhuma, vossa alteza.. - respondeu Sai meio irritado por não ter lhe deixado experimentar o sapato.

- Principe Edward, você se apaixonou mesmo por aquela dama? - perguntou Gaara olhando-o de forma serena fazendo diversos flashs cairem sobre ele naquele momento.

- Acho que sim senhorita, gostaria de poder ve-la apenas mais uma vez, mas a cada casa que visito isso parece cada vez mais impossível.. - disse Naruto dando um sorriso meio triste.

- Por favor, aguarde um momento! - disse Gaara saindo andando e voltando puxando o Sasuke - Ande logo!

- Mas como?! - Sai ficou irritado ao ver o Sasuke entrando ali mas preferiu ignorar para que não pensassem que ignorou um pedido do principe quando ele disse que gostaria de ver todas as damas da casa.

- Mas para que você.. - Sasuke ficou paralizado ao ver o Naruto no meio da sala e desviou o olhar corado - Principe.. - disse em um tom baixo e envergonhado.

- Jovem dama, poderia vestir esse sapatinho de cristal? - perguntou Naruto pegando o sapatinho de cristal e fazendo sinal para que o Sasuke se sentasse, não sabia porque, mas sentia que aquela menina toda suja e coberta de fuligem era a garota que tanto procurava.

- O sapato.. - Cinderela por um momento temeu experimentar o sapato, que o principe descobrisse que a bela dama que ele conheceu era apenas uma garota suja que vestia trapos, mas ainda assim cumpriu ordens e se sentou no banco e esticou seu pé para experimentar o sapato.

- Senhorita.. - Naruto se abaixou e se ajoelhou em frente ao Sasuke colocando o sapatinho de cristal que coube perfeitamente, todos estranharam a atitude já que o responsavel por colocar os sapatos era Shino - Eu te achei.. - falou dando um sorriso meio bobo fazendo o Sasuke corar.

- Eu.. é.. - Cinderela não sabia o que dizer, apenas notou o Edward se levantar um pouco e por a mão em seu rosto fitando-a.

- Não vou deixar mais você se esconder de mim.. seja por uma mascara ou por cinzas.. - disse Naruto aproximando o seu rosto do de Sasuke deixando-o extremamente nervoso e logo as cortinas se fecharam.

- Bom trabalho pessoal, vamos para o encerramento! - disse Sakura fazendo sinal para que algumas coisas fossem tiradas do palco, Sasuke e Naruto continuavam ainda na mesma posição e o Sasuke sentia-se um tanto desconfortavel com aquilo.

- Fomos muito bem, né? - disse Naruto sorrindo para o Sasuke que apenas instintivamente pensou 'quero beija-lo', mas não o fez, já que logo depois o Naruto se levantou e se afastou dele ajudando Chouji a carregar o sofá para fora do palco.

Todos se posicionaram no palco, Sasuke se sentou no meio dele, Naruto se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado passando sua mão em volta pela sua cintura, Sasuke não entendia mas tal aproximação do Naruto lhe trazia um certo desconforto, desde quando tinha começado a se sentir assim? Gaara se aproximou dos dois e ficou um pouco mais atrás e para o lado deles de costas apenas olhando para os dois dando um sorriso. Chouji ficou no canto do palco segurando os sapatinhos de cristal com Shikamaru sentado ao seu lado parecendo dormir, já o Sai ficou um pouco atrás deles sentado no chão com um olhar irritado para Sasuke e Naruto, e do outro lado do palco Shino envolveu a cintura do Kiba em um abraço, enquanto ele colocava as mãos em seu peito, Ino foi para trás do Sasuke e do Naruto com o microfone na mão e logo as cortinas se abriram novamente. 

- Depois desse dia o principe levou a Cinderela para seu castelo e lá cuidou dela, transformando-a na linda dama que ela nasceu para ser. A fada madrinha recuperou seus sapatinhos de cristal e jurou que nunca mais emprestaria nada para uma de suas protegidas pois sabia que elas eram um tanto descuidadas. Anita, a irmã mais velha, compareceu ao casamento do principe Edward com Cinderela, e como presente de agradecimento a irmã por ter lhe ajudado, deu-lhe um pequeno castelo no campo com empregados para que assim ela pudesse viver em paz, já a irmã mais nova, Belle, se casou com um dos vassalos do pricipe, também nobre e todos, exceto a madrasta que ficou sem filhas e sem criadas, viveram felizes para sempre.. - finalizou Ino e as cortinas se fecharam, era possível ouvir do outro lado diversos aplausos, definitivamente, tinham feito um ótimo trabalho em tão pouco tempo.

- Foi ótimo pessoal!! - gritou Sakura animada correndo para abraças Ino e as duas começaram a pulas - Ino, você está ouvindo os aplausos? - perguntou animada.

- É claro que eu estou ouvindo, testuda!! Sua idéia foi um sucesso!! - falou tão animada quanto Sakura.

- Não teriamos conseguido sem seus cenários e narração! - falou Sakura deixando o abraço e começando a rir feliz.

- E não teriamos conseguido sem seu roteiro! - respondeu rindo também.

- Hinata-chan!! - foram as duas correndo para a menina que estava no canto do palco e abraçando-a - Ótimos figurinos!! - falaram felizes e as três começaram a pular.

- Bom trabalho, Sasuke! - disse Naruto se levantando e estendendo a mão para o outro.

- Digo o mesmo.. - disse Sasuke segurando sua mão e assim levantando.

- Só queria poder tido chance de dançar com a Naru-chan.. - falou Sai desanimado mas depois sentindo um peso enorme sobre suas costas.

- Você foi demais!! - falou Naruto que tinha acabado de pular em suas costas.

- Ai, finalmente! - falou Kiba tirando os sapatos de salto alto e se sentando no chão.

- Você foi muito bem também.. - falou Shino ajudando-o a tirar os apliques de maria-chiquinha.

- É, mas no final o Gaara foi o que fez mais sucesso.. - comentou Kiba finalmente sentindo os seus pés novamente.

- ... - Gaara apenas ficou Kiba com extremo ódio e sai andando para tirar aquela roupa.

Depois de muita animação e muita correria todos já mudavam suas roupas e preparavam suas mochilas para ir embora, para comemorar todos sairiam para comer pizza ali perto. Tinha sido um grande show, algumas pessoas iam até a entrada do camarim cumprimentar os os alunos dizendo o quão tinham gostado da peça. Alguns apareciam oferecendo fotos do Gaara travestido de menina em seus momentos especiais, mas todos, sem exceções riam com os comentários sobre a peça.

- haha, eu morri de rir quando o Sai bateu com o leque no rosto do Sasuke! - falou Kiba agora já com suas roupas normais, calça caqui e blusa branca e vermelha.

- Eu não achei graça nenhuma, ele levou a sério demais! - disse Sasuke escovando o cabelo finalmente sentindo-se aliviado sem o peso da peruca sobre a cabeça.

- Eu não bati tão forte assim, e o publico gostou.. - disse Sai amarrando o tenis.

- De qualquer forma, todos aqui foram um sucesso! - falou Sakura entrando no camarim animada.

- Sakura-chan, a peça ficou incrivel! - disse Naruto animado se aproximando da menina.

- Pelo menos é o que o publico diz. - comentou Sakura rindo - Ah, Sasuke, o seu irmão está te esperando lá fora, quer falar alguma coisa com você!

- Tá, vou ir lá agora.. - disse Sasuke colocando a mochila nas costas e saindo do camarim.

- Ah, o Sasuke esqueceu isso.. - notou Naruto pegando o celular dele e saindo correndo atrás dele.

Lá fora o Sasuke encontrou o seu irmão parado na saída do auditório, foi apenas até perto dele o encarando, não gostava de ter sido chamado por ele, e muito menos de ve-lo assistir a peça, até onde lembrava, que não tinha o convidado. Foi andando até o irmão fitando-o com raiva vendo-o apenas olha-lo com indiferença.

- Você foi bem.. - comentou o Itachi olhando-o e notando a raiva que ele demonstrava - É para você.. - disse lhe entregando um envelope.

- Eu não preciso de nada seu! - disse Sasuke irritado devolvendo o envelope ao irmão que apenas deu uma leve risada.

- E quem disse que é meu? Me pediram para te entregar.. - disse dando o envelope mais uma vez para o Sasuke que apenas o fitou com despreso.

- Se é só isso pode ir embora! - falou pegando o envelope e começando a abri-lo.

- Ei, Sasuke!! - gritou Naruto se aproximando correndo dos dois - Você esqueceu isso.. - disse lhe dando o celular - Ah, olá, Itachi-san, gostou da peça? - perguntou Naruto dando um grande sorriso. 

- Foi muito divertida, você foi ótimo, Naruto.. - disse Itachi dando um sorriso também ao notar a animação do outro - Eu vou ter que ir agora, então até outro dia, Naruto.. e Sasuke, não volte tarde.. - disse Itachi passando a mão na cabeça do Sasuke bagunçando os seus cabelos e fazendo-o ficar com mais raiva ainda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? - perguntou Naruto ao notar a raiva que o Sasuke expressava nos olhos.

- Nada, bastardo.. - disse Sasuke desviando o olhar para o Naruto e guardando o envelope na mochila.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Naruto apontando para o envelope.

- Não é da sua conta.. - disse fechando a mochila e pondo o celular no bolso.

- Idiota.. - xingou o outro com um certo rancor - Ah, ei, Sasuke, em alguns momentos da peça você ficou meio travado, você esqueceu suas falas, foi? - perguntou em um tom de deboche. 

- Jamais esqueceria minhas falas, não sou você! - respondeu no tom indiferente de sempre.

- Tsc, só fica falando isso também por que ficou com o pior papel!! - disse Naruto se aproximando dele para encara-lo.

- É.. - Sasuke sentia-se desconfortavel de novo com aquela aproximação do Naruto, sentiu seu rosto corar, por que parecia que o Naruto gostava tanto de se aproximar dele assim? Toda vez a mesma coisa.. e agora a boca do Naruto estava tão próxima da sua e não tinha ninguém ali..

- Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto meio confuso ao notar o silêncio e o olhar estranho que o amigo tinha, além do rosto meio corado, mas o que podia ser ainda efeito da maquiagem que não tinha saído.

- Eu.. - Sasuke apenas se aproximou mais do Naruto fazendo ele se assustar, mas mesmo assim continuou a se aproximar, ficando poucos centimetros do seu rosto do dele, não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de parar com aquilo.

- Ah, olha lá, os outros já estão saindo! - comentou Naruto acenando para o grupo para que eles se aproximassem dele - Vamos, Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto notando que o outro ainda estava meio estranho.

- Ah, vamos.. - disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos e saindo andando lentamente atrás do Naruto em direção ao grupo.

- Sakura, deu certo, né? - perguntou Ino em um sussuro para amiga.

- É, parece que o Sasuke e o Naruto voltaram a se falar normalmente.. - disse dando um sorriso calmo olhando os dois andarem na sua direção. 

- Bem, sem mais enrolação, vamos para pizza!! - falou Kiba animado andando na frente do grupo fazendo pose de lider.

- Kiba.. você ainda tem um pouco de batom na boca.. - falou Shino fazendo o outro se desesperar e começar a limpar a boca compulsivamente.

- As vezes você também pode ser mal.. - comentou Gaara para Shino e logo o grupo todo saiu andando em direção a pizzaria.

Parecia que apartir agora as coisas voltariam ao normal.. ou não? Pouco a pouco o Sasuke começava a acreditar que essas coisas não seriam possíveis.. Mas o que importava agora era se divertir, não seria sempre que teriam a chance de comemorar por causa do sucesso da peça, e alguns esperavam que peças como essas nunca mais acontecessem.. na verdade só o Kiba esperava isso..

N/A:  
Bem, essa fic teve a peça teatral, apartir de agora os personagens vão começar a mostrar suas verdadeiras faces, incluindo o Sasuke que entenderá seus reais sentimentos pelo Naruto, o Sai que vai mostrar suas reais intenções e a Sakura que vai seguir adiante.  
Espero que deixem um review e me animem a continuar, caso contrário, quarta feira eu tenho prova de química e vou parar de escrever pelas próximas semanas e me concentrar nos estudos.  
Cabe a vocês decidirem se querem ou não ler a continuação '-'  
Obrigado por lerem esse fic até aqui, vocês já leram 57 páginas 8D  
O Sai e eu agradecemos a aqueles que estão nos apoiando nesse fic, pena que o Sai só me ajuda sendo o meu wallpaper de pc, mas tudo bem XD  
Até o próximo capítulo (sabe-se lá quando vou publica-lo)


	6. O valor de um amigo

Sai: OIIIEEE XD  
o.ô você.. roubou meu oiee ç.ç  
Sai: Eu sei, mas foi a única forma de faze-la parar com isso u.u  
Tá, tanto faz.. vamos ao que interessa.. esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, né? "XD  
Sai: ¬¬ Você deveria te-lo postado quinta depois de ter feito sua prova, mas enrolou até agora para finaliza-lo..  
Eu sei, mas pelo menos ele é o dobro de tamanho comparado aos outros capitulos ç.ç  
Sai: Algo de bom ele tinha que ter..  
Bem, esse capitulo é meio um especial 'Sai e Sasuke', os meus queridinhos XD  
Sai: E dessa vez eu não fui amarrado e nem jogado do segundo andar D  
Kukuku, de qualquer forma, quero agradecer os reviews, amei muito todos, em homenagem a alguns deles (que por acaso com alguns eu ri muito) coloquei alguns personagens com os nomes das pessoas dos reviews \o/  
Ah, quero fazer um pedido especial a Ninaa-chan e a Allkiedis, por favor, me add no msn, quero que vocês trabalhem para mim betando meu fic XD  
Sai: Ok, agora vamos as advertências..

1 - A autora não possui quaisquer direitos sobre o Naruto, infelizmente nem eu, mas ainda assim ela escreve isso sem ganhar nada em troca por puro prazer na esperança de receber um review..  
2 - Esse fic contem yaoi (relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens) se bem que nesse capitulo não vai haver nada demais..  
3 - Esse fic não foi betado (erros ortográficos corrigidos) mas a autora fez um convite especial a duas leitoras..

Bem, agora vamos a fic, comentários sobre o capitulo no final dele, thanks \o\

**O valor de um amigo**

Após comerem a pizza e sairem andando por ai todos começaram a caminhar em direção as suas casas, já era tarde, em torno da meia noite, Naruto queria acompanhar a Sakura até em casa, mas o Sasuke se ofereceu primeiro e ela aceitou, Sai resolveu acompanhar Hinata já que era óbvio para todos que se fosse o Naruto que o fizerá ela não conseguiria agir normalmente, e Shikamaru acompanhou Ino, não que fizesse isso por gentileza, mas ambos eram vizinhos desde a pré-escola, então era normal ve-los tanto saíndo da escola como indo para ela juntos, já tinha virado rotina ve-los andar juntos. Os outros garotos foram seguindo os seus caminhos restando agora apenas Naruto e Gaara ali.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? - perguntou Gaara calmamente, era estranho ve-lo tentando ser engraçado, sempre soava muito natural e deixava a situação com um clima esquisito depois de tudo.

- Não sou eu que deveria me oferecer a senhorita? - falou Naruto meio bobo, voltando a encarar aquilo como uma peça, notando um leve sorriso nascer nos lábios do Gaara.

- Principe Naruto, e a princesa Sasuke na qual o senhor não tirava os olhos? - perguntou com a mesma calma, era incrivel, por mais que o Gaara tentasse ele não conseguia falar de maneira comica..

- A princesa Sasuke? Está enganado se eu trocaria você por ela.. - falou Naruto pondo as mãos nos ombros do Gaara e olhando-o fixamente.

- Principe Naruto.. - talvez fosse só mera interpretação, mas o Naruto foi capaz de ver o rosto do Gaara ganhar certo rubror.

- Gaara.. - Naruto segurou a mão do Gaara entrelaçando os seus dedos com os dele e ambos saíram andando juntos em direção dos dormitórios - Ei, você ficou lindo de vestido.. - comentou Naruto segundos depois sentindo um olhar hostil em sua direção e resolvendo ficar calado o resto do caminho.

Em outra rua pode-se dizer que a conversa estava bem menos hostil e bem mais animada, Sasuke e Sakura caminhavam juntos, lado a lado conversando sobre diversas coisas. Sakura em certo modo sentia-se satisfeita por poder terminar a noite assim, tinha se esforçado muito para que a peça fosse bem, chegando a ficar noites sem dormir só para pintar partes do cenário, escrever mais detalhes no roteiro e selecionar as música, poder depois de tudo andar ao lado do Sasuke para ela era a maior recompensa de todas.

- Sasuke-kun, o Naruto.. o que você sente por ele..? - perguntou Sakura fazendo-a fitar confuso, o que sentia pelo Naruto? O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- Que pergunta é essa, Sakura? - perguntou vendo o olhar calmo e curioso da menina, será que estava lhe interpretando mal?

- Sasuke-kun, eu gosto de você, sabia? - falou determinada olhando para o chão enquanto dava um passo de cada vez de maneira agitada.

- Sakura.. - nunca tinha sido segredo para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Sasuke, que a Sakura tinha sentimentos por ele, mas ainda assim eles eram amigos, não gostava de ouvi-la se declarando assim, principalmente por saber que jamais poderia corresponde-la.

- Por isso eu resolvi desistir de tentar conquista-lo.. - disse ela dando um sorriso discreto, Sasuke apenas foi capaz de olha-la confuso, estava mesmo desistindo dele?

- Ahm? - Sasuke não entendia direito, gostava dele então pararia de tentar conquista-lo? Se bem que ouvir isso lhe trazia um certo alivio.

- Sasuke-kun.. o Naruto é incrivel, não acha? - disse ela virando-se para ele dando um sorriso e parando em sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

- Sakura.. eu não entendo.. - falou o Sasuke pensativo, o que ela queria dizer com aquelas coisas?

- Sasuke-kun.. - Sakura se aproximou do Sasuke, colocando suas mãos delicadamente no rosto do Sasuke, segurando-o, e lentamente fechando os olhos e aproximando o seu rosto do rosto do dele.

- Sakura.. - não seria capaz de empurra-la, não nesse momento, não depois das coisas que ela havia dito.. - Naruto.. - deixou escapar o nome dele, sem nem sequer notar.

- Por favor.. - ela tocou os seus lábios com os dele, não foi um beijo, apenas um leve roçar de lábios e logo depois se afastou um pouco, e passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, abraçando-o, e aproximando sua boca do seu ouvido - Diga a ele.. - disse se afastando e saindo correndo - Sasuke-kun, te amo!! - falou rindo e acenando, virando a rua. 

- Sakura.. - Sasuke não entendeu direito, segundos depois saiu correndo até o outro lado da rua, procurando-a, mas ela já não estava lá.. Sasuke não pode conter um leve sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, colocou os seus dedos sobre ele de maneira pensativa - Eu também te amo.. Sakura-chan.. - disse começando a rir e virando para outra direção para ir para sua casa.

Talvez não tão misterioso assim, outro grupo conversava calmamente, não eram apaixonados, não eram amigos, poderia se dizer que era até incrivel ver os dois falando um com o outro, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser ambas pessoas um tanto interessantes.

- Sai-kun, você está bem..? - perguntou Hinata ao notar o Sai pousar sua mão sobre sua cabeça começando a massagea-la.

- Só tive uma sensação ruim.. - comentou parando com a ação e virando-se para Hinata sorrindo.

- Se não estiver bem pode deixar que eu volto sozinha.. - falou ela preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, só foi uma sensação ruim.. - disse Sai com um tom de preocupação em suas palavras - Podemos fazer outro caminho?

- Bem.. mas esse é o mais curto.. - falou ela preocupada, por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito? Será que tinha alguma coisa lhe incomodando?

- Vem! - disse Sai segurando a mão da Hinata e a puxando em direção a outra rua para eles seguirem por outro caminho, conforme se afastava sentia aquela sensação sumir, finalmente sentindo-a desaparecer por completo e soltando a mão da Hinata.

- Sai-kun.. o que foi? - perguntou ela assustada com a atitude do amigo, ele parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa, mas sentia que mesmo se perguntasse ele não lhe responderia o que era.

- Hinata, me desculpe, mas eu não queria ir por ali.. - falou dando um sorriso para a menina e voltando a caminhar normalmente.

- Err.. sabe, Sai-kun, se você estiver precisando de alguma coisa, não importa qual seja, peça a mim, eu não farei perguntas! - disse determinada, olhando-o, sabia que ele estava escondendo algo e estava disposta a ajuda-lo.

- Está tudo bem.. - disse sorrindo para ela, por mais que soubesse que ela estava tentando ajuda-la a presença dela insistente assim lhe irritava.

- Sabe.. eu sempre achei que fossemos parecidos.. - disse ela olhando o chão de forma tímida, tinha sentindo a leve hostilidade vindo do outro após ter falado aquilo.

- Ah, é mesmo? - falou sorrindo para ela, um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior, porém claramente falso e cínico.

- É.. mas eu estava errada, o Sai-kun não é como eu, não está esperando alguém se aproximar.. pelo contrário, está fugindo.. - disse ela meio nervosa vendo o Sai parar e fita-la confuso, até mesmo irritado, ela apenas ficou nervosa e começou a mecher em suas próprias mãos compulsivamente - Ah, Sai-kun, não quis te ofender, eu apenas.. 

- Fugindo? - perguntou ele, interrompendo-a, seu olhar agora não era irritado ou cínico, era apenas perdido e vazio, como se faltasse alguma coisa importante que não estava mais lá.

- Sai.. - Hinata não entendia, por que daquela reação dele? Ele não afastava os outros de proposito?

- Eu não pensei que fosse uma pessoa tão transparente assim.. - disse dando um sorriso sem graça, Hinata ficou paralisada com aquilo, era como se visse ele de um jeito que nunca viu antes, um jeito.. humano..

- Sai-kun, você se sente sozinho? - perguntou meio insegura, mais era isso que o Sai parecia ser, sozinho, como se não tivesse ninguém ali além dele, como se precisa-se fugir de todos que se aproximassem.

- Eu acho que eu sou sozinho.. - disse dando um sorriso conformado, como se já vivesse assim a muito tempo e não lembra-se mais como viver com outras pessoas.

- Mas, o Naruto-kun.. - Hinata sabia que ele tinha alguém, tinha o Naruto, não é?

- Nós não.. - Sai não sabia como lhe responder, era mesmo amigo do Naruto ou ficava ao seu lado por simples obrigação? Por que aquela garota agora lhe falava coisas assim? Como se o conhecesse tão bem?

- O Naruto-kun te ve como um bom amigo.. seria uma pena se você não o visse da mesma maneira.. - falou meio decepcionada, mesmo vendo o Naruto do lado do Sai sempre parecia que aquela amizade toda não era algo de grande significado para ele.

- Eu não sei se posso ser amigo de alguém como o Naruto.. - disse colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça, sabia bem, que no final, não estava com o Naruto por ser amigo dele, tudo sempre tinha sido planejado e acontecia de maneira natural, não houve nada que criasse reais laços entre os dois, só a convivencia do dia a dia, mas isso não lhe inspirava confiança.

- Não, está enganado, vocês são amigos, o Naruto lhe ve como seu melhor amigo! - falou meio nervosa, ele realmente não considerava aquilo uma amizade? Por quê? O Naruto estava sempre ao seu lado, não era o suficiente? 

- Eu..- não sabia o que dizer, por que ela estava ficando nervosa, aquilo por acaso era assunto dela? Ela jamais poderia entende-lo, ela era uma garotinha mimada, nunca tinha passado pelo que ele passou..

- Sai-kun, você realmente não o encherga como seu amigo? Mesmo tendo suas diferenças vocês riem juntos, comem juntos, estudam juntos, para você isso não significa nada? - perguntou confusa, como ele podia ser tão indiferente? Como ele podia insistir dizendo coisas como aquelas? Não podia entender, não podia perdoar.. - Não seja idiota!! - falou tão alto quase como se gritasse com aquela sua fina voz.

- Você deveria tentar ser amiga dele então, já que se importa tanto.. - falou com o sorriso e a indiferença costumeiras, como se tudo o que ela tivesse tudo não tivesse lhe feito nenhuma diferença.

- Eu estou tentando! - disse ela respirando fundo e voltando a calma de sempre - Sai-kun, por quê? - perguntou sem compriender recebendo um olhar meio curioso dele.

- Por quê? - repetiu sem entender o que ela queria ter dito com aquilo.

- Por que você não pode ser amigo dele..? - perguntou com a voz meio abafada, era essa a pergunta, por quê? O Sai deveria querer ser amigo do Naruto, todos queriam, ele era uma pessoa cativante.. então por que o Sai estava fugindo dele?

- Eu.. não.. eu quero, mas não.. - disse ele confuso, o que deveria dizer? Sim, queria ser amigo do Naruto, queria poder estar ao lado dele, rir com ele, comer com ele, estudar com ele, mas.. isso duraria quanto tempo? Um mês? Seis meses? Para que criar esperanças de uma amizade que não poderia durar?

- Você não guarda nada do Naruto-kun? - perguntou ela meio hesitante, tentando compriender o que se passava na cabeça do outro sem muito sucesso.

- Guardar? - o quão mais conversava com ela mais confuso ela fazia ele se sentir, não conseguia entender o que ela queria com aquilo tudo, apenas queria arranjar uma forma de fugir dali, de parar de ouvi-la, mas não conseguia.. queria entender também.. queria saber porque não podia ser amigo dele.. por que não possuia esses sentimentos..

- Eu.. - disse colocando a mão em dois grampos de cabelo que estava usando, um de cada lado, ambos brilhantes e azuis com um pequeno passaro de pedras - Eu guardo isso do Naruto-kun.. - falou dando um sorriso meio sem graça - Ele me deu de aniversário..

- Um presente? - não entendeu, qual a finalidade de se guardar um presente? Um mero bem material.. que valor isso tinha afinal? Aquilo era só um grampo de cabelo qualquer que pode ser comprados sem muita dificuldade.

- Não.. - disse ela sorrindo meio sem graça - Determinação.. - falou calmamente recordando de cada momento naquele dia - Ele me disse que pouco a pouco eu poderia mudar, eu vou mudar, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho mais, eu sei que sou capaz.. - disse sorrindo, felicidade, era o sentimento que ela trazia desde o dia que conhecerá o Naruto.

- Determinação..? - qual era a definição dessa palavra afinal? O desejo de continuar algo por insentivo próprio? Não conseguia entender aquilo, o que ela queria dizer afinal?

- É por isso que todos gostamos tanto do Naruto-kun.. é porque ele nos ensina mais do que jamais imaginamos poder saber.. ele nós dá força para seguirmos atrás do que acreditamos, ou nunca notou? - perguntou Hinata dando um sorriso bobo para ele, era nisso que ela acreditava, que o Naruto tinha algo especial que permitia faze-lo mudar as pessoas, melhora-las!

- Essas coisas não são capazes de me atingir.. - disse indiferente, determinação, amizade, lembranças, nada disso tinha algum significado para ele.

- O Sasuke ao lado do Naruto aprendeu a confiar nos outros, saber que pode aceitar ajuda quando precisar.. já a Sakura aprendeu respeitar a todos e considera-los pelas suas ações e não por sua aparencia ou história.. o Gaara aprendeu a viver, sem ficar preso nos seus conceitos de existencia, a simplesmente aproveitar os seus dias ao máximo e acreditar que chegaria o dia que seria reconhecido pelos seus atos.. e eu, a determinação de continuar, de me esforçar, para um dia, mesmo que bem pouco, poder me tornar um pouco mais parecida com ele.. então..

- Eu não tenho sentimentos.. - respondeu para aqueles exemplos que ela dava tão orgulhosa, vendo o Naruto como o seu grande herói.

- Como..? - perguntou confusa, não possuia sentimentos? Ele estava falando sério quando dizia aquilo? Pessoas assim realmente existiam?

- Alguns riem, choram, criam laços com outras pessoas, eu não sou assim.. calculo cada uma das ações das pessoas, foi assim que consegui me aproximar do Naruto, o que foi muito conveniente já que ele é o centro do seu mundinho e do dos outros lá.. - falou dando um sorriso cínico, mas dessa vez não era forçando o sorriso como sempre fazia, era um sorriso intencionalmente hostil.

- Não! - disse se aproximando dele e lhe dando um tapa no rosto - Você só está fugindo!! Fugindo por temer que um dia o Naruto venha lhe representar alguma coisa! - disse angustiada, ele possuia sentimentos, ele estava fugindo do Naruto.. não é?

- Você sabe que não estou fugindo dele, eu converso com ele, até mesmo beijei ele naquele jogo.. eu não tenho medo de me aproximar dele por não criar laços com as pessoas.. - disse passando a mão no rosto aonde ela tinha lhe dado um tapa, ela estava sendo bem teimosa com suas teorias sobre amizade..

- Mas tem alguma coisa, não é? Que te evita deixar-se se envolver! - perguntou segurando a sua blusa, era quase uma visão de uma garotinha desesperada, tentando mudar o inevitavel.

- Por que insiste com isso afinal? - perguntou já ficando cansado de ve-la repetir as mesmas coisas, era tão díficil assim se conformar com isso? Seria isso aquilo que ela chama de 'determinação'?

- Porque ninguém pode estar bem por não ter sentimentos! - disse ela soltando a blusa do Sai e dando alguns passos para trás - Porque.. você.. não dói? - perguntou de maneira quase infantil vendo a indiferença do outro, era quase como se fosse um monstro desprovido de emoções..

- Dor? Eu não sinto coisas assim.. - falou calmamente vendo a garota começar a se assustar, afastando-se dele, prestes a sair correndo dele.

- Dor é bem mais que o sentimento de angustia.. - disse dando alguns passos em direção do Sai e colocando a mão em seu peito - É também quando você pode rir mas não consegue, quando quer conversar mas está sozinho.. dor é apenas uma das faces da solidão.. - disse ela calmamente se afastando dele e começando a caminhar em silêncio.

- Solidão..? - será que ele sentia isso? Solidão.. as vezes gostaria de contar a alguém algumas coisas que não podia, mas isso era algo que controlava facilmente.. ou será que fingia controlar? E se estivesse mesmo sozinho? Aquela garota tinha lhe pertubado e não sabia mais o que fazer.

Hinata saiu andando sozinha, faltava duas ruas agora apenas para sua casa, esperava que aquilo que tinha lhe dito tivesse feito algum efeito, caso contrário, seria muito triste não poder lhe ajudado.. Enquanto isso o Sai ficou lá, vendo-a se afastar pouco a pouco, não iria segui-la, mas também não tinha coragem de ir embora, apenas ficou lá parado, talvez ficar ali fosse o melhor a fazer, não conseguia imaginar outro lugar para ir.. Enquanto isso Shikamaru e Ino estavam próximos de suas casas, andando em silêncio.

- Ei.. Ino.. - falou Shikamaru já avistando sua casa.

- Fala.. - falou meio desinteressada.

- Você ainda gosta do Sasuke..? - perguntou em um tom entediado de sempre, sem sequer fita-la.

- Eu sei lá, ele tá gostando da Sakura, né? - comentou ainda desinteressada, não sabia se gostava do Sasuke tanto quanto gostava dele antigamente e preferia não ficar mais pensando nisso, brigar por garotos já não tinha a mesma graça de antes.

- Você vai aceitar isso assim? - disse Shikamaru virando-se para ela descrente, ela estava mesmo deixando o seu amado Sasuke para a Sakura?

- É.. as coisas já não são como antes, estou velha demais para ficar correndo atrás dele.. - disse dando um sorriso para o Shikamaru e abrindo o portão de sua casa - A gente se ve amanhã? - perguntou para ele que caminhava em direção da casa ao lado.

- Claro.. - disse acenando e entrando na casa ao lado.

Sai voltou para os dormitórios depois de algum tempo, ouviu a movimentação no quarto do Gaara, provavelmente tanto ele quanto Naruto estavam lá, mas não tinha animo para continuar conversando com os dois, de certa forma o que a Hinata tinha lhe falado lhe despertava alguma coisa.. não sabia dizer o que exatamente, mas não era algo bom.. 'medo'? Sai entrou em seu quarto e se deitou na cama, talvez devesse achar um modo de parar de pensar naquilo, não era seu trabalho perder tempo com isso! 'Medo'.. por que essa palavra lhe atormentava tanto? Virou-se para o lado, colocando o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça, precisava parar com aquilo, estava lhe fazendo perder a calma, pensar naquilo tudo só iria piorar mais ainda..

- Naruto.. - o Sai esticou sua mão até o seu criado mudo, ao lado da cama, e puxou um porta retratos que tinha a foto dos três, Naruto, Gaara e Sai.. ele lembrava daquele dia, o Gaara ficou tão aborrecido por ter que sair na foto que nem tentou sorrir, o Naruto como sempre fez uma cara de bobo e pulou no pescoço do Gaara e dele, já ele, como sempre estava sorrindo.. O que será que aquilo significava afinal? Estava feliz naquele dia? Essas são as chamadas 'lembranças' que aquela garota insistia em dizer? - Acho que está na hora de eu acabar com isso.. - disse colocando a foto novamente no criado mudo e se levantando da cama, fitando o quarto em volta, havia ali diversas coisas, recordações.. - Será que eu te decepcionei, aniki? - falou em tom baixo deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos e a secando olhando para sua própria mão - Desde quando começei a chorar..?

Era hora de ir embora, não tinha mais nada o que pudesse fazer, se continuasse poderia atrapalhar, não tinha certeza se fazer aquilo era ou não o certo, mas era a solução que encontrava para não interferir, para quem sabe assim.. apagar aquele sentimento que começava a nascer dentro dele.. Tirou uma mala do armário jogando-a na cama e começou a colocar suas roupas dentro dela, não precisava levar muitas coisas, apenas o que pudesse apagar a presença de que realmente esteve ali, ouvia alguns passos no corredor, trancou a porta para evitar que qualquer um entrasse, tinha que ser discreto, ninguém poderia saber..

- Sai!! - chamou a voz do Naruto fora do quarto, batendo na porta, mas ele não respondeu, ficou em silêncio, Naruto insistiu e insistiu, mas depois notou que não receberia resposta - Se eu te fiz alguma coisa, me desculpe!! - falou confuso, mas em alguns minutos desistiu de ficar lá parado e foi para o seu quarto.

Se ele tinha lhe feito alguma coisa? De certa forma..mas não poderia perder tempo com aquilo, voltou a arrumar o quarto fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível. Em três horas tinha esvaziado o quarto, tirando os seus itens mais pessoais dele e colocando-os na mala, eram agora em torno das três e meia da manhã, o horário perfeito para sair dali.. abriu a porta e notou um pequeno bilhete cair no chão, o que seria aquilo? Alguma coisa do Naruto? Se abaixou para pegar o bilhete e viu uma letra um tanto feia nele, sim, era do Naruto, não pode deixar de conter um meio sorriso surgir em seus lábios, aquilo lhe trazia de alguma forma uma certa paz, não sabia explicar, mas era como se o sentimento que lhe incomodava anteriormente começasse a desaparecer, leu o que havia escrito no bilhete, estava apenas dizendo "Me encontre amanhã as oito da manhã na frente da lanchonete de sempre, no centro. Tenho algo muito importante para você, não falte!! Naruto", o que será que ele queria tão derrepente? Não tinha lhe falado nada antes.. O que deveria faze-lo? Não queria deixa-lo esperando mas não deveria ficar mais tempo ali.. Mas.. talvez se fosse pudesse entender melhor o que estava sentindo.. talvez, mesmo que bem pouco, pudesse começar a compriender o que se passava com ele agora.. e quem sabe, se conseguisse resolver isso, não tivesse que sair dali.. O que deveria fazer?

No dia seguinte, as oito da manhã na frente da lanchonete..

- É.. eu vim.. - disse olhando para os lados e notando que o Naruto ainda não tinha chegado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sasuke que se aproximava de Sai, olhando-o fixamente, será que o Naruto tinha o convidado também?

- O Naruto me chamou.. - disse dando um sorriso para o Sasuke, definitivamente, ter que esperar com ele seria uma tortura..

- Ah.. - falou desinteressado ficando parado e olhando em volta, esperava que o Naruto chegasse logo, esperar ao lado do Sai era desagradavel.

Trinta minutos depois e ainda nada, os dois faziam silêncio esperando..

- Trinta minutos.. - comentou Sasuke fitando o relógio, sabia que o Naruto as vezes se atrasava mas agora já era exagero.

- Desculpe, nii-sans.. - disse um garoto de seus dez anos de idade, cabelos castanhos bagunçados e um grande óculos na testa e um olhar tão bobo quanto o de Naruto - Eu tive que tomar o café da manhã todo.. - disse lembrando que sua mãe só lhe deixou sair depois de comer um pote inteiro de mingal e frutas, um sanduiche e um copo de suco de laranja.

- Konohamaru.. - falou Sasuke se aproximando dele, notando que o Sai parecia não conhece-lo ainda - O Naruto te mandou vir aqui, o que houve? - perguntou.

- Ah, Sasu-nii-san, ele parece você só que mais bonito!! - disse Konohamaru assustado apontando para o Sai.

- Está falando de mim? - perguntou Sai confuso se aproximando do menino.

- Mais bonito..? - perguntou Sasuke um tanto desconfortavel com o comentário, até onde lembrava era mais bonito que o Sai.. não que isso realmente importasse.

- É, o Naruto-nii-chan arrumou um substituto bem bonito.. - falou uma menina se aproximando do Konohamaru, deveria ter a mesma idade que ele e tinha cabelos ruivos alaranjados presos em duas maria chiquinhas - Mas ainda prefiro você, Sasu-nii-chan!! - disse a menina olhando para o Sasuke.

- Err.. aonde está o Naruto? - perguntou meio hesitante, sabia que aquelas crianças tinham o temperamento igual ao do Naruto, ou seja, quando começam a falar não param..

- Atchim.. - espirou um garoto se aproximando do Konohamaru e da Moegi, também da mesma idade com cabelos castanhos - O Naruto-nii-chan mandou começar.. - disse ele e Konohamaru olhou para os dois com determinação.

- Certo, vão!! - gritou e Moegi e Udon correram um para cada lado - Vocês acabaram de entrar na gincana do Naruto-nii-chan!! - disse ele apontando para o Sai e para o Sasuke - Sua missão agora é desvendar as pistas para no final do dia chegarem ao Naruto-nii-chan e a Sakura-nee-chan, se vocês chegarem neles ganharam um grande prémio!! - disse procurando nos bolsos alguma coisa.

- Gincana? - perguntou Sai olhando para o garoto que ficava cada vez mais aflito.

- É, não tem jeito.. - disse o menino tirando o celular do bolso e discando um número parecendo meio nervoso - Naruto-nii-chan, é, sim, já está tudo pronto.. é, sabe... eu perdi a dica.. - disse meio nervoso e deu para ouvir alguns gritos desesperados saírem do telefone.

- Por favor.. - disse Sasuke segurando o telefone das mãos do Konohamaru - Naruto.. - falou com uma voz um tanto irritada, que fez Sai e Konohamaru recuarem, era normal ver o Sasuke brigando com o Naruto.. mas não demonstrando raiva quando fazia isso.. - O que você está pensando afinal???

- Ah, Sasuke-baka, oi - falou Naruto com uma certa inocencia, notando o tom hostil do Sasuke enquanto falava, não importava o quão assustador ele estivesse agora, ambos estavam por telefone e ele não sabia aonde o Naruto estava - Escute com atenção e depois passe o telefone para o Sai.. É um lugar aonde as crianças brincam, agora passa para o Sai.. - falou rindo deixando o Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

- Se você pensa que eu vou participar dessa sua brincadeira infantil está totalmente enganado!! - falou furioso, como o Naruto puderá coloca-lo naquela situação? Ainda ao lado do Sai.. tudo para participar de uma brincadeira ridicula que ele mesmo tinha criado.. não iria simplismente aceitar isso como se não fosse nada, iria sair dali agora mesmo se não recebesse uma explicação aceitavel para aquilo - Eu vou sair daqui e ir para casa agora se não me falar o que você pretende com isso!

- Sakura-chan, o Sasuke disse que vai querer fugir, o que a gente faz? - perguntou Naruto parecendo falar com a Sakura pelo fundo, logo depois voltando a falar no telefone - Vou passar para ela!

- Espera, me responde logo!! - falou Sasuke mas já tinha notado que o loiro tinha passado o telefone, como ele podia enrolar tanto para dar uma resposta simples? - Sakura? - chamou ao ouvir a voz da menina falando alguma coisa que não entendeu muito bem para o Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, bom dia! - falou ela animada deixando o ódio do Sasuke crescer ainda mais, como até mesmo ela poderia estar cooperando com essa brincadeira ridicula? - Sasuke-kun, indo direto ao assunto.. - finalmente o Sasuke ouvia alguma frase inteligente.. - Se você participar ganha um premio que eu mesmo providenciei - falou rindo, como ela podia estar brincando também?

- Sakura, eu não me interesso por premios, se é só isso que vocês querem comigo vou embora.. - disse prestes a devolver o celular para o Konohamaru, vendo-o olhar com raiva.

- Sasuke-nii-san, tenho ordens para não deixa-lo fugir! - disse o Konohamaru esticando os braços impedindo do Sasuke passar, não decepcionaria o Naruto, ele tinha lhe confiado a importante missão de faze-lo percorrer todos os circuitos da gincana.

- Konohamaru.. - Sasuke não entendia o que o Naruto tinha planejado, mas havia essa necessitade toda de faze-lo participar de uma brincadeira idiota?

- Sasuke-kun! - falou a Sakura com a voz um tanto autoritaria no telefone - Se você não participar vai decepcionar muito o Naruto, sabia? Você não quer que ele goste de você? - perguntou bem diretamente, provavelmente estava longe do Naruto para falar daquele jeito.. gostar? Será que o Sasuke queria exatamente isso mesmo?

- Sakura.. mas o que isso tem haver com essa brincadeira idiota afinal? - falou quase se dando por vencido, queria que o Naruto gostasse dele, faria tudo para isso.. até mesmo participar de jogos ridiculos contra sua vontade..

- Você vai ver no final.. vai ter o seu premio.. agora vá até o fim com isso, tudo bem? - falou notando que o Sasuke estava mais calmo - Bem, o Naruto já lhe deu a dica, não é? - perguntou animada, os jogos estavam prestes a começar.

- Fala do "aonde as crianças brincam", não é? Mas que dica mais estupida é essa? - perguntou meio hesitante notando-a rir do outro lado da linha. 

- Isso, agora passa o telefone para o Sai! - disse tentando conter o riso e assim o Sasuke fez, entregando o telefone ao Sai.

- Ai.. - entregou o telefone meio hesitante e o Sai apenas olhou para o aparelho desinteressado e o aproximou do ouvido escutando alguns gritos lá atrás.

- Alô? - chamou, ouvindo a voz do Naruto choramingar - Naruto? - chamou ouvindo a Sakura gritar com o loiro.. é, parecia que as coisas não mudavam entre os dois nem mesmo quando estavam a sós..

- Sai, tudo bem? Acho que você dormiu cedo ontem, estava cansado? - perguntou Naruto se desviando completamente do assunto principal, a gincana.. mas isso já era imaginado vindo dele, o Sai pode ouvir a Sakura batendo nele e logo ele retornou a falar - Ah, depois você me fala, mas e então, está me ouvindo com atenção? - perguntou finalmente se concentrando no seu objetivo.

- Sim.. - respondeu calmamente, já sabia que se tratava de uma gincana, e aparentemente pelo que ouviu do Sasuke ele receberia uma dica, para o Konohamaru estar ali provavelmente seria uma gincana para seguir para diversos lugares até finalmente encontrar o Naruto pessoalmente, no qual provavelmente estava guardando uma surpresa.

- Bem, então ai vai a dica! Tem verde mas é cercado por cinza! - falou animado, queria muito ver como eles enfrentariam os desafios da gincana. 

- O parque do centro da cidade.. - falou Sai sendo muito direto, era óbvio, as crianças brincam lá, lá tem árvores e é verde, porém é cercado por prédios, nos quais são cinzas.

- É.. - Naruto não sabia o que dizer, pensava que os dois iriam descobrir juntos, mas ele sendo assim tão direto.. - Passa para o Konohamaru.. - falou meio confuso.

- Ah, tá.. - disse o Konohamaru pegando o telefone do Sai e começando a ouvir o Naruto - Certo, Naruto-nii-chan, vou acompanha-los.. - disse desligando o celular e guardando-o no bolso.

- E então? - perguntou Sasuke fitando o Konohamaru.

- Vamos para aonde o Sai-nii-san mandou - falou animado - Sai-nii-san, você é bem inteligente, né? - comentou notando o Sai apenas continuar com a mesma expressão no rosto.

- Não tenho certeza, é para irmos para o parque, não é? - perguntou Sai começando a andar sendo seguido pelo Sasuke e pelo Konohamaru.

- Ei, como sabe que é para irmos para lá? - perguntou Sasuke um pouco desconfiado. 

- O Sai-nii-san decifrou as pistas! - comentou Konohamaru orgulhoso - Deve ser por isso que é amigo do Naruto-nii-chan! - falou com orgulho do seu grande 'mestre' ter amigos tão inteligentes assim.

- Ah.. - Sasuke preferiu não argumentar, não tinha ouvido a dica que o Sai tinha recebido, por isso preferiu apenas segui-lo em silêncio, apesar de tudo o Sai não era burro, não deveria estar errado mesmo.

Logo os três chegaram ao parque do centro da cidade, o lugar estava calmo, eram em torno de nove da manhã e ainda não haviam crianças brincando por lá, mas haviam algumas mulheres com seus carrinhos de bebés passeando por ali. Tudo estava extremamente calmo.. agora, o que fariam?

- Bem, chegamos! - falou Konohamaru correndo animado para um grande escorregador no qual possuia uma casinha em cima, Konohamaru subiu as escadas animado.

- Então era para te trazermos para brincar? - perguntou Sai vendo a empolgação que o menino se encontrava enquanto subia no escorregador.

- Claro que não, Sai-nii-san! - respondeu Konohamaru pronto para descer escorregando. 

- Então o que fazemos agora? - perguntou o Sasuke meio entediado, estava acostumado com as brincadeiras do Naruto, mas não em participar delas.

- UIIII!! - falou Konohamaru escorregando e caindo em uma grande caixa de areia depois limpando suas roupas e se aproximando dos dois.

- Aqui estão as pistas! - disse entregando um papel para o Sai e um para o Sasuke, que apenas começaram a le-los desinteressados.

- Começa com d.. - falou Sasuke meio irritado, mas que tipo de pista era essa afinal? O Naruto montava uma gincana e nem sabia direito como faze-la?

- Uhm.. - Sai apenas leu a sua pista e saiu andando para o outro lado da rua, Konohamaru e Sasuke o seguiram.

- Ei, Sai-nii-san, para aonde tá indo? - falou o Konohamaru correndo e vendo-o parar em um ponto de onibus lendo um papel que tinha ali com os horários dos próximos onibus que viriam.

- Fica do outro lado da cidade.. - comentou finalmente achando o onibus que lhe serviria para leva-lo até lá - É melhor do que ir a pé.. - falou dando um sorriso para o Konohamaru. 

- Você já descobriu aonde é, Sai-nii-san? - perguntou Konohamaru surpreso, esse garoto chamado Sai era tão inteligente assim para decifrar as pistas tão facilmente?

- Dimension.. - falou se sentando no banco - O próximo onibus vem em quinze minutos.. - disse ainda mantendo seu sorriso no rosto, notando a rosto indiferente do Sasuke diante a situação.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, 'dimension'? Não conhecia nenhum lugar com esse nome pelo menos..

- É uma loja de video-games e jogos em geral, tem uma area aonde você pode jogar os lançamentos pagando uma taxa fixa.. - falou Konohamaru se sentando ao lado do Sai - Mas como descobriu tão rápido, Sai-nii-san?

- A pista.. - disse tirando o papel do bolso - 'É um lugar aonde se o Gaara fosse faria muito sucesso, mas ele jamais se atreveria a ir..', o Gaara vence qualquer um no video-game, mas não gosta de jogar, só joga porque o Naruto insiste.. - disse tornando a colocar o papel no bolso.

- Espera ai, por que as suas pistas são melhores que as minhas? - perguntou Sasuke ficando irritado, as pistas do Sai eram sempre melhores e mais detalhadas, as suas eram um tanto vagas.

- Deve ser porque o Naruto gosta mais de mim.. - disse dando um sorriso para o Sasuke que o deixou ainda mais irritado, não entendia como o Sai podia ser tão cínico.

- Tsc.. ei, Konohamaru, são quantas pistas ao todo afinal? - perguntou Sasuke, não aguentaria passar muito tempo ao lado daquele cara.

- Se o Sai-nii-san continuar nesse ritmo acho que lá pelas três da tarde vocês terminam o logo.. - falou Konohamaru meio distraido.

- Três da tarde? Então são umas nove pistas, não é? - perguntou o Sai depois de calcular o tempo médio que levaria se todas as pistas tivessem que faze-los andar de um lado para o outro pela cidade.

- Sinto muito, mas o Naruto-nii-san me confiou apenas essas duas fases, o resto fica a critério dos dois! - respondeu ele determinado a não revelar nada.

- Uhm.. - Sasuke não iria passar o dia andando ao lado do Sai por causa de um jogo estupido como aqueles, e afinal, por que ele aceitava tão bem esse jogo? Estava se divertindo com aquilo?

- Ah?! - Konohamaru colocou a mão no bolso assustado, fazendo Sai e Sasuke o fitarem, o celular dele estava tocando, rápidamente atendeu - Alô? Ah.. eles já tão indo.. o que? Claro que eu não comprei o sorvete, era você que tinha que comprar, Moegi!! Só porque eu estou mais perto isso não é desculpa! Tá, tá legal, eu compro o sorvete, mas ve se não atrapalha mais! - disse o Konohamaru desligando o celular e fitando os dois.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sai notando o garoto se levantar do banco.

- A Moegi se atrapalhou toda e eu preciso ajuda-la, vocês ficam bem indo sem mim para lá? - perguntou Konohamaru olhando para os dois com um ar responsável.

- É claro.. - falou Sasuke incredulo, parecia que o garotinho que estava cuidando dos dois.. isso era mais que esquisito..

- Bem, então, boa sorte aos dois! - falou fazendo uma reverencia aos dois e saindo correndo, para o Sasuke a situação não poderia piorar, ficar sozinho com o Sai era pior do que ficar com o Sai. Finalmente resolveu se sentar no banco também, deveriam faltar uns 12 minutos para o onibus chegar.

- Uhmm.. - Sai ficou observando o Konohamaru se afastar bem rápido, correndo dando o máximo de sí, se perguntava se quando criança o Naruto era assim também, afinal, os dois eram bem parecidos.

- Que foi? - perguntou Sasuke observando o Sai com o olhar perdido de maneira pensativa, era estranho ve-lo assim.

- Como era o Naruto quando criança? - perguntou o Sai se virando para fitar o Sasuke, suas palavras tinham um tom meio curioso, o Sai sabia que o Sasuke o conhecia desde criança e queria aproveitar a chance para saber um pouco mais.

- Ah, o Konohamaru é meio que uma copia do idiota devido a influencia.. a um tempo atrás lembro que o Naruto serviu de babá para o Konohamaru enquanto os pais dele trabalhavam, então eles acabaram ficando muito apegados um ao outro.. - falou Sasuke recordando que o Sai não chegou a conhece-lo quando mais novo.

- Então ele não mudou muita coisa, né? - perguntou Sai dando uma leve risada e notando que o Sasuke começou a rir também.

- Nada mesmo.. - disse tentando conter a própria risada pondo a mão na boca - Mas acho que ele ficou um pouco mais teimoso e determinado desde a última vez.. - comentou Sasuke, tinha viajado por dois anos, não sabia como o Naruto tinha passado esse tempo, mas ainda assim sentia a leve mudança no outro.

- Queria poder ter estado aqui.. - disse Sai, queria poder ter acompanhado o crescimento do Naruto, queria poder continuar acompanhando-o para ver que tipo de pessoa ele iria se tornar, mas parecia que essa realidade estava cada vez mais distante.

- Ei, por que você aceitou participar dessa brincadeira idiota sem reclamar? - perguntou Sasuke finalmente, queria saber o porque daquilo, as vezes o Sai parecia que fazia tudo o que o Naruto queria e não conseguia entender o porque disso.

- Uhm.. - ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, nem mesmo ele sabia direito o porque de ter aceitado tudo aquilo - Acho que quero ver o que o Naruto preparou para mim.. - disse virando-se para o Sasuke novamente e deixando escapar um sorriso não planejado, um sorriso talvez.. verdadeiro.

- As vezes ele é bem idiota.. - falou Sasuke notando um onibus passar por eles e vendo algumas pessoas descerem dele - Se ele queria alguma coisa podia simplesmente ter dito.. - comentou pensativo, as vezes o Naruto parecia querer complicar as coisas.

- Talvez o que ele queira seja algo além de que participemos dessa brincadeira, acho que as vezes o Naruto está sempre um passo adiante quando se trata das outras pessoas - falou se levantando e vendo se o onibus já estava chegando.

- Dúvido, ele não tem capacidade para essas coisas.. - disse o Sasuke levantando-se também e ficando parado ao lado do Sai.

- Eu não sei.. as vezes acho que o Naruto pensa mais do que todos nós, ele não se limita a escola, namoros e coisas como a maioria dos outros.. - falou Sai notando o onibus já se aproximar e fazendo sinal para que ele parasse.

- Ah, é mesmo, então no que o Naruto pensa? - perguntou Sasuke em um tom meio que debochado notando o onibus parar e o Sai subir nele.

- Na amizade.. - disse dando um sorriso deixando o Sasuke por uns momentos em choque, realmente, era coisas assim que preocupavam o Naruto, ele sempre perdia tempo tentando ajudar todos e manter todos um ao lado do outro como bons amigos, dessa forma isso tornava-o belo, talvez por isso as pessoas se apaixonassem por ele sem maiores dificuldades - Você não vem? - perguntou Sai como se acordasse o Sasuke e notando que o onibus já ia sair.

- Desculpa! - falou subindo rápidamente no onibus, pagando e indo se sentar no fundo dele ao lado do Sai. 

- Estava distraido.. - comentou Sai fitando o Sasuke com um ar de preocupação e curiosidade.

- Eu estava lembrando de algumas coisas.. - disse tentando fazer aquilo parecer insignificante.

- Tudo bem.. - falou Sai, não iria insistir com algo que o outro não queria dizer, isso não fazia o seu gênero.

Três meninas sentadas um pouco mais a frente ficavam cochicando umas para as outras sobre os dois que tinham acabado de entrar, logo depois as três se levantaram de seus lugares e se sentaram ao lado dos dois, todas dando um sorriso meio bobo para eles, Sasuke apenas ignorou, já Sai retribuiu o sorriso para elas fazendo-as cochicar ainda mais.

- Ei.. - chamou uma garota de cabelos longos pretos e olhos castanhos para os dois garotos - Eu me chamo Tratwy, ela se chama Hinaa - disse falando de uma garota loira de cabelos até os ombros cacheados e olhos verdes - e ela Mari - falou para a garota do outro banco que tinha cabelos loiros escuros um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanhos claro - E vocês? - perguntou a menina dando um sorriso para os dois.

- Eu sou Sai e ele é o Sasuke.. - disse Sai notando que se dependesse do Sasuke as meninas não obteriam resposta.

- Ahh, prazer.. - disse a menina chamada Hinaa dando uma leve risada e logo os cochicos retornaram.

- Você não fala, Sasuke? - perguntou a Mari dando um sorriso ao moreno que apenas continuou a fitar a janela como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Ah, perdoem.. - disse o Sai virando-se para as meninas - Mas esse aí é meio anti-social, não fala com garotas quando está longe da namorada.. - comentou Sai notando as meninas rirem, o Sasuke apenas fitou o Sai pelo reflexo do vidro, que tipo de mentiras ele iria começar a contar?

- Ah, que tipo de namorada o Sasuke tem? - perguntou Tratwy rindo - Deve ser uma bem ciumenta! - disse ao notar o rosto do garoto ficar meio aborrecido.

- Não, não, ela é completamente o oposto dele, nem sei como ela o aguenta.. - disse o Sai se sentando de lado no banco e começando a falar em um tom baixo para que o Sasuke não escutasse - Ela é uma garota bonita de cabelos curtos loiros e olhos azuis e a pele meio morena devido ao sol, é do clube de natação, vive falando coisas tolas e é muito divertida e agradável, além de ter um sorriso lindo, já esse aí, nunca sorri! - comentou apontando para o Sasuke que querendo ou não ouviu toda a conversa.

- Mas o que você pensa que está falando? - disse o Sasuke nervoso com o rosto levemente corado, ele estava descrevendo o Naruto? Mas como tinha coragem de fazer uma coisas dessas? Tudo bem que o loiro não estava ali, mas contar isso para desconhecidas.. como ele podia ser tão cara de pau?

- Você finalmente falou! - disse Hina dando um sorriso para o Sasuke - Não se preocupe, nós também temos namorados.. - respondeu ela meio sem graça e logo os cochicos retornaram. 

- Nós só viemos falar mesmo com vocês porque são muito bonitos! - falou Mari sendo bem direta fazendo o Sasuke ficar sem graça diante a reação que tivera anteriormente. 

- Para aonde vocês estão indo? - perguntou Tratwy ao Sai, enquanto a Mari continuava a falar coisas indiscretas e a Hina a rir. 

- Para uma loja de games, dimension, conhece? - perguntou Sai em um tom calmo para ela.

- Conheço sim, nós estamos indo ao parque de diversões, não preferem ir para lá com a gente? - convidou, afinal, era bem mais divertido ir ao parque de diversões que ficar em uma loja de games.

- Nem dá, a gente tá indo lá a pedido da Naru-chan, a namorada desse ai.. - disse apontando para o Sasuke que agora estava completamente sem graça devido a sessão de perguntas indiscretas da Mari.

- Ah, que pena.. mas me diz, você tem namorada? - perguntou dando um sorriso ao Sai notando ele apenas retribuir o sorriso.

- Não, mas se tudo der certo eu consigo tirar o principe da cinderela antes de dar meia noite.. - disse calmamente fazendo a garota ficar meio confusa.

- Você é gay?? - perguntou Mari ficando em cima da Tratwy só para poder fitar o Sai melhor.

- Mari-chan, acho que você já está exagerando, você já perguntou isso ao Sasuke, não precisa perguntar coisas assim para o Sai também.. - disse Hina meio sem graça, a amiga estava levando esse seu fetishe a sério demais.

- Hahaha, um dia eu te conto.. - disse o Sai dando um sorriso para menina, vendo a Tratwy a empurrar, tirando-a de cima de sí.

- Olha, foi ótimo conhecer vocês, mas o nosso ponto é o próximo.. - disse Tratwy se levantando sendo seguida pela Hina e pela Mari.

- Até outro dia, quem sabe.. - disse o Sai dando um sorriso para as três.

- Até! - falou Hina, tocando o sinal para que o onibus parasse.

- A gente se encontra por ai, garoto bi! - disse Mari piscando para o Sasuke fazendo-o congelar, como uma garota podia ser tão desbocada assim? Nem Temari que falava o que pensava ia tão longe..

As três meninas desceram do onibus e pela primeira vez desde que o Sasuke entrou ali foi capaz de respirar aliviado, logo notou Sai olha-lo rindo, como ele podia ficar falando coisas daquele tipo e brincando desse jeito? Se ele queria ficar aceitando as cantadas daquelas garotas fizesse isso sozinho, mas não precisava mete-lo nessa mesma situação.

- Por que você falou aquelas coisas afinal? - perguntou Sasuke nervoso voltando a corar, nunca pensou que alguém falaria que o Naruto era sua namorada e ainda se referir a ele como Naru..

- Porque eu quis.. talvez.. - disse Sai se levantando - Nosso ponto é o próximo..

- Tsc.. esse cara.. - falou Sasuke para sí mesmo em um tom baixo levantando-se também.

- Mas até que foi divertido, não é? - perguntou Sai notando a porta do onibus abrir e descendo, sendo seguido pelo Sasuke. 

- O que foi divertido? Aquela situação toda? - perguntou seguindo o Sai irritado, ele fazia tudo aquilo e ainda agia calmamente? Que tipo de pessoa ele era?

- São estranhas, será dificil encontra-las de novo, podiamos até inventar nomes falsos se quisessemos, sem contar que falar da Naru daquela forma foi interessante.. - disse Sai andando calmamente notando a rua da loja de video-games próxima.

- Você antes achava que o Naruto era uma garota, não é? - perguntou Sasuke relembrando do que a Sakura tinha lhe contado.

- Você não acha que ele é parecido com uma? - perguntou Sai virando-se para o Sasuke, para ele o Naruto sempre aparentou ser uma garota.

- Não, se ele fosse uma garota teria um rosto bem mais delicado.. - falou Sasuke calmamente notando a loja de video-games chamada 'dimension' na esquina ali próxima.

- Ele tem o rosto infantil, nem chega a parecer a de um garoto da idade dele, e o jeito dele também.. - falou Sai parando no sinal esperando para poder atravessar.

- O jeito dele é de um vandalo.. - falou Sasuke calmamente, por que parecia que desde o inicio estava tentando ofender o Naruto? Mas ele era desse jeito mesmo..

- 'Eu vou conseguir', não é uma frase que tenha masculino ou feminino, mas ele apenas diz isso, os olhos dele são azuis, as vezes ele é meio tímido e delicado, o rosto de uma criança, as vezes ele realmente parece uma garota.. - falou Sai notando o sinal abrir e o atravessando.

- Você gosta dele..? - perguntou Sasuke engolindo a seco, era óbvio que o Sai gostava do Naruto, ele até tinha o beijado.. é.. ele tinha o beijado..

- Gosto mais de ve-lo falando besteira, olhando angustiado para o relógio esperando a hora do almoço e de ve-lo sair correndo depois de uma derrota dizendo 'na próxima eu te venço' - falou Sai pronto para entrar na loja.

- Uhm.. - é, o Sai tinha razão e o Sasuke não podia negar, aquele era o Naruto, não podia se pensar nele como uma garota ou um garoto, já que ele continuaria sendo único e do jeito que é.

- É.. sabe aonde está a pista? - perguntou Sai olhando em volta, a loja era enorme, com diversos jogos para diversos tipos de consoles, além da sessão para as pessoas testarem os jogos, aonde já tinham diversas pessoas sentadas jogando.

- Não vamos conseguir acha-la.. - falou Sasuke olhando meio surpreso, tinha até uma escada para o segundo andar da loja, que tipo de pessoas compravam tantos jogos afinal?

- Ah, Sasuke-nii-san! - falou um garoto, amigo do Konohamaru, sentado jogando um jogo de luta, fazendo sinal para que os dois se aproximassem.

- Udon, você está com a nossa pista? - perguntou Sasuke notando o garoto concentrado no jogo.

- Tô, pode pega-la no meu bolso? - perguntou sem querer soltar as mãos do controle remoto, deixando o Sasuke levemente irritado.

- Deixa comigo.. - disse Sai se aproximando do garoto e puxando o controle da mão do menino apertando um código qualquer e bloquiando o jogo.

- Você.. - Udon se virou para Sai perplexo, e logo os garotos ao lado notando o que o Sai fizerá olharam também.

- Uau, nii-san, você sabe os códigos de acesso do PokePoke? - perguntou o garoto surpreso, para se bloquiar o jogo era preciso de um código de acesso que só era dado no nível sete do jogo, um nível que ninguém tinha alcançado já que o jogo só tinha entrado no mercado a uma semana.

- Não.. - respondeu Sai dando um sorriso ao menino.

- Mas como você fez isso? - perguntou Udon se levantando.

- Ah, é facil, a forma dos desenhos pode ser calculada pelo número de dados escritos para a formação do jogo, sabendo esses dados você imagina mais ou menos o código.. - comentou Sai sem entender o porque da surpresa das pessoas ali.

- Ensina isso para gente? - falou umas sete pessoas se levantando e indo em direção do Sai e fazendo algumas pessoas se virarem para ele para saber o que acontecia.

- Vamos!! - disse Udon puxando o Sai e o Sasuke correndo, se ficassem ali as pessoas só iriam deixa-los sair quando a loja fechasse.

- Mas o que foi isso afinal? - perguntou Sasuke confuso olhando para o Sai, que tipo de loucos por jogos eram aqueles lá e como o Sai sabia dos tais códigos com tanta facilidade?

- Eu sei lá.. não frequento esses lugares.. - falou Sai virando-se para o Udon - Você tem a pista? - perguntou calmamente, já eram quase onze da manhã, tinham perdido tempo demais para atravessar a cidade de onibus.

- Ah, sim! - disse Udon tirando um papel de propaganda da loja dimension escrito 'dimension, diversão garantida' e entregando ao Sai.

- Isso é a pista? - perguntou fitando o papel sem ter certeza, aquilo não lhe parecia uma pista..

- Pode não parecer mas é a pista sim! - falou determinado - E essa é a pista para o Sasuke-nii-san! - disse entregando-lhe um papel.

- Ah.. - Sasuke começou a ler em voz alta sem entender muito bem aquilo o que significava - Vu..chê? Não sei ler isso.. - disse entregando o papel ao Sai que dizia o seguinte "VuxXxE nAum ENtENDEU A PISTah...naum eH??!?! EntAum tenTi TIraH A pRImERAh I a teRcEraH palaVrAh DAh PRoPAGaNdaH I JUNtI-axXx kUM U nomInHU DU ultImU LugaH Ki estiVERam..."

- Uhm.. é mixuguês.. - comentou Sai forçando um pouco os olhos tentando entender direito o que aquilo significava.

- Mixuguês? - perguntou Sasuke e Udon sem entender direito o que era aquilo.

- É uma forma de escrever que entrou na moda entre garotas pattys e emos.. - comentou Sai respirando fundo - Eu sei quem pode ler isso.. - disse saindo andando - E é perto daqui.. 

- Mas não eram vocês quem teriam que traduzir? - perguntou o Udon meio hesitante, não sabia se tinha regras ou não sobre pedir ajuda, mas ainda assim o certo seriam eles fazerem.

- Sem ajuda é impossível.. - falou Sai e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo para Udon e os três saíram andando.

Em torno de vinte minutos chegaram no local, o lugar era conhecido pelos três, Akatsuki, a maior faculdade da cidade, aonde os melhores alunos de todas as escolas concorriam por uma vaga. Sai entrou calmamente andando pelos corredores até o segundo andar, seguindo em direção de uma das salas, diversos alunos olhavam para eles, não entendiam como três crianças podiam passear livremente pela faculdade, tudo bem que era sábado, mas não era costume ver crianças por lá.

- É aqui.. - disse o Sai abrindo uma porta e entrando na sala de arte.

No momento que entraram só haviam dois alunos ali, um de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos que parecia estar montando um boneco de resina, talhando os detalhes a mão e prendendo cada parte por um elástico interno, sua idade não parecia ser superior a de Sasuke e Sai, mas seu olhar era mais maduro e estava muito concentrado, usava roupas largas e pretas, a única cor que se encontrava em suas roupas era um cordão de ferro com um pingente parecido com uma nuvem esmaltada em ferro. Já o outro mechia com argila montando uma pequena estatua, podia ser facilmente confundido com uma garota, seus cabelos eram loiros longos e caiam parte sobre o seu rosto, e parte estavam presos atrás, usava uma faixa laranja na testa feita de vinil, que combinava com sua blusa sem manga com um ziper branco no meio da mesma cor e do mesmo material, estava parecendo irritado, usava o mesmo cordão que o outro..

- Deidara.. - chamou Sai notando o garoto parecer irritado com o seu trabalho.

- Droga!! - disse atirando a argila no chão e fitando o Sai - Sai, o que você quer? - perguntou em um tom irritado mas demonstrando intimidade, fazendo com que o Sasuke o fitasse desconfiado.

- Traduz isso para mim.. - disse indo até Deidara e se sentando em um banco entregando-lhe o papel com a dica.

- Mixuguês, tá me achando com cara de emo, é? - perguntou meio irritado o loiro, abrindo sua mochila e pegando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

- Eu não o culparia se o achasse.. - comentou o ruivo deixando o que fazia de lado e fitando Sasuke e Udon ainda na porta - Podem entrar.. - falou fazendo sinal para que os dois se sentassem em bancos ali, e assim eles o fizeram.

- E então, Deidara, consegue traduzir? - perguntou o Sai notando que o loiro anotava algumas coisas no papel e logo lhe esticou a folha.

- Ache algo mais dificil da próxima vez em vez de me fazer perder tempo com coisas tolas! - disse meio irritado jogando a caneta dentro da mochila.

- Uhm.. é parque de diversões.. - falou Sai lendo a dica agora traduzida. 

- Parque de diversões? - perguntou Deidara meio pensativo, fazia tempo que não ia em um lugar assim.

- É, estamos participando de um jogo, temos que ir nos lugares aonde as pistas nos mandam.. - falou Sai levantando-se e vendo o olhar do Deidara mudar.

- Hey, Sasori-danna, vamos? Vamos lá? - perguntou o loiro puxando o braço do ruivo, fazendo-o ficar meio irritado.

- Deidara, eu não quero perder tempo com essas coisas.. - disse o ruivo tentando se esquivar do loiro sem ter muito sucesso.

- Mas por quê? Nós quase não temos saído últimamente! - falou o loiro meio aborrecido, nas últimas semanas tinha passado ao lado do ruivo naquela sala fazendo os trabalhos, queria se divertir um pouco enquanto ainda era jovem.

- Se quiserem.. - falou Sai olhando para o Sasuke que lhe fez uma expressão sem se importar.

- Vamos?? Vamos?? - perguntou Deidara animado puxando o braço do Sasori.

- Tá.. eu levo vocês ao parque.. - disse Sasori levantando-se e saindo andando, Sai fez sinal para que o Sasuke e o Udon os seguissem e assim foi feito, logo eles chegaram ao estacionamento e foram todos para um gipe preto sem teto, o loiro correu animado e se sentou no banco do passageiro, Sasuke, Sai e Udon se sentaram atrás e o ruivo no banco do motorista.

- Ei, você tem idade para dirigir? - perguntou Sasuke meio hesitante ao notar que seria o Sasori que dirigiria o carro.

- Ahm? - Sasori se virou para trás para fitar o Sasuke que recebeu uma cotovelada do Sai.

- O Sasori-danna tem vinte e três anos, sabia? - falou o loiro com um ar aborrecido, tudo bem que o ruivo tinha um rosto de criança, mas falar assim era quase que uma ofença.

- Ah, eu sinto muito.. - falou Sasuke meio assustado, aquele garotinho ali era mesmo mais velho que ele?

- Podemos ir? - perguntou Sasori ligando o carro.

- Claro!!! - gritou o loiro animado e ambos foram em direção ao parque.

Demorou apenas uns 15 minutos para chegarem ao parque, podia se ver muita agitação nele, afinal, já eram meio dia e o parque normalmente abria as onze, todos desceram do carro, Deidara saiu correndo para entrar na fila animado, e Sasori apenas fechou o carro e se aproximou do Sai, ignorando os berros que o Deidara dava para ele ir para fila.

- Vai entrar? - perguntou Sasori ao Sai que apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça - Então até logo, se precisar de alguma coisa me liga.. - falou Sasori finalmente se afastando em direção ao loiro.

- Venham, é por aqui! - chamou Udon andando em direção a um restaurante em frente do parque.

- Sai, você parecia conhecer bem eles.. - falou Sasuke começando a andar, seguindo Udon.

- Ah, sim, eu fiz um curso de desenho lá nas férias.. - comentou Sai andando ao lado do Sasuke.

- Um curso de desenho? - perguntou meio desconfiado mas notando o Sai apenas sorrir para ele.

- Você não sabia? - perguntou calmamente, realmente, nunca tinha mostrado nenhum dos seus desenhos ao Sasuke e também nunca fizerá questão de mostra-los.

- Que você desenhava? Tinha ouvido falar, mas é tão bem assim? - perguntou Sasuke, era meio dificil de ver o Sai como uma grande desenhista a ponto de ter feito um curso naquela faculdade.

- Se um dia quiser ver para julgar.. - falou Sai notando o Udon entrar no restaurante.

- Udon, e agora? - perguntou Sasuke parado na entrada do restaurante notando o Udon se sentar e fazer um pedido a uma garçonete.

- Vamos almoçar! - falou Udon vendo a garçonete voltar e sorrir para eles.

- Amigos da Sakura, não é? - perguntou a garçonete sorrindo para os dois.

- Isso então faz parte da gincana? - perguntou Sai se sentando ao lado do Udon, e vendo Sasuke sentar em sua frente.

- É, a Sakura-nee-chan já preparou tudo e com ajuda do Naruto-nii-chan já pediram o almoço de cada um de nós, com os nossos pratos favoritos.. - falou o Udon vendo a garçonete trazer refrigeirante para ele, chá verde para o Sasuke e suco de laranja para o Sai.

- Vocês prepararam tudo, não é? - perguntou Sasuke bebendo um gole do chá.

- É que isso era algo que a Sakura-nee-chan e o Naruto-nii-chan queriam a muito tempo.. - falou Udon sorrindo e logo depois virando o olhar para o relógio do lugar e se levantando bruscamente - Preciso ir no banheiro! - disse ele correndo até o banheiro.

- Crianças.. - comentou Sai olhando o lugar, era bem agradavel, era todo feito em madeira rustica e haviam muitos vasos com plantas, e no canto um grande balcão aonde haviam a porta para cozinha e o caixa, não era um lugar chique ou grande, mas possuia um clima bem familiar, logo ele notou a garçonete se aproximando dos dois com um sorriso.

- Me desculpem, o almoço vai atrazar um pouco, o cozinheiro só esperava vocês daqui uma hora.. - disse ela sorrindo para os dois meio sem graça. 

- Tudo bem.. - falou Sai retribuindo o sorriso fazendo a menina corar de leve mas logo depois dando as costas e voltando ao trabalho - Eles fizeram um horário, provavelmente isso vai durar o dia todo.. - comentou Sai ao Sasuke.

- É, eles devem ter tido muito trabalho.. - Sasuke não estava mais irritado em ter que perder o dia assim, até que as coisas estavam se tornando divertidas.

- Você tem algum papel ai? - perguntou Sai tirando uma caneta de um dos bolsos da calça.

- Deixa eu ver.. - disse o Sasuke mechendo nos bolsos e tirando a folha da propaganda que tinham pego na loja de video-games - Serve esse?

- Serve.. - disse o Sai pegando e fitando a garçonete, ela até que era bem bonita, cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos castanhos, parecia estar se esforçando bastante no seu trabalho, Sai sem pensar começou a desenha-la.

- Uhm.. - Sasuke se aproximou um pouco para ver o desenho, era incrivel a velocidade que o Sai fazia os traços sem hesitar, provavelmente já tinha muita pratica naquilo.

- Você não está chateado? - perguntou Sai ainda com o olhar para a garçonete, ainda desenhando-a.

- Pelo que? - perguntou Sasuke sem entender o que ele queria dizer, chateado? Com o que estaria chateado?

- Por ter que passar o dia todo seguindo a brincadeira do Naruto.. - falou sem sequer desviar o olhar da garçonete, o desenho já estava tomando forma, mostrando o rosto da jovem.

- Ah, antes até que eu estava, mas até que não é tão ruim assim.. - comentou com um leve sorriso no rosto, tinha pensado que o seu dia seria horrível por estar na companhia do Sai, mas por estar na companhia do mesmo até que algumas coisas engraçadas tinham acontecido.

- Digo o mesmo.. - falou Sai finalmente desviando o olhar da garçonete e dando um sorriso para o Sasuke.

- Voltei.. - falou o Udon voltando a se sentar e notando o que o Sai fazia - Uau, Sai-nii-san, você desenha muito bem! - falou o garoto impressionado.

- Ah, você acha? - perguntou Sai e entregando o papel ao Sasuke - Julgue.. - falou calmamente e o Sasuke pegou o papel e começou a olhar.

- Uau.. - Sasuke não tinha palavras, o desenho foi feito rápido e de qualquer maneira sem os materiais adequados mas ainda assim estava perfeito, cada traço, tudo, os detalhes.. ficou perfeito, nem mesmo parecia o desenho, e sim uma foto - Você sabe mesmo desenhar.. - falou Sasuke devolvendo o desenho ao Sai.

- É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.. - respondeu olhando para o desenho, nem de longe tinha ficado perfeito para ele, mas ainda assim, estava aceitavel.

- Queria saber fazer uma coisas dessas.. não sou muito talentoso assim.. - comentou Sasuke meio sem graça, tirava notas boas em artes mas só porque fazia todos os trabalhos, não tinha nada de especial nos seus trabalhos, diferente nos do de Sai.

- Você ganhou o campeonato de kendo, não foi? - perguntou Sai meio surpreso vendo um sinal afirmativo do Sasuke - E o de arco e flecha.. não foi? - perguntou Sai meio hesitante e vendo mais um sinal afirmativo vindo de Sasuke - E ainda diz que não é talentoso? Tudo o que eu faço é desenhar, você vence dos outros em competições.. sua modestia me assusta, Sasuke!

- Não é tão dificil se vencer se você treina duro todos os dias, Sai! - falou Sasuke meio irritado, estava comparado o kendo com aqueles desenhos? Tudo o que ele fazia é só treinar e assim que conseguia, não havia nada de especial nisso!

- Se você desenha todos os dias não é tão dificil também, Sasuke! - respondeu Sai no mesmo tom irritado e logo ambos notaram o Udon rindo.

- Não esperava ver isso.. - comentou o Udon notando o olhar dos dois cairem sobre ele.

- Esperava o que? - perguntou Sai sem entender a reação do Udon.

- Que vocês se elogiassem assim.. - disse voltando a rir.

- Ahm?! - Sai virou-se para o Sasuke sem entender e ele fez a mesma expressão, logo depois a garçonete veio até eles com uma grande bandeija.

- Desculpem a demora, aqui estão! - disse ela colocando os pratos na mesa.

No de Sasuke haviam alguns bolinhos de arroz e sushi, com um potinho de molho shoyo, já no de Udon havia macarrão com molho branco e pedaços de frango, no de Sai havia um pedaço de file de frango grelhado, arroz e salada. Eram exatamente os pratos favoritos de cada um deles, tudo feito impecavelmente e com ótima aparencia.

- Obrigado, nee-san! - disse Udon começando a comer.

- Pode vir aqui.. - Sai fez sinal para que a garota se aproximasse, vendo-a corar levemente, Sai ao ve-la se aproximar segurou a mão dela e a puxou, se aproximando do seu ouvido e sussurando - Qual é o seu nome?

- Ah.. bem.. eu.. Allkiedis.. - disse ela meio nervosa, sentindo o Sai colocar algo em suas mãos.

- É para você, Allkie.. - disse o Sai sorrindo para ela e vendo ela se afastar meio nervosa, depois olhando o que ele tinha deixado em suas mãos, era o seu desenho, ficando ainda mais nervosa e correndo para dentro da cozinha.

- Por que você gosta tanto de fazer isso? - perguntou Sasuke ao notar a garota se afastar.

- Gosto do que? - perguntou Sai sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso.

- Fingir que gosta das garotas e deixa-las nervosas assim.. - disse comendo um bolinho de arroz.

- Sei lá, acho divertido.. - falou Sai sem dar muita atenção e logo voltou sua atenção ao seu prato.

O almoço continuou calmamente, conversa sendo jogada fora e o de sempre, em torno de uma e quinze da tarde já tinham terminado mas a sobremessa lhes foi apresentada, trazendo o doce favorito de cada um deles, em torno de uma e meia saiam do restaurante. A garçonete lhes trouxe a nova pista, que não era tão dificil assim de decifrar.

- Bem, vocês estão indo bem, agora só falta a última etapa.. eu agora já vou indo, até mais, Sai-nii-san e Sasuke-nii-san! - disse Udon fazendo uma reverencia aos dois e se afastando.

A última pista eram duas entradas para o cinema, para um filme chamado "O pôr do sol do amor", o título um tanto rídiculo, mas os dois logo sairam andando para o cinema, iriam procurar logo a pista, pelo que parecia no restaurante os enrolaram um pouco para não ficarem adiantados demais. O filme começaria em trinta minutos, o cinema ficava perto dali, por isso não era necessária minha pressa para chegar.

- E então, você gosta de filmes de romance? - perguntou Sai em um tom desinteressado, como o almoço tinha sido escolhido para agradar a ambos era lógico que o filme deveria ser a preferencia de um dos dois.

- Está brincando, não é? - perguntou Sasuke em um tom irritado, odiava filmes assim, achava rídicula aquelas histórias aonde a mocinha ficava com o mocinho depois de confusões que teriam sido resolvidas se um deles tivesse de declarado logo nos primeiros cinco minutos do filme.

- Hahaha, bem, vamos logo.. - disse o Sai parando de rir e os dois entraram no cinema, foram para fila e entraram na sala, se sentando no meio.

Vinte minutos depois do inicio do filme os dois foram expulsos da sala, motivo, ambos ficaram fazendo comentários sobre o filme e rindo fazendo algumas pessoas acharem a presença dos dois um tanto desagradável na sala. Agora expulsos um encarou o outro e voltaram a rir, como um filme podia ser tão ridiculo assim?

- Sasuke-nii-chan! - chamou uma voz conhecida, logo se viraram para o lado e encontraram uma das amigas do Konohamaru, Moegi.

- Moegi, você veio aqui nos dar mais uma pista? - falou Sasuke se recompondo e parando de rir, notando que o Sai fazia o mesmo.

- Estou esperando vocês a cinco minutos, vocês demoraram demais para saírem de lá! - falou ela fazendo uma careta de emburrada mas logo voltando a sorrir - Vamos indo? - disse fazendo sinal para saida do cinema.

- Espera, então era para sermos expulsos mesmo? - perguntou Sai meio assustado, o Naruto tinha planejado até isso?

- É, a Sakura-nee-chan achou que seriam necessários apenas 15 minutos levando em conta o tipo de filme.. - falou Moegi andando com eles agora pelas ruas.

- Mas eu nunca fui expulso de lugar nenhum, como ela podia ter previsto isso? - falou Sasuke levemente ofendido, realmente, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha sido expulso de um lugar.

- Mas o plano era vocês se cansarem do filme, nem a Sakura-nee-chan conseguiu assistir.. - disse ela dando um riso abafado e voltando aos dois com seriedade - Estão prontos para continuar?

- Certo, para aonde vamos agora? - perguntou Sai sorrindo para menina.

- Para a rua das flores! - disse se aproximando dos dois e ficando entre eles e pegando na mão de ambos, e eles seguiram até a rua das flores.

A rua das flores se localizava perto da praia, no meio da cidade, era uma rua conhecida por possuir várias lanchonetes, boates e lojas da moda, conhecida por ser frequentada por casais. Apesar do Sasuke e do Sai entenderem que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira do Naruto todos olhavam para eles, e a Moegi os exibia como se os dois fossem seus namorados.. nada contra isso, afinal, ela era só uma criança, mas era desconfortavel o olhar apaixonado das meninas e o olhar raivoso dos namorados ciumentos cairem sobre eles.

- É aqui! - disse ela apontando para uma gigantesca loja de brinquedos, puxando os dois para lá dentro.

- Aonde está a pista? - perguntou Sasuke calmamente para Moegi que corria para a sessão de ursinhos de pelucia.

- Ah, esperem aí, eu já volto! - gritou a menina se afastando sem responder a pergunta, Sasuke e Sai ficaram apenas olhando em volta os diversos brinquedos que tinham a sua volta.

- Estão procurando alguma coisa? - perguntou uma moça que trabalhava nas lojas de cabelos platinados presos em um rabo de cavalo longo e um sorriso gentil, atrás dela dava para ver as outras atendentes cochicarem.

- Não, só estamos esperando uma menininha.. - falou Sai dando um sorriso para ela fazendo-a ficar sem graça.

- Claro, se quiserem qualquer coisa, podem vir falar comigo, tá? - falou ela se afastando com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Hey! - chamou Sasuke fazendo a garota e o Sai fita-los - Eu gostaria disso.. - falou Sasuke pegando um grampo de cabelo de aço com uma flor de cerejeira esmaltada em rosa.

- Para Sakura? - perguntou Sai dando um sorriso.

- Estou devendo um presente a ela.. - falou entregando o grampo para atendente.

- Para namorada? - perguntou a moça com uma leve decepção mas ainda sorrindo.

- Uma amiga.. - falou Sasuke meio sem graça acompanhando a moça até o caixa e deixando o Sai para trás.

- Ah, então eu aproveito, me chamo Nao-chan, e você? - perguntou ela sorrindo passando o valor do grampo no caixa e pegando o dinheiro do Sasuke e embrulhando o grampo.

- Sasuke.. mas olha, não estou disponível.. - falou Sasuke meio sem graça pegando o grampo agora embrulhado em um papel de presente rosa metalico.

- Ah, sério? Que pena.. e o seu amigo? - falou ela olhando para Sai que ainda estava lá parado esperando a Moegi.

- Acho que ele já gosta de alguém também.. - falou o Sasuke dando um sorriso singelo para ela e guardando o embrulho em um dos bolsos da calça.

- É, parece que os garotos bonitos sempre tem dona.. - falou ela dando um sorriso e indo atender outra pessoa.

- E então? - perguntou Sai ao ver o Sasuke se aproximando.

- E então o que? - perguntou sem entender.

- Deu um fora nela ou pegou o telefone? - perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não foi um fora.. - falou Sasuke meio sem graça.

- Como quiser.. - falou Sai sem se importar muito e vendo Moegi se aproximar com um pacote em mãos.

- Vamos indo? - perguntou ela dando um grande sorriso aos dois.

- Claro! - falaram ao mesmo tempo e sairam andando dali.

Os três andaram sem muita pressa até a praia, Sasuke e Sai não faziam ideia de que pista encontrariam ali, mas Moegi parecia bem animada, indo correndo se sentar na areia, os dois apenas a seguiram e ficaram paradas a frente dela.

- E agora? - perguntou Sasuke para a menina que fitava o mar.

- Agora a gente espera.. - falou ela calmamente, Sai apenas se sentou ao lado da menina e logo depois o Sasuke fez o mesmo - Vocês não amam isso? - falou ela sentindo a brisa do mar bater em seu rosto.

- O vento? - perguntou Sasuke virando-se para fitar Moegi.

- O mar.. - falou ela calmamente deitando-se na areia, já eram quatro da tarde, parecia que finalmente a gincana do Naruto tinha acabado.

- Fazia tempo que eu não passava o dia assim.. - disse Sai se deitando na areia e sentindo o sol bater eu seu rosto, ele já estava fraco e o vento cada vez ficava mais frio.

- Eu também.. - disse Sasuke também se deitando e virando-se para fitar o Sai, sem esconder o sorriso no rosto - Foi divertido, não foi? - perguntou.

- Muito.. - falou Sai virando-se para o Sasuke retribuindo o sorriso.

- No final deu tudo certo.. - falou a Moegi para os dois e entregando a cada um deles um pequeno embrulho azul.

- O que é? - perguntou Sasuke sentando-se.

- O presente do Naruto-nii-chan e da Sakura-nii-chan para os dois! - disse dando um sorriso e se levantando.

- Posso abrir? - perguntou Sai e vendo a menina fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Sai e Sasuke abriram os pequenos embrulhos, no de Sai havia um pequeno chaveiro de patinho, já no de Sasuke um chaveiro com uma cobrinha, ambos de pelucia. E em cada um dos embrulhos vinha um cartão, pela letra podia se julgar que a Sakura que tinha escrito.

- É para juntar os dois! - falou Moegi animada e então os dois começaram a ler em voz alta.

- Porque.. - comentou Sasuke.

- A amizade.. - continuou Sai.

- É sempre..

- Um jogo..

- Não se pode..

- Fugir dela..

- Mas se pode..

- Perde-la..

- Mas no final..

- Vemos..

- Que tudo..

- Foi muito..

- Divertido..

- Por esse motivo quisemos trazer a amizade a vocês dois.. - começaram a ler os dois juntos, já que essa parte tinha em ambos os cartões - Talvez vocês briguem, talvez tentem se matar, mas amigos de verdade são aqueles que acordam cedo para passar o dia juntos, que vão ao parque de diversões, que fogem das lojas de video-games, que almoçam seus pratos favoritos um ao lado do outro mesmo tendo gostos diferentes, que são cantados por garotas no ónibus e que no final de tudo são aqueles que se divertem passando o dia juntos.. por isso apartir de agora podem se considerar amigos.. - finalizaram os dois rindo.

- A Sakura-nee-chan e o Naruto-nii-chan se esforçaram muito para poder ver vocês dois se dando bem.. - falou a Moegi dando um sorriso.

- E então, amigos? - perguntou Sasuke estendendo a mão para o Sai.

- Claro, amigos.. - respondeu Sai segurando a mão do Sasuke.

- Bem, agora que tal vocês virem tomar sorvete? - perguntou Konohamaru de sunga atrás deles, fazendo o Sai e o Sasuke se afastarem assustados.

- O que?! - Sasuke não entendeu muito bem, mas olhando para a direita mais adiante notou uma barraca de praia aonde o Naruto, o Udon e a Sakura acenavam para eles. 

- Vamos lá.. - falou Sai correndo até eles e se juntando ao grupo.

- E então, gostaram da gincana? - perguntou Naruto dando um sorriso bobo mas logo recebendo um tapa na nuca - Ai, Sasuke! - falou o loiro olhando-o irritado.

- Você nos faz correr por ai o dia todo e ainda pergunta se gostamos? - disse Sasuke se sentando. 

- Mas para a gente foi bem mais cansativo.. - falou o Konohamaru pegando uma casquinha e enchendo de sorvete no qual ele tirava de uma caixa de isopor.

- Toma! - falou Sakura entregando uma casquinha de sorvete ao Sai e uma ao Sasuke.

- Só uma dúvida, feiosa, como você sabia que tinhamos sido cantados por garotas no ónibus? - perguntou Sai fazendo a garota rir.

- Nós tivemos que pegar o ónibus dois pontos antes, vimos as meninas lá e falamos com elas, depois descemos um ponto antes e pedimos para que elas nos ligassem assim que saissem do ónibus para ter uma ideia dos horários.. - falou voltando a tomar seu sorvete.

- Por isso que eu digo que para gente foi bem mais cansativo.. - falou Konohamaru - Tivemos que correr de um lado para o outro chegando nos lugares antes de vocês e saindo depois de tudo estar confirmado..

- É, além das ligações que faziamos um para o outro.. - disse Udon relembrando no momento que foi no banheiro.

- É.. então, aquelas garotas do ónibus conheceram vocês? - perguntou Sasuke meio hesitante.

- Só o Naruto-nii-chan e a Sakura-nee-chan.. - falou Moegi.

- Ah, agora entendi o bi.. - comentou Sai vendo o Sasuke congelar, era por isso que a garota tinha o chamado de bi, ela sabia que a 'Naru' era o Naruto.. - Bem, vamos deixar isso para lá, né, Sasuke? - falou Sai dando um sorriso para o outro. 

- A culpa foi sua!! - falou Sasuke sem pensar jogando o sorvete no rosto do Sai.

- O que houve afinal? - perguntou Naruto sem entender a reação do outro.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se falei a verdade para aquelas meninas.. - disse o Sai ainda com o sorriso no rosto mas em um tom hostil jogando o sorvete no Sasuke que desviou e caiu na Sakura - Feiosa..

- AHHH! - Sakura pegou uma cadeira e saiu correndo atrás do Sai pela praia, Moegi, Udon e Konohamaru foram atrás rindo.

- Que idiota.. - comentou Sasuke ao ver o Sai correr desesperado.

- Sasuke, você achou o Sai legal? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso meio sem graça. 

- Até que sim, por quê, Naruto? - perguntou meio hesitante, não entendia o porque daquele sorriso no Naruto.

- Porque o Gaara, ele e você são os meus melhores amigos, queria muito que vocês se dessem bem.. - falou ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Idiota.. - falou Sasuke meio sem graça voltando a atenção para areia.

- Sasuke.. - Naruto o chamou e o Sasuke voltou a fita-lo - Obrigado.. - disse dando um sorriso gentil que fez o Sasuke corar.

- É.. de nada.. - falou meio hesitante sentindo o seu rosto ficar ainda mais corado.

- Então, quer mais sorvete? - perguntou Naruto abrindo a caixa de isopor.

Em pouco tempo a última etapa da gincana do Naruto foi cumprida, 'ver o pôr do sol na praia com os amigos', Sasuke e Sai tinham completado a gincana com sucesso, o prémio dos dois, a amizade.. mas ainda assim a Sakura antes deles irem embora entregou uma recompensa aos dois, algumas fotos do teatro com o Naruto vestido de principe, o Sasuke retribuiu o presente com o grampo que tinha lhe comprado e no final o sábado tinha acabado completamente todos voltaram para suas casas para quem sabe, no dia seguinte ter um dia tão divertido quanto esse.

Eram em torno de nove da noite, um garoto entrou dentro de um prédio e subiu até a cobertura entrando em um luxuoso apertamento com pouca iluminação parando de frente para um homem sentado em uma poltrona. Não era possível ver seu rosto devido a escuridão, mas isso não era necessário para o garoto, apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para poltrona e começou a falar.

- Eu quero sair.. - disse o garoto calmamente, vendo que o homem não expressava nenhuma reação diante a isso.

- Você sabe as consequências de quem larga o grupo, não é, Sai? - perguntou o homem com a mesma calma que o garoto possuia.

- Sim.. - respondeu Sai ao homem.

- Está mesmo pronto para arcar com elas? - perguntou o homem, afinal, estava ciente que o Sai ainda era só uma criança por mais que fosse decidido.

- Estou.. mas a culpa foi minha, eu me envolvi demais e agora quero apenas ser amigo deles.. - disse Sai se levantando da cadeira e saindo andando.

- Será uma pena perde-lo.. mas como quiser.. - disse o homem e notou apenas o Sai saindo do apartamento sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele tinha tomado sua decisão, agora arcaria com as consequências dela..

N/A:  
Acabou 8D  
Sai: Você se sente bem agora?  
Muito bem.. eu pensei que esse seria o pior capitulo para se escrever mas ele era indispensável para trama, mas depois na metade dele peguei o ritmo e acabei gostando do resultado..  
Sai: Qual é o meu 'passado obscuro', heim?  
o.o ainda não sei..  
Bem, mas os comentários felizes são, o Sasuke e o Sai finalmente são amigos, próximo capitulo fã service do ItachixSai, LeexGaara e KibaxShino (eu espero)  
Vou fazer o próximo capitulo com o tema 'fillers', já que depois disso vai ser 'acabando o semestre' e a 'viagem de ferias' aonde pretendo por mais dos nossos queridos akatsukis  
(o que acharam do Sasori e do Deidara, heim? XD)  
Agradeço as pessoas que deixaram reviews, se tudo der certo os capitulos vão ser betados por duas lindas leitoras XD  
Eu queria ter colocado mais romance nesse capitulo mas foi algo que não deu, porém gostei de fazer esse capitulo, ficou bem leve no final, meus planos eram para que ele tivesse 7 paginas (o menor capitulo que eu já publiquei) mas ele acabou tendo 20 páginas o.O  
Prometo não fazer mais capitulos tão grandes.. pensei até em dividi-lo ao meio mas não é uma história que eu queira ver pela metade..  
Bem, espero que as minhas candidatas a assistentes me add no msn e betem meus capitulos sem serem remuneradas XD  
Agradeço aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic e a participação especial de algumas meninas que deixaram review foi devido ao 'tamanho do review, conteudo do review, o review me fez rir' xDD [jaku.. omg, essa me marcou..  
Sai: Agora vamos finalizar logo com isso u.u  
Tudo bem, proximo capitulo deve ser lançado ou amanhã ou quarta feira o[ não escrevi nada dele ainda  
Ah, regrinha, só publico o **próximo capitulo** se ele tiver **6 reviews** (pq isso? pq eu nunca tinha recebido reviews até ouvir "não abandone a fic, ela está legal" :/ Lembrando que apartir de agora personagens extras vão ter nomes daqueles que deixam reviews (não façam fichas e coisas assim :/ PQ se apareceu uma vez acredite.. os personagens não vão encontra-los de novo..)  
\o\ agradeço a todos mais uma vez e até breve 8D


	7. As feridas que não cicatrizam

OIE...err..  
Sai: Não começe u.u  
Ok, vamos agora trazer o capitulo sete a vocês 8D  
Sai: Ele está pronto desde terça feira mas essa aí ficou "publico mais ou menos? Será que devo publicar o que seria o capitulo oito junto com esse?" e muito mais u.u  
i.i e ai eu acabei enrolando e fiquei perdendo tempo com meus dolls..  
Sai: Podemos ir logo ao que interessa?  
As advertências ou aos comentários:3  
Sai: ¬¬ As advertências são as mesmas de sempre..

1- Essa fic não pertence a autora, e ela a escreve e publica por puro prazer..  
2- Essa fic tem yaoi (homossexualismo entre dois homens)  
3- Essa fic não foi betada (ela achou duas garotas para betar mas do jeito que ela enrola para enviar a alguém para ser betada esse capitulo só sairia daqui uns dois anos u.u)

Obrigada pelas advertências, Sai-kun, agora quero deixar clara algumas coisas xD  
Apartir de agora vocês vão encontrar o casal LeexGaara, uma tentativa de ShinoxKiba e principalmente ItachixSai, eu particularmente não sou lá muito fã, mas a Mari Uzumaki me influenciou a escreve-lo e eu coloquei eles aqui, mas ainda não sei se o Itachi é digno do Sai-kun.  
Sai: Me deixe sozinho.. é sério o.o"  
:O Jamais! Mas voltando ao principal, o beijo da Sakura e do Sasuke e o 'eu te amo, sakura', eu sei que aparentemente todo mundo odiou mas eu amei o.o  
Sai: pensei que odiasse sasuxsaku  
E eu odeio :X Mas saiu tão natural e leve, e não, eles não se amam, eles são amigos, leia o primeiro capitulo e veja o tipo de relacionamento leve que ambos tem, isso não vai mudar (por enquanto..)  
Vou por em votação um tema bem legal aqui..  
Sakura: Sua lerda, demorou tanto tempo para fic e ainda enrola com a sua indecisão??? VOTAÇÃO : A AUTORA DEVE OU NÃO RESPONDER OS REVIEWS NA FIC??  
o.õ garota estressada..  
Sai: Nem me fale u.u  
Sakura: Vou fingir que não ouvi ¬¬  
Eu particularmente não gosto de responder reviews na fic, mas fica a criterio de vocês escolherem  
Sai: Vamos logo ao capitulo?

OK, capitulo sete on o/ 

As ruas estavam desertas, o vento estava frio, eram duas e meia da manhã, as luzes da rua eram poucas, era possível notar uma figura dentro de uma rua escura, estava caído no chão, parecendo agonizar de dor mas ainda assim não gritava, mantia-se em silêncio tentando puxar com dificuldade o celular do bolso da calça abrindo a parte da lista telefonica.

- Não posso ligar para ele.. - falou em tom baixo para sí mesmo, estava vendo ali o números de telefones dos seus amigos, Naruto estava entre eles, mas não podia ligar para o amigo estando nessas condições, não haviam cortes, mas sentia que seu pulso estava quebrado, havia uma forte dor no seu pulmão direito, mas provavelmente era só devido a forte pancada que tinha sofrido nas costelas, seu tornozelo esquerdo estava torcido e estava com uma forte dor da nuca - Uhm.. - fitou um dos números do telefone, era da casa do Sasuke, provavelmente se pedisse ajuda a ele não seriam feitas perguntas, iria ligar.

Os primeiros toques no telefone começaram, provavelmente seria desagradável ligar a essa hora da noite para casa de alguém mas não achava opção melhor e não podia ficar ali. Não conseguia se mecher e sabia que se continuasse caído ali naquele estado em pouco tempo perderia a conciencia, seria melhor se ele atendesse logo.

- Tobi, eu já falei que não sei a setima questão, não insista! - falou uma voz com um misto de calma e irritação, pelo tom era alguém que estava passando a noite acordado.

- O Sasuke está? - perguntou com a voz meio falha, sua cabeça latejava, não planejava ficar discutindo com um estranho pelo telefone.

- Quem é? - perguntou a voz agora com um tom de preocupação, seja lá quem era a voz não era a do Sasuke, a voz parecia ser de uma pessoa um pouco mais velha.

- Diga para ele que é o Sai e que é urgente.. - falou no mesmo tom que o de antes, parecia que a cada segundo que passava ficava mais dificil segurar o telefone.

- Aonde você está? - perguntou, pode-se ouvir o som de trás como se a pessoa se levanta-se bruscamente deixando alguma coisa cair.

- Rua cinco, na esquina da avenida principal no centro.. - respondeu, não sabia o porque dizer isso para um completo estranho mas não achava uma opção melhor que aquela naquele momento.

- Me passa o seu telefone.. - respondeu a voz meio nervosa, como se estivesse saíndo correndo dali.

- 84456604 - falou Sai sem hesitar, seja lá quem fosse essa pessoa parecia estar indo lhe ajudar.

- Vou te ligar do meu celular, espera que estou indo para aí! - disse meio nervoso.

- Espera.. qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Sai calmamente, estava falando com uma pessoa que não fazia ideia de quem era.

- Itachi, calma que eu estou chegando.. - falou desligando o telefone.

Itachi, irmão mais velho do Sasuke, tinha passado a noite estudando, as provas começariam em apenas uma semana e queria garantir que se saíria bem em todas as materias como tinha feito até agora. Ele tinha vinte e dois anos e cursava o penultimo ano de psicologia, tinha passado as últimas duas horas ouvindo o seu amigo da faculdade perguntar sobre as questões do teste, que por acaso, nem eram questões tão importantes assim e tinham valor baixo sobre a nota. Mas o Tobi insistia em ser um 'bom menino' e refazer todas as questões até obter as melhores respostas. Tobi fazia faculdade de direito mas encontrava com o Itachi em algumas materias, Itachi ainda não entendia como tinha se tornado amigo dele mas no momento isso não fazia diferença.

Itachi entrou na garagem correndo e abriu a porta e ligou o carro, rápidamente colocou o seu celular encaixado e ativando o viva voz, pegando o número que anotou e discando nele, não sabia quem era aquela pessoa que tinha lhe ligado, provavelmente um amigo do Sasuke, mas ainda assim, ouvindo a voz abafada pelo telefone parecendo gemer de dor não podia ignorar a ligação. Tinha que chegar lá o mais rápido possível, o que não era tão dificil já que acelerou o carro ao máximo aproveitando as ruas vazias.

- Alô? Tudo bem? - perguntou Itachi nervoso ao ter sua ligação atendida, notando a respiração forte do outro no outro lado da linha.

- Está.. - Sai forçou uma risada mas sentiu a dor sobre as suas costelas aumentar, ficar parado era o melhor que podia fazer para amenizar a dor e foi isso que fez.

- Já estou quase ai.. - falou Itachi acelerando ainda mais, faltavam apenas nove quadras para chegar no local.

- Você sempre salva pessoas desconhecidas? - perguntou Sai em um tom bobo, notando a luz de um carro se aproximar do local em alta velocidade.

- Não.. digamos que você é uma excessão.. - disse Itachi localizando o Sai e parando o carro na frente dele - Olá.. - falou dando um meio sorriso para o garoto notando-o rir.

- Obrigado.. - disse ainda rindo um pouco, parecia que a dor já não era tão forte quanto antes.

No dia seguinte nos dormitórios o Naruto ainda encontrava-se dormindo, já se passavam das dez, mas ele justificava que dormiria muito para compensar ter acordado cedo no dia anterior, no quarto ao lado o Gaara lia uma revista sobre ações e cotações da economia nacional. Logo ouviu o telefone do Naruto tocar.. e tocar.. e tocar.. e tocar.. O Naruto não iria acordar logo e atender? Passaram-se cinco muitos e ainda estava tocando, o Gaara levantou-se irritado jogando sua revista para o lado e indo até o quarto ao lado chutando a porta para que ela abrisse.

- SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PARA DESLIGAR ESSA COISA? - gritou irritado, de manhã sua paciencia era sempre pouca, mas agora o Naruto já estava abusando dela, então notou uma cena um tanto inusitada - Naruto..? - chamou, o loiro estava com fones de ouvido no máximo ouvindo uma música que dizia "Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores.. O vento me desperta gentilmente..", Gaara não sabia que o Naruto gostava desse tipo de música e nem como ele ainda podia escutar direto ouvindo naquele volume.. mas isso não era importante, pegou o celular e notou que o telefone que ligava era o Sai, resolveu atender.

- Sakura-chan.. - falou Naruto virando de lado babando com a música ainda no volume máximo.

- Sai, o que houve? - perguntou Gaara tentando se acalmar, o que não era tão dificil ao ver o Naruto prestes a babar em cima do mp4, fazendo, quem sabe, aquela coisa explodir bem na cabeça dele.

- Gaara, por que demoraram tanto para atender? - perguntou Sai com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Ah.. - Gaara deixou de fitar a baba do Naruto escorrer pelo rosto e voltou sua atenção ao telefone - O Naruto ainda está dormindo, o que você quer? - perguntou em um tom indiferente, não gostava de ser chamado a atenção por não ter atendido um telefone que nem era dele.

- Só estou ligando para avisar que eu vou passar essa semana na casa de uns tios, parece que aqui estão tendo alguns problemas e vou ficar para ajudar.. - falou Sai em um tom calmo ignorando a hostilidade vinda do Gaara.

- É a semana antes das provas, tem certeza que está tudo bem faltar? - perguntou Gaara notando a primeira gota de baba cair em cima do mp4.

- Está tudo bem, já liguei para diretora avisando que vou precisar faltar. Se precisarem de mim é só me ligarem, mas não manda o Naruto me ligar para falar besteira, tá? - falou Sai pronto para desligar.

- Como quiser.. - disse Gaara desligando e colocando o celular na mesa se sentando em uma cadeira e vendo a baba começando a fazer algum efeito no mp4 que já tocava a música de maneira irregular.

Enquanto isso o Sai se encontrava deitado em uma grande cama de casal em um gigantesco quarto, o lugar? Ele já conhecia, não era nem mais nem menos a casa dos Uchihas, Itachi ajudou-o a ir até ali e deitou-o naquela cama e ele continuava ali desde então. As dores de seu corpo já não eram tão fortes mas por insistencia do Itachi ficaria ali por aquela semana descansando, Itachi até mesmo chamou um dos seus amigos, Zetsu, que fazia faculdade de medicina para examina-lo, o mesmo só disse que precisaria de uma semana de repouso e de um mês para o seu pulso ficar bom.

- Está se sentido melhor? - perguntou Itachi se aproximando do Sai com uma bandeija com o café-da-manhã, não era do genero de Sai incomodar os outros, por isso ficava hesitante em aceitar a ajuda do outro.

- Não precisa fazer isso tudo por mim.. - falou Sai dando o seu tipico sorriso para o outro, estar ali, no quarto dele, comendo da comida dele, recebendo a ajuda dele, tudo isso, lhe trazia enorme desconforto.

- Você prefere então voltar ao dormitório e que seus amigos o vejam assim? - perguntou apontando para o pulso do Sai e para a faixa que ele trazia no abdomen, realmente, o estado dele nem de longe era um dos melhores.

- Então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? - perguntou fitando o próximo pulso que estava enfaixado para não poder se mover, estar naquela situação lhe parecia tão humilhante.

- Diga apenas obrigado.. - falou dando um sorriso singelo para o Sai que apenas o retribuiu, Itachi colocou a bandeija em cima do colo do Sai e se sentou no canto da cama - Quer me contar o que aconteceu? - perguntou calmamente notando que o Sai continuava a fitar o pulso um tanto deprimido.

- Eu prefiro não contar.. e você, vai me dizer por que me ajudou? - perguntou Sai fitando-o meio curioso, não era qualquer pessoa que saia correndo de casa para ajudar um estranho no meio da noite.

- Quer mesmo saber? - perguntou Itachi ajudando o Sai a abrir o pote de geleia.

- Se eu não soubesse não teria perguntado.. - disse pegando o pote e passando geleia em uma torrada.

- Sua voz me lembrou a do Sasuke.. - respondeu fitando uma das janelas abertas, o dia estava quente, provavelmente logo iria esquentar ainda mais.

- E..? - perguntou o Sai para que continuasse, só lembrar a voz do irmão não fazia uma pessoa ter uma atitude daquelas.

- Está com calor? - perguntou Itachi se levantando e se aproximando da janela, o vento estava quente, provavelmente a tarde choveria mesmo o sol estando muito forte.

- Um pouco.. - falou Sai acompanhando o Itachi com o olhar, ele estava tentando mudar de assunto?

- Bem.. continuando.. - disse Itachi fechando a janela e pegando um controle remoto em cima de uma mesa apertando um botão e a refrigeiração do lugar sendo ligada - Eu senti que se fizesse algo por você compensaria o que não fiz pelo Sasuke.. - disse dando um sorriso e voltando a se aproximar do Sai sentando-se na cama.

- O que você não fez por ele? - perguntou mordendo um pedaço de uma torrada, notando o olhar do Itachi se tornar vazio e estranhamente familiar.

- Quando o Sasuke tinha sete anos os nossos pais sofram sequestrados.. - falou Itachi calmamente notando que o Sai ficava um pouco mais sério e ouvia atentamente - Na época eu tinha quinze anos e já tinha mobilidade financeira dentro das nossas empresas.. eles pediram resgate pelos nossos pais e seguindo instruções de detetives e policiais eu me recusei a pagar, já o Sasuke achou que eu estava fazendo isso para ver nossos pais morrerem.. você sabe, naquela época eu não me dava muito bem com eles.. - falou Itachi respirando fundo e continuando - O Sasuke mesmo muito pequeno começou a sozinho ler os arquivos de pesquisa dos detetives sem minha autorização e descobriu que um deles já sabia a localização daonde mantinham os nossos pais em cativeiro.. ele tentou me avisar para irmos lá mas eu falei que era perigoso e o ignorei, ele fugiu escondido de casa e foi lá sozinho, ao entrar no local houve um tumulto, o nosso pai já estava morto mas atiraram na nossa mãe na frente dele, os bandidos no final foram presos mas o Sasuke disse que a culpa foi minha por não ter feito nada, que o dinheiro que eu paguei com os detetives teria cobrido o preço do resgate e muito mais.. - finalizou calmamente notando o olhar do Sai ainda sério cair sobre ele.

- E você podia? - perguntou calmamente, não sabia que o Sasuke tinha passado por coisas assim, mas isso explicava porque ele vivia criticando o irmão.

- O que? Pagar o resgate? - perguntou Itachi meio hesitante notando o olhar de Sai não se auterar em nada - Claro.. - respondeu dando um leve sorriso, mas isso não assustou nem um pouco ao Sai.

- Queria que eles morressem? - perguntou calmamente agora bebendo um gole do suco de laranja já terminando o seu café da manhã.

- Talvez.. mas acho que isso não importa mais, não é? - disse Itachi se levantando e pegando a bandeija.

- Tem razão.. - falou Sai calmamente, agora o ar do local já estava frio, a refrigeiração esquentou o lugar rápidamente, o Sai notou o Itachi deixar a bandeija em cima da mesa e fechar as grossas cortinas do comodo tornando-o totalmente escuro.

- Durma um pouco, eu retorno mais tarde.. - falou dando um sorriso ao Sai e saindo do quarto, Itachi tinha que admitir, o Sasuke tinha arranjado um amigo bem interessante.

Enquanto isso Sasuke do outro lado da enorme casa o Sasuke apenas estava em seu quarto checando os seus e-mails sem sequer estar ciente de que Sai estava lá, entre os seus e-mails achou um bem interessante vindo de Sakura, sua amiga.

"De: Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha aposto que está se perguntando por que uma linda garota como eu estou lhe enviando um e-mail as três da manhã? Bem, o maior motivo é que eu passei a noite no MSN e estou indo dormir agora.. Mas voltando ao principal, tive uma ideia um tanto interessante e quero que você a escute.. a diretora me ligou hoje depois da gincana para tratar dos assuntos da viagem escolar depois das provas, tem como você vir aqui em casa hoje? Quero aproveitar e tirar uma dúvida no exercicio de história..  
Bjs, Sakura.."

Sasuke leu o e-mail e rápidamente entrou no MSN para verificar se a Sakura estava online para poder combinar com ela, seria até bom encontrar com ela, assim poderia revisar algumas das questões de literatura, que com a ajuda dela seria bem mais rápido do que reler todo os últimos três capitulos. Ao entrar notou diversas janelas serem abertas, todas de garotas da escola nas quais ele nem sequer sabia o nome.

º Sakura Haruno º diz:  
Sasuke-kun, queria falar com você!  
Sasuke diz:  
Eu sei, por isso entrei, quer vir aqui em casa lá pelas duas horas?  
º Sakura Haruno º diz:  
Tudo bem, aproveito e te conto o meu plano XD  
Sasuke diz:  
Tá.. vou sair agora..  
º Sakura Haruno º diz:  
Tudo bem, até mais tarde, te amo o/

Sasuke desligou o laptop e levantou-se da cadeira, indo andando pelo corredor calmamente, iria ver como andavam os preparativos para o almoço e quem sabe ver um pouco de televisão, afinal, naquela manhã não havia nada de interessante para se fazer. Enquanto andava pelo corredor notou o Itachi passar por ele com uma bandeija de café da manhã nas mãos, até aonde lembrava o Itachi deixava tudo no seu quarto para os empregados pegarem e limparem, mas parecia que seus habitos haviam mudado, preferiu não pensar nisso, olhou para o relógio e notou que já eram onze horas, era estranho ver o Itachi levantar tão tarde assim por mais que tivesse dormido pouco.. provavelmente escondia alguma coisa, mas não era da sua conta.

Enquanto isso, nos dormitórios, o Gaara desistia de tentar ver o Naruto morrer na própria baba e saia andando pelos corredores do lugar, boa parte dos alunos tinham ido para biblioteca estudar para se prepararem para as provas, alguns tinham voltado para suas casas para descansar antes delas e alguns poucos, haviam saído por ai para almoçarem ou qualquer coisa assim. Gaara agora estava sozinho, afinal, Naruto não acordaria antes da uma da tarde, o Sai não ia voltar pelo visto e ele não estava com a menor voltade de sair com Kiba e os outros, já que desde a peça teatral sempre que encontrava com eles era motivo de brincadeiras devido as fotos que tiraram dele. Gaara desceu as escadas em direção ao refeitório para poder comprar um refrigeirante ou qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse a passar o tempo e notou que o refeitório estava vazio exceto por um garoto que estava sentado em uma das mesas lendo um livro de inglês e comendo seu almoço.

- Ah, olá, Lee.. - falou Gaara passando pelo garoto do segundo ano e indo até a maquina de refrigeirantes pegando um refrigeirante de morango e notando o garoto lhe fitar.

- Gaara, vem cá, tenho uma surpresa para você! - fez sinal o outro garoto fechando o livro e fazendo sinal para que o ruivo senta-se na sua frente.

- O que? - perguntou Gaara sentando-se em frente ao Lee e notando-o fechar o livro.

- Aqui! - disse tirando de sua bolsa um pacote e entregando-o ao Gaara.

- Ah?! - Gaara abriu o pacote calmamente e notou que eram biscoitos de baunilia com gotas de chocolate, os seus favoritos. Gaara não entendeu muito bem o porque daquilo e fitou Lee confuso que apenas sorria para ele.

- Meus pais me enviaram algumas coisas, entre elas esses biscoitos, eu gostava muito deles quando criança! - falou dando um sorriso ao ruivo e voltando a sua atenção para o seu almoço novamente.

- Então não tem problema? - perguntou Gaara esticando o pacote devolta para o Lee, não havia lógica ficar com os doces favoritos do amigo.

- Eu já não gosto mais tanto de doces assim, e esses são os seus preferidos, não é? - perguntou Lee notando o outro garoto ficar desconfortavel por receber o presente.

- É.. mas.. - Gaara não conseguia simplesmente aceitar assim os biscoitos, não estava acostumado a ganhar coisas dos outros.

- Então fique com eles! - falou Lee animado já quase terminando o seu almoço.

- É.. Lee, o que você vai fazer hoje? - perguntou Gaara meio hesitante, não era muito intimo de outras pessoas além de Naruto e Sai mas não queria passar aquele dia tão quente trancado dentro dos dormitórios.

- Ah, eu estava planejando ler um pouco da materia antes da prova e levar as roupas na lavanderia.. - falou Lee meio pensativo, já tinha lido quase tudo do que queria para aquele dia, então o máximo que iria fazer era lavar suas roupas.

- Uhm.. então tá.. - disse o Gaara levantando-se com o pacote em mãos, então pelo jeito passaria o dia nos dormitórios mesmo.

- Gaara, quer ir comigo? - perguntou Lee se levantando e fitando o Gaara.

- Ir aonde? - perguntou Gaara virando-se para fitar o Lee meio confuso.

- Na lavanderia! Tem uma ótima lanchonete na frente dela, você já almoçou? Poderiamos lanchar alguma coisa lá enquanto esperamos as roupas.. - falou Lee animado guardando o seu livro dentro da mochila.

- Mas você já almoçou, Lee.. - falou o Gaara sem entender, ir a lavanderia não parecia o passeio mais divertido do mundo e sem contar que lanchar em uma lanchonete levando em conta que o Lee já tinha almoçado não era tão coerente.

- Eu sei, mas é bem mais divertido passar o dia com alguém do que sozinho, essa é a força da juventude!! - falou o Lee animado pondo a mochila nas costas - E então, vamos? É só eu me esperar para ir buscar as roupas e já podemos ir!!

- Tá.. mas.. - Gaara nem teve mais tempo de falar qualquer coisa, notou o Lee sair correndo dali o mais rápido que podia em direção aos quartos, Gaara apenas se dirigiu a portaria do prédio e ficou ali esperando o Lee aparecer, o que quase não demorou já que ele veio correndo na mesma velocidade que saiu.

- Vamos, Gaara? - perguntou Lee agora com uma grande mala nas mãos, com provavelmente todas as suas roupas ali dentro.

- Tá.. - falou Gaara seguinto o Lee saindo da escola.

- Hey, Gaara, você não tem vontade de entrar no clube de artes marciais? Você não faz nenhum clube, não é mesmo? - perguntou Lee calmamente tentando puxar assunto.

- Eu não posso fazer clubes, tenho psicologo quase todos os dias após as aulas.. - falou Gaara em um tom meio desinteressado, 'artes marciais'? Nem de longe esse seria o tipo de clube que gostaria de frequentar se pudesse.

- Psicologo? Para que você tem tantas consultas assim?! - perguntou Lee sem entender, o Gaara era um estudante saudavel, o mais correto seria ele frequentar clubes em vez de ficar em consultas durante a tarde.

- Eu tinha alguns problemas quando mais novo então desde então tenho pelo menos três consultas semanais.. - falou Gaara meio hesitante, provavelmente o Lee estava achando-o um louco agora.

- Entendo, que tipo de problemas, posso saber? - perguntou Lee fitando o Gaara meio curioso, conhecia o Gaara fazia pelo menos um ano e meio e nunca tinha o visto fazer nada que considerasse estranho.

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber? - perguntou Gaara fitando uma munhequeira preta que usava, tinham acontecido muitas coisas nos últimos anos mas ainda assim não conseguia associar o que tinha feito naquele dia como um erro, naquela situação era a única saída que tinha achado.

- Sim, quero poder entender todos os meus amigos, não concorda? - falou Lee calmamente deixando o Gaara meio tímido, notando-o para no meio do caminho - O que foi? - perguntou em um tom preocupado notando a mão do Gaara sobre sua munhequeira. 

- Não conte a todo mundo.. o que eu fiz para frequentar tanto o psicologo foi isso.. - disse tirando a munhequeira e deixando o seu pulso exposto com diversas cicatrizes de cortes antigos, algumas aparentemente bem profundas.

- Gaara.. - Lee não sabia o que dizer, talvez tivesse insistindo demais com aquilo, não fazia ideia que o Gaara tinha sido aquele tipo de pessoa..

- Um dia eu cortei fundo demais e fui parar no hospital, só então entederam que eu já fazia isso a um tempo.. - disse o Gaara colocando a munhequeira devolta no lugar, no passado não teria problema nenhum em sair exibindo os cortes, seu pai e seus irmãos nunca notavam mesmo e não ligava a minima para o que os outros pensariam, mas depois de tudo o que passou ele achava melhor esconder para não deixar que as pessoas a sua volta ficassem desconfortaveis com sua presença.

- Ainda doi? - perguntou Lee meio pensativo fazendo o Gaara se surpriender um pouco com a pergunta.

- Não, já faz muito tempo.. - respondeu o Gaara ainda assustado, fazia quase dois anos desde a última vez que fez alguma coisa, o que restavam eram apenas cicatrizes, não teriam como doer.

- Ah, então não tem problema! - falou o Lee sorrindo e voltando a andar notando o Gaara ainda ali parado - Vamos? - chamou sorrindo para ele. 

- Mas... por quê? - perguntou o Gaara confuso, normalmente as pessoas lhe faziam diversas perguntas sobre o assunto, como 'por que você fez isso?' ou 'tem alguma coisa que eu posso te fazer para te ajudar?' e até mesmo 'você é louco, é?', mas nunca tinha recebido aquele tipo de reação de ninguém..

- Porque o quanto mais rápido chegarmos na lavanderia, mais rápido vamos na lanchonete para você almoçar.. - respondeu calmamente, isso não era óbvio?

- Por que você não está fazendo diversas perguntas..? - perguntou Gaara confuso, todos faziam perguntas, por mais ofencivas que fossem, todos as faziam, por que era diferente agora?

- Ah.. bem, acho que se não dói mais não tem problema.. já sobre fazer perguntas mais pessoais.. bem, se você quiser me contar eu vou ouvir, então prefiro não forçar nada.. - disse Lee andando até o Gaara e colocando a mão na sua cabeça, acariciando-a como se ele fosse um animalzinho - Então tudo bem, tudo bem!! - falou fazendo biquinho como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

- Então vamos logo! - falou Gaara tirando a mão do Lee de cima de sua cabeça e falando no tom hostil de sempre, voltando a andar.

- OK!! Rumo a lavanderia!! - falou Lee colocando-se na frente de Gaara e apontando para a outra rua determinado fazendo algumas pessoas da rua os fitarem.

- Tá, tá, vamos!! - falou Gaara andando o mais rápido que conseguia tentando sair dali, andar com o Lee chamava muito a atenção e o seu objetivo sempre foi passar despercebido.

Já na casa de Kiba, uma casa grande e tradicional, mas não gigantesca, uma casa com seus cinco quartos que ficavam perfeitos no tamanho exato para a sua família, composta de um pai, uma mãe, uma irmã mais velha e cincos cachorros de raças variadas. A família de Kiba era dona de um canil de raças criadas para participar da brigada militar, o pai de Kiba era veterinario de uma família dona de diversos canies no país, a mãe de Kiba veio de uma família de militares e por isso seguiu a mesma carreira, a irmã de Kiba, agora cursando a faculdade de veterinaria já demonstrava interesse em adestramento de animais e Kiba já demonstrava querer continuar a cuidar dos canies da família, por isso uma família cheia de costumes. Kiba como sempre estava no jardim cuidando de Akamaru, um cachorrinho que ganhou ao fazer seis anos com a promessa que ao ganhar um cachorrinho só para ele estudaria mais na escola, promessa que ele só cumpriu por dois meses.

- Vai, pega, Akamaru! - falou Kiba jogando um ossinho de brinquedo para o Akamaru, um cachorro de porte medio e pelo branco e caramelado.

- Kiba.. - chamou um garoto usando um pesado casaco cinza e óculos escuros.

- Estou indo! - falou Kiba fazendo um carinho na cabeça do cachorro e indo em direção ao amigo - Shino, como você aguenta usar um casaco desses em um dia tão quente? - perguntou Kiba pegando uma toalha e passando no rosto, tinha passado a manhã toda exercitando-se com o Akamaru de baixo do sol quente e tudo o que não queria ver agora era coisas que piorassem isso.

- Ele isola a temperatura do meu corpo impedindo que eu sinta calor.. - falou Shino calmamente levantando-se do chão da varanda da casa e pegando uma garrafinha de água na mesa e entregando-a ao Kiba.

- Se você diz.. mas eu fico com ainda mais calor em ve-lo assim.. - falou abrindo a garrafa e bebendo-a rápidamente - A Hinata já está vindo? - perguntou colocando a toalha nos ombros e andando em direção da casa.

- Ela acabou de enviar uma mensagem dizendo que está na estação do metro vindo para cá.. - falou Shino seguindo-o e entrando na casa que estava com a ventilação interna ligada deixando o ambiente frio.

- Já?? - perguntou Kiba jogando a toalha do lado e saindo correndo subindo as escadas sendo seguido por Shino - Por que não me avisou antes? - perguntou meio irritado entrando na porta e chutando seu skate e abrindo o armário jogando uma muda de roupas na cama e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu avisei, mas você só dizia "estou quase acabando" - falou Shino entrando no banheiro com o Kiba e sentando-se em um banco vendo o outro se despir.

- Poxa, que droga! - falou jogando as roupas sujas no cesto e abrindo o chuveiro.

- Kiba, você já organizou a matéria para leva-la? - perguntou Shino calmamente ouvindo o amigo começar a tomar banho.

- Que?!?! - falou nervoso abrindo o box e colocando o rosto para fora - Você não fez isso? - perguntou nervoso, iriam estudar hoje mas não havia preparado as questões nas quais possuia dúvidas para levar.

- Eu fiz com as minhas dúvidas, mas não sabia que era para arrumar as suas também.. - falou calmamente pegando o celular e fitando-o.

- Espero que a Hinata tenha organizado os tópicos da matéria pelo menos.. - falou Kiba saindo com a toalha enrolada na cintura e saindo do box.

- Kiba, você depende demais dos outros.. - falou Shino enviando uma mensagem para Hinata avisando-a para ir primeiro para casa de Kiba encontra-los.

- Não fique chamando a minha intenção! - falou meio irritado abrindo a porta do banheiro e saíndo pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

- Kiba!! - chamou uma voz abrindo uma porta do corredor e fitando o Kiba e o Shino ali parados, quem chamava era uma moça bem bonita de uns 22 anos e com alguns traços físicos parecidos com os de Kiba - Você vai na biblioteca, não é? Pega o livro que eu reservei? - perguntou ela virando-se para Shino e sorrindo - Olá..

- Nee-san, eu só vou voltar depois das oito, não tem problema? - perguntou Kiba parando na frente da porta do quarto dela e a fitando.

- Boa tarde.. - falou Shino para a moça de maneira formal, mesmo conhecendo-a bem não gostava de ser muito intimo dos membros da família do amigo.

- Não tem não, só vou ter tempo para começa-lo a ler segunda mesmo.. - falou ela rindo e notando o Kiba voltar a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

- Vai lá, menino! - disse ela puxando a toalha de Kiba deixando-o nú e batendo a toalha com força em seu quadril e jogando a toalha para ele novamente e fechando a porta do seu quarto.

- OHH!! - Kiba já iria começar a reclamar por causa da brincadeira da irmã mas notou-a fechar a porta - Droga.. - falou em tom baixo entrando no quarto.

- Kiba, se eu fosse você me arrumaria mais rápido.. - disse Shino voltando a fitar o celular.

- Por que? - perguntou enquanto vestia sua cueca.

- Porque a Hinata chegou.. - comentou e segundos depois pode se ouvir o som da campainha tocar.

- DROGA!! - gritou colocando a calça e a camisa o mais rápido que podia.

- Vou atender.. - disse Shino saindo do quarto e indo em direção das escadas notando que a mãe de Kiba já abria a porta - Hinata! - chamou Shino vendo a menina falar com a mãe de Kiba e indo em direção ao inicio das escadas.

- Shino, já estão prontos? - perguntou ela, Hinata estava usando uma regata branca folgada e uma saia jeans com os seus longos cabelos presos em um coque meio desajeitado atrás.

- O Kiba está quase.. - disse Shino descendo as escadas em direção da Hinata.

- Err.. Shino, você não está calor com esse casaco? - perguntou ela timidamente notando as roupas pesadas que o amigo usava.

- Não, ele mantém a temperatura do meu corpo.. - falou ele calmamente parando na frente da Hinata, isso era tão óbvio, por que todos lhe perguntavam a mesma coisa?

- Ahh.. entendo.. - disse ela sorrindo sem graça, mesmo acostumada com algumas coisas assim vindas do Shino não podia deixar de acha-lo estranho as vezes.

- Já cheguei!! - gritou Kiba correndo em direção a escada desajeitado escorregando no chão enquanto estava com um dos tenis na mão.

- Você está bem, Kiba? - perguntou Hinata meio assustada ao ver o amigo escorregar batendo com a cabeça no chão.

- Ele vai cair de novo.. - falou Shino em tom baixo para que somente a Hinata pudesse ouvir.

- Claro! - respondeu Kiba levantando-se e tentando calçar o tenis desequilibrando e caindo sentado no chão - Mais ou menos.. - falou ele finalmente calçando o tenis.

- Err.. - Hinata ficou um tanto sem graça, era incrivel como as vezes o Kiba era desajeitado e como o Shino sabia preve-lo.

- Vamos.. - falou Shino virando-se andando ao notar que o Kiba começava a descer as escadas, agora iriam ter que ir a biblioteca estudar o resto do dia para as provas, principalmente Kiba que estava com notas baixas..

Todos já estavam em clima de provas, estudando e organizando a matéria para poderem passar direto e irem para a viagem escolar e curtirem ao máximo o recesso.. bem, quase todos..

- Sasuke idiota.. esse bolinho é meu.. - falou Naruto ainda babando eu seu mp4 enquanto era possível ouvir a música 'Sakura Biyori' ao máximo.

Sasuke já tinha preparado tudo para estudar com a Sakura, as apostilas, cadernos e livros estavam em cima da mesa da sala do segundo andar. Já tinha pedido aos empregados para prepararem um lanche para os dois e parecia que o Itachi passaria o dia em seu quarto sem incomoda-los muito. Logo ele ouviu o som da campainha tocar e correu até a sacada notando uma das empregadas abrir os portões.

- Sakura, suba aqui! - falou Sasuke da sacada notando a garota sorrir para ele e entrar na casa.

Segundos depois o Sasuke notou a Sakura subir as escadas e entrar na sala, ela estava vestindo uma bermuda justa preta com uma camiseta rosa-choque com detalhes em preto, seus cabelos estavam com uma faixa listrada preta e rosa-choque e nos seus lábios um brilho lábial rosa. O Sasuke não pode conter o sorriso em ve-la, ela estava muito bonita, notou-a colocar a mochila em uma poltrona e se aproximar dele sorrindo.

- Você nem imagina como está quente lá fora.. - falou ela rindo.

- Você está linda.. - falou Sasuke calmamente fazendo-a ficar levemente corada.

- Sasuke-kun, nem pense em falar coisas assim se não eu me apaixono, heim? - disse em um tom brincalhão ficando logo depois por uns três segundos pensativas e olhando-o perdida - Ou será que me apaixonaria mais ainda? Mas isso significa que quando eu dizia que te amava mais do que qualquer um não era tanto assim a ponto de me apaixonar ainda mais? - perguntou para o Sasuke fazendo-o ficar confuso e logo depois os dois riram.

- Sakura, trouxe as dúvidas de história? - perguntou Sasuke sentando-se em uma cadeira da mesa e fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse.

- Trouxe algo bem melhor.. - disse ela jogando na mesa em sua frente diversos panfletos.

- O que? - Sasuke puxou alguns dos panfletos para olhar e notou que eram todos panfletos de viagens.

- A viagem escolar.. - disse ela dando um sorriso meio malicioso e sentando-se ao lado dele - O que acha? - perguntou pegando um bloco branco e uma caneta para organizar tudo.

- Pensei que fosse a representante de classe que discutisse isso com a turma e assim escolhessem o local da viagem.. - falou Sasuke notando três lugares nos panfletos, um para a praia, outro para Kyoto e outro para Tokyo.

- E é isso que eu estou fazendo, discutindo com você para aonde vamos! - falou ela meio emburrada, ele não tinha gostado da idéia?

- E qual é a finalidade disso tudo? - perguntou Sasuke meio desinteressado, não era fã de viagens escolares.

- Conquistar o Naruto! - disse ela como se tivesse dito a coisa mais normal do mundo mas fazendo o Sasuke corar instantaniamente.

- O.. é.. o.. que?! É.. que?! - Sasuke não entendia, como ela podia falar daquele jeito? Tudo bem que últimamente tinha sentido algo pelo Naruto de forma diferente mas nem mesmo ele tinha admitido isso em voz alta!

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, não precisa agir assim e vamos logo ao assunto principal.. - disse ela monstrando-lhe algumas partes dos folhetos - A vantagem de ir para a praia é que seria ótimo esse clima de romance de pôr do sol, caminhada noturna na areia e muito mais, mas o chato é que os quartos são triplos.. - falou ela monstrando-lhe fotos do hotel.

- Espera, Sakura, você não está pensando em me colocar dando em cima do Naruto com essa viagem, não é? - perguntou nervoso, como a Sakura poderia empurra-lo assim para cima do Naruto? As coisas não eram tão simples assim, e eles nem mesmo estavam considerando os sentimentos do loiro.

- Sasuke-kun, você não quer que o Naruto te corresponda? Então não acha melhor tomar uma atitude em vez de ficar vendo o tempo passar? - falou repreendendo o amigo, não tinha desistido de conquista-lo para ve-lo deixando o Naruto para o primeiro que aparecesse.

- Mas Sakura.. - não sabia como responde-la, claro, queria tomar uma atitude, mas de certa forma ele temia ter que tomar uma atitude, temia ser rejeitado.. - E se ele não quiser mais falar comigo depois disso tudo? - perguntou com um pouco de angustia.

- Sasuke! - falou ela batendo de leve na cabeça do amigo - Não desista antes de tentar, tá? - falou sorrindo para ele.

- Tá.. - falou meio sem graça e notando a atenção da amiga voltar novamente para os folhetos, provavelmente ela tinha perdido muito tempo pesquisando tudo, o minimo que podia fazer era ouvi-la - E então, quais as outras opções? - perguntou sorrindo e vendo a amiga voltar a se animar.

- Bem, a outra opção é Kyoto, a maior desvantagem é que o hotel é antigo e por isso só há dois quartos, o para meninas e o para meninos, porém tem fontes termais no hotel, o ruim seria te-la que dividi-la com os outros, e a principal vantagem é o festival com fogos de artificil.. - disse ela monstrando-lhe as fotos - E a terceira opção é Tokyo, a maior vantagem é..

- Ah, boa tarde, Sakura, não sabia que estava aqui.. - disse Itachi passando pelo corredor carregando uma garrafinha de água com alguns remédios enquanto notou-os na sala.

- Boa tarde, Itachi-san.. - disse Sakura rapidamente escondendo alguns dos panfletos e sorrindo para o irmão mais velho do Sasuke, notando ele estar com uma expressão levemente abatida - Está tudo bem? Parece cansado - perguntou ao ve-lo parecendo tão cansado.

- Estou ótimo, só virei a noite estudando.. - disse sorrindo aos dois, notando o olhar levemente irritado do Sasuke - O que estão fazendo? - perguntou se aproximando da mesa e notando os diversos livros em cima dela, colocando o copo de água e os remédios em cima da mesa e pegando um caderno vendo a matéria que eles liam.

- As provas começam semana que vem, estamos revisando a matéria.. - falou rindo, meio hesitante que ele descobrisse os panfletos de passeios romanticos de baixo dos livros.

- Ah, é mesmo, suas provas também começam agora.. - falou ele pensativo, pegando o copo de água virando-se de costas indo sair da sala - Bem, continuem estudando..

- Itachi-san, você esqueceu isso! - disse ela pegando o vidro de remédios e levando até ele - Você se machucou? - perguntou notando que o tipo de remédio era para dores devido a ferimentos expostos.

- Não é nada demais, obrigado.. - falou pegando o remédio e saíndo andando.

- Sasuke-kun, o Itachi-san parece estranho.. - falou a Sakura voltando a se sentar e pegar os folhetos dentro de baixo dos livros - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou notando o olhar do Sasuke levemente irritado.

- Não, não é nada.. - falou tentando deixar isso para lá e voltando a fitar os panfletos - E então, o que Tokyo tem de interessante? - perguntou calmamente.

- Bem, os quartos do hotel são duplos, os passeios na cidade são de quatro a dois alunos já que fica dificil andar com grupos grandes, a única desvantagem é que não tem muitos passeios romanticos que estejam na lista do que podemos fazer durante a viagem.. - falou meio pensativa, sabia que se dependesse do Naruto ele escolheria a praia, mas a praia não teria tanta graça já que a cidade deles mesma já era no litoral, iriam apenas para um hotel se divertir em uma praia com um clima bem mais tropical.

- Uhm.. acho que é melhor descartamos Kyoto, dúvido que o grupo vá se separar.. - falou pensativo, se fosse em Kyoto provavelmente o Naruto se juntaria com Kiba e outros bagunceiros e ficaria por aí arrumando confusão.

- Também acho! - falou ficando mais animada ao ver o Sasuke colaborar com a idéia.

- Bem.. talvez Tokyo fosse a melhor opções, temos que levar em conta que o Naruto não consegue ficar parado por muito tempo então seria quase impossível deixa-lo parado vendo o pôr do sol e coisas do gênero.. - falou vendo a Sakura concordar.

- Então será Tokyo! - disse ela animada riscando as outras opções do bloco de notas.

Enquanto o Sasuke e a Sakura ficavam na sala discutindo coisas sobre a viagem, Itachi entrava no seu quarto tentando fazer o minimo de barulho possível. Seu quarto estava escuro e bem frio devido ao sistema de ventilação do local que tinha sido colocado para deixar a temperatura abaixo dos vinte graus. Itachi aproximou-se em direção a cama, colocando ali a garrafinha de água e os remédios no criado-mudo e andando para a outra ala do quarto aonde ficava a biblioteca particular que possuia.

- Aonde está indo? - perguntou a voz de Sai fraca levantando-se com dificuldade, sentando-se na cama e fitando o Itachi virar-se para fita-lo.

- Não queria acorda-lo.. - falou Itachi aproximando-se do outro - Trouxe os remédios, você deveria toma-los agora.. - falou apontando para o criado-mudo.

- Obrigado.. - falou Sai pegando a garrafinha de água e um comprimido do remédio do vidro enquanto notava o Itachi sentar-se no canto da cama.

- Está se sentindo bem? - perguntou calmamente vendo o Sai abrir a garrafinha e beber um gole de água enquanto engolia o remédio.

- Bem melhor do que você.. - falou Sai calmamente notando o Itachi parecer exausto.

- Haha, estou tão ruim assim? - falou Itachi dando um leve sorriso para o Sai, passando a mão entre os seus longos fios de cabelo que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo para trás.

- Por que não dorme um pouco? - perguntou Sai colocando a garrafinha no criado-mudo, não via graça do cansaso extremo no qual o outro se encontrava.

- Esses últimos dias por mais cansado que eu fique não tenho conseguido dormir.. - respondeu calmamente fitando o chão, faziam uns três dias que passava as noites em claro aproveitando para rever a materia, não tinha sono e por mais que tivesse ao se deitar não conseguia dormir.

- Isso é por causa daquela história que você me contou sobre o Sasuke? - perguntou sem desviar o olhar do Itachi, as pessoas não perdiam o sono assim tão facilmente..

- Mais ou menos.. - respondeu respirando fundo e olhando para o Sai - Tem algumas outras coisas também..

- Uhm.. - Sai ficou pensativo por uns segundos e logo fez sinal para que o Itachi se aproximasse.

- O que? - perguntou Itachi aproximando-se um pouco do outro mas ainda mantendo-se sentado no canto da cama.

- Mais.. - falou Sai calmamente ainda com um ar pensativo.

- Tá bom.. - falou Itachi levemente desconfiado do que poderia ser aquilo mas ainda assim se aproximando-se e sentindo o Sai circular seu pescoço com os braços e puxa-lo para mais perto abraçando-o - Ahm?! - Itachi não entendeu muito bem o porque daquilo mas logo sentiu Sai puxa-lo fazendo-o seu corpo subir ficando sobre o corpo do menor.

- Aqui.. - Sai empurrou de leve o corpo do Itachi, colocando-o ao seu lado na cama e segurando a sua cabeça proxima ao seu peito.

- E..? - perguntou Itachi com a cabeça próxima ao peito de Sai podendo ouvir os batimentos cardiacos dele calmos.

- Não se sente melhor?! - perguntou levemente confuso.

- Era para eu me sentir? - perguntou com leve graça, nunca tinham lhe feito algo assim, era estranho ver alguém lhe fazendo isso agora, principalmente por ele ser uma pessoa tão parecida com o Sasuke.

- Eu pensei.. - Sai não concluiu a frase, sentiu os braços de Itachi circularem sua cintura aproximando mais ambos os corpos.

- Pensou o que? - perguntou Itachi como se fosse quase que um sussuro rouco.

- Meu irmão fazia isso comigo e eu conseguia dormir bem já que sabia que tinha alguém comigo.. - comentou meio hesitante, talvez fosse algo ridiculo tentar fazer algo que seu irmão lhe fazia quando criança só para que ele dormisse bem, sem falar que nem ele e nem Itachi eram crianças.

- Seu irmão é parecido comigo? - perguntou Itachi acomodando-se na cama e no abraço, se o Sasuke parecia tanto o Sai não seria surpresa se ele parecesse o irmão de Sai.

- Não.. ele não era meu irmão de sangue, então nós não tinhamos nenhum tipo de semelhança física.. - disse Sai fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro que o corpo do Itachi exalava, não era o cheiro que seu irmão possuia mas ainda assim era um cheiro agradável..

- Era? - perguntou Itachi fitando o rosto do Sai, que parecia tão sereno e calmo naquele momento.

- É.. ele morreu.. - Sai abriu os olhos para o Itachi e sorriu calmamente - Ou melhor, ele foi assassinado..

- Ah.. - Itachi notou o sorriso do Sai, parecia tão vazio, não era agradável ve-lo assim, seria melhor não perguntar sobre o assunto - E então, como se tornou irmão dele se não eram irmãos de sangue? - perguntou tentando desviar um pouco o assunto.

- Eu sou adotado.. - disse relembrando alguns momentos de sua vida e retornando a fechar os olhos de maneira sonolenta - Meu pai pode-se dizer que me deu de presente para ele, para assim poder torna-lo um pouco mais infantil e espontanio.. - disse dando uma leve risada - Mas comigo lá ele só se tornou mais responsável e maduro querendo tomar conta de mim..

- Ele deveria ser uma pessoa interessante.. - falou Itachi tentando imaginar que tipo de pessoa poderia tornar-se um protetor daquele garoto na sua frente que mesmo ferido parecia tão distante.

- Não, na verdade ele era uma pessoa bem comum e sem graça.. - falou Sai suspirando, sempre soube que o seu irmão não tinha nada de especial, sempre tinha sido considerado um garoto comum diferente dele.

- Você é muito direto, não tem nenhum romantismo.. - comentou Itachi em um tom comico, não esperava vir de Sai uma resposta daquele gênero tão direta e fria.

- É, talvez.. - comentou Sai em tom sonolento, estava ainda cansado, mas provavelmente o maior culpado disso eram os remédios.

- Durma.. - falou Itachi esticando a mão e acariciando os fios de cabelo do Sai, sem sequer notar que alguns minutos depois ele também iria começar a dormir.

N/A:  
Acabamos 8D  
Sai: Agora rumo aos comentários..  
Quis deixar claro nesse capitulo a amizade do Sasuke com a Sakura e o misterio que envolve os irmãos Uchiha (foi só eu que notei que depois da peça teatral o Sasuke recebeu um envelope e ninguém mostrou o que tinha dentro dele? ç.ç)  
Em breve a história do Sai começara a ser revelada :3  
Ah, e para quem se pergunta "para que essas cenas deslocadas?" o próximo capitulo tudo vai se juntar.. Ah, e eu não lembro o nome da irmã do Kiba, mas tudo bem, ela não vai aparecer por enquanto novamente 'xD  
Ah, sobre o Gaara, ele não é emo ¬¬  
Mas no anime ele tenta se cortar e a areia lhe protege, dessa vez eu fiz ele ter um passado de uma criança masoquista que gosta da dor..  
Sei que muitos vão me xingar por causa disso mas sempre encherguei o Gaara em um U.A. uma criança problematica que não sabe encarar os desafios, e por isso ele agiu assim :/  
Não atirem pedras por causa desse detalhe.. ele é assim mesmo  
E para o **próximo capitulo** peço apenas **4 reviews**  
Já que esse capitulo foi fraco e ele é ligado diretamente ao oitavo..  
Já o nono, se preparem que eu vou pedir uns nove reviews XDD  
Obrigado o/


	8. O vento das mudanças

Olá!!  
Sai: Finalmente voltamos, não é?  
Sim, foi um sacrificio esses dias, muita escola, teve dias que fiquei até 13 horas na escola.. mas felizmente acabei esse capitulo agora ç.ç  
Sai: O importante é que você não abandonou..  
Jamais abandonaria minha preciosa!!!!  
Sai: Bem.. senti falta de aparecer por aqui..  
Eu também xDDD  
Sai: Certo.. as advertências são as mesmas, essa fic não foi feita com fins lucrativos e a serie Naruto não pertence a autora, contém yaoi e diversos outros casais, a fic não foi betada ainda, mas foi publicada assim mesmo devido ao atrazo da autora, esse capitulo está fraco de romances mas o próximo vai melhorar!  
Uau, dando as advertências sem reclamar? XD  
Sai: Depois dessas 'férias' tudo o que eu poderia fazer é aparecer de bom humor, não é? u.u  
Bem, quarta feira começam minhas provas, ou seja, vou tentar publicar mais dois capitulos esse fim de semana e depois só devo aparecer na outra semana, tudo bem? Esse capitulo tem um pouco de KibaxHinata e ItachixSai, para quem falou que esse último casal não era possível eu encontrei uma brecha  
Sai: Mas eu não o amo.. o.ô  
É.. mas isso não muda o fato que você teve algo e terá algo com ele u.u/  
Ah, o próximo capitulo é SasorixDeidara.. - estou escrevendo-o agora - por isso, a vida de sai e do itachi e provas escolares, etc, não aparece nesse e nem no próximo capitulo, certo?  
Sinto muito a demora e prometo que me esforçarei ainda mais daqui para frente!  
Sakura: É isso ai xD  
Sai: O que está fazendo aqui?  
Sakura: Apartir de hoje eu controlo a sessão 'comentários do capitulo' lá em baixo.. tudo porque a autora parece que conseguiu fazer algumas pessoas gostarem de mim depois dessa fic!  
Sai: Err.. então você fica lá em baixo u.u  
Sakura: Eu sei, até lá em baixo pessoal..  
Até 8D

Quatro da tarde, o sol estava começando a ficar oculto no meio de diversas nuvens cinzas que apareciam de repente, algumas pessoas corriam para tentar se esconder da chuva que estava prestes a chegar, mas também tinham aqueles que não eram afetados por essa correria por não estarem nas ruas, Naruto era um deles.

- Ahm.. - Naruto se expreguiçou na cama rolando para o lado e se levantando - Que horas são?! - perguntou coçando as palpebras e notando o quarto vazio, desligou o mp4 jogando-o em cima da cama e foi andando em direção ao banheiro.

Mas nem todos acordavam naquele momento, mas nem por isso deixavam a chuva lhes preocupar, esse era um exemplo claro de três estudantes que ficavam sentados na mesa lendo os livros e fazendo os exercicios esperando assim aprender melhor a materia.

- Vai chover.. - comentou um garoto comendo um pedaço de torta e colocando-a em seu prato.

- Chouji, será que dá para parar de comer um pouco e me ajudar a fazer essa questão aqui? - perguntou uma garota loira sentada com algumas anotações nas mãos.

- Essa está dificil.. - falou o outro garoto lendo uma questão do seu caderno.

- Deixa eu ver! - falou a garota loira puxando o caderno e se surpriendendo ao ler a questão - Shikamaru!! Esse caderno é da oitava série!! Me surprienderia se você soubesse fazer isso.. - falou ela fechando o caderno e jogando-o em um sofá do outro lado da sala.

- O que eu posso fazer se para mim é tudo igual, Ino? Que problematico.. - falou ele pegando o livro para ver que tipo de questões caiam.

- Err.. não era para nós já sabermos fazer isso, afinal, já fizemos a oitava série? - perguntou Chouji hesitante, e depois de um minuto de silêncio entre eles alguém finalmente falou.

- E então, quem quer sorvete? - perguntou Ino levantando-se. 

- Trás com cobertura de morango para mim! - disse Shikamaru seguindo o exemplo da amiga e desviando o assunto.

- Ah, eu também quero!! - falou Chouji ignorando o momento anterior e seguindo Ino até a cozinha.

E como previsto, algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair no céu, nada preocupante mas algumas pessoas tinham que correr para evita-las, entre elas dois garotos com uma enorme mala saindo da lavanderia:

- Gaara, vamos, não podemos deixar as roupas molharem!! - gritou Lee correndo o mais rápido que pedia e notando que o amigo ficava para trás.. sabia que por ser do clube de artes marciais tinha melhor condições físicas, mas ele estava carregando uma mala enorme, correndo razoavelmente rápido mas nem por isso dando o seu máximo e o amigo estava ficando para trás.

- Para você é facil falar!! - disse Gaara nervoso, estava correndo o máximo que podia e começava a ficar sem folego, se soubesse que passaria por tudo isso jamais teria aceitado sair com o Lee.

- Calma! - disse o Lee diminuido o ritmo esperando o Gaara alcança-lo e colocando a mala no ombro direito e segurando com a mão esquerda a mão do Gaara, puxando-o.

- Ahm?! - Gaara não entendeu, por que o Lee estava segurando sua mão assim? Isso era estranho, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de contato físico, a não ser do Naruto que tinha uma insistencia por pular em seu pescoço durante fotos.

- Vamos! - falou o Lee começando a acelerar e puxando o peso do corpo do Gaara para que ele acompanhasse-o, as gotas de chuva já estavam caindo sobre os dois - Acho que não vai dar tempo de chegamos ao dormitório.. - falou Lee andando em um ritmo um pouc mais desacelerado, sentindo a chuva cair no seu rosto.

- Seu, idiota! - falou Gaara investindo um soco no direção do Lee que desviou por culpa da lentidão e sentiu o Gaara cair em seus braços.

- Gaara, o que deu em você? - perguntou o Lee notando o garoto sem folego, segurando-o impedindo-o de cair, por que ele estava lhe atacando assim? - E por que você está todo arranhado? E cadé o seu outro tenis? - perguntou Lee notando a maneira lastimavel que o amigo se encontrava, estava apenas usando o pé do tenis direito e o outro estava apenas com a meia, suas roupas estavam sujas e os seus braços levemente arranhados.

- Como é que você pode fazer isso sem nem se dar conta?? - perguntou apoiando-se nos ombros de Lee para fita-lo, o Lee definitivamente era um idiota, fazia tudo aquilo e ainda ficava com uma cara de idiota preocupado.. como odiava pessoas assim.. pareciam tanto o Naruto.. - Merda! - falou Gaara empurrando o Lee para o lado e se apoiando na vitrine de uma loja.

- O que?! - Lee estava confuso, mas a resposta não tardou por vir..

Flash Back - On

- Lee, você está indo rápido demais!! - gritou o Gaara sentindo ser puxado com força e não conseguindo se soltar, a chuva forte que batia em seu rosto impedia-lo de abrir os olhos e ver para aonde estava indo. Notou que o amigo nem ao menos ouviu o que ele tinha dito e gritou mais alto - LEE!! - e logo sentiu tropeçar, quase batendo contra um poste e seu tenis acabou saindo e ficando para trás - LEE, O MEU SAPATO!! - gritou mas aparentemente o amigo nem sequer notou seu grito - Cuidado!! - mais uma vez não foi ouvido e levou o prejuizo, batendo em um cartaz caindo no chão, sendo arrastado, notava as pessoas olhando a cena um tanto assustadas, sua pele se ferir no contato com o cimento e o cansaso impedir que continuasse a correr até finalmente senti-lo diminuir o ritmo.

Flash Back - Off

- Ah, então foi isso! - falou Lee calmamente batendo uma mão contra a outra como se finalmente estivesse entendido tudo.

- Você é idiota ou o que?! - falou Gaara notando a chuva ficar mais forte e uma atendente da loja na qual estavam encostados aparecer.

- Está tudo bem com vocês? - perguntou ela meio assustada, seus cabelos eram negros e longos, sua pele clara e seus olhos escuros. A loja na qual trabalhava era uma de roupas e visuais, possuindo de trajes completamente rosas e fofos aos mais negros e brilhantes. Gaara apenas se aproximou com ela com dificuldade tentando recuperar a postura de pessoa inabalavel de sempre.

- É.. você tem algum sapato trinta e oito? - perguntou calmamente notando a garota sorrir meio sem graça.

- Entre.. - fez ela sinal para que o Gaara entrasse na loja e assim ele o fez.

- Ah, Gaara.. - Lee estava prestes a segui-los mas o Gaara virou-se para ele com um olhar sádico.

- Você.. é a desgraça em pessoa!! Espere lá!! - apontou para uma biblioteca do outro lado da rua, precisava ter um momento de paz para poder comprar roupas e sapatos novos, por culpa do Lee tinha ficado naquele estado e tudo o que precisava agora era que ele se afastasse um pouco e o deixa-se em paz.

- Eu.. sinto muito.. - falou o Lee em um tom deprimido indo em direção ao outro lado da rua andando sobre a forte chuva, agora suas roupas já não eram tão importantes, por culpa dela o Gaara tinha ficado furioso.

- Parece que vocês arrumaram uns bons problemas.. - falou a atendente da loja notando o outro garoto um tanto deprimido - A proposito, me chamo Hakashi.. - disse ela sorrindo ao Gaara que apenas ignorou o sorriso e voltou a atenção para os itens da loja. Agora a atendente entendia que ambos os garotos faziam uma dupla e tanto, o garoto animado, divertido e sem noção e o garoto frio, nervozinho e sádico..

- Aqui! - falou Gaara pegando algumas roupas que tinham na loja e jogando sobre o balcão - E aquela bota lá.. - falou apontando para uma prateleira alta aonde tinha uma enorme bota de cano longo até os joelhos preta com diversos detalhes de ferro prateado e ziperes, com um salto de tamanho médio extremamente bruto.

- Err.. tem certeza que quer isso mesmo? - notando a bota e as roupas que ele escolherá - Sua pele é muito clara, já fica muito forte a cor do seu cabelo levando em consideração ela e os seus olhos.. - disse ela meio hesitante notando o olhar hostil que o Gaara lhe dava - Vai levar isso mesmo? - perguntou meio sem graça

- Você vende, eu pago! - falou em um tom rispido, sem permitir maiores comentários da vendedora que se calou no mesmo momento.

- Você calça..? - perguntou meio hesitante enquanto dirigia-se para trás do balcão olhar as caixas.

- Trinta e sete.. - falou em um tom mais calmo, não queria parecer grosseiro, mas as vezes isso soava tão natural e acabava por intimidar e afastar as pessoas.

- Sabe.. não culpe o seu amigo, parece que ele ficou bem deprimido com isso.. - disse ela pegando atrás do balcão o tamanho exato da bota escolhida e dando o melhor sorriso possível para o ruivo.

- Eu não estou culpando-o.. apenas quero ficar um pouco em paz.. - disse Gaara calmamente, será que tinha sido tão frio assim com o Lee para ela comentar isso? É claro, o Lee tinha culpa! E como tinha.. mas isso talvez não mudasse o modo que ele tinha tratado o amigo..

- Eu entendo.. mas amigos são muito preciosos, sabia? Não vale a pena disperdiça-los desse jeito.. - disse ela entregando a caixa com as botas ao Gaara, provavelmente era dificil ser amigo de uma pessoa tão diferente, mas só em ver a reação dos dois diante a discução era inegavel que ambos tinham ótimas qualidades que eles conheciam bem..

- Eu não sou idiota.. - disse o Gaara pegando a caixa e as roupas que escolheu e andando em direção a um provador - Eu não sou.. - falou quase como um sussuro para sí mesmo entrando dentro do provador e começando a se vestir.

Não entendia bem a quanto tempo começou a considerar o Lee como amigo, mas sempre souberá que podia confiar no outro, olhando a primeira vista todos diriam que o Lee era um livro aberto e uma pessoa extremamente previsivel, mas entre os dois era diferente e o Gaara um garoto fechado e imprevisivel, talvez até pouco confiavel. O Lee conseguia compreender tudo o que o Gaara fazia e até mesmo prever o que ele faria ou sentiria em determinada situação mas o Gaara jamais tinha conseguido entender o Lee, como ele podia aceitar algumas coisas com facilidade, entende-lo sem sequer conhece-lo e sorrir mesmo nas situações mais dificies.. o Naruto era.. espera, Naruto? Realmente as vezes o Lee lembrava o Naruto, mas não era o Naruto! Mas porque estranhamente sentia algo pelo Lee próximo ao que sentia pelo Naruto?

- Uhm.. - Gaara fitou o espelho pensativo, tinha algo diferente nele.. Não, não eram as roupas extremamente brutas e goticas, ele já tinha usado roupas assim diversas vezes. Mas então o que era? Sua aparencia levemente acabada depois de ser arrastado por um enorme percurso? Estranho, não sentia mais raiva ao pensar nisso.. pode-se dizer que até achava engraçado mesmo sentindo os seus braços latejarem devido a dor, era como se ao dar um passo para fora daquele provador fosse encontrar o Naruto sorrindo como daquela vez.. daquela vez ele estava realmente sorrindo..

Flash Back - On

Um garoto loiro corria o máximo que podia naquela gigantesca casa desconhecida, procurando quarto por quarto, abrindo todas as portas que encontrava e vasculhando o lugar. Era possível ver pequenas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos junto com os seus belos olhos azuis, desespero, era esse sentimento que sentia naquele momento, desespero de perder alguém precioso, perder alguém que mal conhecia mas já amava. Perder um novo e precioso amigo.. não poderia desistir, tinha que encontra-lo de qualquer jeito!

- Gaara!!!! - gritava desesperado entrando de quarto em quarto, já havia corrido muito mas não estava cansado, não poderia ficar cansado antes de acha-lo! Tinha prometido que iria acha-lo de qualquer maneira!

Em um quarto escuro dentro daquela gigantesca mansão o silêncio e a calma reinavam, não havia gritos ou lágrimas, apenas um quarto escuro com todas as suas janelas trancadas e a energia cortada para evitar que fosse utilizado qualquer meio de comunicação ali dentro. Um quarto vazio que possuia apenas um colchão no chão, mas nem por isso um quarto sujo, seu piso era de tabuas enceradas cuidadosamente, um quarto muito bem conhecido pelo jovem que ali presente estava. Um quarto aonde era usado para o seu castigo, principalmente quando era julgado que ele tinha passado por um momento insano.. um momento como o de agora, de ter ido contra qualquer principio que lhe era empregado. Mas não estava triste.. estava apenas sentindo-se vazio, deveria ser grato por ter vivido aqueles momentos e deveria agora tentar esquece-los para não sentir que perdeu algo.. mas não seria dificil, não era a primeira vez que perdia algo precioso, sabia que a solidão levaria toda e qualquer lembrança embora.. assim como a dor distraia a sua mente e fazia-a esquecer desse sentimento vazio.. mas agora não havia nada que pudesse lhe proporcionar essa dor, teria que aguentar essa solidão..

- Gaara!! Você está ai?! - perguntou uma voz desesperada socando a porta com todas as forças que tinha.

- Naruto..?! - falou um jovem ruivo um tanto surpreso e assustado, seria verdade? A pessoa que lhe trazia aquele estranho sentimento e agora vira ser tirado dele estava mesmo ali, do outro lado da porta?

- Gaara, você está dentro?! - perguntou a voz em um tom um pouco mais esperançoso e aliviado ao ouvir a voz do outro.

- Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui..? - perguntou assustado levantando-se do canto no qual estava sentado e caminhando em passos leves até a porta parando na frente dela.

- Gaara, eu vim te salvar! - respondeu de forma confiante com o objetivo de levar tranquilidade ao amigo.

- Não, Naruto, saia daqui agora! - falou nervoso dando alguns passos para longe da porta, isso não poderia acontecer.. estaria tendo esperança? Esperança de sair dali e ficar com os amigos? Mas sabia que era impossível, não queria sofrer mais, não queria perde-lo de novo!

- Não vou sair daqui sem você! - gritou determinado batendo na porta com força com intenção de derruba-la.

- Não!! Por favor, Naruto, não me faça passar por isso de novo!! - gritou desesperado, sem perceber algumas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, a quanto tempo não chorava? A quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Será que alguma vez tinha se sentido assim antes?

- Gaara, está tudo bem, eu vou te levar para casa! - falou Naruto em um tom calmo mas sentindo algumas das consequências de ter batido diversas vezes com tanta força com o ombro contra a porta de madeira.

- Naruto, por favor, entenda! Eu não vou suportar ter que me afastar de você de novo! - falou Gaara desesperado encolhendo-se no chão, não era a primeira vez que fazia isso.. sempre que sofria era assim.. mas era a primeira vez que nesse sofrimento ele temia por alguém além dele.. escondeu seu rosto entre os seus joelhos tentando ignorar o som das batidas na porta, não queria ouvir, não queria ver, não queria estar ali.. sabia que o Naruto iria cansar uma hora ou outra e iria embora.. não é mesmo?

- Gaara.. - falou quase como um sussuro mas logo depois ficando determinado e batendo decididamente com o ombro contra a porta logo ouvindo um estalo e notando que o trico tinha se rompido da madeira e caído no chão fazendo a porta ficar bamba.

O jovem loiro arrastou a porta para o lado ganhando passagem para aquele quarto que agora já não estava tão escuro devido a claridade que saía da porta agora quebrada. Andou lentamente até o ruivo notando-o sentado no canto com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos chorando, mas por que ele fazia tanta questão de sofrer assim sozinho? Lentamente o loiro pousou sua mão no ombro do amigo que olho para ele um tanto surpreso, mas tudo o que pode fazer naquele momento era sorrir para ele enquanto fitava-o com seus olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu.. Seu ombro estava seriamente ferido, provavelmente havia torcido alguma articulação do braço e a sua pele estava levemente ensanguentada devido a força que foi contra a porta, mas por mais que doesse não era uma dor real.. a dor real teria sido se não tivesse chegado ao Gaara a tempo de ajuda-lo a parar de chorar.

- Naruto.. por quê? - perguntou secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão notando a mão do amigo amigavelmente em seu ombro sorrindo para ele, os olhos do Naruto refletiam a liberdade, sempre foram assim.. era como uma janela que mostrava o mundo lá fora no qual ele nunca tinha conseguido alcançar.

- Porque você é meu amigo.. - respondeu o Naruto ainda mantendo o sorriso gentil em seu rosto.. E naquele momento o Gaara entendeu que no momento que passassem por aquela porta juntas estariam ambos sorrindo por mais doloroso que tudo tenha sido.

Flash Back - Off

- Ficou bom? - perguntou a Hakashi na frente da porta do provador, acordando o ruivo de seus sonhos e vendo-o abrir a porta com um leve sorriso em seu rosto - Uhm.. pelo visto ficou ótimo! - disse ela sorrindo para o Gaara e ajudando-o a arrumar alguns ziperes da roupa.

- Eu pareço.. amigo dele? - perguntou Gaara fitando a vitrine e notando que o Lee parecia ainda bem cabisbaixo do outro lado da rua.

- É claro.. não era para parecer? - perguntou notando o Gaara tirar o dinheiro de sua carteira e pagando-a que rápidamente foi em direção do caixa para pegar o troco.

- É.. acho que era para parecer sim.. - falou ainda com o mesmo leve sorriso no rosto pegando o troco e andando na direção da saída da loja.

- Ei, ruivinho! - chamou a Hakashi fazendo o Gaara virar-se para fita-la e notando que algo vinha em sua direção, pegando-o - É para dar sorte! - respondeu ela animada fazendo sinal para que o Gaara seguisse.

- Obrigado.. - respondeu o Gaara timidamente e saindo da loja olhando com atenção o que tinha nas mãos, era apenas um cordão prateado com um pingente que parecia ser uma folha, não entendia como aquilo lhe daria sorte mas de qualquer forma foi andando em direção do Lee deixando o seu sorriso de lado e correndo na chuva parando na frente do amigo.

- Gaara.. eu só.. - Lee queria desculpar-se pelo acontecido mas sabia que qualquer coisa que falasse iria irritar ainda mais o outro.

- Tudo bem, Lee.. - falou o Gaara dando um leve sorriso e fitando mais uma vez o cordão antes de coloca-lo no bolso.

- O que é isso..? - perguntou o Lee olhando o Gaara guardar algo no bolso e ficando aliviado em ver que o Gaara não estava mais tão irritado pelo acontecido.

- Ah, isso?! - perguntou Gaara tirando o cordão do bolso e mostrando para o Lee - A moça da loja me deu.. disse que daria sorte.. - falou movimentando os ombros em sinal que não entenderá o significado daquilo mas notando um leve sorriso aparecer no rosto do Lee.

- As folhas são guiadas pelo vento mas também são um simbolo de liberdade e de que podem mudar.. - comentou notando a expressão do Gaara ficar levemente perdida e corada diante aquelas palavras, não eram nenhum segredo mas pareciam trazer algo especial ao Gaara, talvez a folha significasse algo para ele.

- Queria ser assim.. - comentou voltando a guardar o cordão dentro do bolso e dando um sorriso tímido, talvez se fosse como uma folha pudesse se movimentar com mais facilidade e parar de temer o passado e o futuro como temia nesse momento.

- Mas você é! - falou Lee determinado da maneira de sempre - Você só precisa apenas de um vento capaz de guia-lo! - disse fechando os punhos, iria ajudar o Gaara e encontrar alguém que o fizesse seguir adiante.

- Vento, é..? - falou o Gaara fitando o céu por alguns segundos e notando que em algumas partes dele o céu já não estava nublado e sim em um azul claro, e a chuva estava ficando mais fraca, em breve pararia de chover.

Enquanto isso dentro da biblioteca na qual ambos encontravam-se na frente algumas confusões aconteciam. Semana anterior as provas em diversas escolas e faculdades, não era nada mais que compreensivel o fato dela estar lotada, mas como em todo lugar, haviam aqueles baderneiros. A biblioteca era de arquitetura classica, mesas de madeira com cadeiras espalhadas por um grande salão e em seu centro o balcão da recepção, no seu redor diversos corredores de estantes de livros na mesma madeira escura e um segundo andar amplo com as mesmas estantes com uma gigantesca escadaria nas duas alterais.

- Como você não sabe sobre o que Tobi está falando? - falou um garoto levemente irritado, seus cabelos eram castanhos e sua pele branca mas nem por isso pálida, usava uma bandana laranja que ia de baixo dos olhos até acima dos lábios tapando o nariz e uma faixa preta que tapava o seu olho esquerdo e sua idade era de aparentemente dezenove anos. Mas nem de longe sua aparencia era gotica apesar dos acessorios, o seu jeito bobo e infantil denunciava sua personalidade.

- Por favor, seja mais especifico sobre o tema que deseja! - falou a atendente irritada, seus cabelos eram loiros longos presos em um coque atrás da cabeça e sua idade não era superior a vinte e cinco anos, estava acostumada a agir com pessoas assim, mas nunca tinha visto tamanha ousadia de um garoto tão jovem e infantil.

- Senhorita.. - o jovem aproximou-se para ler o nome que estava no cracha da moça e continuou - Nizu.. uau, Tobi acha o seu nome estranho.. - falou o jovem desviando o assunto por um momento mas notando o olhar irritado da atendente e continuando - Como a senhorita, que trabalha aqui a muito tempo não sabe qual é o livro relacionado ao caso Andrews? Até Tobi que dormiu na aula sabe um pouco do assunto.. - falou eme com um leve tom de orgulho.

- Ei, será que dá para vocês andarem mais rápido com isso? - perguntou um garoto atrás dos dois, como duas pessoas poderiam demorar tanto em uma questão tão simples?

- Espere a sua vez! - falaram os dois em une solo e continuaram a discução.

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma em saber sobre o caso Andrews, não estou cursando a faculdade de direito e muito menos de adivinhação! - falou ela em um tom levemente autoritario para o garoto que apenas ficou ainda mais abobado.

- Senhorita Nizu, mas acho que cultura é algo que todos devemos ter e temos que saber o que acontece em nossa sociedade, o caso Andrews foi algo extremamente chocante e recente.. Tobi acredita que uma bibliotecaria pelo menos deveria ler os jornais! - falou ele tentando rebater o comentário da jovem atendente.

- Tobi, querido, talvez você deveria ter prestado mais atenção na sua aula e saber o nome exato do livro e do autor em vez de vir aqui me perguntar, que tipo de advogado você quer se tornar afinal? - falou ela em um tom extremamente hostil mas ainda mantendo a pose.

- Será que você não pode indicar a sessão de livros de direito para ele e ele mesmo procura o livro? - comentou o garoto ainda atrás dos dois calmamente.

- Será que você não tem educação para esperar a sua vez? - perguntou a atendente perdendo a paciencia com o jovem.

- O que você quer afinal para ficar atrapalhando a discução de Tobi com a senhorita Nizu? - falou o jovem concordando com a atendente.

- Eu só quero pegar uma droga de livro de matemática, meus amigos estão me esperando! - falou o garoto irritado.

- Quem é você afinal para ficar agindo dessa maneira tão autoritaria? - perguntou Nizu ao garoto.

- Kiba-kun.. está tudo bem..? - perguntou uma jovem de cabelos escuros loiros e olhos perolados se aproximando do garoto.

- Hinata, o problema é que esses ai não param de brigar! - comentou Kiba apontando para os Nizu e Tobi.

- Kiba, que nome horrivel esse! - comentou Nizu discretamente ao Tobi.

- É.. e Tobi está sentindo um cheiro estranho de cachorro nele.. - falou cuchichando para Nizu.

- Realmente.. também estou sentindo.. será que ele sabe ler? - falou ela dando uma leve risada.

- Não, Tobi acha que gente como ele só vem na biblioteca para brincar.. - disse Tobi em um tom reprovativo.

- Eu estou ouvindo tudo!! - comentou Kiba um tanto constrangido e irritado, como podiam falar coisas assim dele depois de terem iniciado toda aquela discução inutil? E ainda mais na frente da Hinata! Jamais gostaria de receber ofenças daquela maneira.. e muito menos na frente de sua amiga, sem falar que tudo o que eles estavam falando combinava perfeitamente com a maneira que agiram anteriormamente exceto pelo cheiro de cachorro.. Mas ele tinha tomado banho antes de sair de casa!

- Kiba-kun.. - falou Hinata levemente sem graça diante a toda a situação, não era o tipo de pessoa que suportava discuções e aquela em especial lhe deixara em uma situação um tanto inusitada - E-eu.. v..vou esperar na mesa! - falou timidamente afastando-se o mais rápido possível da confusão e voltando a mesa na qual Shino se encontrava.

- Olha só o que vocês fizeram! - falou Shino irritado aos dois que mais uma vez retornavam a fofocar.

- Ela é a namorada dele? Eles não combinam nem um pouco.. - falou Nizo notando a Hinata se afastar.

- Tobi sente pena dela, namorar com um selvagem de cheiro estranho.. - disse Tobi concordando com Nizo.

- Err.. olá, eu vim devolver esse livro.. - disse uma garota de cabelos levemente rosados e olhos verdes se aproximando do balcão com um livro nas mãos e interrompendo a conversa dos dois - Ah, Kiba, o que faz aqui? - perguntou a jovem notando a presença do amigo em uma fila.

- Ah, sim, seu nome é? - falou Nizo retornando a sua pose de atendente, agindo como uma boa atendente e parando de falar com Tobi, pegando o livro e digitando algumas coisas no computador.

- Haruno Sakura.. - disse ela sorrindo notando que o Kiba estava perplexo com a atitude da amiga.

- Por que a ela você atende direito e comigo você só fica me criticando? - perguntou Kiba irritado notando a pose calma que a Nizu tomava e a indiferente do Tobi, que mostravam claramente a intenção de ignora-lo.

- Bem, Nizu-chan, Tobi não vai mais interromper o seu trabalho e vai voltar a estudar com os amigos! - disse animado e acenando para a Nizu que vez o mesmo e retirando-se para a sua mesa novamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa..? - perguntou Sakura confusa vendo a estranha atitude do Kiba.

- Não é nada, Sakura.. - falou Kiba ainda em um tom emburrado por ter sido ignorado daquela maneira - Eu só queria um livro de matemática.. - comentou vendo que a Nizu não fazia questão alguma de atende-lo.

- Ah, aqui! - disse Sakura tirando de sua bolsa um livro de matemática e entregando ao Kiba - Está estudando para prova, não é? Esse livro é muito bom, tem a materia resumida e muito bem explicada.. - falou ao amigo recebendo o registro de entrega do livro da atendente.

- Tem certeza que pode me emprestar? Você também vai estudar, não é? - perguntou o Kiba meio hesitante, óbvio que aquele livro iria ser de grande ajuda, mas não poderia bondade da ajuda da Sakura ou terminaria em uma cama de hospital..

- Está tudo bem, se eu tiver alguma dúvida vou revisar a materia com o Sasuke, e você está precisando, não é? - falou com um sorriso, não era segredo para ninguém que as notas do Kiba não eram uma das melhores.

- Err.. obrigado.. - perguntou pegando o livro, de certa forma sentia-se que todas as pessoas que o conheciam o menosprezavam..

Não tardou da chuva parar e as pessoas voltarem a caminhar calmamente pelas ruas, não havia mais a mesma correria de antes, o céu estava começando a abrir e era possível ver um tom alaranjado nele, o sol estava se pondo juntamente com aquele dia que para alguns foi tão estranho, para outros tão cansativo e para outros não foi um dia..

- Ah, não.. o refrigeirante acabou e estou com muita preguiça para ir buscar.. - falou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis deitado em cima de sua cama fitando a televisão na qual passava uma reprise qualquer de um programa que ele normalmente não assistiria - Sai, Gaara, voltem logo.. - falou ele fitando o teto como se estivesse sofrendo uma tortura terrível e segundos depois adormecendo.

Mas não era o único que tinha passado o dia simplesmente não fazendo nada, outro jovem não tinha aproveitado ao máximo o seu dia, mas não que isso fosse problema já que eu seu estado era algo totalmente justificavel.. Mas mesmo sabendo que em sua situação era algo compreesivel de se fazer ainda assim sentia-se mal por faze-lo, queria estar no seu lugar.. com as pessoas que ele chamavam de seus amigos.. mas tinha sido um sacrificio feito para obter-se isso, não era? Estava tão acostumado com as brincadeiras idiotas.. em tentar ser acordado todos os dias por um garoto loiro super ativo berrando "Sai, seu dorminhoco, acorda" e depois ficando decepcionado ao nota-lo já acordado e vestido para aula..

- Está acordado..? - perguntou uma voz aproximando-se da cama na qual Sai estava deitado, sim, estava acordado fazia algum tempo, sozinho naquele quarto, deveria ser grato por estar lá, mas um sentimento o invadia cada vez mais e não conseguia controla-lo - Está inquieto.. deve ser chato ficar deitado ai sem fazer nada.. - comentou sentando-se no canto da cama ao lado do menor.

Era Itachi, como sempre falando de maneira calma, seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente umidecidos, como se acabasse de sair do banho, usava uma roupa toda preta e bem folgada e estava descalça, colocando um dos pés na cama e flexionando sua perna próxima ao peito deixando em cima dela alguns livros e cadernos que acabava de trazer. Sai fitou-o por alguns segundos e depois forçou-se a se sentar, fitando ao lado dele.. inquieto.. é, era isso que sentia, estava inquieto e extremamente entediado, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que deixaria isso transparecer.. era estranho que ele tivesse notado.

- O que é? - perguntou pegando alguns dos livros para fitar, eram livros de psicologia, alguns que até ele mesmo tinha lido por mera curiosidade.

- Esses são os meus.. - falou Itachi retirando-os da mão de Sai e entregando-lhe alguns livros de ensino médio para o Sai, livros escolares provavelmente pegos de Sasuke - Aqui!

- Estudar..? - perguntou levemente apreensivo, provavelmente estava sendo julgado como burro, tinha toda a materia escolar decorada e não precisaria estudar, quando tirava uma nota inferior a dez provavelmente o fazia para acompanhar o Naruto nas aulas de recuperação, mas sempre escolhia as materias nas quais tinham aulas no primeiro e último tempo da recuperação para passar o resto do dia ao lado dele sem ficar sobrecarregado de atividades.

- Você vai fazer as provas agora, não é? Não é melhor estudar? - perguntou Itachi abrindo alguns cadernos e puxando a outra perna para cima da cama sentando-se com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra e pegando o controle ao lado do criado mudo e ligando as luzes.

- Você vai estudar..? - perguntou deixando os livros de lado e pegando alguns dos livros de Itachi, folheando-o - Você deveria ler a edição antiga desse, algumas partes sobre o temperamento humano são bem resumidas e não há necessidade de ler capitulos inteiros sobre ele.. - falou abrindo o livro, conhecia alguns deles detalhadamente.

- Mas a edição antiga não tem as especificações sobre tratamentos e remedios para controlar determinados descontroles emocionais.. - falou calmamente tirando o livro das mãos do Sai, era incrivel que alguém tão jovem soubesse tanto sobre esses tipos de livros levando em conta que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade só liam os livros que a escola obrigava.

- Mas você não quer drogar os seus futuros pacientes, não é? - perguntou Sai calmamente sem expressar maiores emoções mas como se tentasse falar em um tom comico sem maior sucesso.

- Talvez dependendo do paciente.. - disse Itachi dando um leve sorriso para o Sai, um sorriso possívelmente malicioso mas um tanto indiscritivel.. para Sai já era claro que o Itachi era uma pessoa assim.. misteriosa..

- Ah, cuidado! - falou o Sai debruçando-se sobre o Itachi para pegar um livro que escorria e caia da cama mas sem muito sucesso e voltando o seu olhar para o Itachi levemente assustado, ele pareceu só olhar depois de ouvir o som do livro bater no chão.. fitou o rosto do Itachi calmo como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.. - Você..

- Eu pego.. - falou virando-se para o lado e esticando sua mão até o chão alcançando o livro e trazendo-o para a cama, notando que uma expressão levemente deprimida surgia no rosto do Sai - O que houve? - perguntou calmamente, não havia acontecido nada demais, tinha sido apenas um livro.

- Você.. - tocou de leve no lado direito do rosto de Itachi fazendo-o hesitar um pouco diante ao contato - É cego..? - perguntou calmamente, não cego de ambos os olhos, óbvio, mas do olho direito.. não que estivesse com total certeza, mas sempre foi bom em observar algumas coisas.

- Ah, não.. - respondeu calmamente colocando a mão por cima do olho direito forçando um leve sorriso - É que eu normalmente uso lentes e na luz artificial fica dificil de enchergar.. - comentou um pouco desconfortavel, não estava acostumado a falar sobre isso, eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam disso.

- Lentes..?! - não entendia, provavelmente não eram lentes de grau, se fossem seria mais confortavel para pessoa usar óculos dentro de casa..

- Pode-se dizer que é uma doença.. - falou calmamente removendo a lente do olho direito revelando seus olhos em um tom vermelho, um vermelho extremamente intenso com aparentemente algumas marcas pretas desenhadas, parecia até mesmo um olho artificial - Normalmente as pessoas nascem com os olhos rosas e tem tendencia a nascerem com problemas de pele, algo como albinas.. mas o meu nasceu em uma cor muito forte.. - disse movimentando os ombros em sinal de indiferença levemente sem graça e voltando a por as lentes.

- Isso é interessante.. - comentou sem dar muita importancia, tinha que admitir que era estranho ver alguém com olhos naquele tom, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que se assustava com tanta coisa ou tinha curiosidade sobre o assunto, era algo raro, porém algo que não atrapalhava em nada a pessoa que nascia com isso.. não havia misterio algum, automanticamente não achava intrigante iniciar uma discução sobre o assunto, seria melhor deixa-lo de lado.

- Uhm.. entendo.. - disse Itachi sem poder conter um leve sorriso e voltando a fitar seus livros pensativo, nem mesmo Sasuke estava ciente que ele possuia tal doença, quando criança o Sasuke chegou a ve-lo sem lentes algumas poucas vezes mas agora dificilmente recordava sobre o assunto, não que fosse apenas uma doença.. era o traço genetico de sua família.. algo que odiava mas ao mesmo tempo tinha nascido com ele tão marcante..

- Você confia em mim.. - comentou Sai em um tom contido e sem demonstrar maiores emoções, era algo óbvio, as reações, o sorriso, o Uchiha Itachi estava confiando nele sem se preocupar se o conhecia ou não, se eram ou não amigos..

- E você também confia em mim, não é mesmo? - respondeu em um tom levemente desafiante perdendo qualquer traço do sorriso em seu rosto, ambos confiavam um no outro, por isso estavam ali naquele momento, mas isso não significava que tinham motivos para confiar.. era um jogo de favores sem maiores especificações..

- É nesse momento que eu me apaixono por você? - perguntou em um tom ironico, aquela conversa era igual a de todas daquelas histórias de romance na qual liam, a mocinha dizia 'não me importo com o que você foi ou esconde, o que eu gosto é da pessoa que eu vejo agora na minha frente!' e o mocinho fica comovido e aproxima-se dela beijando-a docemente, o mais rídiculo dos cliches..

- Não.. é nesse momento que eu beijo você.. - falou Itachi aproximando-se calmamente do rosto do Sai, tocando-o de leve com as pontas dos dedos, o outro apenas matinha-se parado sentindo o gentil toque.

Itachi apoiou-se com a outra mão na cama e continuou a aproximar-se, deslizando os dedos sobre o rosto do outro, tocando-o com a mão, acariciando-o gentilmente, aproximando seu rosto a ponto de ficar centimetros do dele, ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro, uma respiração quente mas não estava agitada, ambos não viam segredos, misterios ou tensão naquele ato, diferente de qualquer outra pessoa, para eles ações assim eram normais mesmo que não fossem práticadas.. Itachi tocou de leve seus lábios no de Sai, ambos pararam de respirar por um instante.. o roçar de lábios durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, o Sai lentamente abriu a boca e o Itachi fez o mesmo, lentamente introduzindo sua lingua dentro da boca do menor.. Foi uma caricia, apenas um toque leve de uma lingua quanto a outra, não foi selvagem, despeserado e nem apaixonante, foi apenas uma ação sem sentido, sem mistério.. uma ação humana e vazia.

Lentamente a respiração foi começando a ser necessária, mas ainda assim o beijo não era interrompido, não havia motivo para interrompe-lo, ambos poderiam morrer sufocados mas não haveria diferença, haveria? Os lábios do Itachi foram se afastando lentamente até romperem o beijo, um fitou o outro com o mesmo rosto sem expressões. Não havia sentido naquele beijo, mas ainda assim, por que se beijaram? Não havia amor entre os dois.. não havia interesse.. não havia desejo.. mas algo tinham em comum, eram iguais.. os dedos do Itachi passearam pelos lábios do Sai levemente entreabertos que ao contato fecharam-se e sua mão caiu de seu rosto apenas continuando o olhar inespresivo e silêncioso. Ao notar que não iriam sair desse estado Sai resolveu cortar o silêncio com as suas palavras eternamente calmas.

- Da última vez que eu beijei uma pessoa foi diferente.. - falou ele deitando-se na cama fitando o lustre no teto, tinha sido diferente, aquele beijo havia sido desnecessário e sem significado mas ainda assim tinha ocorrido, o anterior a esse havia sido necessário, traziam significados.. mas.. e sentimentos? Da última vez era curiosidade.. mas isso não é realmente um sentimento, é?

- Todos os beijos são diferentes.. mas só tem valor mesmo aqueles que acontecem como um ato para afirmar o amor.. - disse o Itachi calmamente, já tinha beijado diversas vezes, sabiam que todos tinham sido diferentes, alguns tão sem importancia que foram facilmente esquecidos.. nenhum deles tinha significado algum.. talvez nem mesmo esse tivesse tido.. era só mais um beijo..

- Você já beijou por amor? - perguntou Sai calmamente ainda fitando o lustre pensativo, pela primeira vez trazia consigo um pouco de sentimentos as suas palavras desde que falará com Itachi pela primeira vez, esse sentimento era um misto de curiosidade com admiração..

- Nunca me apaixonei.. apenas desejei algumas mulheres ou o fiz por outros interesses, mas depois isso passa.. - falou calmamente fitando o Sai, era estranho ve-lo falando dessa forma, pareciam até mesmo irmãos. Seria tão engraçado ver o Sasuke ali, no lugar dele, conversando sobre aquilo.. na verdade, não era tão dificil imaginar o Sasuke ali.. o Sai e ele eram tão parecidos..

- Beijou alguém por outros interesses? - perguntou Sai virando-se lentamente ainda deitado para fitar o Itachi, o olhar dele era sereno, parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, mas nada que o fizesse deixar-se realmente perdido em memorias.

- Sim.. um beijo que eu recordo bem foi tão simples.. mas digamos que fiz aquilo para ver se ele ainda possuia a inocencia necessária.. - disse dando um meio sorriso, não diria nomes, não poderia faze-lo, afinal, aquela pessoa a sua frente parecia conhecer aquela pessoa.

- Uhm.. então você é um pervertido.. - comentou Sai sem ligar muito para as palavras de Itachi, interpretou o 'inocencia necessária' da maneira que achou mais viavel, e tinha que admitir, achava graça, o grande irmão do Sasuke era um pervertido.. mesmo que não fosse verdade era engraçado pensar dessa maneira.

- Talvez.. mas se continuar desse jeito cedo ou tarde seguira o meu caminho.. - comentou Itachi levemente indiferente diante a ofença, era algo inesperado? Sim, mas não tinha lhe ofendido e não era obrigado a dar explicações.. só em fitar aquele garoto ali deitado em sua cama falando coisas aleatorias lhe era reconfortante.. era como se estivesse vivendo momentos com o Sasuke no qual nunca tiverá tempo ou oportunidade de faze-lo.

- Não.. eu vou me apaixonar por alguém.. - disse Sai levantando-se lentamente e voltando-se a se sentar fitando frente a frente com o Itachi e vasculhando os livros e cadernos que ele trazia a procura de algo interessante para ler.

- Acha que é facil se apaixonar? - comentou de maneira reprovativa, se apaixonar fosse tão facil assim diversas pessoas poderiam estar apaixonadas pelas pessoas que o correspondiam e não teriam aqueles que sofressem de amor.

- Não.. mas eu vou, concerteza! - falou o Sai voltando o olhar para o Itachi com um sorriso determinado, um sorriso no qual nunca tiverá mas sabia de quem teria tirado-o. E com aquele sorriso seria capaz de conquistar seus objetivos sem maiores dificuldades, e mesmo que tivesse dificuldades estaria pronto para enfrenta-las facilmente.. tudo isso por que agora estava livre.. e sendo livre seria capaz de fazer o que quisesse.. era assim que pensava e era assim que iria ser!

N/A: Chegamos aqui em baixo..  
Sakura: Olá a todos, esse capitulo ficou pequeno, né? Normalmente é mais de 10 páginas mas esse teve apenas nove.. mas tudo bem, o próximo talvez seja pequeno mas vai ter muito romance!  
Ei, não roube as minhas falas ç.ç  
Sakura: Ahh.. desculpa..  
Bem, esse capitulo eu forçei um pouco Itachi e Sai, espero que tenham gostado.. ele demorou meio que.. três semanas para ficar pronto, então desculpem se de uma hora para outra ele parecer estranho já que eu fui parando e escrevendo, parando e escrevendo e o meu animo mudava muito..  
Sakura: No próximo capitulo o Naruto continua coçando o bumbum, mas isso vai mudar assim que as provas começarem!!  
Bem, obrigada por lerem e deixem um review, meu coração fica muito feliz ao ve-lo 8D/  
Naruto: Eu não coço o bumbum..  
Sakura: Até a próxima amigos!! E quando eu voltar, minha missão SasukexNaruto vai ser iniciada!  
Sai: Não roube o meu par..  
Naruto: Eu prefiro coçar o bumbum u.u 


	9. Não encontro a palavra certa

Oiee XD  
Sai: Estamos aqui mais uma vez!!  
Bom humor.. gosto disso :3  
Sai: Primeiramente alguns recados a Aldebaran, você iria aparecer nesse capitulo dando em cima do Deidei, mas como houve modificações graças ao seu pedido prometo te encaixar no próximo mesmo que seja uma cena curta do ShinoxKiba.. Já a Jessica, você apartir de hoje pode considerar-se amiga fiel do Zetsu.. Sobre os erros do capitulo anterior, ele foi escrito de pedacinho em pedacinho e a autora perdia o ritmo e acabava ficando mais repetitivo que o normal das fics dela..  
O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬  
Sai: Que ficou repetitivo..  
Bem, o capitulo anterior chamava-se os ventos da mudança, por isso o Sai sorriu determinado, as coisas vão começar a mudar de agora em diante..  
Sai: Ela quer dizer que os personagens começaram a se envolver amorosamente e coisas do genero..  
Ah, e não me peçam Chouji x Shika ou algo assim.. já me dói deixar o Shika próximo a Temari, da-lo ao Chouji também é pedir muito..  
Bem, desejo a todos boa leitura e até as os comentários sobre a fic lá em baixo \o/  
Sai: E as advertências?  
Ahhh.. é.. O nosso convidado especial vai da-las 8D  
Chouji: Bem, vamos começar com as advertências..  
A primeira é, essa fic contém yaoi ( homossexualismo entre homens ) e a sua autora é muito pervertida.. o.o  
A segunda é, essa fic não foi betada ( erros ortograficos corrigidos ) mas ela nega errar e diz que os personagens é que confundem a cabeça dela e mudam tudo..  
A terceira é que Naruto não a pertence, mas segundo essa ameaça que ela recebeu recentemente.. - abre uma carta - O Naruto é propriedade do Uchiha Sasuke e quem tocar morre..  
Sai: Ah, essa ameaça foi para mim :D  
Notei.. o.o

**Não encontro a palavra certa**

Um dia de chuva, um dia de paz e calma, aonde as pessoas poderiam ir a lugares calmos, sentir a chuva em seu rosto, dormir.. sonhar.. existia tempo mais irritante e entediante? Sim, existia! Ter que aturar esse tempo dentro de um pequeno apartamento estudando para uma droga de prova que nem sequer tinha interesse de fazer e não enchergava a finalidade dela! Pelo menos era assim que um jovem loiro de cabelos longos soltos, olhos azuis claros e feições delicadas, sentado no chão em frente a uma pequena mesa de maneira cheia de livros em cima em um pequeno apartamento de apenas um quarto tentando aprender uma materia que ele fizerá questão de não aprender durante todo o semestre.

Mas o jovem loiro não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado de um outro jovem ruivo de aparencia extremamente jovem e postura séria tentando insistentemente explicar a materia ao loiro que apenas fazia uma cara emburrada e perdia-se em seus pensamentos, como fazia nesse exato momento pensando exatamente nisso. Estava deprimido, queria ir a um encontro, o cinema talvez! E com uma pessoa em especial na qual ele gostava.. mas infelizmente parecia que além dessa tal pessoa não o corresponder de maneira alguma era certinha demais para preocupar-se com outras coisas além dos estudos! Maldita fosse a semana véspera de provas, não fazia questão nenhuma em ir bem nas provas mas fazia questão de passar e não ficar na recuperação.. maldita materia intitulada 'história da arte'.. para que saber a história da arte se o interesse dele era a arte moderna?

- Deidara, está me ouvindo..? - perguntou o ruivo explicando a mesma coisa pela segunda vez e notando o olhar pensativo e irritado do outro para o teto, provavelmente estava tendo devaneios do tipo 'como eu odeio estudar', mas agora já estava ficando cansado de tentar explicar algo para uma pessoa que nem ao menos tentava aprender..

- Ah.. é claro que estou, Sasori-danna! - falou o loiro sorrindo quando foi chamado a atenção, era óbvio para ambos que não estava ouvindo, mas quem poderia ouvir naquela situação? Estava cansado, queria fazer algo divertido além de estudar!

- Deidara.. - falou em um tom reprovativo, sabia que para ajudar o amigo era necessaria muita paciencia, não que não a tivesse, mas as vezes ele parecia fazer de tudo para irrita-lo.

- Sasori-danna, nós já estudamos bastante, por que não vamos ao cinema? Está chovendo e está meio frio agora.. é uma ótima oportunidade para irmos juntos! - falou alegre, queria sair, estava tudo perfeito para ir ao cinema nesse momento, não havia nada que pudesse atrapalhar, exceto as malditas provas..

- Deidara.. se você não quiser estudar é só falar.. - disse em um tom calmo pegando seus cadernos e livros e fechando-os, não é possível ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado, pelo menos era dessa maneira que pensava.

- Não é que eu não queira estudar, Sasori-danna, é que eu apenas prefiro ir no cinema agora depois de estudar tanto.. - disse criando um sorriso nos lábios notando o amigo guardar suas coisas, então iriam mesmo ao cinema?

- Bem.. eu já vou indo.. - disse o ruivo terminando de por os livros dentro de sua bolsa e fechando-a, pronto para levantar-se e retirar-se.

- Espera!! - falou o loiro jogando-se em seu ombro e segurando a manga de seu casaco, o ruivo estava vestindo suas tipicas roupas pretas e largas, exceto pelo fato do casaco que usava agora possuia alguns detalhes cinzas e passava uma impressão estranhamente confortavel.. algo que com o rosto infantil do ruivo lhe deixava extremamente fofo.

- Deidara, eu não vou ficar aqui se não for para estudar.. - falou o ruivo calmamente retirando delicadamente as mãos do loiro de seu ombro, estava cansado de ser arrastado por diversos lugares por causa da vontade insistente do loiro de sair quase todos os dias.

- Mas Sasori-danna, e o cinema? - perguntou emburrado, odiava ficar sozinho, talvez suas ações fossem julgadas como infanties, mas se tinha a oportunidade de estar na presença de alguém não desistiria até o último segundo.. principalmente se fosse com aquela pessoa..

- Deidara.. - tocou de leve o rosto do loiro fazendo-o corar um pouco - Você precisa de dinheiro? - perguntou em um tom calmo e preocupado mas que fez o loiro corar violentamente e puxar uma almofada do chão e investir com força contra o ruivo.

- Como pode perguntar algo assim, Sasori-danna?!!? - gritou irritado batendo com força com a almofada no ruivo, estava constrangido com aquela pergunta, claro que não era fico como o Sasori e o Itachi mas não era um morto de fome!

- Eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção ofende-lo.. - disse tentando defender o seu rosto contra a investida as almofadas - Mas você tem saído todos os dias e me preocupo se está com dinheiro e se cuidando bem! - disse preparando-se para mais investidas da almofada mas notando que o loiro segurava a almofada com força contra o peito, apertando-a e com um olhar levemente constrangido para o chão. - Deidara..?

- Sasori-danna.. me desculpe.. - falou sem coragem de fita-lo, talvez sua atitude tenha sido extremamente infantil, como poderia ter pensado em bater contra o ruivo daquela maneira? Cada dia parecia que ficava mais idiota.. não deveria ter agido daquele jeito..

- Está tudo bem.. - falou aproximando-se do loiro lentamente, o loiro foi sentindo a aproximação.. era estranho senti-lo tão perto mas ainda sem toca-lo.. o loiro levantou os olhos lentamente para fitar o ruivo e notou que o mesmo apenas tinha se aproximado para pegar um caderno que o loiro acabara por derrubar da mesa no seu ataque de furia.

- Sasori-danna, idiota!! - falou irritado empurrando o ruivo para o lado e levantando-se, sabia que estava sendo idiota de novo, mas ainda assim, como o outro podia fazer isso com ele?

- Ahm?! - O ruivo não entendeu o porque de ter sido empurrado daquela maneira, tinha dito algo errado? Ou o Deidara mais uma vez estava agindo com antecipação e reclamando do nada novamente? Por que o loiro as vezes insistia em agir de maneira tão estranha?

- Seu.. seu.. idiota.. - falou respirando fundo e colocando a cabeça na macia almofada, respirando fundo, estava esperando demais novamente, tinha que parar com isso.. certas coisas sempre seriam impossíveis.. sempre..

- Desculpe-me.. - falou em um tom meio tímido.. o que o loiro achava extramente fofo, as vezes parecia que o ruivo não tinha ideia o quanto poderia ganhar com aquela aparencia de criança..

- Un.. - disse o loiro voltando a esconder o rosto na almofada, contendo um leve sorriso, o Sasori não pode deixar de ficar aliviado ao ouvir o tipico 'un' do amigo, um hábito um tanto estranho na sua opinião mas no qual já estava acostumado.

- Deidara.. pode me falar o que aconteceu.. - disse aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado do loiro, isso lhe trazia certas recordações.. quando mais novos as coisas eram assim, o Deidara fazia algo errado e levava bronca e corria para algum canto e sentava-se escondendo o rosto e o Sasori sempre se aproximava e sentava-se ao seu lado..

Flash Back - On

Em uma mansão dentro de uma grande fazenda morava uma família da alta sociedade, nessa fazenda haviam diversos empregados que também lá residiam, entre eles havia uma governanta responsável por cuidar da administração da casa. Ela trabalhava junto com o marido mas a pouco tempo ele falecerá e deixara-a sozinha apenas o seu filho mais novo, no qual mesmo tendo ótimos professores e educação parecia ter um gosto especial por arrumar confusões.

- Como você pode ser tão desastrado? Eu já falei para não brincar aqui dentro!! Imagine só o que a senhora vai falar por atrazarmos o chá!! - reclamava uma mulher, uma das empregadas da sozinha, mais uma vez o pequeno filho da governanta com os seus onze anos de idade entrava lá para bagunçar, tinha ido apenas pegar farrinha para uma 'experiencia' que fazia.. mas como sempre, sua experiencia tinha acabado por deixar a cozinha de cabeça para baixo atrapalhando as empregadas que preparavam-se para levar o chá a jovem senhora da mansão.

- Eu não tenho culpa! - falou emburrado, claro que tinha culpa, mas tinha sido um acidente, quem poderia imaginar que ao tentar pegar a farrinha empurraria uma das empregadas que tropeçaria e jogaria a bandeja longe na qual bateria no pote se açucar e quebraria-o e faria outra das empregadas distrair-se e deixar a torneira aberta na qual molharia o chão da cozinha.

- Aqui não é lugar para brincadeiras!! Vá embora daqui, falarei com a sua mãe depois!! - disse a mulher abrindo uma das portas que davam para um jardim e empurrando o jovem loiro para fora da casa.

O loiro apenas mostrou a lingua para mulher emburrado e saiu andando, sua aparencia não condizia com suas ações, seus cabelos eram um corte channel que emolduravam delicadamente o seu rosto, um rosto ainda infantil, podendo-o confundir-lo facilmente com o de uma garota, e seus olhos, um magnifico azul claro. Se fosse garota um dia poderia ser muito cobiçada pela boa aparencia e traços delicados e infanties, mas por ser um garoto esperava-se que ao crescer torna-se ou um belo homem ou um homem com traços fracos e pouco marcantes.. o que acontecia com a maioria dos meninos que ainda possuiam traços leves na sua idade. O menino foi andando calmamente pelo jardim ainda emburrado, não poderia fazer a sua experiencia agora.. e não gostava de ter que ficar brincando com as outras crianças dos outros empregados, eles sempre implicavam com ele por culpa da sua aparencia feminina! Ah, como odiava aquele lugar.. um dia iria sair dali e ser melhor do que qualquer outro!

- Deidara!! - gritou um garoto do outro lado do jardim ao lado de algumas outras crianças, estava rindo, provavelmente pronto para caçoar dele ou algo do genero.

- O que você quer, idiota? - perguntou em um tom hostil para o garoto mas sem se aproximar, não iria lá para ouvir ofenças!

- A sua mãe está te procurando! Parece que você vai ficar proibido de entrar na casa principal!! Hahaha, bem que você merece isso!! - falou o garoto de maneira maldosa.

- Não enche!! - gritou o Deidara afastando-se e voltando para uma das entradas da casa para procurar a sua mãe, será que por culpa da confusão da cozinha não poderia mais entrar na casa principal? Mas o que tinha feito dessa vez não era nem de longe uma das piores coisas que fazia.. Deveria ter acontecido alguma outra coisa!

Deidara entrou correndo pela casa, desviando de algumas empregas que passavam com bandejas na mão, mas logo vendo que havia uma grande movimentação dentro de uma das salas e aproximando-se da porta timidamente fitando-a.. Sua mãe estava lá conversando, além dela haviam o senhor e a senhora da casa e duas pessoas desconhecidas, um garoto de aproximadamente uns nove anos e uma senhora de idade. A mãe de Deidara logo notou-o na porta fitando-os e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

- Deidara.. aqui.. - disse ela dando um sorriso calmo para o garoto que foi andando lentamente até eles e parando ao lado da cadeira dela - Essa é a mãe do senhor.. Chiyo.. e esse é o filho dele.. Sasori.. - disse ela apresentando-os.

A senhora tinha aparencia de ser já bem velha, usava roupas aparentemente egipcias, uma tunica branca e bege e um chapeu que fazia um bom conjunto com aquilo.. Mas o mais interessante não era a senhora e sim o garoto que ela trazia, tinha cabelos ruivos tão intensos que eram quase vermelhos, seus olhos não fugiam desse padrão, um castanho avermelhado que era mais vermelho do que castanho.. e o rosto infantil e estatura baixa.. suas roupas eram como a da velha senhora, uma tunica branca com azul clara.. o garoto insistia em olhar para o chão parecendo estar triste ou deprimido, mas não conseguia entender bem o olhar do outro para saber o que ele sentia.

- Deidara, gostaria que ajuda-se o jovem Sasori a conhecer a fazenda.. poderia mostra-lhe os lugares? - perguntou sua mão acariciando delicadamente seus cabelos.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou Deidara timidamente, sua mãe lhe causava isso, fazia-o deixar de ser um garoto arteiro para ser um garoto calmo e passivo.

- Ele agora vai morar aqui com os pais dele, não seria bom que ele conhecesse a nova casa? Por favor, faça isso por mim, certo? - perguntou acariciando de leve o rosto do Deidara e vendo-o fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Venha.. - fez sinal para que o outro garoto o seguisse e começou a andar - Aonde você quer ver primeiro, a casa ou os jardins? - perguntou em um tom indiferente, ser guia de uma criancinha não era bem o que planejava para o seu dia.

- Pode voltar a fazer o que fazia.. eu vou para o meu quarto.. - disse o garoto calmamente indo em direção as escadas, não tinha animo de andar por ai para conhecer um lugar no qual nem ao menos desejava estar.

- Calma ai!! - disse Deidara segurando-o pela roupa e puxando-o - Eu prometi que te mostraria o lugar e você vai fugindo?

- Eles não querem mesmo que você me mostre o lugar.. - falou calmamente - Eles apenas queriam que eu saisse da sala para poderem falar de mim.. - respondeu com o olhar indiferente.

- Que tipo de criança você é afinal? Tanto faz o motivo, eu prometi e vou leva-lo, agora venha comigo! - disse o loiro segurando o outro pela mão e puxando-o em direção a porta para qual levariam-os para os jardins.

- Espere, não corra! - falou apoiando-se na porta e respirando fundo já sem folego.

- Mas como você é fraco, heim..? - comentou olhando-o pensativo, uma criança com tão pouco preparo fisico para uma fazenda era vista como uma criança sedentária da cidade..

- Não é isso.. - disse o menino ruivo pousando as mãos no peito - É que o meu coração está parando de bater.. - disse em um tom depressivo fazendo o Deidara olha-lo confuso.

- Por quê? - perguntou quase que inocentemente ao outro.

- Porque meu corpo não está conseguindo crescer direito, o meu coração nasceu defeituoso e acham perigoso forçar um transplante que não seja de um doador da família.. - falou calmamente notando o choque que o outro se encontrava ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Você vai morrer? - perguntou engolindo a seco.

- Provavelmente.. - disse como se não desse muita importancia - Por isso tente não correr..

- É.. por que você não morava aqui antes, un? - perguntou calmamente andando em passos lentos para que o outro o acompanha-se pelo jardim da entrada.

- A minha avó me levou para alguns países da asiaticos e europeus para tentar algumas outras formas de tratamento para o meu coração.. - falou calmamente, não é que não ficasse triste por saber que acabaria por morrer cedo, apenas estava conformado com isso.

- Eu sinto muito.. un.. - falou de modo sincero mas ainda assim em um tom frio, sabia que quando as pessoas tinham algum problema não gostavam de falar dele, por isso não iria insistir.

- O que é esse 'un'? - perguntou calmamente com um leve sorriso no rosto para a pessoa a sua frente.. era uma pessoa como todas as outras, mas ainda assim lhe despertava algum interesse.

- Que 'un'? un.. - Deidara no mesmo instante tapou a boca com as duas mãos, estava constrangido, não se dava conta que dizia sempre 'un' depois das frases, seria algum tipo de tique nervoso que tinha e sequer dava-se conta?!

- Não se preocupe.. eu gosto.. é uma marca caracteristica sua.. - falou dando um leve sorriso para o Deidara que fez ele corar levemente, de alguma forma, aquele garotinho tinha algo diferente.. mas ainda assim estranhamente atraente..

Dias, semanas, meses.. o tempo passou e a amizade entre aquelas duas crianças foi ficando cada vez mais forte, amigos, era isso o que eles eram agora. O garoto desbocado e trapalhão que mais parecia uma delicada menina e o garoto calmo e cuidadoso que mais parecia um garotinho mesmo sendo mais velho.. Mas nem todos os dias foram só de alegria e diversão.. algumas coisas ruins aconteceram em um dia em especifico.. que mudou um pouco as coisas entre ambos.

- Como pode ter feito aquilo com ele? Estava louco? - perguntava uma das empregadas da casa desesperada ao Deidara que estava em pé na sala confuso, não entendia direito como aquilo tinha acontecido.

- Deidara, por favor, diga-me que você não forçou-o a aquilo, você sabe o quão sensivel ele era! - falava a mãe de Deidara nervosa, sabia que o Deidara as vezes era incontrolavel, mas ele deveria saber que não podia fazer alguma coisa como aquela!

- Eu juro, ele só desmaiou, eu não fiz ele fazer nenhum grande esforço.. eu juro, mãe!! - falou o garoto loiro quase que aos prantos, mais cedo tinha saído com o amigo para os jardins e ele simplesmente desmaiou. Sabia que era proibido de qualquer forma submete-lo a um grande esforço, não arriscaria-o dessa maneira!

- Deidara, até mesmo subir uma escada pode faze-lo passar por isso, você sabia que não deveria te-lo levado para longe!! Você sabe que ele é doente!! - disse a mãe dele já desesperada, se algo acontecesse com aquela criança sabia que o Deidara seria responsabilizado por isso e não queria isso.

- Mas mãe, eu não fiz nada!! - falou insistentemente mas notou apenas um olhar de decepção vindo do rosto dela.

- Deidara.. vá para o seu quarto, conversamos depois.. - disse ela desviando o olhar dele.

- Por que você não me escuta? - perguntou irritado, para que ela pedia explicações se ela não ouvia o que ele dizia?

- Vá para o seu quarto!! - gritou nervosa, Deidara pela primeira vez ficou irritado, angustiado, por que ela não o escutava?

- Droga!! Ninguém nunca me escuta!! - gritou ele saindo correndo da casa, não iria para o seu quarto, não ouviria mais reclamações, estava cansado de ouvir sermões, de ser advertido, ele não tinha feito nada, por que ninguém acreditava nele?

Deidara correu para um dos jardins mais distante da casa, entrando em uma pequena casa de madeira que ali existia abandonada, aonde muitas vezes ia para brincar. Estava tão irritado com aquilo, por que as pessoas pensavam que ele queria fazer algum mal ao Sasori? Jamais iria faze-lo, não poderia machucar o amigo, de nenhuma maneira poderia!!! Ficou horas ali, sentado encolhido no canto com os joelhos próximos ao peito e o rosto escondido nele.. sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto.. mas ninguém viria ve-lo, ninguém importava-se com ele agora, e sim com o pobre Sasori, o menininho especial e doente que todos amavam por ser totalmente diferente dele!!

- Como eu o odeio, odeio o Sasori!! Ele tem tudo, todos o amam, é sempre Sasori isso, Sasori aquilo!! Seria mais facil se ele morresse de uma vez e me deixa-se em paz!! - falou angustiado, por parte culpava o Sasori por ter visto a sua mãe pela primeira vez gritar com ele, mas acima de tudo, odiava o fato do Sasori estar doente, se ele estivesse bem nada disso estaria acontecendo, ele não precisava sentir-se tão angustiado! 

- Desculpe-me.. - falou uma voz em um tom calmo na entrada da pequena casa, fitando o Deidara ali no canto da mesma chorando daquela maneira.

- Sasori.. - disse Deidara levantando o olhar para fita-lo, não sabia o que dizer, tinha acabado de falar coisas horriveis e o outro parecia tão calmo como sempre? É, talvez todos estivessem certos sobre ele, ele só ficava no caminho, além de deixar sua mãe nervosa fez o Sasori ficar ainda mais doente e falou coisas terriveis para ele.. - Vá embora, por favor!! - falou em um tom angustiado voltando a esconder o rosto nos joelhos e chorando ainda mais, por que nunca conseguia fazer algo direito?

- Deidara.. - não entendia o porque daquela reação do loiro, ele o odiava tanto assim ou tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Sim, de certa forma uma coisa tinha acontecido, ele tinha desmaiado e preocupado a todos, não seria surpresa que culpassem o Deidara por isso.. mas era inevitavel, estava morrendo.. - Você quer que eu morra? - perguntou sentando-se no chão ao lado do Deidara, de certa forma isso doia.. ouvir que a única pessoa que ele poderia dizer que chegou a confiar odiava-o tanto..

- Por favor, me deixa sozinho, Sasori!! - falou nervoso notando que o ruivo agora estava do seu lado, não queria implorar por perdão das suas palavras, não agora, queria apenas ficar sozinho e chorar o que tinha que chorar e depois fazer tudo voltar a ser como sempre foi.

- Está tudo bem.. - disse o Sasori ajoelhando-se e abraçando a cabeça do Deidara aproximando-a de seu peito de forma delicada e gentil em um movimento pouco forçado fazendo o Deidara abrir os olhos assustado - Escute.. assim como aconteceu hoje.. ele está batendo mais devagar.. não será surpresa de uma hora para outra ele parar de bater.. - falou em um tom extremamente calmo com intenção de reconfortar o outro.

- Sasori.. Sasori-danna.. - falou quase que como um sussuro, passando as suas braços em torno do pescoço do outro abraçando-o com força e começando a chorar com ainda mais intensidade, deixando agora as suas lágrimas cairem em cima do ombro do outro.

- Danna? - perguntou levemente confuso mas ainda com aquela expressão calma sentindo o abraço apertado no qual se fosse um pouco mais forte poderia sufoca-lo.. um abraço simplesmente desesperado.. mas nem por isso fora rejeitado, passando os braços pelas costas dele calmamente e correspondendo o abraço.

- Você é meu mestre apartir de hoje, o que quiser que eu faça eu farei, mas por favor, não morra!! - disse chorando desesperado, sentindo o Sasori abraça-lo um pouco mais forte.. os dois compartilhavam a dor e a angustia nesse momento.. a angustia de sentir que não poderiam mudar o imutavel..

- Desculpe-me.. Deidara.. - falou em um tom calmo e triste..

Aproximadamente quatro meses depois os pais do Sasori foram viajar, estavam indo procurar um médico no qual poderia tentar realizar o transplante mesmo correndo o risco de rejeição, para que se caso ocorresse substituir na hora por um coração artificial. Os corações artificiais ainda eram novidade e algumas pessoas suspeitavam que eles pudessem ou não funcionar, por isso os pais do Sasori resolveram eles mesmo irem informar-se sobre o assunto.. três meses se passaram e eles ainda não retornavam. A Chiyo, vó do Sasori, alegava que eles ligavam quando ele estava ocupado e afirmavam que estava tudo bem, porém um dia a avó dele começou a arrumar as malas como se eles fossem viajar e o Deidara por um momento desesperou-se, o Sasori iria embora? Ele perderia o melhor amigo? Os pais dele não tinham voltado.. será que haviam se mudado para outro lugar? O Sasori estaria indo ao encontro deles? Mas por quê?

- Sasori-danna, para aonde você vai?! - perguntou Deidara segurando as mãos do Sasori desesperado, não entendia porque as malas estavam sendo guardadas no carro, porque o Sasori estava arrumado e pronto para viajar com todos os seus itens mais importantes guardados..

- Deidara.. - olhou o amigo desesperado, não sabia o que dizer e fitou a avó por alguns segundos que preparava tudo para a viagem - Chiyo-baa.. posso falar com ele antes de irmos? - perguntou de uma maneira calma e gentil, a avó fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça e o Sasori rápidamente puxou o Deidara para outra sala.

- Por favor, Sasori-danna, não vá!! Eu.. eu.. amo muito você!! Não quero ficar sem você, não me deixe sozinho!! - falou desesperado deixando algumas lágrimas cairem, sentia que estava sendo abandonado e não queria isso.. não queria de jeito nenhum algo assim.

- Deidara, acalme-se.. - falou levemente sem graça diante ao desespero do amigo, era tão importante assim para ele se alterar desse jeito diante a uma possível despedida?

- Mas.. se o Sasori-danna me deixar o que eu farei? Eu nem sequer tive chance de conhecer mais sobre o Sasori-danna.. eu nem ao menos ainda sei todas as coisas que o Sasori-danna gosta!! - disse nervoso, não conseguia parar de falar, estava angustiado, triste, desesperado, não podia ve-lo embora, não deixaria-o ir embora!

- Deidara!! - falou em um tom mais alto tentando silenciar o amigo por um momento para lhe explicar a situação.

- Sasori-danna, por que você tem que ir? Você não gosta mais daqui? Eu não quero que o senhor vá, quero ficar sempre e sempre com o senhor aqui!! Por favor, não me deixe!! - continuava falando ignorando por completamente o chamado do outro, não que quisesse ignora-lo mas tinha tanto a dizer em tão pouco tempo e isso era assustador.

Sem hesitar o Sasori segurou os pulsos do Deidara e aproximou-se rápidamente o seu rosto com o dele colando os seus lábios contra o dele, beijando-o. Não era o que podia ser chamado de beijo de verdade, era apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o choque fez o Deidara pela primeira vez ficar em absoluto silêncio, corar violentamente e fechar os olhos como se estivesse tentando corresponder o beijo. Mas logo sentiu os lábios do Sasori afasta e um olhar calmo e até mesmo triste aparecer no olhar do Sasori, que levemente afroxou suas mãos soltando os pulsos do outro. Por um momento um misto de emoções nasceu no Deidara, até mesmo a pouca esperança que tinha de ser correspondido pareceu crescer.

- Deidara.. me escute.. - falou calmamente - Eu estou indo fazer um transplante de coração.. a Chiyo-baa quer esconder de mim mas eu sei que houve um acidente.. que o coração que eu vou responder é o coração de minha mãe.. - disse em um tom ainda calmo que fez o Deidara estranhar, ele não estaria sofrendo?! - Não preocupe-se.. dentro de um mês e meio eu retornarei, daqui uma semana prometo lhe ligar.. agora, por favor, acalme-se!

- Sasori-danna.. eu tenho sido muito egoista últimamente.. - falou dando um leve sorriso e ainda com algumas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto - Eu estava tão preocupado com o que sentia que nem ao menos notei que era o Sasori-danna que estava sofrendo.. - falou instintivamente abraçando o Sasori delicadamente, envolvendo-o de uma maneira quase que maternal..

- Deidara.. - disse dando uma leve risada e sentindo algumas poucas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e escorrerem pela sua delicada pele - Você está crescendo.. está bem mais alto do que eu.. - disse tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam e brotar de seus olhos.

- Sasori-danna.. eu sempre fui mais alto do que você.. - disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso e abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

Flash Back - Off

- Deidara.. - chamou-o mais uma vez, por que ele estava assim? Não era a primeira vez que ele agia dessa maneira, mas nunca conseguia compreender o significado disso tudo.. queria ajuda-lo mas não sabia como - A culpa foi minha? Quer que eu vá embora? - perguntou calmamente da maneira mais gentil que conseguia.

- Desculpa, Sasori-danna.. - falou timidamente esticando a mão e segurando a barra da blusa do outro mas ainda escondendo o rosto da almofada, não queria que o outro fosse embora, tudo isso tinha sido apenas porque fazia questão de sua companhia.

- Não precisa desculpar-se, Deidara.. - disse de maneira gentil e calma abraçando o Deidara de uma maneira que fizerá a muito tempo atrás esperando que assim ele lhe contasse o que estava havendo.

- Sasori-danna.. vamos ao cinema..? - perguntou em um tom calmo e inseguro, quase como se estivesse usando-o para convencer o amigo.

- Você não desiste, não é mesmo, Deidara? - falou deixando escapar um leve suspiro, não havia como tentar tirar algo da cabeça do loiro quando ele mesmo decidia como seria.. nesses momentos só haviam duas coisas a fazer, ou aceitar o que ele pedia ou ignora-lo.. - Vamos logo.. - disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que o Deidara levanta-se.

- Sasori-danna.. - não fez nenhuma questão de esconder aquele sorriso já que não era um sorriso vitorioso.. apenas um sorriso tímido e calmo. Logo aceitou a ajuda do Sasori para levantar-se e por alguns segundos enquanto estavam em pé segurou a mão dele com as duas mãos.

As mãos do Sasori nunca tinham sido quentes e macias, elas eram mãos pequenas e frágies, algo que ele até mesmo temia em tocar para que não fossem quebradas, possuiam uma delicadeza quase como a de uma jóia. Mas mesmo sabendo que jamais deveria pensar em toca-las insistia frequentemente em faze-las.. assim como era errado tentar te-lo só para sí ainda assim insistia no mesmo.. porém sabia que jamais aconteceria.. porque haviam outras formas do Sasori ser frágil.. que se forçasse uma aproximação ele não iria suportar.. talvez por isso que ele fosse tão belo..

- Deidara, você não vem? - perguntou calmamente já parado na porta, agora aberta, terminando de calçar o seu ténis, não que houvesse pressa, mas sempre ficava preocupado quando o loiro parecia tão pensativo assim.. digamos que o loiro não era o tipo de pessoa que pensava muito..

- Ah, estou indo, Sasori-danna!! - disse voltando a sí, notando o ruivo já pronto para sair de casa, rápidamente correu para pegar a carteira e calçou o ténis de maneira apressada.

- E então, que filme você quer ver? - perguntou calmamente andando pelo corredor enquanto o Deidara trancava a porta da maneira mais rápida que conseguia sem deixar as chaves cairem no chão.

- Eu não sei!! - falou sorrindo correndo até o Sasori que acabará de apertar o botão chamando o elevador.

- Deidara.. como você pode querer ir no cinema sem sequer saber qual filme quer assistir? - disse levemente surpreso com a atitude do outro, fazer tanta cena para ir assistir um filme que sequer sabia qual era.. uma atitude um tanto estranha, mas típica do Deidara.

- Nós descobriremos na hora.. - falou animado segurando o braço do ruivo abraçando-o e entrando no elevador, não importava qual fosse o filme.. apenas queria ir no cinema com ele..

Pode-se dizer que a ida ao cinema foi tranquila, como sempre o filme escolhido foi o que tinha a sessão mais próxima de se iniciar, era um romance de época aonde a mocinha era de uma família rica e tinha ido passar uns dias em uma pequena cidade em sua casa de verão, e o mocinho, um garoto pobre da pequena cidade, eles se apaixonam, tem diversos conflitos, ela vai embora, anos depois eles se reencontram, ele trabalha para construir uma enorme casa aos dois.. E o filme deixa em aberto se eles ficam ou não juntos, mas se torna óbvio quando mostra ele já velho contando a história que ela mesma escreveu sobre os dois.. ela estava em um asilo.. aparentemente já senil.. Apesar de tudo um belo romance, mas digamos que o Deidara não era a melhor companhia para um cinema, ele era extremamente escandaloso e falava sobre os personagens e as cenas dos filmes não só mesmo atrapalhando o Sasori que gostava de assistir tudo em silêncio quanto as outras pessoas que assistiam a mesma sessão. Mesmo após os créditos começarem a aparecer e eles saírem andando no shopping indo para algum lugar para comer o Deidara insistia em criticar o filme, deixando o Sasori levemente irritado mas nem por isso demonstrando.

- Ah, mas Sasori-danna, acho que ela foi muito tola, se o amava desde o inicio poderia ter ido despedir-se dele direito! - falou Deidara agarrado no braço do Sasori enquanto caminhavam pelo shopping, iriam a pizzaria que ficava na zona leste do shopping, era uma boa caminhada mas nem por isso estavam desanimados.

- Mas aí não haveria história a ser contada.. - disse o Sasori em um tom calmo notando algumas pessoas olharem para os dois de maneira estranha, já estava acostumado a chamar a atenção quando andava com o Deidara, já que o mesmo parecia uma bela jovem loira de olhos azuis, mas ainda assim preocupava-se com os comentários e o que eles podiam despertar no loiro.

- Sasori-danna.. - segurou com mais força o braço do outro, não é que não gostasse de alguns comentários, gostava de que fossem vistos como um casal, mas normalmente as pessoas falavam isso de uma maneira totalmente errada e ofensiva.. não tinha paciencia para suportar essas coisas.

- Será que são modelos..? - perguntou uma colegial a amiga enquanto viam-os passar.

- Não sei.. eles parecem estar no love love! - disse a outra colegial em tom brincalhão notando como o Deidara segurava o braço do Sasori.

- Uhm.. ela deve ser irmã dele, ele ainda é bem novinho.. - comentou um rapaz pegando rápidamente o celular e tirando uma foto dos dois - Ela é muito bonita..

- Eles não se parecem em nada.. ela deve ser sua babá! - disse outro olhando a foto que o rapaz tinha tirado.

- Sasori-danna.. me perdoe por isso mas.. - Deidara respirou fundo, odiava ser confundido com uma mulher, ser chamado de babá, será que não viam que estavam andando como um casal?! - SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR CALADOS UM MINUTO? - disse virando-se irritado para as pessoas que faziam tantos comentários sobre os dois - EU SOU HOMEM!!! SERÁ QUE EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO MAIS PASSEAR NO SHOPPING SEM OUVIR COMENTÁRIOS RIDICULOS??? - gritou, todas as pessoas ficaram assustadas com a reação, jamais esperariam uma bela dama loira fazer isso.. e ainda revelar ser.. err.. homem..

- Deidara.. - falou segurando o braço do amigo, odiava os comentários também, mas acima de tudo, odiava chamar tanto a atenção fazendo um escandalo.. o tom da sua voz soou decepcionado pela atitude do amigo que fez rápidamente o Deidara se acalmar e olhar para ele levemente surpreso.

- Mas.. Sasori-danna.. eles estavam.. - falou ainda confuso, por que o outro estava decepcionado? Estava apenas tentando proteger a honra de ambos, de acabar com os comentários.. entendia que gritar não tinha sido a melhor solução, mas ele não tinha começado com isso!!

- Eu sei.. mas pare, por favor.. - falou em tom calmo e ainda meio decepcionado soltando o braço do loiro e desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer.. não gostava de chamar a atenção do outro, até mesmo entendia os seus sentimentos em relação daquilo tudo, mas ele deveria saber que uma atitude como aquelas só iria aumentar os comentários.

- Mas.. por quê?! - perguntou confuso sacudindo a cabeça e deitando parte do seu cabelo ocultar seu rosto fitando agora o chão, como ele podia dizer aquilo? Sempre que falava algo que envolvesse os dois ele ficava assim.

- Deidara.. esqueça.. vamos! - disse Sasori virando-se lentamente para continuarem a seguir o caminho para pizzaria, sabia que o Deidara estava irritado e confuso, mas o melhor que poderiam é esquecer esse incidente, assim como sempre faziam quando algo ruim acontecia.

- Por quê..? - perguntou em um tom apreensivo com a respiração ofengante ainda deixando o seus longos fios de cabelo cobrirem o seu rosto, queria entender, queria saber porque era sempre assim!

- Você só vai ficar ainda mais irritado se continuar pensando nessas coisas.. - falou calmamente, como o Deidara conseguia ficar naquele estado só por causa dos comentários? Não era a primeira vez que escutavam algo assim.. Não.. havia um problema! O Deidara estava agindo assim desde cedo..

- Eu vou no banheiro, vá a pizzaria e peça para viagem, te encontro lá!! - falou rápidamente saindo correndo dali em direção de um pequeno corredor que levava ao banheiro. É.. esquecer.. era isso que deveria fazer, não é? Esquecer.. porque o Sasori jamais suportaria..

Deidara entrou no banheiro correndo fazendo alguns homens se assustarem jurando que tinha sido uma garota que havia passado por ali e se trancado em um dos reservados. Ele depois de trancar-se sentou-se em um dos reservados e colocou seus pés nele puxando seus joelhos até o peito e escondendo o seu rosto nele, um habito que possuia, que fazia de alguma forma ele sentir-se seguro. Não queria ver ninguém agora, não queria ir a pizzaria encontrar o Sasori, queria apenas ficar ali sozinho em silêncio, não importava-se se fosse deixar o Sasori esperando, ele merecia isso!! Merecia pela indiferencia, pela calma, pela forma que o tratava, como se fosse apenas mais uma pessoa, um amigo.. Droga, por que a amizade não era o suficiente? Muitas pessoas queriam ser amigas do menor, queriam ouvir seus pensamentos em relação a arte, sobre seus gostos, era sempre assim, o ruivo era inteligente, incrivel, atraente e tudo o que qualquer outra pessoa quisesse, era gentil e conseguia entender as pessoas a sua volta.. mas por que ele não entendia os seus sentimentos? Por que ele fugia de qualquer vestigio do assunto? Por que tinha tanto medo de deixar-se envolver.. não era só com ele, qualquer mulher que se aproxima-se dele com intenções além da amizade era delicadamente desprezada, não importava o quão inteligente fosse ou bela, nada disso atraia o ruivo, ele continuava intocavel.. Permitia apenas poucas pessoas envolverem-se com ele mas nunca havia sido emocional, ele só aceitava as pessoas independentes.. Será que era por isso que o rejeitava? Por ser tão fraco e dependente? Ou seria por ser homem? O que tinha de errado nele para nunca ser aceito? Além é claro de parecer um idiota que ficava recordando um beijo idiota que tinha sido a dez anos atrás..

- Dez anos.. já faz tudo isso, não é mesmo? - sussurou para sí mesmo tocando com as pontas dos dedos nos lábios, mas eram mais de onze anos que cultivava esse sentimento..

Era um sentimento que tinha nascido no momento que o conheceu, que o viu pela primeira vez, aquela criança frágil e com um olhar diferente, quase que deprimido ou triste.. Aqueles cabelos ruivos levemente bagunçados, aqueles traços extremamente infanties.. mesmo doze anos depois isso não havia mudado nele, era belo.. o ser mais belo que poderia conhecer.. A doença que o consumiu e tirou-lhe boa parte da infancia também foi a mesma que preservou seu corpo infantil retardando o seu crescimento.. A maldita doença que mesmo indiretamente matou os seus pais foi a mesma que tornou-o ainda mais delicado e apaixonante. Qual era o problema de amar um homem se o mesmo homem possuia aquela aparencia? Mas não.. sabia que mesmo diante a outra aparencia teria se apaixonado por ele da mesma forma.. porque ele não era apenas belo.. ele era único.. se não pudesse te-lo jamais acharia outro igual.

- Merda.. - falou irritado socando uma das paredes do reservado fazendo um estrondo - Que tipo de gay eu sou para ficar pensando tão obsessivamente no amigo de infancia? - disse engolindo a seco e levando-se lentamente, quanto tempo havia passado desde que começou a perder-se nesses pensamentos? Pegou o celular de seu bolso e notou que tinha ficado ali trancado quase setenta minutos, mais de uma hora!! Tinha deixado o ruivo esperando na pizzaria todo esse tempo, como iria se explicar? Será que ele estava preocupado? Será que achava que ele tinha passado mal no banheiro? Ou acharia que largou-o lá e foi para casa? Será que continuava a esperar ou já tinha desistido?

Deidara abriu rápidamente prestes a sair correndo dali e atravessar o restante do shopping e chegar na pizzaria a procura do ruivo tentando pensar em uma desculpa esfarrapada mas logo que ia sair correndo do banheiro sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Não havia tempo para perder brincando com um desconhecido que provavelmente tinha lhe confundido com uma mulher, quando ia puxar o seu braço com força para se soltar notou que o homem que lhe segurava era alguém conhecido.

- Deidara, quer conversar? - perguntou calmamente ainda segurando o braço do loiro sem muita força para não machuca-lo, por um momento o Deidara se amaldiçoou por ter falado aquelas coisas em voz alta, ter dito que era um gay apaixonado pelo amigo de infancia, provavelmente ele tinha escutado tudo!

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora, me solte!! - falou nervoso e extremamente corado, nunca tinha ficado tão envergonhado antes, admitir que amava o danna era como.. como.. aceitar que só não estavam juntos porque ele não o correspondia!

- Você sabe que tem tempo.. eu estou aqui apenas por sua causa.. - falou soltando o braço do loiro notando que ele não iria fugir dali correndo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, a reação do loiro era óbvia, estava apenas inseguro e com medo.

- Eu.. eu.. eu sou um gay de merda mesmo!! Eu amo o danna mais do que tudo!! Então se agora quiser sair daqui e sentir nojo vá em frente, se quiser rir ria, mas por favor.. por favor Hidan.. não conte a ele.. - disse deixando algumas lágrimas cairem de seu rosto e batendo com as costas contra uma parede, felizmente apenas o amigo estava no banheiro nesse momento e ninguém veria-o chorando daquele jeito.

- Deidara.. - falou o jovem aproximando sua mão do rosto do loiro e secando suas lágrimas. Ele era mais alto do que o Deidara e possuia traços fortes e marcantes em seu rosto, deixando clara a sua idade, vinte e quatro anos, diferente do ruivo que mesmo assim não era julgado com mais de dezessete, seus cabelos eram um tom estranho, quase como prata e sua pele era alva, usava um crucifixo de metal no pescoço e sua postura era a de um homem sério e sereno - Você sabe que eu não me atreveria a contar.. ele estava preocupado por você ter sumido.. - disse dando um sorriso calmo ao loiro tentando acalma-lo.

- Hidan.. - disse tentando conter as lágrimas e segurando carinhosamente a mão do outro em sua face, acalmando-se e tirando a mão do outro de seu rosto e voltando a ter uma expressão mais seria porém com o rosto ainda molhado devido as lágrimas.

- Ele estava esperando lá em pé a um bom tempo, quando me viu passando pediu para procura-lo, ele temia que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido.. - disse explicando a situação ao loiro, quando entrará no banheiro e notará que o Deidara estava deprimido resolveu deixa-lo lá até se sentir melhor, agora esperava que ele estivesse bem o suficiente para voltar a dar aquele sorriso bobo e não preocupar novamente o Sasori.

- O Sasori-danna já voltou para casa? - perguntou calmamente secando as lágrimas com os punhos da blusa notando que alguém estava entrando no banheiro nesse momento.

- Não, ele não iria embora sem você.. - disse dando um sorriso gentil ao Deidara, talvez fosse errado dar esperanças aos sentimentos do loiro que sequer sabia se eram ou não correspondidos, mas sabia que o ruivo jamais se atreveria a machuca-lo, se não correspondesse-o provavelmente já teria notado os sentimentos do loiro e teria o afastado lentamente mas nunca tinha se atrevido a isso.

- Então melhor irmos logo, né? O Sasori-danna já deve estar cansado, un.. - disse abrindo um sorriso, ainda pequeno e triste comparado aos seus sorrisos em momento de alegria, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- Vá você.. acho que vocês precisam conversar sozinhos.. - disse calmamente dando alguns passos para fora do banheiro e sendo acompanhado pelo Deidara.

- Mas eu não sei.. - antes que pudesse terminar sua frase sentiu o Hidan empurrando-o em direção do corredor e sussurando alguma coisa para ele que não entendeu direito - Hidan! - falou quase que tropeçando-se e virando de costas notando que o amigo estava caminhando na direção oposta.

- Até amanhã na faculdade! - falou rápidamente acenando mas sem virar-se para trás e prolongar um dialogo desnecessário nesse momento.

- Até!! - falou voltando a abrir seu sorriso de sempre e virando-se, correndo o mais rápido o que podia aonde o Sasori deveria estar!

Empurrou algumas pessoas no seu trajeto, mas não queria demorar mais, queria correr mais e mais rápido, chegar logo aonde o Sasori estava, e mesmo que não fosse capaz de dizer seus sentimentos apenas aproveitar da presença dele ao seu lado. Não tardou de chegar ao local aonde o outro estava, em pé parado com a caixa da pizza na mão parecendo estar conversando com um segurança do shopping, Deidara não entendeu muito bem a situação mas logo aproximou-se dos dois para ouvir a conversa.

- Sasori-danna, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou olhando para o Sasori e para o segurança que rápidamente viraram-se para fita-lo.

- Deidara, aonde você estava? - perguntou com um pouco de preocupação na voz.

- Você o conheçe, senhorita? - perguntou o segurança a Deidara, era um mal entendido típico, Deidara não pode evitar de rir naquele momento, já tinha acontecido uma vez e o Sasori tinha feito-o prometer que não falariam mais sobre o assunto. O Sasori tinha sido confundido com uma criancinha perdida.

- Hahaha.. Ah, sim, claro, ele está comigo!! - falou puxando o Sasori para perto tentando segurar o riso, notando o olhar levemente ofendido que recebia do menor.

- Senhorita, tente tomar mais cuidado para não perder o seu irmãozinho novamente, certo? - falou o segurança començando a se afastar.

- Claro, não perderei mais o meu irmãozinho, un! Hahaha.. - disse começando a andar lentamente atrás do Sasori que ainda parecia aborrecido em direção da porta de saida do shopping.

- Deidara, você demorou muito.. - falou Sasori tentando ignorar as risadas.

- Desculpe, Sasori-danna, eu acabei me perdendo e depois encontrei o Hidan e começamos a conversar.. - disse dando um sorriso, naquele momento a melhor coisa a fazer era por a culpa no Hidan.

- A pizza já deve estar fria.. - falou olhando para a caixa calmamente, tinha ficado com a pizza quase uma hora em mãos.

- Tudo bem.. é só esquentarmos-a em casa.. - respondeu ainda como sorriso no rosto.

Os dois pegaram o primeiro táxi para a casa do Sasori, um apartamento próximo ao de Deidara só que bem maior e bem mais arrumado, mas não havia empregada, ou seja, o próprio Sasori demonstrava-se ser uma pessoa limpa e organizada. Os móveis eram bem modernos, o sofá, as mesas e cadeiras eram todas nas cores brancas e metalicas, a parede era terracota e haviam alguns detalhes vermelhos, tudo muito bem decorado. Era um apartamento grande levando-se e conta que era no centro e haviam três quartos, um no qual era o do Sasori, o outro que era usado como um escritório e o outro que mesmo sendo para hospedes era quase sempre ocupado pelo Deidara quando estava bebado ou cansado demais para ir para própria casa, algo que acontecia com extrema frequencia. Logo que chegaram Sasori foi em direção da cozinha por a pizza no microondas que o Deidara foi para sala, jogando sua mochila em uma poltrona e tirando-os sapatos. Tinha essa intimidade na casa do amigo que as vezes fazia algumas visitas ou desconhecidos estranharem, muitos até mesmo que quando iam fazer algum trabalho da faculdade lá achavam que ambos moravam juntos, mas o Deidara negava-se a mudar-se para lá mesmo que o Sasori oferecesse isso com frequencia. O motivo? Para a maioria era desconhecido, mas para Deidara era óbvio, em alguns momentos preferia isolar-se em seu apartamento para pensar nas coisas que lhe incomodavam, na maioria das vezes, no ruivo.

- Deidara.. - chamou a atenção do loiro enquando colocava os copos e uma garrafa de refrigeirante em cima da mesa de centro.

- Ah, refrigeirante? Sasori-danna, isso é tão sem graça! - falou meio chateado com aquilo, o divertido era beber, seja o que fosse, vodka, cerveja, mas não passar o fim de semana a base de refrigeirante.

- Mas quando você ficar bebado eu que terei que cuidar de você e temos aula amanhã.. - falou voltando a andar em direção da cozinha para pegar os pratos e a pizza.

- Deixa de ser tão certinho, danna! - falou levantando-se atrás dele e indo em direção a cozinha abrindo um armário e pegando uma garrafa de vodka pura.

- Deidara, largue isso.. - falou esticando os pratos para que ele os carregasse e abrindo o microondas.

- Nããoo!! - falou em um tom quase que infantil mostrando a lingua para o ruivo e pegando os pratos e a garrafa e indo em direção da sala - Vamos beber!!

- Deidara, você quer vomitar no tapete de novo? - perguntou levemente irritado lembrando que da última vez limpou-o da melhor maneira possível para no dia seguinte envia-lo a lavanderia e ainda teve que ajudar o Deidara a se limpar já que ele mal se aguentava em pé.

- Eu admito que daquela vez eu exagerei, mas é que estavam todos aqui e eu queria me divertir! - falou meio emburrado mas logo depois retornando a abrir o sorriso, sentando-se no chão e abrindo a garrafa puxando um dos copos para perto de sí.

- Você sempre diz isso.. - falou calmamente dando-se por vencido, quando Deidara metia algo na cabeça ninguém tira, era algo claro até para aqueles que não o conhecem bem, seria perda de tempo tentar discutir.

- Então beba comigo hoje também, danna!! - falando enchendo o copo do outro em um tom animado.

Quatro horas se passaram desde que o Deidara havia começado com a bebedeira, e agora já eram quase meia noite, como previsivel, o Sasori havia bebido um pouco mas não estava bebado como o Deidara, que já tinha ultrapassado o seu limite a uns seis copos anteriores e mais uma vez parecia um louco falando bobagens e bebendo direto do gargalo da garrafa. Sasori previa que em algumas horas ele perdesse a conciencia por isso aguardava calmamente ouvindo as besteiras que ele dizia, o Deidara não era o tipo de bebedo que mudava muito a personalidade, se antes ele não calava a boca e só falava bobagens agora ele ficava apenas mais motivado a faze-lo.

- Haha, Sasori-danna, beba mais!! - disse notando o copo do outro ainda na metade.

- Deidara, não quer se deitar um pouco? - perguntou calmamente notando que o outro já se encontrava zonzo.

- O danna é mesmo um chato, não aguento ele as vezes!! Por culpa dele eu tenho que ficar indo chorar no banheiro!! - disse em um tom meio mau humorado com o hálito forte fedendo a alcool.

- Chorar no banheiro? - perguntou o Sasori sentindo o Deidara passar a mão no seu pescoço e se aproximar, tornando o hálito dele ainda mais insuportável.

- Ééé!! - falou determinado e logo rindo um pouco - Deidei chora no banheiro!! Hahahaha!! - falou rindo e aproximando-se ainda mais o rosto do rosto do Sasori - Hahaha, o Sasori-danna está duplicado?! Dois Sasori-dannas.. - a sua visão já estava atordoada pelo excesso de alcool e já não possuia controle sobre suas palavras.

- Deidara.. você estava chorando? - perguntou tentando tirar o braço do Deidara do seu pescoço e olha-lo frente a frente mas o loiro parecia fazer questão de agarra-lo.

- Sasori-danna.. durma comigo.. - falou sussurrando no ouvido do outro de forma sensual.

- O que?! - Sasori afastou-o lentamente um pouco assustado pelo pedido e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Hahaha, Sasori-danna é tão engraçado!!! - falou deitando-se no colo do ruivo e fitando-o ainda a gargalhadas.

- Deidara, pare com isso!! - falou ficando levemente irritado, aguentar o Deidara bebado era uma tortura e ele estava passando dos limites agora.

- Deidei odeia o Sasori-danna.. odeia-o demais!! - falou esticando a mão até o rosto do outro e acariciando-o delicadamente.

- Ah, odeia, é? Bom saber.. - falou tirando a mão do Deidara de seu rosto e segurando-a.

- Sasori-danna não quer o corpo do Deidei? - falou com a outra mão levantando a sua blusa e revelando o seu abdomen, magro e delicado quase como o de uma mulher.

- Não, Sasori-danna não quer.. - falou puxando a blusa do Deidara para baixo, era por isso que odiava tanto quanto o Deidara bebia!

- É por isso mesmo que o Deidei mora sozinho!! - falou em um tom aborrecido soltando a outra mão da mão do Sasori e vitando-se de lado para não fitar o rosto dele ainda com a cabeça deitada em seu colo. - Se Sasori-danna não faz o Deidei tem que fazer sozinho!

- Deidara.. - não era a primeira vez que ouvia o Deidara falar coisas indecentes, mas sempre ficava levemente intimidado ao ouvi-las.

- O danna não entende que o que o Deidei quer é durmir com ele, beija-lo, fazer muito e muito amor!! Hahaha - disse gargalhando novamente agora ficando um pouco mais quieto e calmo que antes. Deidara pode apenas sentir o olhar calmo e triste do Sasori sobre ele e as mãos dele acariciando seus fios de cabelo, tentando faze-lo dormir - Sasori-danna deveria parar de fugir.. porque o Deidei odeia ser evitado.. - falou quase que adormecendo..

- Desculpe-me, Deidara.. - falou quase como um sussuro ainda acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

- Deidei não vai lembrar disso.. - disse virando sua cabeça lentamente tentando fitar o rosto do Sasori - Deidei quer tanto beija-lo.. - falou tentando esticar as mãos novamente até o rosto do ruivo mas sendo impedido pelo ruivo.

Lentamente o menor aproximou-se, ainda segurando as mãos do loiro e colocou sua cabeça centimetros de distancia da do outro, podendo ambos sentir um a respiração do outro, lentamente o maior foi fechando os olhos, quase que inconcientemente, sentindo os lábios do menor tocar nos dele, queria poder abrir os olhos e ve-lo mas seu corpo estava fraco, e antes de poder sentir a separação do curto roçar de lábios perdeu por completo a conciencia adormecendo. O ruivo abriu os olhos calmamente e notou-o já adormecido cortando aquele beijo por completo e voltando a acariciar o cabelo do outro, falando algo em um tom tão baixo que foi quase inaudivel.

- Desculpe-me..

N/A:  
Eu ia terminar a história mas preferi deixa-la em aberto para dar um ar de mistério, espero que os fãs de SasorixDeidara gostem do resultado!  
Sakura: Ohhh.. foi tão meigo o final..  
Você achou isso mesmo..?  
Sakura: Claro.. o Sasori ama o Deidara, não é? Mas não entendi o porque dele rejeita-lo assim..  
É insegurança XD E da história do Saso e do Deidei?  
Sakura: Ficou legal.. não tem muito haver com a serie original..  
Eu sei.. mas precisavamos de adaptações para dar certo, lembrando que isso é um Universo Alternativo.. e como o Sasori morreu por matarem a carne dele que ele deixava no coração achei que um problema de coração seria legal.. e sobre os pais dele, bem, é melhor do que dizer que morreram em uma missão de agentes super secretos da CIA 8D  
Sakura: Ah, e lembrando, que o filme que eles viram no cinema é um filme real que a autora assistiu a um tempo atrás  
Isso mesmo o/  
Ah, se você é leitor dessas notinhas, participe do 'de um nome a essa sessão de notas de baixo da fic', sugestões são bem vindas, e a que a Sakura mais gostar fica sendo o nome daqui e substituira o "notas da autora (N/A:)"  
Bem, sobre o próximo capitulo devo fazer um especial ItachixSai e TemarixShikamaru \o/  
Aguardo vocês na próxima :D 


	10. Carregando toda a dor sozinho

OIEEE XDD  
Sai: Finalmente estamos devolta!  
Poxa.. passei por um sufoco esses dias, nem te conto.. Fui para prova final e estudar tudo de tudo não é moleza 'xD  
Sai: Mas voltamos agora e voltamos para ficar, não é mesmo?  
Bem.. esse capitulo deveria ter sido bem maior.. Deveria ter tido ShikaxTema e ItaxSai.. mas com o pouco tempo tive que acelerar algumas coisas, precisamos chegar logo na viagem escolar, nela teremos um curto conto de natal! '8D  
Sai: Acha mesmo que dá tempo..? Estamos no dia 18 e você ainda tem um trabalho para entregar na escola quinta-feira, não é?  
Err.. Bem, então, no próximo capitulo um curto conto de natal!  
Sai: Será que dá tempo? Você precisa enviar ainda três presentes de natal..  
:O Vai dar!!!  
Sai: Só quis avisar..  
Bem.. vamos direto ao que interessa.. Primeiramente aos leitores, eu não abandonei vocês!!! ç.ç  
Segundo a fã maluca do Hidan, desculpa, o Hidan nesse capitulo ficou yaoi.. mas não se preocupe, eles não serão um casal de verdade, só quis fazer uma cena devido a pedidos ../  
Sai: Terceiro é que bla bla bla, vamos logo a fic que nem está grande coisa.. ¬¬"  
Ok, ok, advertências?!  
Sakura: Cheguei x3

1- Naruto não pertence a autora e sim ao Kishi-chan, e fiquem feliz com isso, já que ela não é boa em cumprir prazos!  
2- Essa fic não foi betada, então preparem-se para os erros ortograficos!!  
3- A história contém yaoi (casos homossexuais entre dois homens), então em caso de críticas digam os casais por quem tem preferencia e ela tenta encaixar!  
4- Sim, temos a opção quatro!! Esse capitulo temos uma pessoa muito boca suja mostrando-se quem realmente é contra uma certa pessoa, ou seja, o Hidan vai pirar quando ver o Kakuzu, aguentem os palavrões!

Arigatou, Sakura-chan!!!  
Sai: Você deixa aqui as considerações iniciais ou deixa no fim?  
Deixo no fim x3

"Dizem que quando amamos ficamos bobos, agimos sem pensar e falamos coisas que vão contra o que sentimos.. Mas o que mais me estranha é porque tem pessoas que são bobas, estão sempre agindo sem pensar e dizem coisas que vão contra os seus sentimentos apenas por dizer? Talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa para avaliar isso.. mas acho que sei reconhecer alguém quando essa pessoa está apaixonada.. E acho que em alguns casos existe um sentimento superior ao amor e ao ciúmes entre duas pessoas.. eu pelo menos gosto de acreditar nisso.. e nesse maravilhoso sentimento.. Eu gosto de pensar que antes de tudo ele vira na frente e fará você abandonar o ódio, a angustia e o amor.. Esse sentimento ás vezes tão menosprezado.. esse sentimento chamado amizade.."

- O que está escrevendo, Konohamaru? - perguntou uma jovem de cabelos ruivos presos em duas maria-chiquinhas aproximando-se do amigo.

Konohamaru estava sentado na sua carteira em sua sala de aula, era um tempo vago para estudos mas como qualquer aluno do fundamental poucos alunos estudavam e a maioria ficava apenas conversando. Moegi, a amiga de Konohamaru aproximou-se dele, fitando-o de maneira curiosa, ele parecia estar escrevendo alguma coisa muito importante ficando muito pensativo e olhando fixamente para o caderno sem notar a bagunça na sala.

- Eu estou apenas escrevendo uma redação para entregar ao Iruka-sensei.. - falou desviando o olhar do caderno e sorrindo de maneira meio boba para a amiga.

- Mas você está escrevendo tão concentrado.. é um tema legal? - perguntou ela ficando ao lado do amigo e olhando o caderno começando a ler o que ele tinha escrito até o momento.

- Eu estou escrevendo sobre um tema que o Naruto-nii-chan pegou quando estava na oitava série, a definição do que é estar apaixonado! - falou sorrindo meio sem graça, achava o tema meio bobo, mas desde que viu o seu nii-chan escrevendo tão determinado sobre ele sentiu que tinha que fazer o mesmo!

- Mas você sabe escrever sobre isso? - perguntou ela em um olhar um pouco dúvidoso, não acreditava na capacidade do amigo em escrever sobre tal tema sem nunca ter estado realmente apaixonado.

- Mas é claro que eu sei!! Se o lider conseguiu eu também consigo.. - falou um pouco ofendido com a descrença da amiga, voltando a olhar para o caderno e logo sorrindo novamente - E quer saber? Acho que a verdadeira paixão é o que eu sinto por você, pelo Udon e pelo Naruto-nii-chan!

- Ahm?! - fitou ele um pouco corada ao ouvir que estava incluida nisso e logo voltou a fitar o caderno tentando encontrar a resposta disso na redação dele.

- Você não vai achar uma resposta para isso, Moegi! - falou ele rindo em um tom baixo notando a amiga agora se mostrando realmente interessada - Isso é algo que só aprendemos com a conveniencia! - falou demonstrando determinação e sabedoria em seu olhar e palavras.

- Conveniencia? - perguntou ela confusa sem entender o que ele queria ter dito com aquilo.

- Acho que ele quis dizer "convivencia".. - comentou Udon sentado em uma carteira ao lado da de Konohamaru escutando a discução dos dois.

- Hahaha, Konohamaru é tão idiota!! - Moegi começou a rir, o amigo tão cheio de sí não sabia sequer a palavra certa para se expressar!

- Mas o que importa é que vocês entenderam!! - disse ficando um pouco corado com o seu erro e voltando a olhar para o caderno, para assim poder se concentrar novamente em sua redação.

Amizade.. palavra misteriosa que definia o relacionamento as vezes de pessoas tão opostas.. As vezes as amizades poderiam ser conturbadas, as vezes as amizades poderiam ser únicas, apaixonantes.. mas uma coisa é certa, amizades sempre seriam amizades até o dia que durassem. O relacionamento desses jovens não era diferente, tinham seus conflitos, suas intrigas, mas apesar de todo esse clima de discordia havia confiança, o que tornava aquilo uma verdadeira amizade.

- Bom dia.. - comentou um jovem loiro de cabelos meio despenteados em um desanimo um tanto inesperado.

O jovem loiro virou-se para fitar as pessoas a sua volta, haviam ali uma jovem de cabelos escuros em um tom misteriosamente azulado e olhos quase que purpura, suas roupas eram estranhamente goticas mas com meias e luvas pretas e rendadas, sua maquiagem era apenas um pouco de lápis de olho preto e brilho lábial junto com um piercing que possuia no queixo. Ao lado da jovem haviam três homens, olhando para o loiro que acabara de chegar.

- Está de ressaca? - perguntou ela em tom de deboche, era óbvio que o loiro só agiria nesse desanimo e perderia a aula das manhã por culpa de uma boa ressaca depois de uma noitada bebendo!

- Bom dia para você também, Konan.. - falou o loiro em tom frio notando um dos jovens ao lado da mulher começar a rir.

O jovem tinha cabelos castanhos mas usava uma bandana branca na cabeça e tinha uma cicatriz no rosto, suas roupas faziam contraste com a da jovem, por serem roupas comuns, uma calça bege larga e uma blusa bege e verde, além de ser o mais alto do grupo. A primeira vista poderia parecer uma pessoa anti-social, um deliquente, mas analizando-o bem era óbvio ve-lo como o 'palhaço' do grupo.

- Pelo que eu soube passou a noite na casa do namorado! - falou o jovem ainda rindo de maneira alta fazendo o loiro ficar com uma leve dor de cabeça e um pouco irritado após ouvir o comentário.

- Muito engraçado, Kakuzu.. - falou o loiro em um tom demonstrando ao máximo a sua irritação, não iria fazer um escandalo porque a sua cabeça dóia e não seria capaz de ouvir a sua própria voz ecoar em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Antes ele ter passado a noite bebendo com o namorado do que dando o rabo na esquina! - respondeu um dos jovens para o Kakuzu, seus cabelos eram platinados, penteados para trás e sua pele clara, usava roupas pretas com detalhes em dourado e fitava o amigo com completo desprezo.

- E lá vamos nós de novo.. - comentou o terceiro jovem após ouvir a ofença do Hidan contra o Kakuzu, era óbvia que as discuções deles quando se iniciavam dificilmente tinham fim, e graças ao Deidara começaram rápido nessa segunda-feira.

O terceiro e último jovem era pelo visto o mais 'normal' no grupo, sua pele era bronzeada, não chegava a ser um moreno escuro mas fazia um certo contraste com os seus amigos muito brancos, seus cabelos, sombrancelhas e olhos eram azuis claros, um tom peculiar mas óbviamente artificial. Suas roupas eram um contraste naquele grupo de goticos, era uma blusa azul clara quase como social, mas com algumas riscas e ombreiras, uma calça comprida caque e um cinto de couro de fivela, fazendo-o ter a aparencia de um modelo ou ator.

- Cala a boca, Kisame! - falou Hidan irritado com o Kisame, falar aquilo fazia parecer que ELE iniciava as discuções, e todos sabiamos que quem iniciava as discuções era o KAKUZU!!! Aquele ateu de merda que vivia sempre implicando com as ações dos outros sendo que era o mais podre entre todos ali!

- Não o mande calar a boca, você é que é sempre tão estressado.. - falou Kakuzu em um tom indiferente, o Hidan mesmo sendo um verdadeiro baderneiro incontrolavel vivia criticando as ações dos outros como se fosse melhor do que todos ali só porque tinha religião.

- Olha como você fala, seu ateu de merda filho da puta! Não passa de um viado querendo vender o cú na esquina por qualquer trocado!! - disse Hidan virando-se para encarar o Kakuzu demonstrando um misto de ódio e despreso contra o outro, o enojava de várias formas possíveis!

- CHEGA!! - gritou a jovem diante a discução, assim como o Deidara estava quase desmaiando no meio daquela gritaria também não queria aguentar os gritos idiotas dos outros logo cedo! - Foda-se se o Deidara dá o cú para o namorado e o Kakuzu vende o dele na esquina, o que cada um faz com o seu próprio cú é o problema de cada um!! - falou ela acabando com a discução de uma maneira tão vulgar quanto a que o Hidan a iniciou.

- Tsc.. - Hidan fitou o Kakuzu mais uma vez com desprezo e aproximou-se do Deidara notando-o meio tonto - Melhor você tomar um remédio para essa ressaca.. - comentou notando que o loiro estava com tanta dor de cabeça que sequer sabia o que estava se passando em volta.

- Alguém aí tem uma aspirina? - perguntou Kisame olhando para o Kakuzu e para a Konan que apenas deram os ombros e voltaram a fitar o Deidara tonto como se estivessem divertindo-se com a cena.

- Eu tenho.. - falou um jovem moreno aproximando-se do grupo e jogando para o Kisame uma pequena tabela com aspirinas e fitando o grupo atento ao Deidara que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

- O que o grande Uchiha faz chegando atrazado? - perguntou Konan em um tom de surpresa e deboche, notando o moreno apenas dar os ombros para ela em um momento que demonstrava pouca importancia ao fato e notando o Kisame se aproximar do Deidara para lhe dar a aspirina.

- Tive que resolver algumas coisas em casa.. - falou em um tom diferente, sentando-se em uma bancada e voltando o seu olhar para o Deidara, vendo o Hidan tentando segura-lo e impedi-lo de desmaiar - E o que houve com esse aí?

- A mulherzinha encheu a cara de novo.. - falou a jovem rindo de suas próprias palavras, notando o Kakuzo virar-se para fita-la e logo voltar o olhar para o Uchiha.

- O que houve para se atrazar, Itachi? - perguntou Kakuzu em um tom calmo, estranhando pelo fato do moreno ter se atrazado, digamos que aquele grupo ali presente era o das pessoas fora do horario e o Itachi nunca tinha feito parte dele.

- A verdade? - perguntou Itachi virando-se para fitar o Kakuzu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Não recordo de gostar de perder tempo ouvindo mentiras.. - falou entendendo que para o Itachi estar com aquele sorriso provavelmente não tinha sido algo desagradável.

- Acordei tarde.. digamos que lá em casa temos um hospede e acabei ficando conversando com ele até tarde.. - respondeu ainda com o leve sorriso voltando a olhar para o Deidara que finalmente tinha tomado o remédio e estava esperando que o mesmo fizesse efeito.

- "Conversando"? - perguntou a jovem ainda fitando o Itachi com um ar desconfiado.

- Sim, conversando.. Algum problema com isso, Konan? - falou ficando com a expressão um pouco séria mas ainda fitando a confusão a sua frente.

- Não.. apenas fico surpresa em ver o grande Uchiha conversando com alguém.. - falou ela em um tom um pouco hostil sentindo um olhar de reprovação do Kakuzu cair sobre ela mas tentou ignora-lo.

- Eu não preciso dormir com alguém que mal conheço para aumentar a auto estima.. - respondeu no mesmo tom hostil para ela voltando a esboçar um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Deveria ter lembrado disso quando dormiu com ele.. - respondeu em um tom irritado também com o olhar desviado para a confusão a sua frente, discutir isso lhe deixava frustrada!

- Konan, por favor.. - falou Kakuzu tentando interromper a possível briga que aquilo iria gerar.

- O que foi, Kakuzu? Ou vai me dizer que aprova o que esse imbecil fez? - falando agora de uma maneira sem cerimonias, demonstrando a sua irritação sem se preocupar com as aparencias.

- Konan, você é a única que ainda se incomoda com isso.. - falou Kakuzu tentando ser paciente, notando o olhar do Uchiha voltar-se para ela sorrindo.

- Me diga, Konan, te incomoda o fato de eu ter dormido com ele ou de não ter dormido com você? - perguntou sorrindo de maneira cínica fitando-a com um certo desprezo.

- Seu filho da mãe, está tão orgulhoso assim de ter comido a bunda do loirinho?? - o tom de voz dela saiu mais alto do que ela planejava fazendo todos ali presentes virarem-se para fita-la.

- Vadia.. - falou Deidara em um tom baixo mas que todos puderam ouvir após o silêncio que se estabeleceu ali, em passos largos foi em direção a saída daquela área e poder finalmente sair do campos da faculdade.

- Deidara!! - chamou ela levantando-se para ir atrás dele, será que o amigo não entendia que a raiva dela era por culpa do Itachi? Não queria ter ofendido o amigo assim!

- Estupida.. - falou o Itachi dando uma risada em tom baixo, fitando a Konan ficar um pouco nervosa e fita-lo com um profundo desprezo e depois indo seguir o loiro.

- Mas que porra, vocês ainda estão de implicancia com essa merda, caralho? - falou Hidan de forma natural vendo a reação dos amigos em relação a isso, maldita foi aquela festa que deixou o Deidara e o Itachi completamente bebados.

- Vocês são uns mal comidos mesmo para ficarem lembrando disso.. - falou Kakuzu levantando-se e saíndo andando na direção oposta na qual Konan e Deidara foram, com intenção de ir para o outro lado do campos.

- Aonde você está indo, seu ateu de merda? - falou Hidan andando alguns passos em direção ao Kakuzu, visivelmente mal humorado por ter que suportar essa situação toda que foi causada por um bando de bebados.

- Cala a boca e vem! - falou Kakuzu fazendo um aceno com a mão e ainda andando sem sequer desviar o olhar para o Hidan, que resmungou alguns xingamentos e seguiu-o em passos lentos.

- Itachi, por que você não se acerta logo com ela? - Kisame deu um suspiro derrotado, não entendia tamanha hostilidade dele contra ela quando na maioria das vezes em uma situação dessas manteria-se indiferente.

- Ela que fica me tratando assim, não pedi em momento algum para ela me comparar a 'ele'. - respondeu em um tom frio e levantou-se, indo até o Kisame fitando rápidamente a direção na qual o Kakuzu e o Hidan seguiram e em seguida a direção na qual o Deidara e a Konan foram.

- Você também não colabora.. - apenas deu os ombros em sinal de desistencia e em seguida retirou o celular de um dos bolsos da calça e entregou ao Itachi.

- O que?! - perguntou vendo o amigo lhe entregar o celular, pegando-o e o fitando. 

- A pirralhinha disse que estava precisando falar com você mas que não achou bom ligar para sua casa.. - comentou fitando o Itachi com um olhar sério, recebendo o mesmo olhar do outro.

- Aquela garota me irrita.. é igualzinha a ele.. - falou ele fitando o celular e abrindo a pasta de chamadas recebidas para ver o horario que o Kisame recebeu a ligação.

- Vai mesmo autorizar a vinda daquele pessoal para cá? - perguntou um pouco apreensivo, sabia que os problemas atuais seriam poucos se aquele 'maravilhoso grupinho' viesse para cidade.

- E eu lá tenho escolha? - falou em um tom um pouco mal humorado e apertando a opção de retornar a chamada, aguardando a ligação ser completa e começar a tocar.

Certas vezes somos obrigados a fazer o que não queremos, e certas vezes fazemos coisas nas quais consideramos um erro quando analizamos direito. Deidara estava furioso com a Konan, ouvindo-a gritar atrás dele, seguindo-o, como ela podia ter tocado naquele assunto novamente? Aquilo já estava morto e enterrado, não deveria ser lembrado seja lá qual fosse o motivo, foi um erro tanto dele e do Itachi e ela não deveria estar se metendo nesse assunto, ela sabia que eles estavam bebados, não pensaram direito e foi um incidente impróprio que deveria ser esquecido!

- Deidara! - falou em um tom rabugento já ficando cansada em ter que correr atrás do loiro que nem sequer lhe dava atenção.

Deidara apenas acelerou ainda mais o passo, com a intenção de virar em direção a uma portaria de um dos prédios e assim faze-la perde-lo completamente de vista! Tudo o que queria agora era se arrancar daquela droga de lugar e ficar no seu canto e não ouvindo desculpas de uma garota arrogante que apenas pensava em sí mesmo e fingia que sentia remorço de suas palavras! Logo que virou-se para entrar na portaria do prédio sentiu que bateu com força em alguém, um garoto mais alto do que ele, estava pronto para começar a xinga-lo por ficar em seu caminho mas logo escutou uma voz familiar lhe chamar.

- Deidara, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou um jovem ruivo que usava roupas vermelhas com detalhes pretos e diversos piercings no rosto com um visual bem punk ao lado do homem que acabará de dar um encontram com o loiro.

- Pain!? - Deidara afastou-se um pouco do homem mais alto para fita-lo, notando a presença do outro amigo ao lado dele e quando deu por conta era apenas um grupo de pessoas bem familiar para ele.

- Não corra pelos novamente.. - falou o homem mais alto com quem o Deidara acabará de se chocar e notará que era um jovem alto de cabelos tingidos de um verde-água e olhos em um tom dourado e roupas que ele classificava extremamente ridiculas já que eram nada mais e nada menos que uma calça larga jeans escura com uma blusa horrivel listrada em verde claro e branco de malha e mangas longas.

- Ah, desculpa, Zetsu, un.. - falou afastando-se do amigo para fitar o resto do grupo mas logo sentindo alguém lhe puxar pelo ombro, virando-se para fitar a pessoa.

- Eu falei para esperar!! - gritou com todas as suas forças e em seguida ficando um pouco ofegante, apoiando-se no ombro do loiro tentando recuperar o folego.

- Konan, se atrazou novamente? - perguntou o rapaz de visual punk aproximando-se da garota notando-a um pouco descabelada e com algumas gotas de zuor no rosto.

- Me deixe em paz, Pain, e Deidara, custa você me escutar?! - falou ela em um tom irritado, olhando por um breve momento para o Pain e em seguida voltando o olhar para o loiro de maneira ameaçadora.

- Eu não quero saber da suas desculpas! - falou o loiro tirando a mão dela de seu ombro com uma expressão enojada devido ao contato e dando alguns passos para trás notando a reação meio confusa de Zetsu e de Pain.

- SENPAI!!!!! - gritou uma voz um pouco atrás de Deidara visivelmente animada e feliz, em seguida o Deidara sentiu um peso extremamente irritante em seus ombros e algo circulando o seu pescoço.

- Me larga, Tobi, un!! - falou empurrando o garoto, tirando os braços dele de seu pescoço e fitando-o extremamente irritado, notando o amigo apenas sorrir para ele com aquelas ridiculas bandanas laranjas e pretas que vivia usando no rosto.

- Mas senpai.. - falou em um tom quase como um pedido e ainda demonstrando o seu melhor sorriso, tentando dessa maneira persoadir o mau humor de seu adorado senpai.

- Eu não quero falar com vocês hoje!! - falou o loiro notando ainda o olhar curioso de Pain e de Zetsu e a respiração ainda descontrolada de Konan.

- O que houve? - perguntou uma voz calma diante a irritação do loiro com os amigos que pertubou-o ainda mais.

- VAI SE FUD.ee..er. errr... - Deidara ficou em choque, lentamente dando alguns passos para o lado para fitar quem vinha atrás do Tobi e dando de cara com um garoto de expressão calma e paciente, olhando-o atentamente.

- Bom dia para você também.. - respondeu com calma tentando não se afetar com a ofença e aproximando-se um pouco mais ficando ao lado do Tobi e fitando o loiro.

- Danna.. - falou em um tom triste, remorço! Era isso que sentia agora, como pode ter levantado a voz para xingar o Sasori?? Não podia fazer isso, isso era totalmente impróprio, despresível, idiota! Se em algum momento teve raiva de Konan ou de qualquer outro ali a raiva tinha desaparecido completamente agora e tinha concentrado-se apenas na raiva por sí próprio.

- Desculpe-me.. - disse Sasori voltando o olhar para Pain, Zetsu e Konan, logo voltando o olhar para o Tobi que parecia um pouco confuso com essa situação e em seguida sem fitar, começando a andar, puxando o pulso do Deidara para afasta-lo dali.

- Mas..!! - Konan iria dizer algo para impedir mas logo sentiu a mão de Pain circular em seu braço impedindo-a e notando apenas um sinal positivo com a cabeça dele para que não se metesse naquela situação.

- Deixa que o Sasori resolve.. - falou Pain com firmeza e em seguida mostrando um pouco de irritação na voz - Agora me diga, senhorita, por que faltou as primeiras aulas? - disse aproveitando que já segurava-a pelo braço e puxando-a para fora da frente da porta para não atrapalhar a passagem de ninguém e indo-a para um canto com a óbvia vontade de dar um sermão na amiga.

- Zetsu-san, aconteceu alguma coisa que Tobi não sabe? - perguntou Tobi com uma óbvia inocencia notando a reação estranha de todos naquele momento, notando o amigo voltar o olhar para ele.

- Não, nada demais.. - falou sem demonstrar maior interesse pela situação e voltando a caminhar, deixando para trás o Tobi ainda com o seu olhar interrogativo.

Do outro lado da escola o clima mesmo devendo estar muito mais calmo ainda assim possuia uma certa.. peculiaridade hostil por assim dizer, Hidan estava apenas observando o Kakuzu parado dentro da sala de informativa confirmando algumas cotações da moeda enquanto falava no telefone com aparentemente, duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo!! Se estaria tão ocupado assim fazendo algo para o seu maldito lado soberbo e consumista por que ele tinha tido a magnifica ideia de pedir para que ele o acompanhasse? Não estava fazendo nada, estava irritado e nutrindo um profundo ódio pelo Kakuzu e a sua maldita avareza, que parecia que ele não tinha ideia mas era um dos sete pecados nos quais Deus pede para que seus filhos não o pratiquem!

- Filho da puta! - gritou Hidan parado no meio da sala de informatica, que por sorte estava vazia e então não haveria problema algum se ele chutasse aquela droga de cadeira aonde o Kakuzu estava sentado e quebrar aqueles 'maravilhosos' computadores e celulares!!

- Será que dá para fazer silêncio enquanto eu estou no telefone? - perguntou Kakuzu ainda com o telefone apoiando entre a sua cabeça e ombro enquanto digitava algo rápido no computador, ficando um pouco irritado com a atitude ignorante do Hidan naquele instante.

- NÃO, NÃO DÁ!! Ateu de merda!! - gritou Hidan próximo ao ouvido do Kakuzu com intenção de que seja lá que estivesse do outro lado da linha pudesse escutar o que estava havendo.

- Não, não é nada, pode continuar.. - falou o Kakuzu desviando o olhar por um momento para o Hidan e logo voltando-o para o monitor continuando a digitar.

- "NADA"?! VAI PARA O INFERNO!!!! - gritou totalmente descontrolado, além de ser totalmente ignorado tinha sido chamado de "nada", havia provocação maior que essa? Iria destruir aquele celular, quebra-lo pedacinho por pedacinho e por fim joga-lo no fogo para ver aquela mistura de plastico e metal arder nas chamas, ah se iria.. - TÁ ME OUVINDO, DESGRAÇADO?? - gritou bem no ouvido do Kakuzu, mantendo-se talvez apenas a uns três centimetros de distancia, para ver se dessa vez ou ele lhe dava alguma resposta do porque ele estar ali ou ficava surdo de vez!

Kakuzu virou-se lentamente para fitar o Hidan, sua expressão era quase que indiferente diante aos berros descontrolados do outro, como se não tivesse escutado ou incomodado-se com nada. Hidan fitou-o bem nos olhos, a distancia deles era minima e o Kakuzu ainda mantinha aquela pose indiferente como se o grito não tivesse lhe afetado em nada e isso o pertubava ainda mais, estava prestes a gritar o mais alto que conseguia, abrindo a boca para xingar aquela sua 'agradável' companhia quando sentiu os lábios do outro contra os seus, e a lingua dele deslizando para dentro da sua boca sem qualquer cerimonia.

Hidan ficou estatico nos primeiros momentos, corando um pouco e pensando em se afastar, mas logo em seguida fechando de leve os olhos e começando a corresponder aquele beijo, forçando a sua lingua contra a do moreno, sentindo um pouco de saliva correr para fora de seus lábios e deslizando pelo seu queixo, em seguida sentindo a boca do Kakuzu fechar de maneira rápida, fazendo com que o Hidan instintivamente bater com força no ombro do moreno e recuar, colocando a mão na boca e fitando-o surpreso.

- Agora fique quieto, está bem? - falou em um tom calmo, passando as costas da mão contra os lábios retirando um pouco de saliva e de algo vermelho que tinha escorrido pelos seus lábios.. sangue..

- Seu.. - Hidan não sabia o que falar direito, sua lingua estava latejando e dentro da sua boca escorria sangue, que ele impedia que fosse aparente por estar ocultando-o com a mão em frente a boca.

Maldito Kakuzu, parecia que tinha tentado arrancar parte da sua lingua fora, se não tivesse reagido rápido concerteza o outro teria o feito, tentou engolir o liquido da sua boca, um gosto de saliva misturado com o seu próprio sangue, mas ao fitar o outro apenas voltando a falar no celular não conseguiu faze-lo. Sem qualquer hesitação cuspiu para fora toda aquela sáliva vermelha na mão, sentindo a sua lingua arder devido ao corte que havia sido feito, em seguida jogando em um movimento brusco aquela saliva vermelha contra o Kakuzu, sujando o seu rosto e blusa.

- Filho da puta sádico... - sua voz saiu quase como um rugido, voltando a mão próximo a boca novamente sentindo-a voltar a se encher de sangue novamente e dando passos fortes em direção da porta, pensando em diversas formas de xingar o amigo mas evitando de faze-las para que não caisse algum sangue e assim se sujasse.

- Masoquista Flagelante.. - respondeu ao amigo em tom baixo divertindo-se um pouco com o ocorrido, tirando um lenço do bolso e limpando o seu rosto e logo voltando a dar atenção ao telefone.

Enquanto toda essa confusão ocorria dentro dos portões da faculdade uma pequena discução ocorria em um restaurante próximo a ela, aonde para os outros clientes ali presentes no estabelecimento parecia uma briga de casal ou algo como uma briga de irmãos, uma jovem moça muito bela e o seu parceiro, um garoto que mesmo trazendo consigo expressões infanties demostrava-se possuir uma postura séria e madura diante aos escandalos da jovem.

- Sasori-danna, ai ela disse, 'está tão orgulhoso assim por ter comido a bunda do loirinho' e ai eu falei 'vadia' e ai ela..! - o jovem loiro falava sem parar, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem com surpresa para o casal tão diferente.

- Deidara.. - chamou o ruivo interrompendo-o da sua longa história na qual ele óbviamente ele acrescentava detalhes desnecessários parecendo até mesmo faze-los para aumentar o seu papel de vítima na história!

- Un? - finalmente prestando atenção em sua companhia notando que ela tinha algo a lhe dizer.

- Isso aconteceu a mais de oito meses, não seria melhor esquecermos o assunto? - perguntou em um tom calmo, voltando a fitar o prato que tinha pedido, um tipo de massa vegetariana com alguns molhos que tinha uma aparencia boa mas não lhe parecia agradavel.

- Mas foi ela que tocou no assunto, Sasori-danna! - seu tom soou visivelmente emburrado, fazendo uma leve careta e logo colocando um pedaço de carne de seu prato em sua boca voltando o olhar para o prato do Sasori - Uhm, Dan-nanm - sua boca estava cheia mas ainda assim insistia em tentar falar.

- Deidara, mastiga.. engole.. e depois pode falar! - disse tentando dar uma explicação calma fazendo o Deidara seguir os passos atentamente engolindo a grande quantidade de comida e depois bebendo um pouco do copo de refrigeirante.

- Pronto.. - falou respirando fundo depois de beber o refrigeirante do copo e logo retornando a pegar a latinha e enche-lo voltando a fitar o Sasori.

- E então, o que queria dizer? - perguntou calmamente notando que o Deidara finalmente estava em condições de falar.

- Uhm.. - respirou fundo como se estivesse tentando recordar quais palavras iria utilizar e começou - Não sei porque ela insiste tanto em ficar relembrando coisas assim, não sou eu que era apaixonado pelo Itachi, un! - falou em um tom desdenhoso e em seguida desviou por completo o assunto - Sasori-danna, não vai comer? - perguntou olhando para o prato dele ainda intacto.

- Não estou com muita fome.. - falou em tom calmo voltando a fitar o prato, não é nem que não estivesse com fome, mas de certa forma comer aquilo não lhe parecia agradável.

- Isso que dá ficar pedindo essas comidas estranhas com soja! - fez uma expressão como se dissesse "eu não te disse" e em seguida cortando um pedaço do file que tinha pedido e levando-o com o garfo em direção a boca do ruivo.

- Deidara.. - olhou para ele de maneira descrente, fitando aquele garfo próximo ao seu rosto, o Deidara estaria mesmo insinuando para comer aquilo?

- Vamos, danna, aviãozinho! - falou fazendo biquinho como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha, o que de certa forma o ruivo aparentava ser.

- Haha.. - colocou a mão no rosto para evitar uma risada, essas atitudes que só mesmo o Deidara tinha, não conseguia se acostumar com elas e as vezes achava-as tão engraçadas, notou o Deidara olhando-o de maneira curiosa e algumas pessoas em volta olhando sorrindo, como se tivessem visto o garotinho que não sorria sendo mais espontaneo.. e de certa forma, eles tinham razão.

Finalmente, uma da tarde, as aulas da tarde iriam começar para alguns alunos e iriam terminar para outros que tiveram todas as suas aulas no período da manhã. Claro, em maioria os alunos que faltaram as aulas da manhã estariam presentes nos grupos de estudos da tarde para tentar pegar o resumo da materia para as provas, mas é claro, como todo aluno alguns fugiriam das suas obrigações, apenas para poder sair para se divertir, fazerem outras coisas que julgavam mais importantes ou apenas evitarem coisas que consideravam desagradáveis.

- ZETSU!!!! - gritava uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto na cabeça, com as pontas levemente onduladas e usando uma blusa vermelha e uma saia vermelha com uma blusa de mangas rosa com detalhes vermelhos por cima e uma sapatilha.. ao julgar de longe poderia parecer uma lider de torcida de algum time da faculdade.

- Jessica.. - falou o jovem alto virando-se para trás e notando toda a animação da menina que vinha correndo em sua direção.

- YAHOO!!! - gritou ela pulando no braço dele e abraçando-o, totalmente animada - Você nem imagina o que deram na aula hoje, foi super chato!! E ainda tinha que ver, deu uma confusão enorme quando um dos alunos acabou misturando os hormonios com a anestesia, o professor surtou e falou que se tivessemos uma cobaia ela teria tido um infarto só em ver tamanha ignorancia dele!! - falou ela animada.

- Solta ele, Jessica.. - falou uma jovem um pouco sem folego por ter corrido até a amiga, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros longos e sua pele morena, suas roupas eram uma calça larga marron clara e uma blusa verde com um colete bege - Sinto muito.. - falou para o Zetsu por causa da atitude da amiga.

- Não há problema algum, Hana.. - respondeu ele sorrindo calmamente para a jovem e afastando um pouco a Jessica de sí - Estão indo a algum lugar?

- Ah, iamos até a Konoha School, preciso entregar algumas coisas a pedido do professor e vou aproveitar para ver o meu irmãozinho.. - comentou Hana retribuindo o sorriso calmo e notando a Jessica ainda falar sobre o que aconteceu sem ao menos notar que não era ouvida.

- E ai o professor disse, "tome mais cuidado, só porque tratamos de animais não quer dizer que eles não mereçam atenção" e o garoto "como eu ia saber que ele poderia morrer com isso?" e ai todos rimos e.. - continuava a jovem animada, contando a experiencia que tinha vivido na aula de química da faculdade veterinaria.

- Ah, pode então levar isso para mim? - perguntou abrindo uma pasta que carregava e tirando um envelope de papel pardo de dentro da pasta - É que eu precisava entregar ao Itachi mas acabei não encontrando com ele hoje.. se puder entregar ao jovem Uchiha..

- Claro, sem problemas! - disse Hana pegando o envelope e fitando-o por alguns segundos e logo guardando-o em sua pasta - São exames? - perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, mas não é nada demais.. - comentou sem dar muita importancia e voltando o olhar a Jessiva - Jessica, preciso ir agora, podemos conversar mais tarde? - perguntou para a amiga que ainda estava animada.

- Claro..! - respondeu ela fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e notando o amigo se afastar de maneira calma saindo do campus.

- O Zetsu parece meio ocupado hoje.. - comentou Hana notando o outro já mais distante.

- Poxa.. queria ter falado mais com ele! - disse Jessiva um pouco emburrada.

- Bom dia! - disse um jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos e meio bagunçados e pele morena colocando as mãos no ombro das duas meninas ficando entre elas, suas roupas eram parecidas com a de Hana, exceto que não possuia colete e sim um uma blusa de tecido de botões em uma cor pastel esverdiado por cima da outra blusa.

- Já é tarde.. - falou Hana com certa irritação ao notar a presença do outro e começando a andar com intenção de se afastar.

- Boa tarde, Aldebaran! - falou Jessica acenando para ele e em seguida correndo atrás de Hana para acompanha-la.

- Esperem aí!! - disse o garoto indo atrás delas, finalmente alcançando-as e notando um olhar meio hostil de Hana.

- O que você quer? - perguntou ela virando-se para ele sem tentar esconder a irritação.

- Vocês estão indo ver o Kiba-kun? - perguntou ele sorrindo para Hana e logo sentindo algo bater forte contra o seu rosto - Ei! - reclamou, notando um grande livro de química cair sobre as suas mãos e logo olhando em volta e notando que as duas não estavam mais lá - Tchau para vocês também.. - falou um pouco irritado dando as costas e voltando para a faculdade.

Na Konoha School o animo ou desanimo não era muito diferente, haviam aqueles que riam, aqueles que reclamavam e aqueles que indiretamente se declaravam. Mas não estava tudo correndo da maneira certa, faltava algo ali, mesmo que poucos notassem isso ainda assim haviam aqueles que notavam.

- Naruto, desce daí.. - disse calmamente, tentando ser paciente naquela situação, mas sem conseguir faze-lo com perfeição.

- Não até você dizer aonde ele foi, Gaara!! - falou em tom emburrado.

O jovem loiro estava apenas fazendo a sua performasse emburrada, como sempre, subindo em uma árvore alta e fazendo birra até conseguir o que queria. O que considerando a situação, não seria dificil de se conseguir, levando-se em conta em principal que o Gaara não era o tipo de pessoa que aguentava por muito tempo aquelas ameaças em total controle psicologico.

- Desce daí e vamos conversar sobre isso.. - falou tentando respirar fundo e manter-se calmo, por que o Naruto sempre insistia em fazer um escandalo com coisas tão simples?

- Gaara, o que está havendo? - perguntou uma jovem loira aproximando-se do ruivo e olhando-o, notando logo o loiro lá em cima fazendo escandalo.

- O Naruto está fazendo cena de novo.. - disse Gaara em tom de desistencia, já cansado de tentar explicar que não sabia aonde o Sai estava.

- Que amigos você tem.. - comentou ela em um tom levemente cínico.

- Se não quer ajudar recomendo que se retire, Temari.. - falou irritando-se com a resposta da irmã.

- Como quiser.. - falou ela sem demonstrar interesse com a hostilidade que o irmão a olhava - Só não esquece que quarta-feira tem jantar lá em casa.. - falou ela afastando-se e acenando.

- Jantar?! - perguntou Naruto um pouco apreensivo, descendo alguns galhos da árvore para fitar o Gaara.

- É.. eu preciso conversar com o meu pai.. - falou com o tom calmo voltando a sua voz.

- Sobre o que vão falar..? - perguntou descendo da árvore e pulando os últimos galhos ficando bem em frente ao Gaara, com a voz visivelmente preocupada.

- É para acertar as coisas, já que eu vou continuar aqui.. - disse dando um leve sorriso para assim acalmar um pouco o Naruto, que logo sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Gaara!! - Naruto deixou todo o mau humor que teve até o momento de lado e sorriu para o amigo da melhor maneira possível, estava feliz em ouvir a decisão dele.

O dia terminou tranquilo apesar das confusões e dos problemas, em alguns lugares as pessoas comemoravam por suas vitórias, em outras, eles apenas conversavam uns com os outros para encerrar o seu dia. Claro, haviam aqueles de mau humor devido a alguns problemas que ocorreram, mas naquele dia, que estava apenas acabando, mostrava o que tinha ocorrido em um dia qualquer na vida daqueles jovens.

- Sasuke.. - chamou Itachi andando na direção do irmão, era noite, em torno das nove horas, estavam em casa mas ainda assim até o momento não tinham encontrado um com o outro.

- O que você quer? - perguntou com um leve tom irritado ao irmão, vendo-o se aproximar de sí, com um envelope nas mãos.

- Um garoto chamado Kiba deixou isso aqui mais cedo.. - falou estendendo o envelope para o Sasuke, entregando-o em mãos e em seguida notando o olhar curioso dele - Estava com o Zetsu, mas como eu não o vi hoje parece que ele tentou te entregar pela irmã do Kiba e não deu certo.. - comentou notando o olhar do irmão cair sobre ele meio desconfiado, mas em seguida deu as costas para evitar qualquer agressão verbal da parte de Sasuke.

- Ei, o que é isso.. - perguntou Sasuke enquanto observava o Itachi se afastar, notando-o ainda com um envelope nas mãos, não seria dele também? O Itachi não recebia muitas cartas..

- Isso é algo que eu pedi para o Zetsu fazer para mim.. - disse balançando o envelope e indo em direção ao seu quarto, não tinha a menor intenção de mostrar o conteudo do mesmo para o Sasuke, assim como ele não mostraria o conteudo de seu envelope.

Itachi entrou no seu quarto calmamente, não podendo evitar de dar um leve sorriso ao notar a presença de um jovem moreno mais novo que ele sentado em uma enorme poltrona próxima a cama com um livro em mãos, sorrindo para ele ao entrar no quarto. Fechou a porta e logo foi em direção daquela figura, sentando-se na poltrona da frente e observando-o calmamente como se o admirasse.

- Algum problema? - perguntou fitando o mais velho, não que não gostasse do silêncio, mas não imaginava que ele entraria no quarto sem dizer nada, e ainda mais, sorrindo!

- Você estava sorrindo.. - falou em tom baixo, observando-o ainda atentamente, colocando o envelope em cima de uma mesa, mas sem qualquer momento desviar o olhar dele, tinha algo de agradável nele.

- E você também.. - comentou estranhando um pouco a atitude do mais velho, o que ele queria ter dito com aquilo afinal? Não eram para sorrir e se cumprimentarem?

- Tem razão.. - falou em tom baixo, de certa forma gostava disso, de chegar em casa e saber que teria alguém lá.. alguém para sorrir para ele, para lhe perguntar como estava.. pouco a pouco acostumava-se com a presença do menor ali..

- Certo.. - comentou ainda estranhando aquelas palavras, e voltando o olhar para o envelope - O que tem aí? - perguntou em um tom calmo, não que estivesse curioso, mas achava que se desviasse um pouco o assunto o clima não ficaria tão estranho.

- Ah, seus exames..!! - disse puxando o envelope para perto e abrindo-o, em seguida entregando algumas das folhas de dentro para o outro poder fitar.

- Uhm.. - pegou as folhas e ficou folheando-as uma por uma - Então sexta-feira não terá mais nenhum problema.. só precisarei ficar tomando alguns antibioticos, não é? - perguntou fitando atentamente folha por folha, sentindo o olhar do mais velho ainda de maneira estranha sobre ele.

- Ah, sim, isso.. - falou como se estivesse finalmente voltando a sí, por uns segundos pensando no que o outro tinha dito e logo encarando-o um pouco confuso - Sexta-feira.. isso quer dizer que..?

- Poderei ir embora, não é? - falou em tom calmo, virando-se para o Itachi e sorrindo, estendendo os papeis na direção dele para que ele os pegasse e os guarda-se.

- É, é claro.. - comentou perdendo um pouco do animo que tinha anteriomente, pegando os papeis e fitando-os pensativo.

Enquanto isso no outro lado da casa dos jovens Uchiha, o Sasuke deitava-se na cama, abrindo o envelope com cuidado, como se fosse extremamente valioso, e deixando cair sobre a cama um cd e uma carta de duas folhas, escritas com uma letra impecavel, traços leves e belos, muito caprichados, colocados em duas folhas brancas simples escritas com a caneta preta. Sasuke começou a ler o que a carta dizia atentamente.

"Achei essa música bem interessante, acho que deveria escuta-la. Vai lhe ajudar ter uma música para estudar, e se não gostar não pense em me ligar reclamando, já fiz de boa vontade grava-la e lhe enviar.

Ei, pare aí agora mesmo se pensou que vai ler a letra sem ouvir a música antes!"

Sasuke interrompeu a sua leitura e aproximou-se do criado mudo, abrindo um aparelho de som que tinha em cima dele, e colocando o cd sem muita delicadeza, fechando-o logo e colocando para tocar. Assim que a música começou ele notou que pela introdução de violinos seria uma música daquelas calmas e romanticas, logo voltou-se para a letra para acompanha-la junto com a música.

"Porque você, com suas pequenas mãos. Tenta carregar toda a dor. Que não é apenas para uma pessoa? Não o perca de vista. Por que enguanto estou vagando. Não posso escapar? Desejando por uma luz guia. Uma luz, uma luz... "

A primeira coisa que Sasuke pensou ao começar a ler aquilo era "Ridiculo..", mas continuou escutando-a com atenção, afinal, tinham dito 'trabalho' em grava-la para lhe enviar e não podia fazer tamanha desfeita.

"Encontre o caminho no céu brilhante. Embora suas mãos não consigam alcançar. Confie em nosso amor que ecoa. Por que no fim da trilha. Você encontrará a luz Você também... "

Ao escutar com atenção o Sasuke não pode evitar de pensar diferente diante aquela música, de certa forma ela as vezes tinha haver com algumas situações nas quais tinha passado, e mesmo sendo para descrever uma ridicula história de amor, não teria sido uma história de amor que fez ele ser comparado com essa música?

"Encontre o caminho mesmo sem palavras, mesmo sem asas para voar. Enquanto continuamos nosso caminho pelo vento. No fim do caminho percorrido. Nós finalmente vimos a luz.. "

Por um momento a palavra que lhe veio a mente foi 'saudade', seria isso que sentia agora? Saudade? Não havia necessidade de perguntar por quem, ele sabia a resposta.. Faltava algum tempo para poder acabar com essa saudade, e mesmo que pudesse parecer doloroso agora suporta-la sabia que em pouco tempo teria as únicas coisas importantes para ele ao seu lado, então não havia necessidade de se preocupar.

"Você encontrará o caminho!"

O último verso da música.. realmente, ela lhe conhecia, sabia que aquela música lhe faria pensar de alguma forma, nem que fosse de inicio 'música ridicula' e de final 'preciso te ver'.. Virou a página da carta para encontrar um último paragrafo escrito, um paragrafo que por um momento se irritou por ser tão pequeno, tão insuficiente para saber como 'ela' estaria..

"Idiota, o que está esperando para me ligar? Você pode estar com saudade do seu amiguinho loirinho sem cerebro, mas isso não é motivo para esquecer que ele não é o único amigo que você tem, não acha?  
Sasuke.. deixe de fazer tanto drama, eu sei que você está pensando 'Como pude abandonar os meus amigos por esses carinhas que eu conhecia a anos atrás e hoje vejo que não passam de retardados?', mas você se importa com esses retardados, não é? Falta pouco.. logo logo estarei aí.."

Sasuke por um momento ficou irritado, como ela podia dizer isso? Retardados? Certo, talvez alguns deles não fossem os mais inteligentes do mundo.. Bem, ela tinha razão, logo logo ela estaria com ele, estariam juntos depois de seis meses! Agora só precisava parar de hesitar tanto, não poderia deixar que eles chegassem assim e ele ainda não tivesse feito nada, não queria ver ela com as suas piadinhas ridiculas, precisava tomar uma decisão agora, se não ele não teria outra oportunidade. Precisava decidir o que realmente sentia pelo Naruto.. e se sentia alguma coisa realmente forte estava na hora de se declarar, aceitaria a ajuda da Sakura, na viagem escolar.. sua última chance, se não o fizesse então não deveria ama-lo tanto assim! Apenas aguardar as provas e então a viagem.. não haveria melhor oportunidade!

SAKURA HEAVEN  
Sakura: Bem vindos, bem, vamos as considerações finais.. essa fic necessitou de adaptações, como peixes humanos não existem o Kisame ficou com o visual como o do George de Paradise Kiss, agora quero ver alguém o achar feio xD  
Sim, e lembrando aos leitores, os personagens-leitores são apenas personagens aleatorios sem importancia, ou seja, não façam uma ficha e peçam 'quero ser irmão de fulano' que a fic é sobre os personagens de naruto ../  
Sakura: Sim, e agora vamos falar sobre o próximo capitulo.. o ItaxSai finalmente vai sair, e o Itachi vai contar uma história para o Sai, uma história de natal!  
Haaiiii!! Vai ser fofo!  
Sai: Loucas ¬¬  
Sakura: E finalmente o segredo dos envelopes do Sasuke serão revelados?! Quem é a garota misteriosa?! Tudo isso não vai ser revelado no próximo capitulo..  
Err.. talvez vá.. o.o  
Sakura: Como eu dizia, talvez tudo seja revelado no próximo capitulo, só resta esperar! E se tudo der certo, sábado-domingo ele estará publicado!  
Bem, agradeço a todos e espero receber alguns reviews, e o ShikaxTema vai ser empurrado para a viagem escolar mesmo.. ../


	11. O último passo para o final

Voltamos!!!  
Sai: Finalmente, e então, vamos ao que interessa?  
Ah, hai, as explicações básicas.. Bem, minhas aulas começaram a duas semanas e amanhã se inicia o meu recesso de uma semana.. Vou aproveita-lo para ir passar uns dias na casa do meu pai aonde pretendo usar o tempo para escrever mas não vou me esforçar demais porque vou usar óculos ú.ù  
Sai: Todos falaram que você estava forçando demais a vista, isso que dá, viu? Ficou com miopia u.u  
Acontece.. bem, continuando, vamos dar as advertências!  
Chouji: Olá a todos novamente, as advertências são:

1 - Essa fic contém Yaoi (relação homossexual entre dois homens), mas não há nada forte nesse capitulo então tudo bem!  
2 - Essa fic não foi betada (erros ortograficos corrigidos), mas garanto que tem muitos erros nela mesmo ú.ù  
3 - Naruto não pertence a autora, mas se pertencesse talvez ela não fosse tão individada como é..

Espero que tenham gostado do meu trabalho de dar as advertências!  
Sai: Agradecemos Chouji, agora mais alguns agradecimentos especiais a Assistente fã maluca do Hidan e a Soraya, porque elas animaram a autora!  
E eu agradeço a mim mesma por ser tão legal, nesse capitulo temos um beijo e no seguinte as provas (e finalmente depois dele a viagem escolar, já era hora xO)

O último passo para o final

"Querido Diário.. Quem diria, estamos na última página dele, heim? Ainda há tantas coisas que queria poder lhe confidenciar.. tantos sentimentos.. tantos pensamentos.. Mas ainda assim você me conhece melhor do que ninguém.. Sabe o que me machuca e o que me faz feliz.. Sabe que eu cresci, sabe que eu fui longe.. Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria, o dia de dizermos 'adeus'. Sabe, quando começei a escrever em suas páginas escrevi a seguinte frase 'Eu o amo e um dia conseguirei ser amada por ele..' Infantilidade a minha pensar nisso na época, eu posso ama-lo, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que talvez ele já amasse alguém.. Na época eu não enchergava a coisa mais clara simples.. ele.. Estranho, não é? Como amamos alguém e não conseguimos enchergar essa pessoa? Ele trazia consigo dores, tristezas, infelicidade.. amor.. 'Ah, doces são os beijos daqueles que amamos'. Bela frase de fato, mas não são só os beijos que são doces.. as palavras também. Se tem algo que eu amo hoje é ouvi-lo, sua voz, suas palavras, seu coração. Eu não pude faze-lo me amar, mas pude aprender a ama-lo de verdade, amar algo maior do que sua aparencia ou personalidade.. amar o seu coração. Por isso, hoje, meu querido diário, me despeço com a minha única certeza. Só aprendemos o que é amor quando vemos o sofrimento daqueles que amamos.. amar é amar por completo, então se podemos amar essa pessoa mesmo quando ela é infeliz então podemos ama-la de qualquer jeito. As linhas estão acabando, que nostalgia.. antes era só virar a página, mas agora isso não adianta mais.. Hahaha, não sei como terminar isso, em poucos segundos as lágrimas estão brotando dos meus olhos e se alguém entrar no quarto agora vai me ver e rir de mim! Lembra da primeira coisa que eu escrevi em suas páginas? Eu a rasguei em seguida pensando que iria conseguir fazer uma magica do coração se queimasse a página.. Minha mãe me deu uma bronca por brincar com fogo! Mas é claro que você lembra, não é? Você é o reflexo do meu coração, e agora, faltando apenas três linhas lhe escrevo essa mesma frase que refletia a minha mente e coração.. e reflete até hoje. Sasuke-kun, eu te amo.."

A jovem fechou as páginas do diário e com as costas das mãos limpou os seus olhos, secando assim suas lágrimas que finalmente deixavam de brotar em seus olhos. Levantou-se da cama forçando um sorriso ao fitar de frente o espelho, em seguida parou em frente a escrivaninha e abriu a primeira gaveta, retirando de dentro dela um envelope grande de papel pardo. Dentro dele depositou o diário de cor rosa e branca e páginas perfumadas, fechando o envelope em seguida e caminhando em direção a saída de seu quarto.

- Sakura, vai a algum lugar? - perguntou uma senhora, sua mãe, ao ver a filha sair de seu quarto e andar pelo corredor pensativa.

- Eu vou no correio, preciso enviar uma coisa a alguém.. - disse sorrindo para mãe de maneira animada, começando a andar mais rápido e descer as escadas. Tinha que fazer isso logo antes que perdesse a coragem, rápidamente andou em direção a porta de saída de sua casa, abrindo-a e sentindo a brisa fria da rua. Deveriam ser seis da tarde mas já estava escuro, caracteristico dessa época do ano naquela região, deu o primeiro passo em direção a rua com determinação. Agora suas mãos não tremiam mais e seu sorriso já não era mais forçado, o fim tinha se iniciado e faltava pouco para um novo começo, o 'adeus' poderia doer, mas o 'bem vindo' talvez fosse agradável.

Seis da tarde, era o fim do dia mas o inicio da noite, para alguns era o inicio de uma noite agitada e para outros o momento de descanso depois de um longo dia. Cada pessoa trazia consigo uma nova história ao fim de cada dia, seja ela após vivenciar coisas novas ou o despertar de longos sonhos para se iniciar a procura de novos desejos. Entretando havia algo que para todos era imutavel e único naquele momento, a pessoa ao seu lado presencia o fim do dia ao mesmo tempo que presencia o inicio da noite. Não era diferente para aqueles dois jovens naquele quarto escuro, mas mesmos seus corpos estando próximos seus pensamentos estavam distantes, um dizendo 'adeus' e o outro aguardando o seu 'bem vindo'.

- Acho que os últimos dias foram longos e divertidos com a sua presença.. - disse um jovem de cabelos longos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo e roupas negras. Estava sentado em sua de uma mesa, observando a poucos metros de distância um outro jovem moreno com semelhança física a sua porém mais novo que fitava intensamente as primeiras luzes da rua se acenderem.

- Você achou..? Para mim as coisas foram bem chatas.. - disse com um sorriso calmo no rosto, as luzes se acendiam pouco a pouco, os farois dos carros vibravam cores fortes e algumas poucas pessoas andavam em direção as suas casas.

- Sinto muito se não sou um bom anfitrião.. - seu tom saiu calmo porém com um pouco de malicia, fitando de maneira preguiçosa o outro, achando que suas palavras podiam soar ofensivas as vezes.

- Eu não perguntei ainda.. mas por que a mim? - disse ignorando a malicia da voz do outro, acompanhando o olhar algumas colegiais que conversavam animadas no meio da rua enquanto caminhavam.

- O que? - perguntou de maneira interrogativa, tentando entender o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo.

- Por que quis ajudar a mim..? - perguntou virando-se sorrindo para o outro, ainda com as mãos encostadas na janela. 

- Você sabe porque.. - disse em tom calmo ainda não entendendo o motivo da pergunta.

- Eu perguntei porque não fez isso por ele.. - disse de maneira calma, voltando o olhar para rua parecendo desinteressado.

- Com ele as coisas são diferentes, não é tão simples falar com ele do mesmo modo que falo com você.. - disse como se finalmente compreendesse o sentido daquela pergunta.

- Não é difícil.. - comentou em tom desanimado, parecia que a sua companhia apenas inventava respostas aleatórias.

- Porque ele.. - tentou encontrar outra resposta mas não conseguia.. de fato, por que não fizerá o mesmo por ele?

- É seu irmão.. - concluiu de maneira simples, movimentando os ombros em sinal de desistencia.

- Eu pensei que se gostasse do que ele gosta conseguiria entende-lo.. - falou em tom calmo, relembrando de alguns acontecimentos que ocorreram a algum tempo atrás.

- Eu gosto das mesmas coisas que ele.. você consegue me entender? - perguntou voltando o olhar novamente para o mais velho sorrindo.

- Não.. - falou suspirando, retribuindo o sorriso do outro - Mas não considero mais necessário entender.. - disse de maneira calma, desviando o olhar para o resto do quarto escuro.

- Posso saber por que não? - perguntou ainda sorrindo mas com uma leve curiosidade no olhar, analizando o mais velho.

- Eu entendi que você é diferente dele, apenas possui as mesmas paixões que ele.. eu não posso entender porque não o amo.. - disse de maneira calma, desistindo de tentar entender as pessoas a sua volta.

- Ele.. é apaixonante, mas é necessário um pouco de esforço da parte dele para conseguir lhe fazer sentir isso.. - falou afastando-se da janela e andando alguns passos em direção a mesa aonde o moreno estava sentado.

- Eu jamais imaginaria que tudo isso se resumiria aquela pessoa.. - falou ainda pensativo, mesmo tendo já tentado entender a mesma nunca encontrará algo especial nela.

- Ele é irritante, cabeça dura e no fundo uma pessoa bem normal.. Mas trás consigo alguma coisa.. que me faz sentir.. - disse apoiando uma das mãos na mesa e aproximando o rosto do rosto do mais velho.

- Não posso entender o que você diz pois não sinto nada por ele.. Eu sabia que era por ele que o Sasuke tinha voltado, mas mesmo tentando me aproximar dele.. não havia nada especial.. - comentou começando a curvar um pouco mais o corpo para frente para assim aproximar o rosto do rosto do menor também.

- E não há.. o que tem de especial nele não se encontrará nele e sim em pessoas como eu.. - disse de maneira quase que arrogante, afastando um pouco o rosto do outro.

- E o que há em pessoas como você? - perguntou da mesma maneira arrogante fitando-o descrente.

- Solidão.. - disse sorrindo pensativo - Ele sabe nos entender e com a sua presença cura as nossas feridas.. para pessoas comuns ele não é ninguém.. Mas nós não somos pessoas comuns, somos pessoas fracas..

- O Sasuke também é assim..? - perguntou um pouco surpreso, estava finalmente começando a entender.

- Cada pessoa tem a sua ferida.. ele deve ter a dele.. - levantou um pouco o corpo e sentou-se na mesa ao lado do outro fitando o outro canto do quarto.

- Então o que eu devo fazer..? - respirou fundo e voltou o olhar na mesma direção no qual o menor olhava, pensativo.

- Esteja ao lado dele.. certas feridas só quem causou pode curar.. - disse em tom profundo, por que dizer aquelas palavras lhe causavam algum efeito? Alguma.. dor..

- Você não vai me ajudar se eu lhe pedir, não é? - perguntou em tom calmo, achando de certa forma divertida aquela situação, ajudar alguém sabendo que não pode contar com a ajuda dela no futuro.

- Você sabe que não.. - disse também divertindo-se com aquilo.

- Obrigado.. - falou em tom calmo sentindo o olhar do outro um pouco surpreso cair sobre sí - Por curar a minha ferida..

- Não há de que.. - mesmo sabendo que não merecia aquele agradecimento, sabia que lhe rejeitar era como prepara-lo para superar qualquer outra rejeição e era por isso que lhe agradecia.

Dizem que o fim de algo é o início de alguma coisa nova, mas para alguns dias e noites eram apenas uma fração de uma história bem maior. Mas no final tudo se resume a uma única coisa, a própria vida. E pouco a pouco vamos descobrindo que estamos mudando, assim como o tempo está passando, e mesmo com as mudanças que enfrentamos a uma única coisa que não muda, ainda seremos nós, mesmo que estejamos pensando diferente. O nosso eu de hoje é o mesmo eu de ontem e será o mesmo eu de amanhã, já que mesmo o nosso eu de hoje sendo diferente do de ontem nós não vivemos ainda o amanhã.

- Está entendendo? - perguntou um jovem moreno de maneira calma, seus cabelos eram curtos e sua pele clara. Normalmente utilizava de alguns acessórios góticos para complementar o seu visual, mas nesse momento trazia consigo apenas uma blusa larga branca e calças jeans com diversos bolsos.

- Ahh.. mas de onde você tirou esse número? - perguntou uma jovem morena, sua pele trazia consigo um leve bronzeado e seus cabelos estavam presos em duas maria-chiquinhas altas e um vestido amarelo claro com alguns babados na manga curta e na bainha.

Ambos os jovens estavam em na casa da menina, uma casa de classe média-alta, em seu quarto, um quarto comum com a decoração rosa em geral, algo comum para a maioria das meninas. Estavam sentados no chão com uma pequena mesa redonda rosa e branca no meia com vários cadernos, estudando a materia na qual a maior parte dos alunos odeiam, matemática.

- Esse número é o que você tem como resultado nessa conta.. - disse apontando para uma parte do exercicio do caderno, seu tom de voz era calmo e paciente, como se sentisse algum prazer em poder ensina-la.

- Mas isso é tão óbvio.. - falou fazendo um leve biquinho nos lábios, não entendendo como demorara tanto para compreender algo tão simples.

- Eu disse que era fácil.. - ele sorriu, as reações dela eram tão bonitinhas quando finalmente entendia as coisas.

- Kankurou, não é que seja tão fácil assim.. - disse ela um pouco hesitante voltando o olhar para o canto do quarto - É que você que é muito inteligente! - voltou o olhar para ele e mostrou a lingua para ele de modo bobo.

- Até onde sei suas notas em inglês são melhores que as minhas.. - disse ele ainda divertindo-se com aquilo, juntando alguns cadernos procurando algum outro exercicio para explicar.

- Se inglês fosse tão importante quanto matemática eu já estava feita! Não sei como vai desperdiçar todo esse seu talento fazendo faculdade de arte, você deveria fazer medicina! - falou em um tom um pouco aborrecido, ver alguém tão bom em exatas como ele tentar algo tão vago como artes irritava!

- Tenten, o que posso fazer se quero prestar artes? - disse em tom desistente e paciente, sabia que quando ela começava com isso não valia a pena reclamar.

- Mas você nem gosta tanto de artes assim! - insistiu ela, sabia que a vocação dele era exatas e não humanas!

- Odeia tanto assim os meus quadros? - disse fazendo uma cara de surpreso, tentando brincar com ela.

- Você sabe que não! Você pinta muito bem e sabe disso! - voltou seu olhar para uma parede do quarto, aonde havia um quadro muito bem pintado com a sua imagem, seus cabelos estavam trançados e estava em uma praia, ele tinha feito esse quadro por cima de uma foto que tirara nas ferias do primeiro ano na praia.

- Então qual é o problema? - disse ele sorrindo, ela exautavasse com tanta facilidade.

- Você sabe qual é o problema.. - falou ela ficando com o tom um pouco triste na voz e voltando o olhar para os livros.

- Prefere se casar com um médico? - brincou ele, tentando assim anima-la de alguma forma.

- Você sabe que sim! - fez biquinho e logo retornou a sorrir, apoiando a cabeça em um livro - Kankurou.. era tão especial assim? - perguntou ficando pensativa, fitando o rosto do garoto.

- Se não fosse acha que estaria me esforçando tanto? - sabia o porque dela insistir tanto nesse assunto, mesmo querendo evitar-lo se não resolvessem logo isso esse assunto os perseguiria, mas ainda não conseguia falar facilmente sobre o mesmo.

- As vezes acho que você tenta esconder de mim o real motivo de você querer estudar artes.. - disse ela em tom cabisbaixo voltando o olhar para os livros, ainda com a cabeça apoiada em um deles.

- As vezes acho que você está com ciúmes.. - disse aproximando-se dela e beijando-a de leve no canto dos lábios.

- Bobo! - disse ela sorrindo e levantando a cabeça, voltando a se sentar normalmente.

- Certo, vamos terminar logo isso? Eu quero jantar.. - disse ele de modo impaciente, tentando voltar a atenção para os livros novamente.

- Mais tarde a gente estuda mais! - disse ela de modo desleixado, fechando o seu caderno.

- Tent.. - antes que pudesse concluir o que iria dizer sentiu a manga da sua blusa ser puxada e os seus lábios irem de encontro com os dela.

Rápidamente notou os olhos dela fechados e a face com um leve rubror, sentiu-a abrir pouco a pouco os lábios e para acompanha-la fechou os olhos também e abriu os lábios do mesmo modo, sentindo a lingua dela vir de encontro com a sua. Foi apenas alguns toques entre as linguas, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de ambos acelerarem e as suas faces adquirirem uma nova cor. Aos poucos a intensidade do beijo foi acabando e quando necessário o contato entre os lábios foi completamente rompido, para assim ambos voltarem a respirar. Ela desviou o olhar para o chão um pouco corada com um sorriso infantil no rosto, ele apenas ficou fitando-a um pouco surpreso pela atitude, mas ao notar aquele modo acanhado dela apenas começou a sorrir.

- Tenten.. - ele a chamou ainda um pouco corado mas ainda assim feliz com a atitude dela, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre era assim, uma menina as vezes tímida, as vezes reclamona, as vezes perfeccionista e quase sempre perfeita e bela.

- É.. - ficou um pouco pensativa, tentando achar algum assunto para abordar mas sem total coragem de fita-lo - Ah, ontem eu encontrei algumas coisas que talvez você gostasse de ver! - disse ela levantando-se mas ainda sem fita-lo diretamente, andando em direção a uma cômoda do quarto e retirando de dentro dele um enorme album de fotos branco cheio de bordados com uma placa dourada dele escrito 'meus quinze anos'.

- O álbum do seu aniversário do ano passado? - disse ele sorrindo, aquilo já tinha acontecido a uns 15 meses e lhe trazia diversas recordações.

- Você lembra? - perguntou ela animada sorrindo, voltando-se a se sentar ao lado dele e colocando o álbum sobre os livros.

- E como não lembraria? Você estava linda no dia.. - disse ele sorrindo, vendo-a abrir a primeira página e assim revelar uma foto na qual ela estava com um longo vestido branco com um enorme bordado em miçangas semi-transparentes amarelas e marrons que desenhavam um gira-sol. Seus cabelos pesos em um coque com algumas mechas caindo em um leve encaracolado e um gira-sol preso no coque, uma combinação perfeita para ela.

- Era só uma roupa qualquer.. - disse ela ficando emcabulada com o elogio, virando algumas páginas adiante a procura de uma foto em especial - Aqui! - disse ela apontando para uma página com uma foto dos dois, aonde ela estava em pé com ele ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão, ele utilizava um terno branco como o vestido e uma gravata no mesmo tom de amarelo do gira-sol do vestido dela.

- Isso me trás más recordações.. - comentou ele em um tom meio perplexo, notando que ela apenas sorria ao recorda-se da situação, a foto estava bonita em sí e eles formavam um belo casal.

- Foi engraçado! - disse ela ainda rindo notando o olhar dele cair sobre ela com um pouco de irritação, o incidente que ocorrerá depois da foto tinha sido um tanto estranho mas agora, tempos depois, trazia sua graça.

- Engraçadinha, heim? - falou ele em um tom um pouco irritado, tirando o álbum de perto dela e folheando-o, para assim ver outras fotos.

- Admita que foi divertido..! - disse ela apoiando um dos braços sobre o ombro dele e fitando junto com eles as fotos, várias delas com ambos juntos.

- Eu jurava que o seu primo iria me matar.. - disse ele em um tom calmo mas tentando forçar irritação na voz, vendo várias fotos nas quais algumas ela estava extremamente bela.

- Mas é claro que ia! - falou ela em um tom sério e em seguida rindo - Você roubou a primeira dança comigo, derrubou vinho nele e ainda pisou na barra do vestido da acompanhante dele! - disse ela tentando falar de modo sério mas rindo de maneira discreta entre cada sentença.

- Mas também, que acompanhante era aquela que tentava usar um vestido como aquele? Isso era querer chamar a atenção! - disse ele recordando com incidente aonde jurava não ter uma parcela de culpa.

- Não digo que ela não mereceu.. mas conhecendo-me a apenas três meses você teve bem mais exclusividade nessa festa do que qualquer outro.. - disse ela agora vendo que ele olhava uma foto aonde estavam ela, a Hinata e a Temari, suas duas melhores amigas nas quais escolheu como suas acompanhantes na ocasião.

Ambas com vestidos parecidos com as da Tenten só que mais simples e com detalhes que em vez de gira-sol uma tímida violeta e um belo lírio. Na época conhecerá Temari a uns cinco meses antes atravez de Gaara, que se tornará um bom amigo dos seus amigos Neji e Lee por culpa de Naruto, e finalmente conhecerá Kankurou, que com apenas um mês conseguiu lhe conquistar e pediu-a em namoro. Recordará que de início o Kankurou não simpatizava-se em envolver-se com aquelas pessoas, só o fizerá pelo apoio de Temari, que só o fez por preocupar-se com que tipo de pessoas o Gaara andava. A primeira vista recordava-se dos irmãos, exceto por Gaara, olharem os jovens apenas como crianças normais e 'pobres', já que todos eram de classe média. Mas em pouco tempo mesmo mostrando-se apenas jovens normais de classe média conseguiram criar laços fortes de amizade com eles, e no caso de Tenten, laços de amor.

- Isso me lembrou no quão o Gaara preocupava a Temari na época.. - disse virando a página e vendo uma foto com todos do grupo de amigos nela. Na qual apesar do Gaara não sorrir mantinha-se parado ao lado do Naruto e olhava de maneira calma para a camera, era um contraste interessante já que o loiro sorria de lado a lado do rosto, sendo o mais expalhafatoso na ocasião.

- A Temari ficou linda com aquele vestido.. Lembro que foi bem difícil faze-la aceitar vestido, mas depois disso ela conseguiu extravassar e se divertir na festa.. - disse ela pensativa, mesmo conhecendo o Gaara era o único nos quais dos irmãos não tinha nenhuma afinidade.

- Você lembra com quem saiu no final da festa? - perguntou com um sorriso interessado nos lábios, afinal, ele não havia esquecido nenhum dos detalhes da festa.

- Como esqueceria? - falou ela retribuindo o sorriso do mesmo modo, vendo-o virar as páginas do álbum - O meu acompanhante prepotente me levou para praia no meio da noite e me preparou uma comemoração mega chique! - disse ela recordando-se do ridiculo presente que o Kankurou lhe dera ao leva-la para andar de iate a noite, lembrava que naquele momento tinha achado que era a melhor noite da sua vida.

- Eu não sabia que tinha sido um presente exagerado, já pedi desculpas por isso! - disse ele sorrindo meio bobo lembrando dos comentários que os outros fizeram, afinal, na época não fazia idéia do quão raro era alguém ganhar de um simples namorado um passeio no qual seria julgado de alto valor.

- Eu não disse nada! - falou ela rindo, apoiando agora a cabeça no ombro dele e voltando o olhar para o quadro no qual ele pintara dela - Foi naquele dia que você me deu o quadro.. nós só tinhamos ido para as férias de verão do primeiro ano e nós tinhamos acabado de nos conhecer, eu jamais teria imaginado que na ocasião você havia tirado uma foto minha e depois pintado um quadro baseado nela.. - a voz dela saiu pensativa e alegre, sentindo aquele clima nostalgico no ar.

- Eu sempre tirava foto de coisas bonitas.. e você é linda, foi inevitavel.. Além do mais eu só iniciei o quadro quando já havia pedido você em namoro e souberá do seu aniversário..

- Ouvi dizer que esse ano a turma do primeiro ano vai para tokyo, seria bem legal se a nossa turma fosse também, não acha? - comentou ela animada, imaginando no quão divertida poderia ser a viagem.

- Por que diz isso para mim? Eu já disse que não vou lhe contar para aonde decidimos ir.. - disse ele olhando para o lado tentando ignorar, fazia alguns dias que a Tenten insistia em que ele lhe contasse para aonde iriam.

O segundo ano decidiu que haveria um sorteio para decidir o local e apenas o representante e o tesoureiro saberiam, o resto ficaria sabendo só de vespera para arrumar as malas. E como tesoureiro da turma tinha sido o único, ao lado do representante, Lee, a saber para aonde seria a viagem, na qual ele sabia que quando ela descobrisse ficaria euforica.

- Eu não disse nada.. - falou ela em um tom emburrado, voltando o olhar para o chão tentando demonstrar desagrado com o que ouvira, por que ele não podia compartilhar com ela esse pequeno segredinho se eram namorados?

- Assim espero.. - falou ele determinado, sabia no quão ansiosa ela estava por essa viagem, mas teriam que passar o resto do final de semana estudando se quisessem ir bem nas provas e viajarem.

- Tenten, Kankurou! - chamou uma mulher de aparencia semelhante a de Tenten, só que visivelmente mais velha e de cabelos curtos, abrindo a porta do quarto - O jantar está pronto, venham logo! - disse ela sorrindo para os dois.

- Ok, nós já estamos indo! - disse Tenten sorrindo e vendo em seguida a sua mãe fechar a porta.

- Então quando voltarmos vamos continuar estudando, está bem? - falou ele levantando-se sorrindo para ela e estendendo a mão na direção dela, ajudando-a a levantar.

- Certo! - disse levantando-se e ainda segurando a mão dele sorrindo, ambos em seguida seguiram em direção a porta, iriam se esforçar ao máximo nas provas pelo bem da viagem escolar.

Romance para alguns já não era um assunto tão simples, por mais que desejassem se apaixonar, declarar-se e viver todas aquelas coisas de namorados não era tão simples conviver e decidir-se em relação aos próprios sentimentos. Com dois jovens em especial esse assunto tornava-se ainda mais delicado do que se imaginava, já que não sabiam conviver de uma maneira diferente além da dita amizade.

- Mas como assim mitose?! - perguntou uma jovem loira de cabelos longos e olhos azuis, fitando pela oitava vez a mesma questão sem ainda conseguir responde-la. Vestia-se com uma saia e blusa roxas e encontrava-se em seu quarto, deitada na cama com um caderno na mão.

Por mais que 'estudasse' não conseguia entender aquelas questões, por que parecia bem mais fácil entende-las quando os amigos estavam a sua volta explicando do que quando estava lendo sozinha em casa? Eles falaram que estudariam com ela a parte mais difícil da materia, mas pelo que parecia tinha lhe restado apenas a parte mais difícil agora e a mais fácil já tinha sido estudada! Não conseguia entender aquilo, eram palavras demais, células demais e coisas detalhistas demais para compreender, precisava de ajuda e rápido! Pegou o telefone na mesa de cabiceira e apertou um dos números de discagem rápida, ouvindo o toque da linha aguardando calmamente,

- Alô? - soou a voz de um homem do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, é a Ino, o Chouji está aí? - perguntou ela sem rodeios, sabia quem falava, era o pai de Chouji, um grande amigo de seu pai, aparentemente amigo de infancia dele e do pai de Shikamaru também, o que não tornava surpresa eles se conhecerem tão bem a tanto tempo.

- Um momento, vou chama-lo.. - disse ele em tom calmo reconhecendo em imediato a voz da jovem mesmo que ela não dissesse quem era e afastando-se do telefone.

- Ino? - soou a voz do outro lado da linha alguns segundos depois, em um tom curioso.

- Chouji, eu preciso de uma ajuda em biologia! - falou ela abrindo o indice do livro procurando os nomes dos tópicos que iriam cair para assim pode-los dizer para o amigo quais tinha dificuldade.

- No que você está com dúvida? - perguntou o garoto em tom calmo parecendo movimentar-se por trás da linha.

- Em divisão celular, propriedades das celulas e em mais algumas coisas.. - dissa ela em tom bobo, sabendo que aquilo podia ser interpretado como 'tudo'.

- Isso é bastante.. - disse ele ficando um pouco hesitante tentando forçar o mesmo tom bobo na voz, ficando um pouco impressionado.

- Tem como explicar..? - perguntou ela em um tom interessado e ainda bobo, afinal, o Chouji era bom em biologia e poderia lhe explicar tudo direitinho.

- É muita coisa.. e a prova é depois de amanhã.. - disse apreensivo, não queria decepcionar a amiga mas sabia que se ela não começasse de imediato a estudar acabaria por não conseguir.

- Tem como você vir aqui de manhã e sair daqui só a noite? - perguntava como se pedisse algo simples, sem hesitar e com um pouco de autoridade.

- Olha, eu até posso, mas vai ser cansativo.. - falou ele tentando ser razoavel, se fosse ajudar a Ino teria que estar empenhada.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso como o Shikamaru, além do mais, amanhã é domingo! - disse ela em um tom determinado e autoritario, ficando alegre por saber que o amigo poderia ajuda-la.

- Certo, então lá pelas dez eu apareço aí, tudo bem? - disse a ele em um tom pensativo, mesmo sabendo que deveria estudar também não conseguia negar-se de ajudar a Ino.

- Chegue as nove e meia, e muito obrigada! - disse ela animada, desligando o telefone em seguida e sentindo-se aliviada por saber que conseguiria.

Em seguida sem devolver o telefone para o gancho o Chouji discou um número no qual conhecia muito bem e esperou ouvi-lo chamar, precisava contar o acontecido a uma pessoa e sabia quem seria essa pessoa. Em alguns segundos tocando insistentemente o finalmente foi atendido e foi possível ouvir alguém reclamando do outro lado da linha.

- Mas que saco.. - disse aproximando o telefone do rosto - Fala..

- Shikamaru? - perguntou Chouji, reconhecendo facilmente o amigo que vivia reclamando por ter que levantar-se para atender o telefone, por isso sempre reclamando e pedindo para Deus para que ele não tocasse.

- Chouji, como vai? - perguntou em um tom preguiçoso e desinteressado, não que não estivesse prestando atenção, mas sempre agia assim no telefone.

- Estou bem, mas eu não te liguei para isso, preciso te contar o que aconteceu! - disse ele em um tom forte não querendo desviar o assunto - A Ino me ligou e pediu para eu estudar amanhã biologia com ela!

- Uhm, pensei que não iamos mais estudar em grupo esse fim de semana.. - comentou esforçando-se para demonstrar atenção para a conversa.

- Esse é o problema, ela pediu ajuda só para mim.. - falou ele visivelmente desconcertado pelo seu tom de voz.

- Ah, e você aceitou? - perguntou em tom calmo, não era surpresa ver a Ino pedindo explicação para o Chouji, afinal, ele era bom em algumas materias como biologia.

- Eu nunca fui na casa da Ino sem você! - disse ele notando que o Shikamaru ainda não tinha notado o problema principal.

- Não é nada demais, você vai ficar bem.. - falou desinteressado, sabia que o amigo gostava da Ino mas eles eram amigos a muito tempo e não seria difícil ficarem juntos por algumas horas estudando.

- Estou vendo que não adianta tentar lhe explicar.. - falou o Chouji, sabia que nesse momento o Shikamaru estava pensando 'Como ele é problemático'.

- Depois me conta como foi.. - falou tentando ser o mais agradavel possível sem diminuir o problema dele.

- Okey.. boa noite.. - falou ainda apreensivo com a situação mas sabendo que não adiantava recorrer a ajuda do Shikamaru agora.

- Boa noite, tchau Chouji.. - respondeu em tom calmo e em seguida ambos desligaram o telefone.

Nove da noite, o escuro já reinava nas ruas, era possível ver algum movimento de algumas pessoas pelas principais ruas da cidade. Algumas pessoas saíam em direção a seu trabalho e outras voltavam para casa, recolhendo-se depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Mesmo não sendo algo tão raro assim era possível ver uma jovem dando passos lentos pela rua parecendo desaminada, não demostrava nenhum sinal de pressa mas demonstrava determinada a chegar em seu destino. Seu olhar estava desviado para o chão, pensativa, parecia estar com algum pensamento profundo no qual a distraida de qualquer outro pensamento.

Sem notar aproximou-se de uma bifurcação, automaticamente começou a caminhar para a rua a direita sem notar a presença das pessoas a sua volta. Talvez por apenas desatenção não notará que um carro aproximava-se em alta velocidade dela, continuava andando calmamente quando ouviu um grito. Virou-se rápidamente para fitar quem havia dado aquele grito, como se finalmente despertasse de um longo sonho, mas ao faze-lo notará que havia apenas uma mulher horririzada gritando algo no qual não lhe fez sentido.Primeira fase: Impacto, por um momento não reagiu.. Apenas ficou com os olhos abertos de maneira inespressiva tentando raciocinar o que havia acontecido. A segunda fase foi gritaria, ouvia gritos desesperados, notava a sua face úmida.. a terceira fase foi sangue, havia sangue em seu rosto, mas como aquilo tinha acontecido? Não tardou de alcançar a quarta fase.. dor.. Sua respiração acelerou, sua mente começou a raciocinar, dor.. seu corpo doia.

- Meu Deus, ajudem-a!! - gritou a mulher desesperada aproximando-se do corpo da jovem estirado no meio da rua. A jovem apenas olhava confusa para os lados, o que havia acontecido afinal?

Respire, respire, respire.. Foi o que se concentrou em fazer naquele momento, repetindo as palavras em sua mente, precisava respirar, caso contrário não iria ficar conciente e não poderia raciocinar. Via pessoas aproximando-se dela, mas ninguém lhe tocava, todos olhavam horrorizados a cena tentando achar um meio de ajuda-la mas sem se atrever a tentar. A quarta fase foi determinada, era tontura, sua cabeça começou a rodar e sua visão ficará turva, não, precisava manter-se conciente! Fechou os olhos evitando continuar a observar as pessoas, isso lhe dava tontura, apenas precisa acalmar-se, a dor começava a mostrar-se ainda mais presente. Dor, ótimo, se estava piorando provava que a reação do seu corpo estava em boas condições, dor é a prova que você está vivo, então ela estava viva..

Quinta fase.. escuridão, mas o que tinha acontecido? Por que tudo estava escuro? Dor no braço direito.. mas não era intensa, era apenas uma pequena dor, abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta. Médicos, uma ambulância, estavam levando-a para o hospital? Palavras rápidas e confusas, compreensão de apenas algumas poucas, 'hemoragia'? Sim, estava sangrando, mas será que havia sido grave? Sim.. não havia notado o tempo passar, se os médicos já estavam ali o tempo havia passado mais rápido do que podia imaginar. Sexta fase, fim. Porque nesse momento não conseguia mais pensar.

SAKURA HEAVEN  
Sakura: Olá pessoal! Chegamos ao final de mais um capitulo, demoramos um pouco mas finalmente voltamos! Noano-chan, parabens por revelar quem é a safada que está escrevendo para o Sasuke-kun, graças a isso você pode escolher um nick seu para ser dado a irmã dela!  
Karin: Tsc, invejosa.. Bem, temos um inicio bem emo, típico da Sakura, e um final bem dramatico, quem será que sofreu esse acidente?  
Sakura: Nem torça por mim, eu já sei bem quem foi ¬¬  
Karin: Certo, certo, como quiser.. voltando ao que interessa, começamos a revelar a relação do Kankurou com a Tenten, ficaram surpresos?  
Sakura: Não roube o meu trabalho, e continuando! O Sai e o Itachi finalmente se separam, o que será que ocorreu neles enquanto ficaram juntos? Que relacionamento eles tem agora? E por onde anda o Naruto?  
Karin: Isso é óbvio, todos estão estudando para as provas escolares..  
Sakura: Não estraga o clima de misterio! E pouco a pouco cada personagem ganha sua história, como ficará o Naruto em relação a isso? No próximo capitulo será decidido o nível de amizade e relacionamentos para assim partirmos para as declarações!  
Karin: Ou seja, quem está apaixonado por quem está continua e quem não está ou deixa de estar ou se apaixona!  
Sakura: Uhm, bem, próximo capitulo será pedido apenas 7 reviews, queremos chegar a 102, por que? Isso vocês só descobriram no próximo capitulo!  
Karin: E no próximo capitulo talvez o Iruka apareça, finalmente, heim? 11 Capitulos e ele até agora não apareceu?  
Sakura: Ficamos por aqui.. agradeço aos leitores por aguentarem essa fic até agora.. e com a presença de uma certa garota será sorte se alguém continuar a ler! ¬¬ 


End file.
